


只有傻瓜沉沦于爱

by StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 196,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/StoneElephantInTheWood
Summary: 【授权翻译】【多人合作翻译】及川以前总是想着要是能成为岩泉这样的alpha就好了。他讨厌做一个beta，低一等的、却又不是最低。这样的想法持续到他大二那年的第一次发情期前，那时的他只想着他还是否可以再变回一个beta。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. 疯狂

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oseltamivir_phosphate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oseltamivir_phosphate/gifts).
  * A translation of [Only Fools Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796795) by [oseltamivir_phosphate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oseltamivir_phosphate/pseuds/oseltamivir_phosphate). 



> 第一章译者：庾言（LOFTER：庾言）

及川彻理应觉得自己很幸运。

他目前是大学排球队的首发二传手，领着体育奖学金，总是被一大群朋友和粉丝包围着。但是，在他的球队被全是alpha的球队打败了的时候，及川不禁感到自己是那么的不幸——同时也是那样的 _弱势_ 。他的双眼锐利地盯着他的对手，屹立着，好像他才是吸引全场目光的热门人物。及川从来没有表现出alpha或是omega（感谢老天）的性征，所以他两者都不是。他是普通的那类。低人一等、但又不是最低的那个。这并不是那么难以理解的事实。甚至他在小时候就明白了这一点，即便他无法认同。他慈爱的父母不得不向他解释生命的自然历程，生物属性上的社会地位，以及当那个时刻来临的时候，他该如何面对。他理解。

然而排球这件事更加复杂，及川觉得。一个人不可能在某一个位置呆着就能学会排球。这是一场需要不断反应和移动的比赛。并且在他高中毕业以后，他立刻意识到，这样一项身高和力量占据绝对关键因素的运动并不仅仅只是考验反应和移动，因为及川是一个beta——在体育世界中仅仅是一个beta——尽管他拥有着傲人的身高、超强的人气和出色的表现，他却出人意料地没能在大一的时候成为正式队员。助理教练发掘了他，希望他能成为球队的一员，每一个人都 _知道_ 他是最好的二传手，但是最终一个大二的alpha被选为了主二传手。这也挺好的，他不停地这样想着。但是那没用。他是个新人。他是个beta。

即便及川已经非常勤奋了，他还是选择了更加刻苦地练习。他比队里的任何人训练得都多，在比赛时不停央求着教练让他上场。他晚上一个人在空旷的球场上，扣球上百次，不停地跳跃直到他的膝盖无法支撑，直到他最好的朋友过来阻止他，直到助理教练说出“这个beta真不错”，直到教练说出“你现在是正式队员了”。

和及川彻不同，他那谦逊的朋友岩泉一有点希望自己 _不会_ 被选为球队的正式主攻手。命运却似乎站在了他这边，因为他们一年级的时候球队缺少优秀的alpha，而岩泉恰好是一个可以给出高超扣球的alpha——是 _相当高超_ ，及川喜欢这样吹嘘。岩泉起初很是惊讶。就比赛意识方面，岩泉总是谦虚又沉默寡言，但是及川单纯地讨厌岩泉有时就像一个纯粹的伪善者，因为岩泉是那种可以鼓舞队伍士气的人，这像是岩泉的天性，但是他又经常会怀疑自己作为球手的能力，即便他不会表露出来。但是及川知道。即使高中时，及川是高中排球部的部长，但岩泉却是那个激励队员斗志的人，比及川更像一个队长。这也可能单纯是岩泉作为alpha的自然本能，但是及川更愿意相信这是因为他是岩泉一。他就是这样的人。

然而在这一刻，他最好的朋友似乎有所不同。及川的眼睛锐利又仔细地审视着岩泉盛气凌人的姿态。他就在他的面前，既远，又足够近到让及川看见汗水从岩泉的下巴和颈边滴下，看见他双手撑在膝盖上，眼睛全神贯注地盯着对方。即便身为beta仅有微弱地感知信息素味道的能力，及川也能 _感受_ 到心中升起的挫败感。

19比24。对方正在赛点上。

 _这只是一场练习赛而已_ ，及川想着，试图让自己认为即使输了也没什么大不了的。 _这是一场和对手学校的练习赛_ 。及川的骄傲不允许他自己冷静下来。紧张感愈发凝重，可能会输球的沉重感几欲压垮他，特别是对方队里的alpha们不停地盯着他就好像他是个弱者，尽管从科学意义上来说及川确实是的。但是就算及川很爱科学，有些时候科学也会是错的，及川想要证明这一点。

然后及川听到一声哨响。他发现是对面叫了暂停，紧绷的肩膀松弛下来。

“喂，及川，”岩泉突然出声，一边轮转走位，一边看着及川，“怎么了？你还好吗？”

及川扬了扬眉毛，觉得这问题不合时宜：“嗯？我为什么会不好呢？”

“我不知道。”岩泉说道。他的表情纠结了，既像担心，又像困惑，“你……闻起来不太一样。”

及川眯着眼睛斜着头，耸了耸肩：“小岩，我知道你的嗅觉就像狗一样灵敏，但是我很好。紧张，但是没问题。我不应该闻起来像任何东西。你确定你闻到的不是我可爱的汗水吗？”

对方投来被激怒的表情。“啊，行吧。”岩泉转过头去面对球网，有些后悔问了这个问题，“专注比赛。”

哨声响起，对方的alpha们回到了他们的位置上。对方的发球员很高，站姿像个独裁者，来回拍着手里的球，球砸到地面上发出巨大的声响。及川瞥了一眼站在右边的岩泉和来自东京高中的自由人，他们是现在队里最好的一传，所以及川并不担心。他试图不去担心。及川的队友们都来自非常好的高中队伍，他们非常幸运地拥有那个带着恼人的红发的、来自白鸟泽的副攻手作为队友。天童觉状态很好地站在拦网的位置上，他冷淡的身姿散发出耀眼的能量，就像他正试图吸食着对手的灵魂。

球被击出的那一刻，及川立即从他的位置移动。他们的自由人成功接到球，但是球飞向了相反的方向。及川向着球的轨迹跑去，脖子转向球的落点，双手一致举起，在将要托球给岩泉一的那一刻，他感到眼球后传来剧烈而尖锐的跳动，在球触到他手的瞬间，他感到视线失真。球错误地旋转着，及川喘着气，咒骂着，失去平衡，往后退着。岩泉向他投了个担心的眼神，仍然击中了那个糟糕的托球，但是被轻松地拦下了。

球落到地上。及川也摔在地上。

☆ ☆ ☆

当及川意识到逃跑并不是一个好主意的时候，已经太迟了。

在和胜利的队伍握手并祝贺后，及川明白有什么事情远远偏离了正轨。因为一些奇怪的原因，及川无法直视alpha。不是某一个。他在和每一个球员握手的时候都一直低着头。这很古怪。及川一直是一个骄傲的人，他的自我意识更像一个alpha而不是beta。但当他经过那些alpha身边时，他感觉他的头和脖子就像被皮带束缚着向下拉似的。

他逃到洗手间，他的队友都没发现他逃跑了，甚至连岩泉也没发现。

及川的腿软了，他滑落到洗手间的地上；他泼在脸上的冷水没有办法带走他脸上的热度。他看着自己的双手颤抖着，视线模糊不清起来，伴随着喘息，眼球剧烈跳动着。他感觉他的下面又湿又疼——在他的体内；这很奇怪，他紧紧抓着胃部，直到跌落在地上。冰冷的瓷砖并没有让他觉得变好。他感到麻木——不，他没有麻木，麻木并非正确的字眼；他感到 _疼痛_ 。他身上的每一处、每一个角落、每一条缝隙都在 _疼痛_ 着——那种跳动的疼痛感牢牢地附着在他皮肤的内壁上，苟延残喘着。腹部传来一股热流，痛苦席卷遍全身，及川不禁低低啜泣起来。及川安慰自己他现在很好，并且之后也会好起来的，但是当他把额头压在冰冷坚硬的地面上、双手无意识地摩擦着皮肤，他知道不是这样的。他看见自己的手放到了下面，他无法 _停下_ ，因为他的汗水淌下的同时，还有些别的液体也在流出；他感到后背异常空虚，他压抑着的哭声不足以掩盖他发出的黏腻的声响。

位于大学体育馆被隔离的三楼的洗手间又暗又空；尽管这个洗手间没人使用，那位痛苦的年轻人依然听到了门响亮的嘎吱声。及川恐慌地屏住凌乱不堪的呼吸；这是因为他基本上可以闻到那种味道，这是他第一次闻到那种味道。

那像alpha的味道。

 _小岩_ ？这是及川的第一反应。他不知道岩泉的味道，或者任何其他人的味道，但他猜测是岩泉，因为岩泉是最有可能现在来找他的人，而且岩泉总能够通过这样那样的方法找到他。

"所以到头来，你不是个beta？"

低沉、几乎咆哮的声音令及川大吃一惊。这不是岩泉。及川的呼吸急促起来；他从来没有听过这个声音。那些话语在及川的脑海中回荡着，他那双褐色的、玻璃一般的眼睛睁得大大的。 _他是什么意思？_ 他困惑地问自己。这些问题在他的脑海中反复出现，但是他太迷茫了，无法理解。他慢慢抬起头，和一个陌生人四目相对——是对方球队的一个alpha。

那个发了致胜一球的球员。

“在这儿呢，让我来帮你吧。”

“我不是，我没有……！”及川努力地喊道；他厌恶自己，因为他很有可能看上去非常可怜，甚至无法掩盖掉声音里的紧张，甚至不能将自己隐藏起来。呼吸变得越来越困难，双颊上迅速冒起的羞耻让他的脸麻木。一秒钟后，及川感觉到alpha的手掌在他的皮肤上滑动，触摸的刺痛感让他无比恶心，并且——

“别……别这样！”突然的声音令及川吃惊，因为这是从他自己的嘴里发出的，并且听起来相当下流。他立刻退缩了。“不——不要……！给我滚远点——！”

alpha来到蜷缩着的及川旁边。及川能感到一阵温暖又饥渴的呼吸游走在他的耳朵和下巴间。及川终于活动起紧握着的手，试图推开压在他身上的男人。他的手臂是如此无力，并且alpha的味道——这种味道令人恐惧。

及川喉咙干涩，他艰难地吞咽下抵抗的呻吟，试图蜷曲四肢来保护自己。他感到发情的状态更糟糕了，体内的血液流动更加迅速。然后，一只手将他拖了起来，这很痛苦，及川不知道发生了什么，直到有人猛然将身上的重量拉走。

及川倒在坚硬的地面上，感觉整个屋子都在旋转，他捕捉到一个身影，带着极其强烈的味道——锋利、愤怒而又沉重——他不知道应该要怎么形容，但他就是觉得很熟悉。是的。一个很熟悉的味道。他听见有人摔倒、有人大叫，他听见奔跑声、脚步声，然后，他听见了岩泉一。

“及川！”及川听见这声音里充满了急切，当这声音在洗手间的墙上回荡时，这种急切感更甚，“及川，艹，这他妈怎么回事？你——？”

来人大声地问了许多问题，他的手臂环着及川，将他从冰冷的地面上拽起，地面的冰冷并没有带走及川体内奔走循环着的热量。及川什么都听不见了，岩泉的话语也很快变得难以理解。当岩泉触碰及川的时候，及川立刻从喉咙深处发出一声淫叫。他的手掌，他的味道，是不一样的，是令人慰藉的。及川很想靠在这具温暖的身体上，靠着这坚硬的肌肉、这味道——及川无法定义这种味道。这是他第一次闻到这样的味道。

岩泉依旧很发狂，但他逐渐柔和了自己的声音。

“你会没事的，”岩泉说道，他的声音异常低沉而舒缓。他强壮的手臂环着及川的后背，大手穿过及川湿漉漉的棕发，他“嘘”了几声，并且让及川蜷缩在他的大腿上。及川紧闭着双眼，将脸埋在男人的肩膀上，用颤抖的手臂抱住了岩泉。

“小……小岩，”及川喃喃道，声音嘶哑。他松了一口气，终于哭了出来。“我不知道发生了什么……”及川发现他现在可以更顺畅地呼吸、更清晰地听见、更清楚地看到。“我感觉……我感觉很奇怪，小岩。我不是……我……”他的身体逐渐停止颤抖，潜藏在衣料下的不安也在衰退，但它仍然在那儿， _仍然他妈的在那儿_ ，这种感觉持续不断，不是几秒钟就可以消退的。张开泪汪汪的双眼，及川看到门开着，阳光洒落在他们坐着的身上。不请自来的alpha早就已经走了，但及川仍然记得。

_到头来你不是一个beta？_

及川仅花了一分钟不到的时间就明白了。

他正在发情。他是个beta，而他正他妈在 _发情_ 。

“什——什么……”及川突然哭了出来。理智慢慢恢复，但他仍然不能理解。“我不会……”他回忆着突然出现的alpha和他自己是如何反应的。恶心感让他想要呕吐。他对自己感到厌恶，厌恶他自己整个身体都变得那样敏感。他情不自禁地为这种想法抽泣着，因为他无法相信再有几秒钟他就要屈服了。

“及川，”那个抱着他、带着奇异的令人安心的味道的人再次开口，打破了他令人不安的想法。 _我在这里，我在这里，不用担心。_ 这是岩泉的味道 _传递_ 出的信息。岩泉并没有这样说过，但及川能感觉到。

及川的耳朵又开始嗡嗡作响，他的视线开始变得模糊，像是有雾蒙住了他的眼睛。及川不安地呻吟着，奇怪的跳动再次出现，在他的体内四处敲击着。

及川依然趴在岩泉的脖子上，岩泉咕哝了一句，带着挫败感，然后迅速脱下他的黑色运动夹克，披在了及川颤动的身体上。及川的味道变得越来越浓，越来越甜腻，而且越来越诱人。岩泉觉得有必要先解决这个问题，才能走得出去。最重要的是，及川需要控制自己的发情，哪怕只有一点点。他提出带及川去医院，或者至少要去二楼的医务室，但是及川摇了摇头表示反对。

“我想回家。”

岩泉看着及川，叹了口气，觉得及川一定疯了。一大群alpha会感知到及川释放的大量信息素，他们不可能逃离得了体育场。甚至连岩泉都无法掩盖及川的味道。这是及川的第一次发情——最糟糕的那种，也有人说是最难以忍受的。他们所在的体育馆里有大量的alpha运动员，这让情况更糟。岩泉咂舌，随着恐慌的加剧，他的呼吸粗重了起来；及川的发情开始影响他了。他担忧的绿眼睛瞥向他最好的朋友，他依然紧紧地贴着他，他的另一只手攥着胃，痛苦地喘息着。他一直夹着双腿，就好像这样可以帮助他抑制发情似的。

即便有岩泉镇定的气味在，及川下面的冲动依然没有减弱。

但是岩泉也是一个alpha，如果他否认自己被及川疯狂的信息素影响，那他一定是在撒谎，因为它确实影响了。让他保持理智的是及川信任他不会做蠢事，及川信任他能够相信他自己，这足以阻止这个alpha疯狂。

“你能……能走路吗？”岩泉紧张地问，即便他几乎知道答案。及川摇了摇头，表示“不能”，岩泉呼了口气，低声咒骂，因为即便他是个alpha并且从来没有遇到过发情的omega，生物课上的知识也足够他知道及川需要将体内的情热发泄出来。“好，听我说，你要摆脱这个。”岩泉抿了一下干裂的嘴唇，感到脸羞得发红；他用手捧起及川的脸，“你知道怎么做，对吗？及川？嘿，你能听见我说的吗？我就在门外，不会让任何人进来的，明白了吗？”

及川犹豫了，他摇着手和肩膀，紧抿着嘴唇。他不想让岩泉离开，但是他不得不离开。在几句鼓励之后，及川离开岩泉，疲惫地点点头。他的声音虚弱而沙哑。

“好……好的。”

☆ ☆ ☆

当手指进去的时候，及川感到很难受。即使及川滴出来的水已经和融化的冰袋一样多了，他仍然觉得不舒服。并不是因为疼痛而感到难受，而是只有他的手指并不够。他发出欲求不满的声音，蠕动着，渴望被更加深入。及川在冰冷的地面上扭动着身体。 _会好起来的_ ，及川重复着岩泉的话。他更快更用力地抽插着，但是依然没能解决身体的每一处都沸腾着的觉醒时的情热。

“靠，艹，还不够……好难受……啊好难受……”

及川磨着不同的部位，无意识中已经褪去了大部分衣服。伴随着低沉而痛苦的咒骂，及川高潮了，却仍然感觉一团糟。他精疲力尽地跌落到地面上，只能一遍又一遍地做着同样的事情，但他的身体仍然渴望着一种特别的触碰。

“及川？”门那边的alpha问道，“已经半个小时了，你……？”

岩泉安静下来，没有得到任何回复。及川并没有意识到时间问题。他们两个都不知道及川需要多长时间来释放自己，不幸的是岩泉像及川一样对这整件事完全没有头绪。及川张开着的、干涩的双唇清晰又疲惫地呼了一口气，他只希望这疯狂的情热可以很快消退。

“及川？”他听见岩泉又问道。

“我，我很好，小岩，”他虚弱地回道，“只是……还再需要一点……”这种感觉很奇怪，当他跟他的朋友说话的时候，他正在切换着用手操着自己或是用手指粗暴地插入屁股。他的内心不断告诉他让岩泉进来，这样想着，他的情热让他更加眩晕。及川立刻后悔了他的想法，他摇了摇头，把这尴尬的声音甩出脑袋。他很清楚自己已经看起来既可怜又肮脏，他不想岩泉看到他这个样子，不想在今天已经够多的尴尬事情上再多加一项。

另一方面，岩泉可以闻到这一切，也可以听见这一切——那些湿滑黏腻的声音，那些柔软的呻吟声，半是痛苦，半是愉悦。他很难不去想这一切，尽管他已经竭尽全力地阻止自己想象他最好的朋友正在发泄自己，主要是因为他可以听见洗手间里的及川，而他在这里又无所事事。突然里面安静下来，岩泉立刻转过头去对着门再次喊出及川的名字，但是这次没有任何回应，甚至没有低声咕哝，或是微微啜泣。担忧感瞬间射穿他。

“嘿，你还好吗？我准备进来了——”

岩泉缓缓地打开嘎吱作响的门，生怕阳光瞬间溜进去。黑暗遮盖了及川蜷曲的身体。强烈的发情气味扑面而来，冲击着岩泉的感知，整个屋子里弥漫着迷人的香气。岩泉几乎要退缩了，他想逃跑，但是他没办法想象丢下这种状态的及川。

“小岩？”及川低喃着，呼吸不稳。

岩泉甚至没有把门关好，就冲过去跪到晕乎乎的及川身边。及川的皮肤被汗水和别的液体打湿，他嘴唇微张，完全靠嘴呼吸着。及川感到自己被重新扶到岩泉的大腿上，他痉挛了一下，然后在筋疲力尽中睡了过去。即便在黑暗中，岩泉也能发现及川裸露着，但是最让他震惊的是，这个发热中的年轻男人正穿着他的夹克——岩泉的夹克——而这件夹克正恐怖地吸收着每一分香甜的、由及川释放的信息素。岩泉想知道如果想要再次穿上这件夹克，他需要用掉多少洗涤剂。

☆ ☆ ☆

二楼的医疗中心很小，只有一名叫树里的护士。岩泉背着及川忘在储物柜里的大包，一开门 ，就看见了她。

“他怎么样？”岩泉问道，关切的双眼望向树里手里的记录板。

“我给了他一些药，可以舒缓他的神经。”她从椅子上站起来说道。岩泉注意到，即使穿着两英寸的白色高跟鞋，她也还是很矮。他希望她也能给他镇静剂，因为他的心脏仍然因为及川新产生的味道而砰砰直跳。“我还不能给他镇静剂，因为按照你刚才所说的，这是及川先生的第一次发情。”

岩泉蹙起眉。“他不是omega。如果他是的话，他应该早就分化了。”岩泉困惑地摇了摇头。岩泉早在11岁时就分化成alpha，据此推断，及川也应该在那个时候分化。但他什么状况都没有，这使他们相信他只是一个beta，及川对此感到沮丧。按照及川的身材和性格，他的朋友们都觉得及川会像岩泉一样成为alpha。及川既聪慧又固执，像明星一样闪耀，所以当年轻的及川意识到自己再也不会分化了，他大哭了起来。岩泉盯着隔开他和及川的窗帘，想知道现在他有可能是个omega了，他又得抱怨多少次。

“一旦及川先生醒来，我会做进一步检查，”护士笑着保证道，“你只需要知道他很好，现在没有什么可担心的了，好吗？”

她的声音令人舒心，岩泉紧张的心情也有所缓解。

岩泉没有回家，决定呆在诊所里，等及川醒来。把这样的他丢在这里并不是个好主意。所幸及川之前释放出的信息素已经消散了，岩泉终于可以正常呼吸了。树里小姐不让任何人进入气味隔离检查室，而是将受伤的学生都赶到了她自己的办公室。

“小岩？”及川在呻吟之间溢出一丝呢喃，慢慢从情热导致的睡眠中清醒过来。

岩泉一听到他的名字，立刻走到床边，看到及川那张通红的脸——他原本苍白的皮肤看上去粉粉的，被汗水浸湿。

“及川？”他喊道，语调中暗藏着担忧。及川眨了眨眼睛，直到他可以完全睁开它们，看起来就像是明亮的荧光灯下的焦糖色宝石。及川仍然感觉身体很重，胳膊、腿、身上的每一处关节都被压在床上。他拿起岩泉递过来的水杯，喝了几口，当他试图坐起来的时候，包裹在他身上的棉毯滑落下来。

“天哪，”他低低地念道，带着病中的虚弱，突然清醒过来，表情发生巨变，“我们输了比赛。”

 _“这_ 就是你现在担心的事？ _”_ 岩泉几乎要烦躁地大叫出来。他走过去，用力捏着及川的鼻子，无视了及川带着鼻音的“哦，哦，哦！你知道我正在生病！”，忍下了揍他几拳的冲动。“你发情了，被一个 _混蛋_ 差点强奸了，然后你就在这里担心那场愚蠢的练习赛？”

岩泉一松手，及川立刻摸摸自己的鼻子，闭上双眼：“他们是竞争对手的大学！他们会以为我们很弱的！”

“所以呢？你最清楚我们不是！”岩泉大喊道，之后又有些后悔，他应该谨慎对待自己的语气，因为及川可能会对这变得更加敏感，如果他确实不是beta的话。他移开了视线：“我告诉了他们的教练那个傻瓜alpha做了什么。他肯定会被踢出球队的。”

当回忆起这件事的时候，及川眉头紧皱，表情凝重，垂下头去看自己颤抖的双手：“我希望他能被踢出学校。”

“是的，”岩泉蹙起眉，双手紧握成拳头，“但愿如此。”

然后，门开了，岩泉下意识地转身。

“及川先生，你醒啦。”门口传来高兴的声音。岩泉屏住的呼吸，终于又顺畅起来。只是树里小姐。岩泉松了口气。

“我是今天的护士，天川树里。你可以叫我树里小姐。”她带着温和的微笑自我介绍道。及川觉得这很符合她温柔的长相。“好的，我们先来让你恢复活力。及川先生，能请你坐起来吗？”及川点点头，低声说“好”。当及川用虚弱的手肘撑起自己的时候，岩泉本能地移开视线。他回头瞥了一眼，想起来及川不再是半裸着的了，他正穿着岩泉多出来的T恤和运动裤。“你知道吗，是岩泉先生把你一路带到这里来的。”她对及川说道。但岩泉希望她没有说过。

“哇哦~我很惊讶他仍然可以扛得动我，树里小姐。高中时我可比他重。”及川嘲弄道。树里一边准备着血压计，一边被逗得咯咯笑，并且催促着及川继续说下去。“我们小的时候，小岩常常背着我，我想他已经习惯了。”及川天真地回忆道，就好像岩泉并不在这个房间里一样。

护士一边把尼龙袖套包裹在他的上臂上，一边愉快地哼着：“真的吗？你们认识那么久了？”

“是的，差不多。我们的妈妈是最好的朋友。”

“那真可爱，”她笑着说，按着泵，直到袖套紧紧地挤压着他的上臂，“你们婴儿时就认识了？”及川点点头，并且继续谈论着他的小岩，他是如何可靠、如何诚实，以及一切可能让岩泉感到局促不安的事情。及川是故意的。他们谈论的话题人物移开了视线，羞红了脸，用手掩住眼睛，默默地希望及川可以闭上那张胡说八道的嘴。树里小姐看起来很享受和及川交谈，但是当她把听诊器放到袖套里的时候，她停止了聊天，然后提到及川的血压比正常高一点。

当树里小姐用耳温计帮及川测了体温后，及川瑟缩了一下。读数是37℃。

“嗯，看起来你又要发烧了。”

他们那故意让岩泉窘迫的谈话终止了。及川抿着嘴，眼神变得深邃：“树里小姐，我怎么了？”及川的声音比平时低沉，他严肃的语气让整个房间沉默了，他的眉毛耷拉着，带着深深的担忧，“我不应该……会发情的。”

岩泉看着他说话，看着他眼皮的每一次闪烁，看着他嘴唇的每一次颤动。

“这很罕见，但确实会发生。”树里检查完脉搏后将听诊器绕在脖子上，开始说道。及川正等着一个答案。Beta会发生这种情况吗？也许这只是其他疾病的症状？树里小姐把手放在他肩膀上让他放轻松：“有些omega很晚才会表现出性征，甚至有些人在快三十岁才会经历第一次发情周期。”她顿了顿，“你可能分化成一个omega了，及川先生。”

这一次，及川安静下来。岩泉明白了这一切。

☆ ☆ ☆

及川的发情期只持续了三天，但这之后他的苦恼和抱怨就没有停下来过。

这是一个星期六，岩泉不知道要怎么处理在公寓里消沉着的及川，他表现得就像得了某种比癌症更严重的绝症一样。及川已经两天没有去上课了，他把自己锁在房间里——这太疯狂了，因为他们俩共用了公寓的同一间卧室，而岩泉没办法按照他的意愿进出房间。岩泉睡在客厅了，不是及川要求的，而是因为及川的气味在他们的房间里飘荡着。这把岩泉推到了发狂的边缘，岩泉不得不好几次厚着脸皮去浴室冷静。

及川今天还没有离开过房间，尽管岩泉从清晨开始一直试图哄他出去。现在太阳已经高照着了，岩泉已经在考虑出去吃午餐，然而及川还没有吃早餐。

“喂，快点滚出来，混蛋！”

“别来烦我！”及川在门那边大喊着。岩泉可以想象他蜷缩着身体，像卷饼一样裹着毯子，生气地抱怨着自己不幸的人生。岩泉恼火地咕哝着。他的第一个发情期已经过去了——不管怎么样，他应该很高兴才对。

岩泉再次敲门，这一次更加愤怒：“我们出去吃饭吧！家里没吃的了！”及川没有回应，这让岩泉有些担心。他的母亲总是告诫他要注意自身的能量和周围人的精神状态，特别是在分化之后。也许是及川不喜欢他的语气？岩泉低声咒骂了几句，走向门边。他停下来，清了清嗓子，也许他需要换种方法。

“及川。”

依然没有回应。

“及川，出来吧。”他稍微放柔了语气说道。他转了转眼睛，手搭在自己的胯上。他不是很擅长应对这种情况。“我知道一个很棒的地方，他家卷形薯条超赞。”

回应的依然是沉默。

岩泉的肩膀耷拉下来，思考着自己妄图用他妈的炸薯条来哄及川出来是多么的愚蠢。

但是几秒钟后，门微微开了，吱吱作响，然后他听见了一个很轻的声音。

“去哪儿？”

☆ ☆ ☆

及川愤怒地一口咬掉半个卷形薯条，就像是咬掉了一个小人族的头一样。

“你会觉得拥有alpha的父母会给我成为alpha的天赋，但是不不不——！一天，众神们决定，‘看看这个英俊而又天赋卓绝的男孩！我们来让他成为omega，让他的生活更艰难吧！’”及川愤愤地咀嚼着，“真是胡说八道！”

“同意，‘英俊而又天赋卓绝’真是胡说八道，”岩泉平淡地反驳道。他用叉子叉着薯条沾了沾辣椒酱，合着蘑菇、超大量的奶酪和墨西哥胡椒，准备一大口吞下。

“小岩还是这么恶劣，”及川假装抽泣着、抹眼泪，实际上根本没有眼泪出来。他拿起最脆的卷形薯条，指着岩泉 _，_ “你应该要对我更好！但是我猜本能就是本能，本能上，alpha对待omega就像对待狗屎一样。就像过去的好日子一样。”及川叹息着，仿佛正在回想着一段美好的回忆。

“我对你一直就是对狗屎的态度，在你分化前就是。有什么大不了的？”岩泉无所谓地答着，伸手抢了及川指着他的薯条，一口咬掉。

及川将一只手放在胸口。“哦，抱歉，需要我解释来让您尊贵的alpha小脑袋理解吗？”及川嘲弄地问道。“正如您可能知道的那样，您的朋友现在确实是最低社会地位人群中的一员了！即便是旧时代的omega都没有被好好对待。他们是替罪羊，是公共玩具。我是说，他们甚至在食物分配上的优先级也是最低的！他们被饿死，而现在！连小岩都抢我的薯条了。 _这_ 告诉了你什么？”

“我可不是那个在球场上被称为大王者的人，”岩泉皱着眉，抿了一口可乐说道。岩泉真的不是一个会因为自己alpha身份而吹嘘的人，不像及川总是在炫耀着一切。“然后别再说那些原始的等级体系的废话了。现在是二十一世纪了，不再是那样的了。”

“哦，好，那就稍微看一下新闻吧，你会发现每一起犯罪几乎都是针对omega的，”及川生气地说道，“我就是一个活生生的例子！我分化后连一个小时都没到，就有个王八蛋alpha觉得这是一个好机会来——”及川比了个引号，“——‘帮我’。”及川靠在椅子上，继续用叉子谋杀他的薯条。他咂了一下舌，沮丧地说着：“这就是社会。我敢打赌那个人渣还在队里。”

一想起这件事，岩泉就露出恶心的表情。只是想起那个alpha是怎么攻击及川的，岩泉的血液就要沸腾了。他从他们的助理教练那里得知，那个alpha的鼻子被打断了，而且比赛后立刻被秘密地从球队里开除了。“他不会的，”岩泉向及川保证道，让及川开心一下。他们本应该吃一顿放松的卷形薯条午餐，而不是花一个下午谈论及川关于人性的负面观点。“他被踢出队里了。”

“一旦教练知道了，我的命运就会和那个混蛋一样。”及川十分确定地说道，岩泉对他的悲观皱了皱眉。“他看不起omega。所有人都看不起。”

岩泉抬起眉毛，他讨厌及川无止境的负面情绪。“我知道你看不起。”岩泉从及川的盘子里拿走一些薯条，是因为他点了不同的味道，而不是因为及川喋喋不休的关于食物分配优先级低的废话。作为回击，及川撅着嘴，也从岩泉的盘子里拿走了一些，但是立刻就后悔了，因为太辣了。“我对omega可没什么问题。”

“公平地说，那是分化之前。其次，你当然不会，小岩。”及川停下来拍拍自己的脸，就好像可以把辣薯条的灼烧感拍走似的。“omega都只会仰慕你。”

岩泉张嘴正准备讲话，但被及川口袋里突然响起的电话铃打断了。及川拿出手机，打开屏幕。岩泉看到及川的眉毛迷惑地皱成一团，探过头去看了一眼。

“嗯？为什么我妈打电话过来了？她从来不……”及川转向岩泉，眼睛惊恐地瞪大，“你告诉我妈了，是不是？”

“嗯，今天早上，”岩泉嘴里塞着东西，试图解释道，“她打电话给我，因为你不回她的消息，那我应该要说什么？”

“什么都别说！你应该什么都别说的，小岩！她一定会很担心的，啊，算了——哦，嗨，妈妈，你好吗？”听到及川突然变了声音，岩泉努力地憋着笑。及川看到后立刻伸出舌头、眯着眼睛瞪他：“小岩跟你说了什么？好的，别，妈，冷静一下，我正准备告诉你——”及川威胁地向岩泉皱眉，“——今天就准备说的，但好像小岩比我更早说了。前几天我没办法给你打电话。我当时觉得，呃，不太舒服。”

他说“不舒服”指的是“勃起”。对一个担忧的母亲说这个感觉怪怪的，所以及川换了一个说法。不过她已经知道了。及川看到小岩又咬着嘴唇憋笑。

“妈妈，我很好，你不用过来的，”及川揉着太阳穴无奈地说着，“我现在很好！树里小姐说这种情况经常发生——好吧，不是很经常，但是有时候会发生。但是下个月的时候我会服用抑制剂，所有的一切都会恢复正常的。”岩泉看着他。他可以确定及川并不确信自己说的话，他语气里那伪装的积极语调非常明显。“不，妈妈，别来，开车太久了，我不想浪费你的时间。”及川换了只耳朵听电话，他的语气紧张起来。他在开口之前寻求着岩泉绿褐色的眼睛：“是的，小岩跟我在一起。”

岩泉正狼吞虎咽地吃着沾满奶酪的薯条，听闻抬起了眉毛看向及川。他想知道在及川分化了之后，他的父母是否会不赞成他们现在的居住状态。对大多数人来说，一对没有配偶的alpha和omega住在一起是有问题的。他知道这一点。他们在电视和电影里看过——这样的alpha和omega通常没有好的结果，尽管这在现实生活中很常见。如果岩泉必须得搬走才能让及川轻松一些的话，他也没办法，但是他没办法说他真的会很高兴——尤其是当他们很久以前就同意一起共享公寓，除非有更进一步的通知。岩泉继续无意识地咀嚼着薯条，就像这是世界上最硬的卷形薯条一样。

几秒钟后，及川把电话递给他，喊道：“小岩。”岩泉立刻停止咀嚼。“我妈妈想跟你谈谈。”

岩泉迅速吞下了仍在咀嚼着的食物，飞快地把及川的手机放在耳边。“您……您好？”和及川的母亲交谈的时候，岩泉很少会感到紧张，因为她就像是他的第二位母亲一样。但是这一次情况有点复杂，岩泉发现自己即便在寒冷的空气中也紧张得出汗了。

“ _一君吗_ ？”

“是……是？”

_“我只是想要谢谢你照顾小彻。他没有很麻烦你吧？”_

“没有，完全没有！”岩泉条件反射地坐直了身体，希望及川的母亲不会看穿他的谎言（因为及川什么时候不是个麻烦精呢？）他看到这次换到问题里提及的那个人嘲笑他了。这个alpha给了他一个无声的威胁，用大拇指在脖子上划过，模仿着断头台的样子。

 _“拜托你照顾他，”_ 及川妈妈用一种令人愉悦的语调说着，就好像她在请求一个巨大的帮助。“虽然我们很想陪在他身边，但是我们做不到，而且小彻不愿意我们为他担心。我们只能相信你了，一君。我希望你不会对小彻感到厌烦，现在他是个omega了。”岩泉的目光柔和了起来，但他什么都没有说。他的视线从薯条转到不安的及川的身上，及川正在比着口型问他妈妈在说什么。岩泉听到及川妈妈在电话那头轻笑道 _：“他被宠坏了，但一君似乎是唯一能忍受他的人。不要离开他，好吗？”_

说实在的，岩泉对她的决定感到惊讶，他内心的罪恶感慢慢消失了。他们有点太信任他了。岩泉紧张地咽了口口水，眨了眨眼睛，盯着及川看了很久才回答。

“我不会的。”

☆ ☆ ☆

深夜，街道上空无一人，只有路灯和流浪猫陪着岩泉穿过街道。对于东京的夜晚来说，这么安静很不寻常，岩泉深吸一口气，享受着这份宁静。即便在天黑的时候，从远处也能看到大学校园的建筑。它们比这个区域大多数地方都高、都亮，岩泉觉得它们非常漂亮。这里离他和及川的住所只有几分钟的路程。他们能在附近找到一套价格合理的公寓十分幸运，因为周围大部分的房子和公寓都贵得离谱。岩泉拐了弯。不时有一辆车经过，但是车非常少，岩泉甚至不用去看路的两边，就能直接走到学校的后门口。

与五号楼——科学工程学院的教室就在这里——相邻的小体育馆坐落在高大的树木之间，使得它看起来更小，它很旧，在大学现代建筑的变化中，它依然保留着红砖的美学设计。前方的手脚架并没有真正帮助建筑改善面貌。灯还亮着，荧光灯从又长又高的长方形窗户里射出，照亮了周围的树叶。

 _积习难改_ 。岩泉一边想着，一边听着排球重重撞击地面的声音。然后，岩泉推开了沉重的、锈迹斑斑的门，一个熟悉的场景映入眼帘。

“护士说了你不应该给自己的身体太大压力，”岩泉进门就这样说道，尽管那个年轻人完全无视了他，从地板上捡起排球。他靠近及川自己拉起的网边：“这会让……呃，生理期更加难捱。”

岩泉不知道怎么表达更好——“发情周期”似乎太学术了，而“情热”和“发情期”可能是及川现在除了“omega”以外最不喜欢的词。每当提及及川的身份，及川总是发出反对的声音。

“是吗？好吧，我以前从来没有过这个问题。”及川苦涩地说道，咬紧脸颊的内侧。岩泉看着及川走回发球线，晃动着手腕转着球。球升空，及川立刻上前，然后跳跃，他的手重重地击打在球上，岩泉甚至能感觉到跟着球一起旋转的那股彻底的挫败感。球以惊雷巨响砸向地面。

岩泉走过去，把球捡起来。“现在抱怨已经没有意义了。”岩泉一边说着一边故意将球笨拙地托向及川的方向。及川下意识一般地将球托回给岩泉，岩泉狠狠地扣下了这球。

“炫耀。”及川嘟囔着，他鼓起脸颊噘着嘴。

“你还好意思说。”岩泉皱着眉头说道，他把球又扔给了及川，但是及川只是张开手臂接住了球，“嘿，我知道你依然对这一切感到相当沮丧。”他停了一下，看着及川无意识地又去捡了一个球。岩泉舔了舔嘴唇，不知道要说什么。“但我相信你一定会找到方法的，”岩泉深吸了一口气，“你总是能做到。”

及川惊讶地回望着他，但他依然沉默着，岩泉并不喜欢这样。

他不喜欢及川皱着眉毛，不喜欢他的眉毛沮丧地皱成一团，不喜欢他的嘴唇颤抖着、紧紧抿成一条直线。

及川移开目光：“你说得倒轻巧。”

虽然很微弱，但是岩泉依然捕捉到了寒冷空气中那一丝柔和的气味——有点苦涩、但又细腻的香气。这是眼泪的味道，是及川悲伤的味道。岩泉的身体不由自主地向前移动想要靠近，听着一个成年男子吸着鼻子喘着气，手里紧紧攥着球似乎要捏碎它，任由眼泪滑落，也不去擦它。

“说真的，你多大了？你还在为这种事哭吗？”岩泉长叹一口气。他抓过及川的衣领，本能地举起胳膊用袖子帮及川擦眼泪，因为及川看起来没有要自己擦的意思。一个悲痛的omega似乎有着让人保护的欲望。但即使及川不是omega，岩泉确定自己还是会这样做。

“如果教练发现我是……我是……他一定会把我踢出首发阵容。”及川更用力地抓球，“你看到他怎么谈论omega的球员吗？他讨厌他们。”

“教练不会蠢到让你去做冷板凳。”岩泉并不小看他们的教练，把及川移出首发阵容将会是个巨大的错误。他们还有两个二传手，尽管这两个二传手也是好球员，但他们不如及川。来自乌野的菅原孝支申请了同一个大学的同一个排球俱乐部，他也是一个很好的二传手，岩泉对他的评价很高。但是及川更好，菅原自己也承认这一点。“你早就已经证明你自己了。你不会被踢出去的。我不会让他这么做的。”岩泉郑重而又坚定地说道。当眼泪又从及川褐色的眼睛里滚落下来时，岩泉叹了口气，“我发誓。”

及川挫败地摇摇头。“但这意味着我每个月都要在家里呆上一周。新的学期才刚刚开始啊，小岩！文京区的锦标赛也快要到了！我不能错过练习，错过上课！”及川彻底崩溃地大叫起来，“更糟的是，每个人迟早都要知道我是omega！他们会看不起我，折磨我，还会——”

岩泉用袖子捂住及川的脸，这样他就可以停止喊叫了。这一次他的动作粗暴了些，希望这能抹去及川一周以来的消极情绪：“白痴啊你。这就是为什么你要用抑制剂。”岩泉尽量不大声喊叫，小心翼翼地不去摧毁及川已经羸弱的精神，“你他妈的为什么这么担心？我就在这里啊！我不会让任何事情发生在你身上的！”

岩泉终于放开了及川的脸，他看见及川的大眼睛红肿着，鼻子流着鼻涕。这让他想起了及川还没分化而岩泉已经分化了的时候，完全一样的脸，完全一样的颜色，完全一样的表情。很容易想象如果及川更早分化成omega，幼时的他肯定会哇哇大哭。但是岩泉没想到二十岁的及川会有同样的反应。岩泉想到了他们童年的回忆，笑了笑，同时也对着及川温柔地笑着。

“你哭起来真他妈丑。”

“什么鬼，小岩，”及川吸着鼻子低声说，因为这突如其来的讥损而抬起头，鼻子皱在一起。当他看到这个alpha温柔的眼神，就没有再纠缠这件事了。“即使我现在都这样了，你还是那么恶劣。”

如果说及川对他全新的超能力有什么欣赏的话，那就是他惊人的嗅觉。仅凭着岩泉身上散发的味道，他就知道一切都会好起来的。

☆ ☆ ☆

现在气温17度。岩泉一觉醒来，发现自己旁边的床上躺着的及川流着汗、呼吸急促，体温38度。

岩泉立刻掀开被子，慌乱地从自己的床上跳到另一张床上。

“我靠，”他一接触到空气，就含糊不清地嘟囔着。跪在及川的床边，岩泉将他的手掌按在潮湿的额头上，感觉就像摸着刚从烤箱里拿出来的面包。他试图无视掉那股相当独特的味道，它让本应冰冷的屋子暖和起来。岩泉一边发出一连串的咒骂，一边惊慌地扯开对及川不断升高的体温毫无帮助的床单。

与因为寒冷而起鸡皮疙瘩的岩泉的皮肤相反，及川的皮肤泛着粉红色，尽管汗水异常多，但是摸起来是干燥的。及川像一个失去控制的球一样蜷缩着，双手松松地捂着胃部，衣服湿透了。惊慌失措的岩泉不自觉地念了几声他的名字，同时跪在一个膝盖上靠近及川，脱下及川汗湿了的衬衫。及川的呼吸越来越快、越来越浅，完全通过他干裂的嘴巴来吸气呼气。岩泉见状咂了咂舌。

又来了，那该死的气味。它刺激着他的鼻孔和理智——香甜而又独特，片刻后，岩泉本能地将这种气味描述为诱人的。

“你在发情，”岩泉终于意识到，大呼了口气，淡褐色的眼睛不可置信地瞪大了，“这不应该发生。”岩泉不断重复着，几股冷风吹过。及川的发情几天前就结束了。他最近表现得很好，很正常，所以他再次发情是没有道理的。岩泉摇摇头，理清思绪，试图忽略空气中漂浮着的香味和信息素——但是失败了，他感觉自己的心脏跳动得越来越快、越来越快。

“可恶，妈的，我该怎么做，我该怎么做——”岩泉自言自语着，他甚至可以听见及川疯狂的心跳，拼命地想让自己的身体凉快下来。岩泉向前走了几步，用薄毯子盖住正在发烧的omega，他注意到及川在颤抖。岩泉略带犹豫地去找他的手机，他从床上跳下来的时候手机掉在了地上。

他打电话呼救。

他应该打给树里小姐吗？不，不，不，他没有她的电话号码。他在心里默默记下之后经过诊所的时候要问问她的电话。要给及川的妈妈打电话吗？不行，这可能会让她心脏病发作。松川，可能吗？或者花卷。岩泉有些后悔居然觉得他们也行，他们知道的和他一样少。岩泉坐在及川的床边，焦虑地翻着自己的通讯录。他看到他朋友们的名字，然后是队友们的名字，直到菅原的名字出现在眼前。

感谢老天，他选择了他。

岩泉并不惊讶菅原能提供出绝妙的意见。尽管他是beta，但不知怎的，他知道岩泉应该怎么做。“给及川喝大量的水。”——搞定。“用他最喜欢的味道盖住他”——好的，搞定，算是吧？岩泉不知道及川最喜欢的味道是什么，但是他想起来及川喜欢他的夹克，所以也许现在用他自己的味道就可以。“试着让他的体温降下来。”（用常规的方式，而不是用alpha的本能方式）——搞定，大概。岩泉准备了冰袋，并在及川的额头上贴了退烧贴。当冰袋经过及川身上最热的部分的时候，他听到及川默默地舒了口气。

几分钟后，及川慢慢地睁开了眼睛。他发现很难完全睁开眼睛，他模糊的视线渐渐适应了光线，看见了坐在旁边的岩泉的庞大身躯。岩泉正在和别人通话，及川听不太清楚他在说什么。他的呼吸越来越深、越来越慢，及川甚至能听见他的脑子里有第二重心跳。睡意未散，及川试着移动了一下四肢，然后发现自己是半裸着的，并且有一种非常让人镇定的味道萦绕在他身边。

“好了吗？然后呢？他可不可以服用抑制剂了？”

及川现在能听见了。在岩泉身上除了焦虑，他什么都闻不到。

“啊，我用自己的味道包裹住了他，如果这有帮助的话，”他说。及川感到好奇，然后发现了把他从头包到脚的毯子是岩泉的。很神奇的，这让他镇定。

他的目光在房间里转来转去，视线朦胧，看东西比平常亮一些，眼睛过度暴露在光源之下，使得及川眯起眼睛。他注意到视角和他平时看到的不一样。床头柜上有一个水罐和一个半空的玻璃杯，只不过桌子是在他左边。墙上的钟在右边很远的地方，显示现在七点半。窗户开着小缝，看起来离得很近。

他在岩泉的床上。

他刚想说话，就感觉嗓子很干。

“小岩？”

被喊道的人猛地回头。“哦，靠，他醒了，”岩泉既惊讶又如释重负地说道，“我等会儿再打给你。感谢，我欠你的。”

“好热……”及川喘着气，声音紧绷着而又虚弱。肚子突然传来一阵疼痛，他哼了一声，双手摸着疼痛的腹部，“怎么了？”

岩泉咬着下唇。他注意到及川泪汪汪的红眼圈，于是将手掌按在他的脖子上看看体温有没有降下来。岩泉触碰他时，及川微微瑟缩了一下。“你，呃，又发情了，大概是关于……生——生殖重组之类的玩意儿，我不懂，靠，呃……只是，别担心了，好吗？你会好起来的，及川。”

这很奇怪，但是及川很喜欢岩泉喊他名字的感觉，又可靠又温暖。他几乎从来没那样喊过自己的名字。及川微微扬起嘴角。

过了一会儿，及川感觉他的眼皮沉重得要再次闭上。“你……没课吗？”及川犹豫地问着，带着鼻音，闭着眼睛。他不知道他为什么要这么问，他只是下意识地想让岩泉留下来。

“白痴，”岩泉寻常地说，“我不能就这样离开你。”

 _因为这不对_ ，岩泉内心很担心。菅原也是这么认为的。及川不应该再发情了——直到下个月。他不想离开及川。如果他需要马上送到医院怎么办？如果这一点都不正常怎么办？如果事态升级成真正的紧急状况了又怎么办？

一只烧得滚烫的手抓住他的手腕，把他从消极的思想里面拽了出来。

“没事的，”及川无力地说着，手抓得更紧了，“你没必要为我逃课。”岩泉皱着眉头，还没等他说什么，及川就给了他一个充满歉疚的微笑：“如果小岩说我没事了，那我就没事了，对吧？”

如果他知道岩泉为他逃课，他会被内疚吞噬的。岩泉不想增加及川的负罪感。及川一直是擅长自我管理的国王，太过依赖他人甚至会给他带来身体上的痛苦。他喜欢做让人们依靠的人，而不是反过来。岩泉点点头，考虑着他的建议。“好吧。”岩泉压低声音对他说。

岩泉深吸了一口气，然后重重地呼了出来。及川入睡的速度相当惊人。当他移开及川额头上的退烧贴，把手掌附在及川的额头上时，他的手很自然地擦过头发，手指在汗湿的卷发间划过。及川一定觉得很放松，当岩泉用手梳理着他的头发时，他很快就又睡着了。

当及川睡着的时候，岩泉从坐着的地方站起来，在床上留下一个温热的凹痕，及川本能地皱了皱眉头。几分钟后，岩泉就换好衣服并做好了准备，穿上一件比上周更厚的衬衫和连帽夹克。天气越来越冷了，所以对他来说，及川是怎么发热和出汗的是一个谜。

好吧，他在发情（heat）。这被称为“情热”（heat）不是没有原因的——尽管岩泉从来没想过它这么反映字面含义。

含水的灰色眼睛瞥了一眼那个裹着岩泉毯子的卧床的男人，再次思考现在离开是不是一个好主意。他微微弯下身子，靠近了及川的脸。

“及川。”岩泉轻声低语道，但是声音足够大到让年轻男人醒来。他把及川的手机放在他的枕头边：“我走了，有什么事马上给我打电话，我会立刻跑回来的。”

及川轻哼一声作为回答，又点了两下头。然后他听见了轻轻的关门声。

☆ ☆ ☆

“及川在哪儿？”

岩泉听到远处传来这个问题，停下了拉伸。他转过头看着球队经理，当教练问他关于没来的球员的时候，球队经理耸了耸肩。用不了多久——

“岩泉！”教练在看台上大喊，他的声音在整个球场上回响，“过来！”

岩泉咬着嘴唇，和网另一边的菅原交换了一下紧张的眼神。他小跑向教练坐的地方，一路上告诉自己要冷静。

“及川在哪儿？”教练抱着手臂再次问道，“他再也不来练习了？”

教练的声音很低沉，岩泉能感受到他语气里的失望。“他还在生病。”

“是这样吗？”教练怀疑地看着岩泉的表情，站了起来，“详细说说。”

岩泉低下头，想了一会儿。有时候教练让人不敢直视，尤其是他生气的时候。井上教练是一个来自神户的强壮而结实的人，他总是沉稳又坚毅地站着，他憔悴的脸上因为年老而布满皱纹。但这没有降低他的感知能力。他从头到脚都是个典型的alpha，甚至站在比他还高的岩泉面前，他仍然能够保持权威的姿态。

“他感冒了。”岩泉更加坚决地说。

井上教练瞪向他：“我从法政教练那里听说他们的主攻手袭击了我们的一名球员。”岩泉立刻僵住了，“我们的一名omega球员。”他松开叉着腰的手，双臂紧紧地交叉在一起。“我们没有omega球员。”岩泉看向别处。“但是有一个叫岩泉一的人告诉他，我们有。”

岩泉闭上眼睛，投降地叹了口气。反正教练迟早会发现的，所以他还是现在承认为好：“及川，他……嗯……他，他上周比赛之后分化了。”

教练睁大了眼睛，然后对这个消息嗤之以鼻。他冷笑一声，难以置信地摇了摇头：“真是不巧。”

“你不会把他踢出首发的，对吗？”岩泉犹豫而又担忧地问道。

教练看了他很长一段时间：“你看，如果他不能像往常一样训练，我不明白为什么我不能换下他。”

岩泉握紧了拳头：“只有这一周，教练，”他发誓，努力不让自己咆哮出来，“他才刚刚分化，还不能使用抑制剂。需要一些时间来适应这些。他会有个很好的——”

“听着，岩泉，我不喜欢我的队伍里面有干扰。这也是我为什么不喜欢omega球员。如果及川不——”

“不，教练，听我说，”岩泉咆哮着，眼中的灰光变得尖锐。他咬紧牙关，双脚沉重地立在地上，“那个家伙比这个队里的任何人都要面对更多的屁话。他赢得了您的尊重，我不明白他为什么还要再做一遍这些事情。我们都知道你为什么要把他踢出首发阵容。如果你要让他坐冷板凳，那也得让我坐冷板凳。”

他的声音里充满带着愤恨的自信，这是他从来没有表现过的。体育馆里的别的球员都在看着他，对他爆发出的能量和语气既好奇又惊讶。他的朋友们总是开玩笑，说他才是所谓的真正的alpha，岩泉起初不明白，认为这是一个传说，认为这只存在于电影里，但是现在他感觉到了——他的血液在血管里沸腾着，包罗万象的愤怒从他的内脏冲向喉咙，释放出的声音如此不可抗拒，连一个alpha都可能向他屈服。

但他没有表现出来，岩泉痛苦地抑制住了这种愤怒。教练依然是教练。这不公平，岩泉想着，井上教练一点也不公平。及川很久之前就为了弥补他的beta身份而努力着，所以岩泉不明白为什么他这么轻易地就会被降级。他的技术还是一样的，他的力量，他的高度，他的自信——所有的一切都还是一样的。他咬着脸颊的内侧，等待着教练的答复。

井上教练瞪大眼睛盯着他，嘴唇紧绷成一条直线。他看起来和体育馆里的其他球员一样惊讶。

但是他让步了——体育馆里的每个人都震惊了。

“很好。但是如果及川的 _发情_ ——不管你怎么称呼它——影响到了队伍的表现，你就是罪魁祸首，岩泉。”

☆ ☆ ☆

岩泉打开公寓的门，房间里的温暖让他松了口气。他把包扔在入口处的架子上，脱下鞋，然后说道：“我回来了。”没有回应——及川没有向他问好。岩泉不禁感到奇怪，不管及川在家里的哪个地方，他都会大喊一声“欢迎回家”。也许是他依然感觉不舒服？他还在睡觉吗？

微微的紧张袭上心头，岩泉快步走到卧室，他之前把重病的及川留在了这里。他没有看见那个年轻人的影子。两张床都理好了，只是有一张床上没有被单。岩泉眨了两下眼睛，然后意识到及川可能在厨房。

他确实在。岩泉看到他们便携洗衣机已经被启动了，出水口连着厨房的水槽。及川站在旁边，一只手扶着胯，另一只手按在呼呼作响的机器的一侧，支撑着他身体的重量。

“洗衣日是明天。”

及川大叫，吓了一跳。他转过身，看见岩泉倚在门口。

“你吓了我一跳！”及川用他惯常的孩子气语调大叫着，手抚在胸口，脚重重地跺在木地板上，“我根本没听见你进来！”他连一句“欢迎回家”这样愉快的问候都懒得说，只是生气地转身回到洗衣机旁，看着洗衣机里的东西在旋转。

“难得我吓你一次。”岩泉抱着手臂，得意地笑着，“你不应该在休息吗？”

及川稍微转过头，快速瞥了一眼。岩泉立刻皱起眉头，不想让及川看到他被逗乐了的笑容。“我退烧了。”他咕哝道。他的肩膀紧绷着，岩泉注意到了。“随之而来的一切都消失了。”

岩泉知道出事了，他能闻到及川身上的紧张气味。

“那么，你在洗什么呢？”

及川僵住了。

“嗯……”及川开口。他没有看着岩泉，眼睛一直盯着洗衣机。“我可能弄脏了你的床单？”他不确定地说。他转身面对着岩泉，他尴尬的语气很快就变成了他平常那种厚脸皮的腔调：“我正在这里完成一个好朋友的任务，小岩。我正在洗掉我的味道。作为一个alpha，这些味道让你发疯，不是吗？”

岩泉感觉自己愤怒地青筋暴涨：“我不是那样的，混蛋。”

及川对他露出真诚的微笑。

“我知道。”

这个笑容让岩泉措手不及，他又移开了目光。

洗衣机停了下来，及川走上前去排水，确保软管一直挂在水槽里。岩泉无可奈何地闭上眼睛，大声叹了口气，因为不管他用多少洗涤剂，他的床单上会永久残留有及川的味道。

“明天去诊所。”岩泉命令道。

“为什么？”

“因为，”岩泉开口，将他的连帽衫拉过头顶，扔到洗衣篮里，“你的发情两天前就该结束的。”

及川耸了耸肩：“树里小姐说过这可能会持续五天以上。”

“不，你的肯定不正常。菅原告诉我——”

“你把我的事告诉爽朗君了？”

还告诉了教练。但是岩泉不会说出来的。井上教练承诺他暂时不会向及川提及任何事。岩泉看上去很担忧、很羞愧，他的嘴唇因羞愧而紧闭着；他心不在焉地摸了摸自己的后颈。“我……啊，是的，我不知道该怎么做，你今天早上几乎要脱水而死，”岩泉为自己和菅原辩护着，“他不会告诉任何人的，你知道的。”

及川眯起眼睛，撅起嘴，交叉双臂。他坐在洗衣机边上：“唔，确实。”

“发情应该连续地持续几天，”岩泉重复着菅原之前告诉他的话，在及川巧妙地转移话题之前，他回到了原先的话题，“你的先是结束了。然后又回来了。这不应该——”

“啊，好，好！我去！”及川大声地投降。岩泉知道他有多么讨厌谈论他的发情期，他对自己为回避这个话题做出的努力感到可笑。“说实话，这就像是跟我妈妈生活在一起！”

岩泉给了他一个头槌。

☆ ☆ ☆

及川发现了很多关于树里小姐的事情。

在岩泉一直缠着他要他去看医生后，及川终于在几天后去看了她。但是及川并不想去大医院、做医疗检查或者看任何一个医生，所以在他准备搭上大巴去最近的医院之前，他最终选择走去了学校——去了最近建造的、取代了户外多功能球场的大型体育馆。他小跑到二楼。

护士正在照顾一名在篮球比赛中严重擦伤肘部的学生。及川坐在房间的另一边，在饮水机和贴满健康海报的公告板——如何正确洗手、有关结膜炎的知识、运动前的拉伸、关于流感的信息图等等——之间，等着她照顾完别人。然而，让及川印象最深的，是一个印有“理解omega所面对的暴力事件”的醒目红色标题的海报。及川皱着眉看着，想着这社会到底有多糟糕，还需要别人提醒不要去伤害别人，提醒大家如果目睹了这样可怕的事情，他们需要站出来。就像小岩说过的，现在是二十一世纪了，但是及川感觉过去的几十年里什么都没有改变。

“及川先生，很高兴再见到你。”她打破了沉默，让及川吓了一跳，“你还好吗？”

“树里护士！”他回敬道，带着轻快的旋律和两倍的活力。

及川没有马上告诉她他奇怪的发情期。但他确实了解到了，树里在同一所大学里学习了药学，她的丈夫是该校的游泳队教练，她有一个三岁的儿子和一个一年级的女儿。及川特意提到她看起来很年轻，尽管树里小姐只是一个三十三岁的普通的矮个子女人，一头乌黑的短发，眉毛看起来是棕色的。本性让她散发着母性的气质，这也是为什么及川觉得和她交谈如此自在，因为他刚刚知道她也是一个omega。

然后他抛出了问题。

“我不是你应该咨询的专家，及川先生。”她这样说道，尽管同时拥有omega和医生的双重身份，她很愿意解答及川的各种疑问。

“我知道，但是……”及川语气变弱，低头看着自己的手。他几乎从不向别人展示他的脆弱。不知何故，树里小姐什么都不用做，就能让及川流露出自己的脆弱。“抱歉，我对这一切还是有点崩溃，我不知道该问谁。”

这时，树里小姐朝及川笑了一下，那是一种体贴的微笑，这让及川的担忧褪去了一些。

网络一直是一个选择，但当他为了满足好奇心上网查看时，第一个出来的结果是一种只有omega会得的卵巢癌。及川看完相关的搜索结果和图片后，立刻关上了他的笔记本电脑。即便及川愿意相信太空中还有外星人，但他并不太热衷于相信互联网上的一切。

“你是说，你的发情期结束了，几天后又回来了？”她重复道，揉着下巴，好奇地抬起眼睛。及川紧张地点点头。“这之间的两天应该已经是沉寂期了，在这期间你不会有想要交配的感觉。如果你的发情期在这之后又回来了，你可能只是不规律，及川先生。”她把椅子向抽屉边挪了挪，继续找东西，“这并不罕见，没什么好担心的，但我知道分化很晚的omega更容易出现这种情况。”

“那么，等等，这是不是意味着我的发情期不知道什么时候就会出现？”及川难以置信地问道，眼睛睁得大大的，神情沮丧，双手捂着脸，“现在的情况已经够糟了。”

“发情期会不太规律，有时候正常，有时也可能不正常，”她安慰他，拍拍他的肩膀让他冷静下来，“我建议你用月历仔细记录你的发情期，并且……”她递给他一瓶药，“这是抑制剂，及川先生。这是免费的。”及川接过来，不悦地打量着。“这些药要一直带在身上，你可以在应该来的那周前两三天吃药，但是记住，只能早上吃一片、晚上吃一片，明白吗？你应该知道这些东西对你的身体不好。”

当及川打开瓶盖看到里面的几片蓝色药片时，他的手在发抖。

☆ ☆ ☆

及川一离开公寓，秋天的冷意就狠狠拍在他脸上，扑面而来的冷气毫不留情将他的脸冻得通红。及川很快又跑回去找了一件更厚的外套，因为他刚刚穿的那件不够暖和。

现在是十月中旬了，秋季学期的第二个月。

到目前为止，他在大学里学到了两件：第一，早课是最糟糕的，老师会故意让第一节课占更多的学分，学生除了上课别无选择，除非他们是白痴。及川确信如果他们的生物科学英语课被安排在第一节课，那么一半的学生将会缺席。他学到的第二件事是——在课上偷偷溜走是多么的容易。

及川本来不是那种会做这种事情的学生，但现在是紧急状况。

因为突然间天气不那么冷了，他厚厚的夹克像是一条蛇在缠绕着他，准备把他一口吞下。

“靠，不是吧。”他说着，声线紧张，下巴紧绷。哦，真好，现在他要错过这节课了——很有可能下节课也会错过。他沮丧地大声叹了口气。

他正准备去洗手间，但立刻停了下来。

他停下来是因为他从经验中知道洗手间他妈的很危险，他停下来是因为他感到腹部开始收缩，腿上的压力让每一步都变得沉重，厚重的衣服让他的大脑感到眩晕。走廊是空的，因为还在上课，离下课还有一段时间。在及川不幸的日子里，这是一件幸运的事。

及川快步跑到走廊尽头的化学实验室。没有人用那个实验室，它太旧了，很少有人注意到它。及川一边跑着，一边摸索着树里小姐给他的那瓶抑制剂，他颤抖的双手在满是书、笔、纸的背包里翻找着。他摸到了熟悉的塑料瓶，立刻抓着它，正要打开——然后他撞上了一个和他一样急匆匆的人，让他踉跄着后退了几步——然后药片都撒在了地上。

真他妈太棒了。

“看着路！”与他相撞的那个人竟然厚颜无耻地大叫着。

及川咬着下唇，正准备道歉，突如其来的味道让他僵住了。

“嘿，你不是及川吗？排球队的？”

及川睁大了眼睛。他不确定他是该受宠若惊还是担心这个人认识他。他没有抬头，但他意识到那个人比他高，这很不寻常。及川觉得自己已经很高了，但是那家伙实在是太壮了，及川不想和他产生任何联系。

更糟糕的是，他是一个alpha——他的味道可怕而又吓人。及川惊慌失措地捡起掉在地上的蓝色药片，这时，他的视线开始模糊。他握紧拳头，几乎要捏碎了那些他捡起来的抑制剂。走廊在旋转，他感觉自己的肺部没办法提供足够的氧气了。

“呃……呃——！”及川摔倒在地，不小心压在了他受伤的膝盖上，呻吟得更厉害了。一只手按在他肩膀上，有声音问他是否还好。及川开始呼吸困难。

也许这个alpha是个好人。也许他能像阿一一样。

及川向天祈祷他能像岩泉一样。

“哦，妈的，你……你在发情吗？”及川听到他这样说道。那人听起来几乎是吓坏了，好像他不知道该怎么办。

及川紧紧地闭上眼睛，他想知道哪里出现了问题。他不应该在下周之前发情的。他知道他的发情期迟早会紊乱的，但他没想到它来得这么早。及川攥紧外套，拼命地想要摸到自己腹部的皮肤，直到他滚到了地上，东西撒得到处都是。

及川被一阵蛮力举了起来，他因为这粗鲁的动作睁大了眼睛。这个alpha抓住他的衣领，拎着他让他站起来、踉跄前行。这时，及川意识到他不会像阿一那样了。及川依然被强力揪着衣领，不费吹灰之力地被推进旧的化学实验室。他朦胧的双眼忽然睁大了，因为他感到有牙齿刮过他的颈侧，他的背部被抵在僵硬冰冷的墙上。不，不，不，不，他在心里哭喊着，因为他什么也看不见，什么也听不见，只能听到自己的心脏剧烈而又危险地跳动着。

“艹！”在刺耳的呼吸声中，及川咒骂着，他的双臂拼命想把那个男人推开。可怕的双手抓住了他的臀部，擦过他的外套，就好像他准备把它撕成碎片。“滚开！”及川沉着嗓子愤怒地喊道。他抓住男人的下颚，用尽全力将他推开。他不像书里描述得那么弱——他不会像别人说的那样屈服。及川证明了这一点，用膝盖狠狠地撞向那人的腹股沟，那个alpha痛苦地大叫着，在剧烈的疼痛中踉跄着后退，及川直接往他脸上猛地揍了一拳。

及川一定搞错了什么。

因为那个人逃跑了。他从一个omega那里落荒而逃了。及川难以置信地看着，甩了甩自己的手，关节隐隐作痛。当及川表现出攻击性的那一刻，那个男人后退了一步，喊着“该死的杂种”，一边嘴上威胁着，一边却捂着受伤的腹股沟跑向门口，真是讽刺。那真是个壮观的景象。及川还以为他会反击，会反应得更……暴力一些。但是即便如此，及川更多地还是松了一口气，大口叹着气，任由自己从墙上滑落。幸运之神今天站在了他这边。他按摩着自己的指关节，看着它们。他打得没有那么重，但他还是感觉指关节都肿起来了。

他松开另一只几乎泛白的拳头，里面躺着小小的蓝色药片。他把一粒抑制剂塞进嘴里，感觉还不够，又塞了一粒，直接咽了下去。药片卡在他嗓子眼里，他不得不吞咽了好几次，拼命用唾液将药片带下去，这样就可以摆脱这该死的发情了。

“我简直不敢相信。”及川喃喃自语，他皮肤和衣服上沾上的alpha的味道让他作呕。他想吐。他想把整个胃都吐出来。及川缩紧了四肢，从口袋里拿出了手机。他的大脑告诉他要打电话给阿一。

岩泉几乎立刻接听了。

“喂？及川？”及川听到岩泉的声音后如释重负，但是听起来岩泉正在小声说话。“怎么了？我正在上课——”

“小岩……”及川努力让自己发出声音，他每说一个字就感觉呼吸更加困难。电话的那一头安静下来，及川在这边大口地喘着气。“小岩……抱歉，我现在在，呃，化学实验室里。四……四楼的那个。我现在……现在正在——”

手机脱手掉落。及川感到一阵胀痛游走在他身体的每个角落里，他的手攥紧腹部，好像如果他不紧紧抓着，他的器官就要掉出来似的。他的喉咙很快就干涩了，整个身体都在分泌汗液和其他任何可以分泌的液体。及川苍白、瘦长的手指戳进自己的皮肤。他胃里有种又紧又热的东西在膨胀，性欲开始向下翻滚着。他又吞了一粒抑制剂，尽管他不应该再吃下去——即便他知道这不会立即起效，但是这应该是他的第二次发情，比第一次还要剧烈。及川感觉自己的四肢就像被挤压在一个小盒子里，他抓挠着自己的皮肤，试图抑制疼痛的声音，和让每块肌肉都收缩着的、让大脑麻木的性欲。

及川突然呜咽着，混杂着各种感觉，然后他的呼吸突然平稳下来，不知怎的，他能够感知到周围了——然后他发现了为什么。岩泉正气喘吁吁地站在门口，看起来像是刚从七楼跑下来的，急得根本等不了电梯。及川很快就被强壮的手臂环住，这种触感让他立刻就放松下来。然而，诱人的味道很快变成了彻底的愤怒，压抑着及川自身的能量。

因为岩泉闻到了另一个alpha的味道，和及川的味道混合在一起。

“是谁？”岩泉问道，语气非常可怕，“告诉我。”

及川靠在岩泉的肩膀上。他虚弱地摇摇头，闭上了眼睛：“我不知道。”他听见岩泉愤怒地磨着牙齿，咆哮着咒骂。“他逃跑了，在我……”

岩泉看到及川的指关节泛着微微的红色。他努力让自己平静下来，让自己的能量变低、变稀薄。看起来，及川已经把那个无耻混蛋赶跑了。他仅凭气味就能判断，没有什么糟糕的事情发生。岩泉重重地舒了口气。“你吃过抑制剂了吗？”

“刚刚。”

岩泉舔着嘴唇，眼神左右游移，思考着他应该做什么，及川应该做什么。嗯，他非常明确要怎么让及川感觉好一些，但是他不是合适的人选。及川应该自己去做，他知道这一点。他之前也做过。

“我会在门外。”岩泉会意地说着，“我来把门。”

岩泉犹豫着站了起来，及川因为突然失去舒适感而呻吟出声。

☆ ☆ ☆

岩泉双手拍着脸，使劲摇了摇头，因为脸上的热量而恼火地皱着眉。他试图摇走下面那种奇怪又痛苦的感觉。及川在屋里，取悦着自己，流着汗，呻吟着，哭泣着，或者在做些别的事情，天知道。他苍白的皮肤可能已经泛着粉红，他精致的发型变得凌乱不堪，被汗水浸湿。岩泉又狠狠地拍着自己的脸，好几下。但是，即使隔着厚重的门，他还是可以听见及川，可以闻到及川。岩泉越来越感到挫败，他粗暴地用手揉着脸。

这越来越奇怪了。

不一样的奇怪。

他眯着自己深邃的眼睛看向地面，试图忘记自己是如何想象及川在空无一人的房间里抚慰自己，不知怎的，这种想象让他心跳加快，脸颊麻木。岩泉深吸了几口气，放松了肩膀，即使他能感觉自己的体温在上升。他从来没想到他会在学校空荡荡的走廊上裆部鼓起，但他就处于这种状态，确实是这样的。岩泉急切地来回踱步，试图抵消掉他迫切的性冲动，弥补他荷尔蒙的失控——拼命地试图消除着身心上的种种愤怒、兴奋而又羞耻的冲动。

“小……小岩？”

岩泉一秒都不敢耽搁，立刻打开门——这对他来说是个可怕的错误，他被铺面而来的及川的味道冲击到眩晕。

“及川，你……”岩泉停了下来，吞了吞口水，让自己的语气更为平静。他咳了咳，试图掩盖尴尬和不快：“你现在感觉怎样？”

及川仍然呼吸困难，坐在地上，膝盖弯曲，双腿向两边张开着。岩泉记得他小时候就是这么坐着的。岩泉走向他。

“好一点了。”及川说着，在沉重的呼吸声中自怜地笑了出声。“这就是我未来三十年要过的该死的生活吗？”眼泪不由自主地从眼眶里滑落——这是一种混合着挫折、悲哀、愤怒以及其他种种情绪的生理反应。及川不知道自己为什么要哭，只是觉得这样一团糟的生活足够成为理由了。他感觉自己软弱无能，在岩泉动手之前自己不甘地擦去了眼泪。

“嘿，”岩泉跪在及川面前，轻柔地抚弄着及川的头发。及川抬起头，看到一个让人安心的微笑。“你很快就会习惯的。”然后岩泉脱下了自己的皮大衣，“现在把你的衣服脱了。”及川吸吸鼻子，怀疑地看着他。

“我以为你不是 _那种_ alpha的，小岩。”及川流着鼻涕和眼泪，勉强开了个厚颜无耻的玩笑。但尽管如此，他还是脱下了被他的香味浸透了的外套，连带着那个alpha的可怕味道。空气似乎变得更冷了，因为他的体温已经降下来了，而他的夹克又被脱下了。及川穿着他薄薄的衬衫颤抖着。

“穿着这个，”岩泉递上他自己的深蓝色皮大衣和他一直穿着的运动衫，“它能掩盖你的味道。”

及川点了点头，和岩泉交换衣服，慢慢地穿上对方的衣服。他和岩泉的体型一直很接近，但是最近他觉得岩泉长得更壮了，尽管没有变得更高。及川暗自发笑，也许按着阿一的压觉点防止他长高真的起作用了。

“你不冷吗，小岩？”及川问道，眉毛担忧地皱起来，大眼睛里闪着关切的目光。岩泉现在只穿着一件薄薄的T恤，上面印着“勇気”两个大字。典型的岩泉的审美。

“我很好。”岩泉坚定地答道，但没有做更多的解释，只是因为他不在意。“那个alpha，你还记得他的脸吗？”岩泉严肃地转移了话题，他拿走了及川的夹克。

及川只是低着头，脸上充满愧疚和愤怒。他应该记住的，但是他没有。他讨厌这一点。

“我不记得了。”

岩泉站起来，闻了闻及川夹克上的味道。这个alpha的味道是独特而又可怕的，让岩泉感到不快。他记住了这个味道——每一种化学物质，每一种成分。他要确保一旦这个alpha经过他身边，他就能立刻认出他。并且岩泉也一定会把他揍个半死。

“你想回家吗？”

及川避免和岩泉视线相交。现在刚过中午十二点，他下一节课是物理，即便现在他只能躺在他柔软的床上，没有别的事情可以做，他还是不想错过那节课。此外，他刚刚挥霍了好几片抑制剂，他怀疑这愚蠢的发情应该不会再出现了。

而且，他还穿着岩泉的大衣——闻起来绝对令人愉悦，至于原因及川还在寻找。

“不，我……我能行。”及川结结巴巴地说，努力摆出一个微笑，“我觉得抑制剂现在起作用了。”

岩泉松了一口气。“很好。”他朝前走着，径直把及川的夹克扔进自己的背包里。“你带着这个可不是个好主意。”

及川发现他可以站起来了。他开始感觉正常了。他盯着自己的手掌，张开又握紧，看看麻木感和汗水是否消失了。

抑制剂他妈的就像魔法一样。

岩泉把及川的包扔给他，打断了及川的惊异。“我在走廊上看到的。”然后高个子男孩检查着他的东西和药片是否还在。

岩泉先从实验室里出来了，确认没有危险。他从门口探出头来。还在上课中，所以岩泉不觉得会有人在走廊上晃荡。他示意及川也可以出来了，他不禁感觉他们这样偷偷摸摸的像在做什么坏事一样。

“还有一件事。”岩泉说着，毫不迟疑地抓着及川后脑勺，把他稍微往下拉了一些。他用鼻子轻擦着及川的脖颈，确认他的刺猬头、他的脸都接触了及川的皮肤——确保及川闻起来是他的味道。及川震惊得说不出话来，震惊到忘记回嘴、忘记问他在做什么，因为老实说，这感觉毫无疑问地实在是太好了。

当及川感觉岩泉的嘴唇擦过他的皮肤的时候，他的脸腾地完全红了。

“小……小岩？”

“什么？”岩泉离开及川后问道，看到及川正盯着他，就像是他刚刚做了什么下流的事情，他很生气。“我只是在标记你的味道，笨蛋。”他补充道，扬起一边的眉毛，说得好像刺激最好的朋友的气味腺是一件很正常的事情一样。是的，非常正常。“这样就没人敢那样找你麻烦了。”

“我……我不知道。”及川结结巴巴地说，避免眼神交流。他的皮肤不知怎地变得有些敏感。他提醒自己之后要问问树里小姐这事。“我还不太了解这个，你记得吧？我不知道，我们刚刚真的就像狗一样。”

岩泉眯起眼睛看着他，闷闷不乐地撅着嘴，他不高兴的时候就会摆这个表情。及川抿紧嘴唇，努力不让自己笑出来。

“如果再有什么事情发生就打我电话，明白吗？”

及川忍住了想要抱他的冲动。他点了两下头。

“好的。”

☆ ☆ ☆

在十月发情期的第二天，及川呆在家里，抱怨着他的偏头痛从昨天开始就没有消停过。他不是很想旷课，但是岩泉强迫他留下来，尽管及川总是说“我不想错过训练！”“我今天有个小测你知道的！”。但是不，岩泉不会上当的。岩泉甚至给跟及川有着同样课程的同学发短信，问他今天有没有什么重要的事情。没有。于是岩泉就真的把及川锁在公寓里让他休息。

排球练习冗长而乏味，岩泉觉得今天更无聊了。

岩泉正在喝水，眼角余光看到一个银色脑袋向他走来。

“及川怎么样了？”菅原真诚地问道，“他昨天看起来似乎还不错。”

岩泉想知道菅原怎么能对这一切这么热心。当及川不在场的时候，菅原就能有更多的上场机会，所以他想知道为什么菅原一直希望及川能回来训练。他们的确关系挺好的，也确实喜欢一起练习。岩泉咽下了瓶子里的最后一口水，才意识到自己可能已经太习惯及川的恶劣性格，所以现在每个真正友善的人在他看来都很可疑。

“他在服用抑制剂，”岩泉用毛巾擦了擦额头的汗，“他因此而头疼。”

菅原是他们唯一可以谈论此事的人，也几乎是及川唯一可以抱怨的人，因为他是唯一知道这件事的人。菅原知道及川分化了，知道他奇怪的、不规律的周期，知道每次岩泉是如何控制住他的周期的。除了后半部分不太对，但也只有及川这么认为。

及川似乎已经忘了岩泉是一个alpha。及川已经粗心到不再在意自己留下了大量的信息素，从他们的公共卧室，到浴室，到他 _试图_ 做饭的厨房，到他整天呆着、会整晚看电视的客厅。这快要把岩泉逼疯了，但及川并没有停下来的打算。岩泉知道，这一定程度上是他的错。他无法让自己承认，及川挑起了他的性冲动——因为那是 _及川_ ，这样的想法实在是太令人不安了。

“头疼？”菅原重复道，眉毛微微扬起，就好像头疼是什么奇怪的事情。这突然打断了岩泉的思绪。

岩泉点点头，斟酌着说：“是的，他正在……现在是他的……那个星期。”他翻了翻眼睛，含混地说道，“靠，抱歉，那个笨蛋不喜欢谈论他的发情，他讨厌这个词。”

“我有点猜到了。”菅原轻声笑着，坐在岩泉的运动包旁边，“不过这真的是令人惊讶。及川看起来更像是个alpha，你不这么觉得吗？”

岩泉盯着他。很多人都这么说。“是啊，我本来也以为他也是呢。”岩泉一边叹气一边回忆道。不，岩泉撒谎了。他不认为及川会分化成alpha。如果人们像他那样了解及川，他们也会这么想的。及川曾经是个爱哭鬼，经常发牢骚，一有机会就抱怨——这让岩泉意识到，及川和以前完全一样，只不过现在比以前还要更高傲。“嗯，他很傲慢，性格也很糟糕。满足alpha的两个主要特点。”

“你这话说得就像你不是alpha似的。”菅原抬起头笑着说。他从自己的瓶子里喝了口水，回忆起之前及川不幸遇到的两个alpha，“但是你真的不一样，岩泉。”

岩泉扬扬眉毛，表示疑问。

“及川一直告诉我他的 _小岩_ 是多么的不同。”岩泉听到这个昵称，全身打了个哆嗦。别人这么喊真的很奇怪，菅原似乎很清楚这一点。“你有多么不像他经常碰到的其他愚蠢的alpha。”

不久，他们听见一声哨响，助理教练大声叫大家回家好好休息一晚。菅原立刻站起来，抓起他的手机，看到一条短信时，眼睛亮了起来。

“啊，我忘记今天要见大地和其他人了。”岩泉听到菅原自言自语道。他觉得菅原还在和以前的队友见面这一点很棒，这让岩泉有点嫉妒。他们最后一次和以前高中的朋友聚会是八个月前的事。然而，这并不像他们想象得那么容易——日程冲突、公寓离聚会地点太远、考试太难而没办法不复习……这只是阻碍的其中一部分。岩泉想知道菅原是怎么做到的。他们并不总是能聚齐，岩泉注意到只有泽村是大部分时间都有空，但看起来他们似乎每周至少聚一次餐，尽管他们都在不同的学校。

年轻的beta转过身，朝岩泉微笑着挥手，他手里的手机依然亮着：“我走了，明天见！代我向及川问好！”

“啊，”岩泉挥手回应，“再见。”

岩泉并没有注意到他磨蹭得太久了，直到每个人都道别回家了。及川总是最后离开的那个，最后击球的那个——而岩泉是唯一一个等待的人。

当他出去的时候，他听见喧闹的笑声和几个人的说话声。可能是在他们隔壁体育馆的篮球队刚刚完成了训练。

当他闻到一个alpha的独特味道时，灰绿色的眼睛似乎变红了。

他的头猛地朝向那一群人，有alpha有beta，从第二体育馆中走出，其中一个人手里拿着篮球。是他——那个粘在及川外套上的恼人的alpha气味。本能地，岩泉走向那个alpha，咬牙切齿，眼睛瞪得通红。

他抓住alpha的衣领，当他看见他的右颧骨上有一块淤青，立刻就认出了他。他更高些——甚至比及川还高——但是岩泉甚至没有注意到这点，他直接用蛮力将这个alpha脸朝下扔在了地上。

“喂，等等，你这个家伙。”旁边的一个beta说道，试图让岩泉冷静下来——这个时候，岩泉的身上散发着一股绝对愤怒的味道。甚至人群里有些alpha都对他心存警惕。岩泉无视了其他人，愤怒扭曲了他额头上的皱纹。他弯下腰，恶狠狠地抓住alpha的衣领，一拳正好打在之前及川揍他的地方，打在了他知道的最疼的地方。岩泉毫不怜悯，双拳猛击男人肿胀的脸。倒在地上的alpha用胳膊捂住他的脸，保护自己不受岩泉伤害。

“你他妈的怎么了，神经病啊？”

岩泉的眼睛变得锐利，瞳孔放大。他握紧了一只拳头，又握紧了另一只拳头。“我他妈怎么了？你他妈才是精虫上脑的那个！”岩泉咬牙切齿地咆哮着，鼻子像怒潮一样皱起。

当岩泉又举起了另一只拳头时，他身下的alpha呜咽起来，甚至没有付出任何一点努力来装作他不是特别害怕的样子。怒火滔天的alpha荷尔蒙笼罩着他，这就是岩泉一。

“我……我不知道你在说什么！”这个alpha绝望地叫道。

岩泉对着他咆哮，几乎是怒吼——声音撕裂了空气，甚至岩泉本身都惊讶于自己的声音。他把脸凑得更近些，这样只有这个alpha可以听见，裂开嘴露出獠牙：“我可不会在学校里到处攻击omega们！”岩泉确定这个alpha想起来了，他的眼睛惊恐地瞪大。岩泉用手捏住alpha的喉咙，紧紧掐住他的脖子，让他无法正常呼吸，然后把他按倒在地面，如入无人之境。

“你他妈离及川滚远点！”

alpha连连点头，直到岩泉放开他，任由他被周围的人群拽起来。

☆ ☆ ☆

岩泉生气地回了家，但奇怪的是，他很满足。

岩泉正脱着鞋，及川从卧室里走了出来——头发凌乱，宽松的运动裤挂在臀部，露出了他的腹肌。

当和岩泉四目交汇时，及川已经慌乱地脸变得通红：“哦，哦，小岩，我不知道你——欢迎回家。”他结结巴巴地说着，手尴尬地挠挠头发、揉着鼻子。

岩泉说不出话来，毫无道理地目睹了这个场面。因为空气突然变得很不一样了，有一种浓厚、醇香而又甜腻的东西飘舞在周围。这味道太他妈强烈了。充满愉悦的味道在空中自由飘荡，在他的鼻孔里徘徊，加快了他的心跳，让血液冲刷进每一个角落里。岩泉惊讶的表情消失了，取而代之的是一种更具掠夺性的表情，但他推开了这个omega，在及川看到之前跑进了浴室。

“真没礼貌！连一句‘我回家了’都没有？你真的有那么急着要上厕所吗？”

当岩泉勉强锁上门的时候，他半个身体已经僵住了，大腿还在发抖。这种感觉很神奇地和高中那青春期前的尴尬性冲动一样，他讨厌这样。究竟他还要经历多少次突然的性冲动，及川才能意识到他的气味让他发狂？

“真他妈荒唐。”岩泉咒骂着，急促地呼吸着。他低头看看自己正分泌粘液的勃起，挫败地叹着气。他的手指握上小小岩，慢慢地抚弄着，直到他意识到他更喜欢快速而用力地撸。他感到头晕，他的脑子变得迷迷糊糊，他没办法控制嘴里发出声音。

“小岩？”及川突然喊他，敲了几下门。岩泉咬着嘴唇，试图抑制自己发出声音，但他的手停不下来。“你吃过晚饭了吗？”

“我——艹——我还没……嗯，我还没吃。”

六秒的沉默让岩泉紧张。及川发现了吗？

“哦，好的。我订一个披萨！祝你速战速决！”

岩泉在室友的脚步声逐渐消失后立刻就射了。他拒绝承认他刚刚想象着发情的及川晕晕乎乎的样子，拒绝承认他刚刚有点想知道操一个omega是否比用他的手感觉更好。不，他从来没这样想过。他想象的是操着一个模糊的、没有脸的omega，除了这个omega会喊他“小岩”，而不知怎的，这会让他浑身激动得战栗，并且射得更多。这是因为信息素，这是天生的，这没问题——他不停地这样告诉自己。他闭上眼睛，以为这样会有帮助，但他还是不断看见及川的脸，不断地吸入他的气味，不断想象着他玫瑰色的肌肤——

“啊，靠！”岩泉大叫着，拼命地想摆脱这些想法。他恶狠狠地摇着脑袋。

去他妈的性冲动。去他妈的本能。

岩泉已经数不清他因为频繁勃起而进入浴室的次数。他射得满手都是，浴室的瓷砖上也到处都是。他嘟囔了一大堆“艹”啊“靠”啊，生气地洗了手，打开淋浴器把地板上的脏东西清干净。

这实在是太荒唐了。 _及川真是不可理喻_ 。头脑正常的omega会采取预防措施，不会让他们的气味在空中飘散，让每一个人都注意到。及川则完全相反。他他妈的才不会在乎呢。他根本不在乎他正和一个二十多岁的男性alpha住在一起，不在乎他的气味完全粘附在公寓的每一面墙、每一个窗帘、每一个家具、甚至他妈每个角落里，这些都驱使着岩泉变得失去理智、陷入疯狂，并且如果及川一直保持这个愚蠢的行为，这些还会继续发生。及川全新的气味并不适合岩泉——无论是精神上还是身体上。尽管他非常不愿意承认，但及川的味道就像是开启了岩泉体内的某个开关，使得他每天早上（和晚上）都会有几次意想不到的勃起。

但是岩泉不能直接告诉他：别再继续把气味弄得到处都是了。因为首先，及川无法控制。他才成为omega两个月，并且岩泉怀疑他没有正确地服用发情抑制剂；其次，告诉及川，他的味道会引起性冲动，意味着这种味道会以某种程度影响岩泉的alpha本能，这是岩泉最不希望及川知道的事情。

所有人中，他最不希望及川怕 _他_ 。

岩泉愧疚地用卫生纸擦干净自己，冲洗掉证据，然后用水池里的冰水折磨自己。岩泉觉得水池不足以埋藏他的羞愧，他抓起可拆卸的淋浴喷头，用最冷的水冲洗整个头部。然后他看着镜子里自己的脸，直到尴尬再次涌上脸颊。他赶紧从橱柜里拿出一罐椰子味的除臭剂到处狂喷，直到他的alpha信息素都荡然无存。

当感觉好些了的时候，岩泉拿起一条毛巾，粗略地擦着他的刺猬头。

“及川？”岩泉犹豫地喊着，走到电视发出声音的地方。

客厅看起来像是洗衣机的内部。及川用枕头和床单——岩泉的床单——和99%可能是岩泉的衣服搭成了类似堡垒的样子。岩泉认出了一件应该还在洗着的衬衫，和一件他记得一周前洗过的连帽衫交缠在一起。他意识到自己的干净衣服和脏衣服全部都混在了及川临时搭建的鸟窝里。他看到罪魁祸首正躺在铺着地毯的地上，依偎在沙发的底部，身上盖着厚厚的白色被子——岩泉的被子——像蚕茧一样。他正在看《世界大战》这部电影，从样子上看，这是部老电影。岩泉通过糟糕的音质和特效这样判断到。

“混蛋川，这是什么鬼东西？”

及川没有看他，眼睛紧盯着屏幕。他看起来很失望。“必胜客今天不提供外卖。”他皱着眉头说，完全没有回答岩泉的问题。

不到一分钟，岩泉就明白整件事。 _这就是筑巢的样子？_ 岩泉听说过还有更糟的。他听说过有的omega会在衣柜、厨房碗柜和餐桌下面筑巢——反正这些不像是及川可以进入的狭小空间，但是至少及川只是在他们LED电视旁边筑巢了。他很期待，这毕竟是他最喜欢的地方。

但根本的问题是他的衣服现在都脏了。

而及川根本不在乎。

“所以你得做饭了，小岩。”及川说着，仿佛这是目前最大的问题——就像岩泉的衣柜和床铺没有被彻底地搜寻过一样。

 _这很好_ ，岩泉想着。 _很好_ 。

及川的香味很淡。他发情的时候气味从来没有这么淡过。岩泉几乎闻不到及川的味道，因为他的味道已经和自己的味道混合在一起。及川正在发情结束的边缘，岩泉不会因此发狂。

岩泉只是松了口气。他太累了——也太羞愧了，什么都做不了。他坐在沙发上。

“为什么你不做一次饭呢？”岩泉一边说着，一边开玩笑地踢了踢地板上及川蚕茧般扭动着的身体。

及川大笑：“我？做饭？是你禁止我进入厨房的。”

岩泉看着及川：“ _总是_ 我做，我累了。”

“我偶尔能做出一些像样的饭菜。还记得我做炸鸡块的那次吗？”

“你是说那个你烧焦的炸鸡块吗？”

“我没有——它没有被烧焦！”及川坐起来抗议，对着岩泉大喊大叫，整个身体都裹着毯子，就像一只挣扎着站起来的毛毛虫。“那是烤。而且你还是把它吃了！”

岩泉目不转睛地盯着他。他一直看着及川。

“是的，我还是吃了。”

似乎有什么在岩泉疼痛的胃里颤抖着。及川转过身继续看电视。“你讨厌它。你应该一开始就告诉我的。”及川说着，尽管岩泉看不见他的脸，但他依然肯定及川正撅着嘴。

“我不讨厌……讨厌它。”

“你一个小时后就吐了！”

“为什么我们甚至——”岩泉突然闭嘴，不想再继续这个话题。他向后靠了靠：“这只是……这没那么难。”

“那你 _做_ 。”

“我教你怎么样，这样你就不会饿着自己了？”

及川转过头，棕色的大眼睛亮了起来。“小岩会教我做饭吗？”这很不寻常。岩泉以前从来没提过，及川非常高兴。

“嗯。”岩泉凝视着及川眼中的星星，那些星星出现了一段时间了。“这样你就不用在油溅到手指上以后还要贴创可贴了。”

“就那一次！”及川坚称。

岩泉冷笑了一声，他可还记得。这不是一次。也许已经两三次了：当及川试图去炸奥利奥的时候，因为他看了一个外国的电视真人秀；还有一次是及川没有解冻培根足够长的时间，他在培根还是湿着的时候就把它扔进滋滋作响的热油里，导致油溅得到处都是，及川的手成了最严重的受害者。

这让岩泉低下头看了看自己的手。他的指关节红红的，手掌还在颤抖。这不是很明显，但他能感觉到——那种强烈的支配感引起的 _颤抖_ 。他记得他打了几拳在那个alpha丑恶的脸上，他回想起每一拳时都嘴角上扬。

“看。”岩泉突然说道，举起他伤痕累累的指关节。及川拖着膝盖挪向他，包裹在身上的毯子让他的移动很困难。他凑近了去看，惊慌地睁大眼睛。“远藤久信。昨天那个混蛋。”

“啊，小岩，你做了什么？”他问道，比起关心，他现在更好奇。

“给了他一个教训。”

及川感激地笑了笑，但是他的眼神很深邃。同样的眼神，岩泉在一场比赛中看到过。“很好。”及川举起自己的手，苍白而又纤长，一如既往的完美无瑕，擦过岩泉古铜色的、有些变色的指节。他的声音低沉得吓人：“我本来想自己做的，但看来小岩已经搞定了。”

但岩泉不同意，他不想让及川的手伤成这样。

“那个混球不是篮球队的吗？”及川侧头问道。

“是的，”岩泉呼了口气，“他不会再出现在队里了。”

“小岩，你最近开除了很多人。”

岩泉听到及川在笑，但是岩泉并不觉得这很好笑。

“这是因为你最近吸引了很多人。”

“我又没办法，”及川轻蔑地说着，但也不全错，“我总是吸引着别人。”

岩泉瞪了一眼：“都是 _坏人_ 。”

及川把手肘靠在岩泉身边，被子滑落下来。他的头靠在交叉的手臂上，仰着头，眯起眼睛盯着另一双淡褐色的眼睛。他的手指和岩泉的缠绕在一起。

“还好你不是 _坏人_ ，对吧？”

岩泉猛地撇过头去。并不是完全无辜的。那不是真的。一秒钟后，及川松开了他的手。

“你的头痛怎样了？”岩泉转移了话题。

“没了，谢天谢地。”及川滑回地面上，这次他靠在岩泉的腿上，“我今天没吃药，这就是原因。”

 _这就是为什么你的气味到处都是的原因_ 。岩泉低着头，看着及川凌乱的棕色头发，蹭着岩泉的膝盖。他抑制着自己抚摸这些头发的冲动。它看起来是那样柔软。沉默了一会儿，一个尖锐、低质的声音从电影中传出，打破了沉默。岩泉想知道为什么及川的眼睛能一直盯着屏幕，动都不动。

“这你已经看了一千遍了。”

及川给他一个被冒犯的眼神：“这是特别收藏版。”

“好吧，那你已经把这个特别收藏版看了一百遍了。”

☆ ☆ ☆

岩泉是先到家的那个——这很少见，因为他的课更长，而及川的课更短。通常，岩泉只要一分钟不到就能判断出及川在不在家。不到十秒就能听见一声“欢迎回家”，但是现在只有及川忘记关掉的加热系统在嗡嗡作响。有时，及川会留下来多练习，但这次不一样。他必须得上额外的课来弥补失去的学分和最近的缺勤。及川可能随时会回来。

岩泉走到他们的房间，把包扔在地板上。他看见及川的桌上摆着《火星人玩转地球！》和《天外魔花》的光盘，好奇他的童年到底出了什么问题。

及川不在家有点奇怪。这种不安悄悄从他后背潜入，岩泉无法克制住它。电视里没有声音，电饭煲里没有新煮好的米，没有不停的“小岩”，也没有抱怨和牢骚。岩泉走上前，自己把饭煮上，想着让及川操作电饭煲有一段时间了——主要是因为这是他在厨房里 _唯一_ 能够正确操作的东西。岩泉在陌生的寂静中准备着晚饭，打开电视，心不在焉地看着正在播放的节目，根本不在意频道是什么。岩泉只是想听到一些声音。他想念那些声音。

“我回来啦！”

岩泉差点打翻了他的饭碗和从冰箱里拿出的牛丼。

“小岩！我回来了！”及川更大声地又喊了一遍。他大概正在脱鞋。

好吧，现在岩泉又怀念起安静了。

门重重地关上，及川朝岩泉的方向跺了跺脚，眯起眼睛，一遍又一遍地喊着同样话，直到走到岩泉旁边。他直视着岩泉惊讶的眼睛，等待着。岩泉困惑地皱起了眉毛。

过了几秒钟。“欢……欢迎回家？”

另一个人的脸上突然露出了微笑，然后发出一阵厚颜无耻的大笑。岩泉抑制住了给他脑袋一拳的冲动。

“及川，你那诡异的笑容是怎么回事？”

“没什么！”及川开心地说道，慢慢靠近岩泉的脸。他开玩笑地用胳膊搂住岩泉的腰，让岩泉的头发扎着自己的脖子，用鼻梁摩擦着岩泉的皮肤，“我很少听到小岩说‘欢迎回家’。”

突如其来的感情让岩泉僵住了，及川的皮肤和香味放纵地接触着岩泉，让他兴奋不已。岩泉试图推开及川，但是发现他做不到。“你在用气味标记我？”

及川抬起他一直蹭着的下巴，凝视对方的脸。“你总是对我这么做。”及川回应道，含沙射影地提示着岩泉应该要感到有点内疚。

“那是——！”岩泉终于把及川推开，对方失望地发牢骚。“你知道我他妈为什么要标记你！”

及川当然知道，他很感激，毕竟他天生自带着惹上麻烦的技能。岩泉是因为这些才要那样做的，但是今天及川离开岩泉的时间比以往都久，他的本能让他想要沐浴在岩泉的信息素中——同时把味道传给他。及川感觉到岩泉越来越生气了，所以他只是开心地绕过了岩泉，去房间里换衣服了。

“啊！”公寓刚刚安静下来，及川一声大叫就打破了安静。岩泉听见及川踩着重重的脚步小跑过来，冲回他身边。“我差点忘记了！今晚有《异形》的马拉松放映！”及川更大声地叫了出来，声音非常兴奋，眼睛异常闪亮。他现在穿着睡衣：“你能相信吗？全部四部不间断播放！”他在岩泉的面前举起四根手指。

岩泉还没来得及翻白眼，没做好准备迎接及川再一次的连续播放，对方就已经跳到了沙发上，试图抢走遥控器。“快！快！切换到付费电影频道！不，不是那个，小岩！是高清频道！240频道！240！我为那个频道额外付钱了，你知道的！”

岩泉照他说的做了，他看到屏幕的左上角有个小的倒计时。“蠢货，还有一个小时才开始。”他正准备要换台，这时及川的胳膊绕过他的脖子——这让岩泉感到有些窒息。

“别换台。我们等一下，求你了？小岩~”及川恳求道，眼里的光芒难以拒绝。

岩泉投降了：“好吧。”

电视里仍然在放着一部电影，而且快要结束了。岩泉知道这个电影，当它还在影院上映的时候他就看过了。这是岩泉强迫及川陪他看的为数不多的电影之一。通常情况下都是反过来的。所以每当岩泉想要看什么电影的时候，他总是说“你一直拉着我陪你看那些烂科幻电影，所以现在轮到你来陪我看搞笑动作电影了。”

当片中的美国总统胸部中弹的时候，及川蹭的一下站了起来。

 _子弹击中的是总统的怀表_ ，岩泉在心里念道，想要告诉屏幕里的人实际上总统没死。岩泉最终完全被电影吸引住了，根本没有注意及川已经离开了。然而几分钟后，及川拿着一堆衣服回来了，看起来很像岩泉扔在洗衣篓里的。

岩泉吓得瞪大了眼睛。

“妈的，及川，别再来……！”

及川无视了他，轻轻踢了踢他的小腿，让他稍微举起腿。“小岩，挪开！”然后及川走上前，将衣服“砰”地扔在沙发上。

“喂！”岩泉大喊着，因为及川走向了卧室，可能是要再拿一堆。不出所料，他又带回了一批，这次还带上了枕头和刚从床上拿下来的被单。“该死的，你这个混蛋，去拿你自己的脏衣服！你已经没有发情了！”

及川鼓起脸颊。“不可能，小岩。”年轻人继续准备着他的巢穴，“你的味道太让人舒服了。”

岩泉听到这话脸红了。他不知道这是为什么，只是努力让自己保持冷静。

这只是及川的本能而已。

这很正常。

非常正常。

“不过，别那么高看自己。我可没拿小岩的内衣。”

岩泉把枕头朝及川头上砸去。狠狠地。

马拉松即将开始，及川裹着岩泉的毯子从他舒服的巢穴中坐了起来。

“小岩。”

“现在又怎么了，及川？”

“我们需要啤酒。”

“家里没啤酒了。”

“你去全家买几瓶？”

回应及川的是摁在他脸上的枕头。

“你自己去买！”

“但是电影快要开始了！”

岩泉捂着脸，愤怒地咕哝着，从位子上站了起来。及川掀起摁在他脸上的枕头偷偷看了一眼。他好奇地看着岩泉消失在厨房里，然后拿着半瓶琴酒又回来了。

及川厌恶地盯着酒瓶。“诶？添加利金酒？我们还有别的吗？”

岩泉把绿色的酒瓶放在及川面前：“没别的了，就喝这个。”

“抠门的小岩。我想知道如果你未来的伴侣怀孕了，半夜想吃东西，你该怎么办。”

“首先，你没怀孕。其次，我为什么要给怀孕的omega买啤酒呢？”

“你当然不知道！我有时候凌晨一点的时候就想喝啤酒。”

“那我得记着别让你怀孕了。”

这个笑话对及川的伤害比他想象得还要大。

☆ ☆ ☆

第一部电影结束的时候，及川抓起一个枕头——连带着他巢穴里的一些衣服，扔在了岩泉的大腿上（未经允许），走过去，占据了沙发的大部分空间，他的头枕在对方大腿上的柔软的枕头上，将他高大的身躯蜷缩进沙发里。

第二部电影冗长的片头开始时，岩泉将手臂漫不经心地放在及川身边，他的另一只胳膊撑在沙发扶手上托着腮。有时候及川的话太多了，岩泉会捏住及川的脸、脸颊或者鼻子，因为岩泉想专注电影，而及川一直在说着接下来会发生什么，日语字幕又消失地太快了。

在播第三部《异形》的时候，蕾普莉和克莱门斯的特写镜头那里，及川突然大叫着坐起来，撞到了岩泉的鼻子：“啊！那个人！那不是《权力的游戏》里的那个人吗？”岩泉无视了他，只是关心他的鼻子是否在流血，剧烈的疼痛让他龇牙咧嘴。

“那又是什么鬼东西？”岩泉问道，但只得到了及川一脸被侮辱的表情。

“那是我在星空频道看到的一部很棒的电视剧，小岩！我之前让你看过几集！”及川又指着屏幕，“就是那个人！一样的演员！他看起来那么年轻！为什么我之前都没有注意到呢？”岩泉听着及川喋喋不休地说着他根本不记得自己看过的奇怪的电视剧。

“我不知道你他妈在说什么。”

现在都快半夜了，他们正在看第四部《异形》。

岩泉腿上的枕头现在在他的脖子后面，他和及川以一定角度靠着，这样他俩都可以在沙发上舒展四肢。岩泉从来没有自控方面的问题，他们在一起睡过几次，在沙发完全相同的位置躺过几次，但是这次他能在呼吸间感受到自己的心跳——这并不是个好现象，因为及川的头正倚在他的肋骨上，他甚至能听见自己的心跳比平时更快。岩泉用尽所有精力让自己冷静下来，因为每当他无意识地用粗糙的手掌抚过及川的棕发时，及川甜腻的香气就会一丝丝漫溢在空气中。

“酸性血液，超强力量……”及川喃喃自语，眼睛紧盯着屏幕，“想象一下，如果我有了这些力量，我的发球会是什么样子！啊，我要怎么做才能被克隆上异形的DNA呢？”

“毕业，然后通过日本宇宙航空研究开发机构的物理考试，也可能你一到那里，就被宇宙海盗给绑架了。”岩泉说着，就像这很容易实现似的，及川不禁大笑起来。他记得主角的克隆体被问及她是否还记得原来的身体发生了什么的那一幕。“不过，你会失去你的记忆的。”

“也许吧，”及川笑着说，头随着岩泉的胸口起伏，“如果我拼命记忆的话，我很可能还会记得小岩的。”岩泉不知道要怎么回复。“如果我被克隆了，我可能依然很糟糕。我没办法像蕾普莉那样出色。”

“那你宁愿被抱脸虫攻击吗？”

“只要我能成为异形女皇的宿主，我没问题。”

“真他妈恶心。”

“但是仔细想想，我并不是非常适合当异形女皇的宿主。”及川的声音低了下去，真情实感地为这件事感到悲伤，“你更可能被异形女皇受孕，小岩。”

“我们能不谈异形生物的受孕吗？”

然而及川没有闭嘴：“因为你是alpha，我觉得比起我，异形肯定更喜欢你作为宿主。”

“我更搞不明白的是你为什么会为此难过。”

他们就着这个姿势看完了最后这部电影。每当及川要滑下岩泉的胸口时，他就不停地拱着挪回去。岩泉几乎没办法跟上剧情，因为及川一直不停地说啊说，指出剧情上的种种漏洞，因为他觉得“第四部是最糟的”，但他还是一有机会就看它，几乎知道电影里的每句台词。

片尾字幕很快滚动起来，及川坐起来，抻了抻胳膊，摸着脖子绕着圈。

“所以，你的结论呢？最喜欢哪部？”

“第四部。”

及川不可置信地看着他，惊讶地长大了嘴。

“那最糟的呢？”及川问道，希望岩泉给他个面子，说是第三部。

“第二部。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”及川用枕头打了他一下，“那是最好的电影之一！”

在及川砸来第二下之前，岩泉抓住了枕头。“他们派出了最强的战士，但是他们全被杀了。蕾普莉、那个小孩和唯一可以忍受的那个家伙是仅有的存活者？看起来像是胡说八道。”

及川抱起手臂，表情难以形容。岩泉觉得这很有趣。

“小岩，你的品味太糟糕了！”

岩泉转向及川，仔细地、一动不动地盯着他，看着他垂下睫毛，对着滚动的字幕疲倦地眨着大眼睛，嘴唇撅起，像是被冒犯了一样。

岩泉没有移开视线。

“我确实品味不好，不是吗？”


	2. 傻瓜们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者：苍骨（LOFTER：rwkkrwkk）

下着雨的深夜里，岩泉被及川叫醒了。

“我能睡在你旁边吗？”他的声音又轻又安静，好像房间里还有其他人。

“嗯？”岩泉迷迷糊糊半梦半醒，无意识地应了一声。他差点以为自己穿越回了十二年前。但下一秒他意识到没有。因为爬到他床边的及川已经是个高大的成年人了，外面划过的闪电照亮了他的脸和身躯。

“很冷，我能和你一起睡吗？”年轻的omega又问了一次。

“可以。”

及川对阿一的反应感到惊讶。阿一自然地移到到一边为及川让出空间，而及川则高兴地钻了进去。双方都毫不犹豫、太过熟练，及川忍不住觉得有点奇怪。

“我们长大了，不能做这种事。”阿一过去总是这样告诉他。他总是这样说——不能再牵手了，彻，我们现在是成年人，不能再拥抱，不能再像小孩子一样亲亲，不能再喊那些可爱的绰号，不能再哭叽叽，不能再喊儿时的名字。只有及川不想结束这种关系。因为这是属于他们俩的 _东西_ 。最开始的时候他叫他小一，然后只剩下一，他成为alpha后，又沦落成了岩泉。从那时起，岩泉就想被这样称呼，但及川则是个死脑筋。他们是最好的朋友。他们不应该这么生分。于是及川开始叫他小岩，而且坚决不改。这仍然很亲密，但不至于引起别人侧目。岩泉刚开始很讨厌它——他刚开始什么都讨厌——他打了及川好几次，最后还是放弃了，屈服了，终于意识到自己永远阻止不了及川。

对于岩泉来说也是一样的。他从初见的第一天起就叫他彻。及川甚至还能记起他第一次从岩泉的嘴里听到这个名字的时候。他们在他母亲的花园里，就在他家后面——一个有着美丽的玫瑰和粉色苔藓的花园。在他父母决定翻修之前，他的家只是坐落在山坡上的一栋小房子。岩泉的母亲带着板着脸的阿一过来拜访，当时他还不大会走路。一不怎么爱说话，但他喊出他名字的那一刻，就像母亲花园里的黄玫瑰突然绽放了一样。

后来，他在彻和及川之间犹豫不决，直到只能喊出这声痛苦的 _及川_ 。当他决定下来的那一刻，他的心都碎了。

及川闭上眼睛，回想过去，依偎着他身旁温暖的身体。

有时一会同意这种过分的亲密，但只有当他们单独相处的时候，只有当他们单独回家的时候，只有当他们单独留在体育馆的时候，只有当他们单独睡在阿一的房间的时候。在黑暗中，阿一躺在垫子上，及川睡在床上的时候——因为及川总是坚持自己要睡床，但他从不会乖乖睡在上面。他总是在凌晨两点时滚到阿一身旁取暖。当太阳升起时，阿一会玩笑着拍醒他，彻则笑着道歉说他从床上摔了下来。

他试着在他们高中的第一次集训过夜时继续这么做。但这一次岩泉告诉他这次要呆在自己的被窝里，因为“现在情况不同了”。他是alpha，而当时的及川只是一个beta。他想，如果他早点分化的话会不会有什么不同。岩泉知道及川的身体靠在他旁边。他一动不动。然后用他那种特有的严厉的声线告诉及川回到他的被窝里：“我们不再是孩子了，及川。”

现在也差不多。

不过，岩泉不会再把他推开，也不会吐出同样的“不再是孩子”的老话。

及川笑了。

因为岩泉既没有冲着他大喊大叫，把他一把推开，也没有叫他回到自己的床上。他呼吸的方式，头枕在枕头上的方式，手臂环过他腰上的方式，都没有一丝抗议的意味——等等，他到底是什么时候把手放上去的？——及川的头靠在他的下巴下。

不到一分钟，岩泉安抚的气息就让及川睡着了。

☆ ☆ ☆

先醒的是岩泉。

他感觉到自己身上的重量和脖子上的温暖。岩泉睁开一只眼，对着窗外透进的阳光伸了个懒腰。窗帘被推到一边，让比平时更多的阳光照射进来。他眯了眯眼，低下头却没看到及川的脸。他只看见了棕色的头发和长长的睫毛。

“你赢了。”

岩泉听见他喃喃道。他没有动。

“赢了什么？”

及川趴在岩泉身上动来动去。以一个有点奇怪的姿势把下巴靠在岩泉的胸口上。现在岩泉面对面地看着那个几乎睁不开眼的青年。

“小岩先醒了。”

岩泉一大早就忍不住朝他翻了个白眼。

“我总是先醒。”

摆脱及川压在自己身上的重量和死死盯着的视线真不是一件容易的事。不过他从及川本人发光的皮肤上感受到的温暖感觉比沾满对方信息素的毯子好多了。及川似乎不想从他的身上下来。当岩泉睁开双眼时，他看到了及川又闭上了双眼。他又睡着了吗？及川边转身边哼哼，把头转向一边，枕在岩泉的锁骨上。岩泉奇怪他不会不舒服吗。毕竟锁骨并不是很软。

“你的口气很臭。”

“而你是个混蛋，”岩泉迅速反驳，轻轻拨弄着及川蓬乱的头发，尽情呼吸着及川的气息。及川在清晨时的信息素平静舒缓，就像剥了橘子后粘在手上的淡淡橘子味。他捏了捏他的脸颊，及川连连喊痛。“快起床。你不从我身上下来，我怎么刷牙？”

及川完全不理他，直到他的手机开始像疯了似的响起，他才动了一下。

“快去接电话。”

“是我姐姐。”及川伸到床头柜拿手机边抱怨道。他姐姐的头像出现在他的手机上，同时还有5个未接电话的通知。“她最近才知道我分化了，她吓坏了。毕竟我们很少和她联系。”及川沉思道。他的姐姐出国工作，只能通过LINE或其他社交网络联系。不幸的是，及川的父母对电脑不是很在行，所以他们很难联系到女儿。“我真不想跟她谈关于omega的事。”

岩泉叹了口气，偷看了一眼屏幕，瞥见了她的头像——几乎和她弟弟长得一模一样。“她是个医生。担心是正常的，”岩泉说，他又有点想睡了。“更何况你那么讨厌当omega。”及川发出一声哀嚎，滑动手机挂掉了他姐姐打来的又一个电话。“快起床，不然揍你了。”

一阵牢骚和委屈的嘟囔声过后，及川终于释放了他的人质，高兴地跑到客厅打开电视。他喜欢那些愚蠢的占卜节目和早上的短暂的烹饪时段。

岩泉无奈地叹了口气，再次用老朋友冰水扑灭了自己被及川撩起的火。

☆ ☆ ☆

他们没有谈论昨晚，或者之后第二晚的事。

这既不可思议又正常。

十一月。叶子开始变黄、枯死、脱落，但岩泉和及川可疑的习惯却越来越夸张。

练习时，岩泉一直盯着及川，及川看起来表现很正常，在球场的另一边和菅原他们一起说笑。他们被随机分为两组——按照奇数和偶数。及川穿了一件临时的5号球衣，而岩泉则穿了一件8号。大部分高年级生都被分到偶数队，所以对面有很多一二年级的学生。

岩泉说不出什么，但他可以看出及川有点不安，或者说，心烦意乱。他的托球没那么精确了，动作也很慢——几乎毫无生气。他的气息令人不安，充满焦虑，而且比平时出更多汗。虽然他似乎并没有在发情期中，或者说至少没有迹象表明他发情了，但岩泉还是忍不住担心。

当他把球扣得太猛，直直冲向及川的脸时，他知道出事了。

“哦，操——”岩泉跌跌撞撞地往前，透过网看去。“及川？该死，对不起，我—！”岩泉停顿了一下，不再浪费时间，穿过围观的人群，急忙跑向了对面。

岩泉一。

因为打了及川。

而道歉。

“笨—笨蛋！你刚才发什么呆？！”岩泉很快补充道，用一种奇怪的方式来挽回他的形象，但这与他抚摸正在大哭（或者就是在装哭）的及川的温柔手法形成了鲜明对比。他前额的红印在白皙的皮肤上格外显眼。

“小岩，你怎么这样！”及川哭喊，眼睛紧闭，手掌捂着他的额头。“我才没有发呆！你是故意的！”

“什么—我不是！你本该接住那个该死的球！”

及川可怜得像一只被主人不小心踢了一脚的小狗。岩泉悉心照顾他，小麦色的手摸过他头的两侧，粗大的拇指温柔地按着太阳穴，同时又忍不住说了他几句。

在网的另一侧，菅原发现自己把视线转向了别处。他感觉自己似乎打扰到了什么。

“岩泉君，你没事吧？！”天童大声问道，他那高耸的身躯跑到他们两人身边，却抓住了岩泉的肩膀。

“ _我才是_ 那个出事的人！你为什么问他？”及川撅着嘴，怒视着这个穿着红色9号球衣的红发小哥。他实在很佩服天童能同时看起来既惊讶又困倦。从第一天见面起及川就一直知道他是个麻烦的人，但其实他并没有那么讨厌他。不过岩泉在他还在白鸟泽的时候很讨厌那个人。

菅原也凑了过来，拉过网靠近他们。“对啊，岩泉。你没事吧？你不是被人冒充了吧？”

“你在说什么？”岩泉疑惑地问。而及川还在生闷气，因为连菅原都不关心他。

天童躲在额头还痛着的及川背后。“这个岩泉是假冒的！你看不出来吗？他居然因为打你道歉了。快，及川先生，你得确定他是不是真正的岩泉！”

“我懂了……”及川突然说，他的脸终于严肃起来，捏着鼻梁，深呼吸，好像他刚刚发现了一颗新行星。“我真不敢相信外星人居然能够附身小岩！我以为我永远看不到这一天呢！”

“哈？”岩泉的脑袋越来越大。他瞪着及川。“你也跟着他们胡闹？”

“及川，我们必须确保这是真的岩泉。什么事情只有真正的岩泉会知道？”菅原问，故意无视岩泉，他的脸色同样严肃，这让岩泉很生气。

及川单手撑着下巴，思考着，棕色的眼睛盯着他。“如果你真的是小岩，那么你应该能够回答我的问题。”

他们周围围了一群看热闹的球员，甚至学长们也很好奇。幸好教练刚刚离开了，不然他们肯定会被教训一顿。他们的队长似乎并不介意——总的来说，他是个很随和的人，而且和大家关系都很好。

岩泉看了一圈一脸期待的队友们，叹了口气答应了。“呃，好吧。如果我回答你那些愚蠢的问题，你们他妈的会停下来回到比—？”

“我什么时候出生的？”及川突然发问。

菅原和天童相视一笑，几乎可以肯定岩泉能轻松赢下这场问答比赛。

“中午十二点。七月最暖和的一天。”

岩泉自信地说出口，挑了挑眉。他双臂交叉。

“2006年暑假，我在哪里？”

“东南亚的热带地区，”他毫不迟疑地说。不假思索。“和你姐姐在一起。”

及川似乎丝毫没有被吓倒。“如果我可以娶一个虚拟角色，那会是谁呢？”

“艾伦·里普利。”岩泉停顿了一下，露出一个有点吓人的笑。“克隆的艾伦·里普利。”（*异形女主）

当其他人忙着惊讶的时候，及川的表情却不一样。他脸上挂着那可爱的微笑，这让岩泉心头一跳，把目光移开了。

“你真的是小岩！我放心了！”

及川扑向岩泉，双手搂住他的脖子。

下一秒他就被推开了，因为井上教练就带着他一贯沉重的脚步走了进来，他对于队员们挤在一起感到生气又困惑。他疑惑地盯着及川肿起的额头，然后命令所有人跑圈。

☆ ☆ ☆

“收球了3…2…1…！”

大家都在忙着捡起散落在球场上的排球。岩泉坚持让及川先去更衣室换衣服，而他去帮其他人打扫体育馆捡球。及川挑了挑眉，但还是照他说的做。

“哦，是你啊。”

夜久正在脱护膝，及川生气地嘟了嘟嘴。“什么叫‘是你啊’？你听起来很失望！”

“我不是这意思。只是……”夜久走到旁边，嗅了嗅狭小房间里的空气。“你的气味和岩泉一样，所以我以为是他。抱歉。”

“哦，估计是因为我今天穿了他的T恤吧？”及川说，他自己也不太确定。他低下头看身上的T恤。这是岩泉的——他毫无品味的文化衫之一。他在家里随手换了一件，他们经常不小心换衣服。这没什么大不了的，及川想。

夜久挑了挑眉。“昨天也是。前几天也是。你总是闻起来和岩泉一样。”

及川把手撑在胯上。“唔，很明显。我们住在一个屋檐下。我肯定会沾到些奇怪的alpha信息素，对吧？”

“呃，我不觉得是这样的，”天童突然插嘴，揉着下巴，站在小alpha旁边。“你现在的气味，怎么说呢，有点吓人？”他怀疑地眯起了眼睛。“就像你被标记了一样，及川君。”

及川看起来很不安。该死的alpha和他们奇葩的鼻子。

“你们想得太多了，”他紧张地笑着解释。

他们现在可能已经怀疑他不是个beta了，或者也有可能他们早就猜出来了但没说出口。他看到了夜久怀疑的表情和天童诡异的笑容。及川正准备为自己辩护的时候，一股熟悉的信息素扑面而来，是岩泉，汗流浃背筋疲力尽，衣袖卷到了肩膀上。

“小岩，小夜久太可恶了！他说你很臭，”及川说，扑向岩泉，在他耳边低声抱怨，就像一个小孩子在告发他姐姐的罪行。

“喂！我可没那么说！”夜久喊道。他对着及川大吼，而及川则吐了吐舌头作为回复。

岩泉的双唇抿成一条直线，眯着眼睛看着正在他面前争吵的及川和夜久。“懒得管你们，”他冷淡地说。他厌倦了队友们今天一直捉弄自己的玩笑，如果这也是他们愚蠢的恶作剧之一，岩泉并不想参与其中。他坐在一条长长的木凳上，开始解鞋带。

然后，他感觉到有个人在板凳的另一边慢慢靠近。及川从后面抓住岩泉衣服的下摆，掀开它，把他的头埋在T恤下，导致另两个人再次回过头来盯着他们。

岩泉出奇地泰然自若。“你怎么了？”他一边问，一边翻着他的包，寻找几天前他买的那盒镇痛贴。他表现得好像完全没有人从背后拉着他的衣服一样。

他能感觉到及川的头在布料下乱蹭，发丝挠过他的背。

及川又在标记他了。

“今天好累啊，”及川昏昏欲睡地说。“额头还疼。”

“都怪你自己走神了。”

“我才没有走神！”

岩泉正要脱掉衬衫，及川的手就伸上去搂着他的胯，更衣室角落里几双怀疑的眼睛好奇而安静地看着他们。刹那间，岩泉感觉有些不对劲。及川一直服用着抑制剂，所以他的气味应该被好好遮盖了，但有什么告诉他——他的直觉，或者他的 _本能_ ，或者随便人们怎么叫它——及川事实上正在发情期中。 _这就是为什么他今天如此不安_ ，岩泉这样告诉自己。

他从运动水壶里喝了一口，把它递给了及川，然后揉了揉靠在自己脖子上的褐色卷发。

“我们早点回家吧，”岩泉提议，转了下身好让及川的额头靠在他肩膀上。及川拿着运动水壶。“明天我们有一场与昭和大学的友谊赛，所以这次你最好给我乖乖睡觉。”

在房间的另一边，一直盯着那两人的夜久，慢慢靠近正在假装整理东西的菅原。

“菅原，呃，他俩……”感觉到有人碰了碰自己肩膀，夜久马上闭嘴了。

“别管他们，”菅原笑着说，好像他知道什么似的。

他们的自由人看着他，眼里充满了怀疑，他困惑地皱眉。

“不过，他们不是一直都这样吗？”攻手大和悄悄地说，以防那两个问题队友听见。他微笑着抬起眼睛思考，尽管每个人都说那是他默认的表情。“但是我觉得最近应该出了什么事。及川表现得很奇怪，而且翘了很多课。我没搞懂，但最近你不觉得及川的味道有点不一样了吗？他们有点…”他像夜久一样住嘴了，因为他不太清楚该说什么。他停下来看了看岩泉坐的那里，他正捏着及川的脸蛋，数落及川的不良睡癖。

“……太亲密了？”夜久不确定地说，脑袋在想什么。“几乎好像结合了？”

“毕竟他们是很长时间的朋友了，”菅原迅速地打断了夜久的话，露出了令人放心的微笑。他是唯一一个知道及川分化的人，他打算保护他的小秘密，直到及川准备好告诉大家。“我想这对他们来说很正常。”

“对他们来说，”夜久强调。

下一秒他们的队长突然闯入，哀嚎着自己的腿和脚有多痛，抱怨井上教练因为他们在中途停赛惩罚的自杀式跑圈，这个话题也就结束了。

菅原瞥了一眼及川，及川正靠在岩泉身上，互相聊着只有他们两个人能听懂的笑话。他们俩就像电脑；自动运行——在安装前就已经编码成了完美兼容对方喜好的程序。替补二传深深地叹了口气，最后看了他们一眼，注意到及川是如何完全粘在岩泉的躯干上的。他好像在充电。菅原在心里对这个想法偷笑。

当所有人都收拾好离开后，及川立刻从自己的位置上转过身来，坐在岩泉面前，双腿跨过长凳，把头靠在他的脖子上。

“你太黏人了，”岩泉一边抱怨一边标记他，歪着头让两人肌肤相触。

“这还好吧？你讨厌吗？”及川焦急地问，拉开了一点距离，盯着更衣室灯光下有点深灰色的绿色眼睛。

“如果我受不了的话早就打你了。”他几乎生气地说，及川居然怀疑他。

“你今天 _的确_ 打了我。”

“不是故意的！”岩泉发誓如果及川再提一次，他真的会打他。

及川哼了一声表示自己的怀疑，岩泉能感觉到他的喉咙在颤动。“从现在开始我会经常这样黏人。”他的手臂搂着岩泉的腰，额头靠在他的肩膀上，脸颊贴着他的锁骨。及川笑了笑。“反正是你先开始的。”

“行吧，随便你。”他能闻到及川的头发。闻起来像他平常的气味，还有橘子味，混合着他的汗水和被抑制住的信息素。他的皮肤表面有一点微妙的触电感，岩泉想，也许他喜欢被及川标记，就像及川喜欢被他标记一样。

及川沉浸在岩泉那令人安慰的抚摸中。他想再这样待一段时间，但对方突然站起来关上储物柜，提议他俩在太阳下山前回家。

☆ ☆ ☆

岩泉不知道他前世到底造了什么孽现在会受到这种折磨。

他睁开眼睛时是凌晨三点。

他低下头就看到一头柔软的棕色头发，瘦长的胳膊垂在他起伏的胸膛上。是他同意的。他当然tm同意了。这是及川。他总能为所欲为。他那天晚上睡不着觉，就像之前的几个晚上一样，但现在睡不着的人变成了岩泉。

及川总是坚信，他最好的朋友是世界上最克制的alpha之一，有着坚不可摧的决心和自制力，即使是十个omega同时发情也不会让他崩溃。

但是及川错了。

大错特错。

岩泉平躺着，用胳膊盖住眼睛，痛苦地叹了口气。他把头转向身边那个人，看看是否能把他从睡梦中唤醒。但及川还是一如既往地沉稳而平静地呼吸着。现在，他另一只伸出来的手臂开始麻了，及川枕在上面很舒服的样子。显然他并不轻，岩泉沉思。他是一个又高又重的成年白痴，体重只比自己轻几公斤。

而且——

及川没意识到他现在已经一米八几，不再像小时候那么轻那么小。他们现在勉强才能挤在一张床上。岩泉想，如果及川稍微动一下，他就可能会摔下床。他发誓如果接下来的几个晚上是这样的话，他会疯掉的。

幸好及川睡得很香，所以他没有注意到，他每次呼气时，被单下面的岩泉的裤裆都变得越来越紧。

及川永远不会想到他所谓的自制和坚定的alpha朋友实际下身已经坚硬如铁。

岩泉觉得他一定是出了什么问题，就像及川是一个垃圾omega。也许他也是个垃圾alpha。他总是动不动就硬——这真是非常尴尬并且不正常，因为及川没在发情期的时候他也会。正常情况下他本应在及川发情时才会起反应。现在却不是这样。

他下床解决自己不光彩的状况，为了不吵醒及川轻手轻脚，及川因为温暖源突然离开发出失望的咕哝。

岩泉也很奇怪自己是怎么在一个如此寒冷的深秋的凌晨三点，洗了一个冷水澡。他更奇怪的是为什么他还要回到床上，让沉睡的及川继续躺在自己身上，甚至把他抱得更近了一点。

☆ ☆ ☆

大学校车的收音机里放的是一首80年代的民谣，乡裕美唱的。

这是一个相当凉爽的早晨，即使是他们的队服也不足以压下从皮肤上冒出的鸡皮疙瘩。及川正在补觉，他的头靠在大窗户旁，和煦的清晨阳光把他的五官勾勒得很迷人。岩泉就坐在他旁边。

“那家伙又晚睡了？”

岩泉转向声音的主人，他正坐在他们对面的座位上。是三年级的首发，平田康治。

“是的，尽管我跟他说了要早点睡。”

平田前辈有着一张坚毅的国字脸，一头染过的金发和一双充满善意的褐眼。他和及川是首发中唯二的beta。而现在，平田是唯一的beta了。但他自己还不知道。

“如果他太累了，可以打第二盘，”平田关切地建议说，他看着睡在岩泉旁边的人。

岩泉笑道：“我怀疑他不会愿意。”

平田说：“你自己看起来也不太好。”指了指他眼下的眼袋。

“是的。”岩泉盯着导致他睡眠不足的罪魁祸首，“昨晚我也睡不着。”

公交车司机忘了经过减速带时降低速度，校车猛地一晃，及川的头撞到了车窗。他低声喊痛，皱起了眉头，但他还没醒。岩泉注意到道路变得越来越颠簸，每次急转弯校车都会晃来晃去。

“这样的话你会头疼的，”岩泉小声说他，但他还是把及川头从窗边移开，让及川枕在他的肩膀上，用他那双粗壮的手扶着及川的头。

☆ ☆ ☆

不到一小时就到了位于首都南边的昭和大学体育馆。

比赛一开始很好，球队赢了第一盘。然而，这之后就开始泄气，不知怎么，在过去40年里从未参加过任何一场大学比赛的昭和赢了第二盘。

及川咬紧牙关，闭上了双眼。

他怪自己突然头痛。从昨晚持续到现在。每当他抬头准备托球时，他的大脑都会因疼痛而抽搐。及川开始急了。他的托球变得很烂，他希望教练不会注意到。但这是不可能的事。及川几乎从不犯错误，而一旦他犯错，井上教练就会没完没了地斥责他。果然，最后一盘打到一半时，教练叫了暂停。

到目前为止还是平局。17-17。

“喂，”岩泉轻声叫道，防止让教练听见。他的眉头忧心忡忡地皱了起来，紧紧抓住及川的胳膊肘，因为他看起来像快要昏倒了。“你脸色不好。你—？”

“只是有点头痛，”岩泉还没来得及说完及川就打断了他的话。及川将视线移开。“没什么大不了的。”及川在岩泉的眼里看到了一丝怀疑。也许他看出了他在撒谎。及川假装听着教练责骂他们的糟糕表现。及川没办法维持正常状态，这实在太糟糕了。一阵恶心袭来，他的头昏昏沉沉，他的眼珠后面仿佛扎着一千根针。他攥紧拳头。

可能是因为他一次吃了两片抑制药。

他很后悔。及川想确保他在比赛中不会被发情期影响。他知道这绝对不是一个好主意，但他还是做了。他觉得头痛至少比发情好。他的发情期两天前才开始，但并不像以前那么难以忍受。那些令人羞耻的症状都消失了——他的嗅觉迟钝，没有发烧，除了压抑的热气在他的胃里毫无意义地沸腾之外，他什么也感觉不到。

岩泉靠得更近了，他面色严肃。他像手铐一样抓住及川的手腕，在及川给出一个合格的回答前，他都不会放手。

“你发情了，是不是？”

及川那双惊讶的大眼睛暴露了自己，但他高傲地笑着摇了摇头，并向阿一保证，这只是头痛，不用担心。及川挣开了桎梏。

哨声响起，他们又回到自己的位置。

及川这次放慢了脚步，确保没有犯错的余地。他的队后来终于找回了最佳状态，但是昭和在他头痛加重时又重新追平，使得队友们犯下了一连串的错误。

老天一定很恨他。

“该死，”及川在喘息间低声喃喃。

他站在底线上，握着球。从这个角度看，球场是那么的宽阔吓人。

对方在赛点，而及川正准备发球。

及川考虑不跳发，尽管他的身体已经习惯了。就像呼吸一样自然——他的步伐、摆臂、抛球。但如果他失手，他们就输了，而昭和会赢。及川深呼吸。他向后退了五步，把球上的污渍甩掉。他注意到岩泉盯着他，他的鹰似的眼告诉他不要害怕。于是他开始了，把球扔到了20英尺高的空中，然后用他惯常的步法前进。

当球击中他的手掌时感觉很好，直到球重重地撞击在地上的那一刻，敌人们都来不及反应一动不动。

第二个发球，现在队伍士气高涨，队友们纷纷为他加油。好的，别紧张，我能做到的。只要再来几个杀人发球，他们就能赢。他吸气，呼气。

轻轻摆动手腕，球便飞向空中。及川抬起头，向前跑，先是左脚，然后右脚，然后同时起跳。体育馆的灯光闪烁，让人看不见球，及川努力睁大了双眼——他头晕沉沉的，模糊了视线。犹豫间，他朝后看。

他跑过头了。

他仍然伸出手臂，即使这已经太迟了。他接住球，只有指尖碰到了一点，几乎连手掌都够不着。及川跌跌撞撞地摔倒，眼看着球勉强到了网附近，可悲地被网拦住。

标志着比赛结束的哨声响起，主队大声欢呼，及川奇怪为什么这只是一场表演赛。然后他明白了——他们当然会庆祝。他们在全日本的校际运动会上击败了去年的冠军。

及川看到岩泉疯了一样朝他跑来，而他难以置信、一动不动地坐在地上。

☆ ☆ ☆

球队闷闷不乐地离开了体育馆。

聚会结束后，及川从岩泉的身边消失了。

当岩泉回到一间空荡荡的公寓时，他一点也不意外。他没有浪费任何时间跑回校园。现在已经十点半了，岩泉发誓如果他再看到及川一个人练习，他会把他的脚砍掉，这样他就能乖乖呆在家里了。正如岩泉所料，他们学校旁边的小体育馆也亮着灯。当他听到球拍在地上的声音时，他迅速推开了门。

他们眼神交汇——及川疲惫的眼睛瞪大了。

年轻的omega的手放在他颤抖的膝盖上，在寒冷的空气中可以看到他断断续续呼出的白气。他发现及川几乎站不住了，这让岩泉很生气，他有一种想要抓住他的冲动。他愤怒地冲向疲惫的二传手。

“我到底要把你从这里拖走多少次？”他大声喊道，声音里透着恼怒，忘了注意他的语气。当他正要抓住他的衬衫领子，把他拖走时，及川的膝盖终于支持不住，倒在了地上。他试图站起来，但失败了。岩泉不假思索，跪在他面前，为他刚刚的大喊大叫道歉。

“小岩，都怪我，”及川气恼地说，低下了头。“我们输给了东京最差的球队，因为我——因为这个该死的——”他用他发红的拳头锤了下地板。“垃圾发情期。”他打了好几下。“我讨厌这样！做一个omega已经够难的了，为什么还要更难呢？为什么是我？为什么我会变成这样？”

他的手发红。

及川诅咒着他的发情期，他的抑制剂——诅咒命运和一切和omega有关的事。他喉咙里像是有什么吞不下去的东西。“本来二传都当不好，现在连这种蠢事我都没办法控制。”他用颤抖的手捂住脸，泣不成声地说。“我现在知道了。”及川咬了咬嘴唇，“我知道为什么小飞雄轻易地超越了我，为什么牛若变得越来越强大，”他悲伤地痛哭，声音越来越小，在整个空旷的球场上回荡。

岩泉克制住了想把他拉进怀里的冲动，也许他本不该克制。

一直都是这样，甚至在他分化之前。及川一直嫉妒每个人的天赋。他作为一名beta必须付出更多的代价——必须弥补自己根本不存在的弱点。然而，在最关键的时刻，这些弱点仍然狠狠地扇了他一巴掌。“教练把我踢出了首发，小岩！”及川沮丧地抽泣着，泪汪汪的眼睛望着岩泉，呜呜咽咽着。“他不让我参加文京*锦标赛！”（*东京一个行政区）

他睁大眼睛盯着他。教练什么时候决定的？

“及川……我——”岩泉喘了口气，但停了下来。

看到及川这样他心都碎了。第一次他不知道该说什么。他不知道如何让他感觉好一点。岩泉怎么知道？他不知道那是什么感觉——作为及川是什么感觉。他不能只是说“我知道你的感受”或“一切都会好起来的”。因为实际上，岩泉知道这不会有任何好转。永远。因为他会永远是一个omega，直到他死亡，这是事实，而及川似乎不能接受。

所以岩泉站起来，说出他认为最好的话，伸出手让及川抓住。

“嘿，想去个酷地方吗？”

☆ ☆ ☆

这是及川第一次来他们大学的游泳池。

他原以为他见到它的第一次会很惊讶，因为大学一直在学校杂志和新闻文章上吹嘘它，然而现在这个地方漆黑一片，及川什么也看不见。

及川慢慢地把头转向岩泉，双手抱紧了自己。“这—这就是你计划谋杀我的地方吗，小岩？”

即使在黑暗中，岩泉也看得出他很害怕。他轻轻地肘击了一下他。“在这里等着，笨蛋。”

岩泉走向救生员的办公室，及川听着他的脚步声慢慢地消失。及川向前走，蹲在池边，但不敢碰水。 _太黑了_ ，及川自言自语，盯着这个看起来更像是无尽深渊的游泳池。 _如果有鬼把我拉下去怎么办？_ 及川仰起脖子看看岩泉回来了没有。空气越来越冷，让他害怕。

“小岩，快点！”

“闭嘴，等等！”他听到办公室里传回了对方不耐烦的声音。

及川嘟着嘴，喉咙里咕哝着委屈的抱怨。

突然从池底发出的巨大的咕噜声使及川跳了起来。他第一反应站起来，跌跌撞撞地离开了泳池附近。但随着游泳池灯和维护系统发出的噪音逐渐消失，周围的环境慢慢变亮成暖蓝色，及川的大眼睛睁得更大。

现在他可以看清一切了——奥运会规格的大游泳池不再是黑乎乎的，水下的许多游泳池灯排成一列，精致地照亮了绿松石色的水面，还有优雅地占据了四壁的画窗。他看到走回他身边的岩泉脸上洋溢着自豪的笑容。

“很酷吧？”

岩泉半跪在边上，将手浸入水里。

“我甚至不知道有这个地方的存在，”及川抱着胸说。他惊得合不上下巴。

过了一分钟后，他注意到岩泉正准备脱下他的运动衫。涟漪水波照亮了他的上半身，像蓝色的颜料斑点一样，溅在每一块隆起的坚硬的肌肉上。他把鞋子丢在一个角落，裤子也脱了，只剩下内裤。率先跳了进去，完全消失在水下，然后突然冒出水面。

“天啊，太深了！”他惊讶地说。他的脚碰不到游泳池的地板。“下来啊，及川！水很暖和！别像个傻子一样站在那儿！”

及川犹豫了一下，但还是脱掉了汗渍斑斑的衣服和被穿烂了的黑蓝亚瑟士。当他脱掉裤子的时候，他注意到岩泉移开了视线。

他跳入水中。

他的脚也碰不到地板。“你这个骗子！”及川冒出水面上换气时大叫。“真他妈的冷！”他边冻得嘴唇发抖，边挥动双臂，用消毒过的冰水泼向岩泉。

“喂！”岩泉咕哝着，用双倍的力量朝他泼水。

及川现在知道了该别惹岩泉，因为他的溅起的水花要强烈得多，几乎让他感到疼痛。他停下来擦了擦脸，深深地吸了一口气，一只手梳过湿透的头发。他盯着开始起皱的手指，想起这和以前没有什么不同。

“想去个酷地方吗？”这是过去年轻的阿一在带他去河边、肉店附近的河岸前会说的话。他总是带着男孩子气的笑容朝他伸出手。

他们会在河里游泳，假装自己是漫画中的英雄，试图用衬衫捉住斑点鱼和小龙虾，以为这样能行。彻收集了一些好看的石头给一看。他们会一直呆到太阳下山，直到他们的皮肤都起皱，直到彻圆圆的大眼睛睁不开眼昏昏欲睡。有一次小一甚至不得不背他回家。他们一到小区，及川的妈妈就会跑过去，因为一整天都没见到他们担心极了，及川记得当妈妈骂他，威胁他，如果他再不经允许和小一私奔，就不许他们俩再一起玩的时候他还哭了。

“还记得你比我高的时候吗？”及川回忆道，手臂在水下随意地划动着以保持漂浮。岩泉翻了个白眼，因为他知道接下来会发生什么。“噢，你可能不记得了。”

岩泉拍了下他们之间的水，及川举起手臂保护着自己。“你总是表现得好像我很矮。”

他真的没那么矮，及川知道。事实上，岩泉比一般人都高，但及川永远不会指出他们之间只有4厘米差距。

“是吗？你连池底都够不着。”

“骗子。”岩泉嘲笑道。“这差不多有三米深，笨蛋。你也够不着。”

“我可以。”

“哦，是吗？”

岩泉恶意地向前靠近，用一条腿勾住了及川的小腿，试着把他拉下来证明自己的观点。及川也拉紧岩泉的手腕，把对方拖下来。当他们都不能呼吸时，岩泉的腿松开了及川，但及川直到他们浮出水面后才放手。

“你是想淹死我们吗，白痴？！”岩泉气喘吁吁地喊了出来。他的脸充血，眼睛因为水里含的氯而发红。及川只是笑，对方惊讶地回头。及川今天第一次笑得这么开心。一定是被传染了，因为岩泉发现自己也在笑。

长时间的漂浮让呼吸都很累，及川决定游去较浅的地方，他的脚趾能碰到地板的区域。及川渐渐地停下了笑，水从岩泉的头发尖滴落，流过他的胳膊和胸膛，他的思绪也随之转移。

嬉戏的泼水声和笑声完全停止了，回声也渐渐消失。他们的呼吸从断断续续的喘息变成了温暖而沉重的呼气。下面蓝色的游泳池灯光照在及川通红的脸颊上，使得他的脸变成了浅紫色。

岩泉注意到了及川眼睛的轻微抽搐和表情的紧张，他的唇突然抿成了一条直线。岩泉关心道：“你怎么了？”

及川向他投去一个忧虑的表情。“我的脚可能抽筋了。”

“快。我们先上去。”

及川小心翼翼地涉水到游泳池的扶梯上，从泳池里出来。他坐在泳池边，向前伸腿，左脚和小腿之间的肌肉开始不正常地抽搐。凉风拂过他湿漉漉的皮肤，他微微发抖，用双臂抱住自己。及川看着岩泉把两只手掌放在池边。那人只需轻轻地一撑手臂就翻上了池岸，大量的水从他的头滴落到脚。他盘腿坐在他面前，忧心忡忡。

“这都是 _你_ 的错，如果你—— _痛_ ！痛！停下！”岩泉抓住及川的脚踝，把拇指压在他僵硬的脚部肌肉上。及川疼痛得大叫。

“别动，好吗？”岩泉说，他继续揉着对方的脚，试图让他放松下来。他用力按压收缩的肌肉，迫使脚趾伸直。及川闭上了眼睛，因为他的脚趾会自动蜷曲的，脚底感觉像是被焊接在一起一样。

当岩泉正试图缓解他的抽筋时，及川闷闷不乐，垂头丧气。

“我现在该怎么办，小岩？”他突然问他，声音轻飘飘的不安。他曲起另一只膝盖，脸蛋靠在上面。“ _休息个屁啊_ 。今天后，教练再也不会让我上场了。”

“我们会想到办法的。”岩泉没看他，只盯着及川的脚。“再说，我也不是首发了。”

“什么？”及川的肩膀僵住了，困惑地皱起眉头。“为什么？你没又做错什么！你上次表现很好——”

“我做了个交易，”岩泉严肃地说，打断了他的话。“如果教练把你踢出去，我也不能上场。他知道你的事后我就是这么告诉他的。法政教练告诉他你个omega，所以……”他闭嘴了，不打算再说下去。及川忍住了自己拥抱那个男人的冲动。岩泉给了他一个安心的微笑，他意识到他需要更多的努力来克制自己。“希望我们的球队在下一场比赛中输掉，这样他们才会意识到有多需要我们。”

及川再次感觉到他干涩的喉咙里有什么堵住了一样，他的目光停留在岩泉那双专注的绿色眼睛上，现在看起来更像是蓝色的阴影。“有些人就是失去了才知道珍惜，嗯？”他说得很大声，才意识到自己脱口而出了内心的想法。岩泉好奇地看着他，挑了挑眉。

“你又哭了？”他问道，压下自己忍不住上扬的嘴角。

岩泉指出来后，及川才意识到眼泪在眼眶里打转。他最近好像总是这样。他只是用膝盖揉了揉眼睛，眼泪润湿了自己的皮肤。

他气恼地吼道：“上次高中比赛后哭的那个人可不是我。”

“你真——！”岩泉尴尬地脸红了，皱着眉头。“别提了，不然我 _会_ 淹死你。”他把大拇指更用力地按在及川抽筋的脚上，让那人痛苦地叫起来。“那对我们来说是一场重要的比赛。至少我不会为那些毫无意义的烂练习赛和表演赛而哭泣。”

及川喜欢他这点。岩泉实际上很重感情，尽管他自己没意识到。

他正偷偷观察着，岩泉突然拉直了他的脚踝。痉挛消退了，他的肌肉也不再抽筋了。深灰水潭一样的眼睛不时抬头盯着他，但他一直专注于减轻脚痛上。在看得见的呼吸和映在他们肌肤上淡蓝色的涟漪与跳动的阴影之间，有一种舒适的沉默。

这算正常吗？他们正常吗？朋友们会睡在一起吗？会标记彼此吗？他思考如果和其他人做这些事的话——其他人会做岩泉做的事吗？他们会在半夜给他买啤酒吗？他们会在他抽筋时按摩他的脚吗？其他人愿意逃课来照顾他吗？他们会为他教训另一个alpha吗？他们会愿意为了他忍受九个小时的外星人电影马拉松吗？遇到像岩泉这样的人实在是太难得了，如此难得，而及川现在才明白。没有其他人能做到那些事。

老实说，及川也没办法想象和别人一起做这些事情。

“小岩？”他喃喃自语。

及川脑子里有一堆问题想问出口，但他马上止住了嘴。

“嗯？”

他摇摇头。“没有。”然后及川把脸颊贴在他弯曲的膝盖上，看着阿一。

只需要一个眼神和一双绿眼睛他就意识到。

阿一就像大海。他就是这样的人——他强壮坚韧，他的浪潮足以杀死一个人。有时，海浪会让人受伤，他会忘记自己有多么辽阔而令人生畏，但他从来不像暴风雨中的大海那样疯狂，因为在现实中，他总是善良而绅士——就像阳光灿烂的日子里平静的大海，因此，及川总是觉得他的存在令人舒服平静。

 _我想_ _吻他_ 。这个想法突然浮现，但及川不介意——甚至觉得这一点都不奇怪。他可以抱住他，就在此时，就在此地。及川一次又一次地思考，同样的想法在他脑海里萦绕不去。 _天哪，我真想吻他。_ 他的视线望向他有点干裂的双唇，一张湿漉漉的轮廓鲜明的脸、平时总是立起的刺头现在乱糟糟的。

他怀疑正常朋友之间是否也会想到亲吻对方。

“及川？”

岩泉的声音把他从杂乱的思绪中惊醒。

“现在好多了吧？”

及川朝下看，低头伸了伸他的脚。

已经恢复正常了。

“没有，”但及川否认，咬了咬嘴唇。

他翘起脚趾假装抽筋。

“还没好，小岩。”

☆ ☆ ☆

及川做的第一件事是查看台东河滨体育中心外的公告牌。

他们还有另一场与一所颇受欢迎的大学的表演赛。正如及川所预料的，他在整场比赛中都是替补。好在岩泉陪着他坐板凳，所以还没那么孤单。“保持低调”唯一的好处是菅原获得了更多的上场机会。但不幸的是，他仍然不是首发——一个应用化学三年级的学生从他和及川身上抢走了关注。他们的上一届主攻手赢下了大部分分数，但显然还不够。

不出所料，及川和岩泉的缺席让球队付出了代价，他们在三盘之后输掉了比赛。

球队回到更衣室，井上教练训斥了那些没能赢下比赛的高年级学生。下一场与庆应的比赛糊里糊涂就过去了，及川在整个比赛中仍然扮演着荣誉替补队员的角色。不过，这次球队赢了，但及川认为这只是纯粹的运气，因为他的朋友松川一静和庆应大学的其他一线队员都没有参加，因为不想错过重要的考试。

第三场也是最后一场比赛安排在下午四点。两场比赛之间有一段很长的休息时间，及川觉得自己休息得太长了。

顾名思义，台东河滨体育中心就坐落在河岸边。河面风平浪静，覆盖着一层落叶，像秋色花纹的丝带一样，从这边伸展到对岸。及川正坐在面向银色河流的小台阶上，这时岩泉出现在他的面前，胳膊下夹着一个罗森纸袋。

岩泉把纸袋扔了过来，及川正好接住。

“你好像适应得很好，”岩泉说着，双臂交叉坐在他旁边。

及川耸耸肩，笑了，他也很惊讶自己没有萎靡不振。“这还挺新鲜的，你知道吗？感觉挺好的，也不会出汗。而且，更有趣的是，球队输了——在队里的唯一一个omega球员没有上场的时候。”岩泉放下了心，及川能把omega的事拿来开玩笑了。袋子里的是牛奶面包，他一看到眼睛就闪闪发光。“你觉得井上教练会让我们参加下一场比赛吗？”

“这要看情况了。”岩泉微微一笑，但是及川注意到了。“接下来我们要和东京电机大学比赛。我听说这是一支只有alpha的球队。”

当他粗暴地打开那袋牛奶面包时，一种阴暗的感觉涌上心头。alpha现在让他很不舒服，除了少数人——岩泉，他自己的队友，还有班上的一些朋友。他挺起肩膀，抬起下巴。

“没关系，反正我们有深濑前辈，”及川嘲讽地说。这个三年级的学生暂时取代了及川。如果是菅原取代他的位置，他不会像现在这样难受。“井上教练认为他是一个比我更好的二传手，因为他年纪更大，更聪明，而且是一个 _alpha_ 。”他愤怒地咀嚼着他的牛奶面包。“我不知道。也许他 _的确_ 更好。他打得很好。”

岩泉从膝盖上抬起手，捧着及川的脸。他歪过及川的头让他面对着自己，在那一刻，及川的呼吸停滞了。这个姿势让他很吃惊，他睁大的眼睛回视着岩泉的严肃的双眼，嘴里还塞满了东西，面包吃到一半。

去他的氧气。

他的肺因为缺氧发疼，但这无关紧要。

当一那样看着他的时候，谁还需要呼吸？

“你是这个城市最好的二传手。Alpha、beta或者omega——去他妈的。这都没有任何意义。你那该死的发球比其他任何alpha都强，你知道的。”

及川差点哽住了，然后把食物吞进嘴里。捧着他的脸的手是如此温暖，他想着。他张开口，想说却说不出话。岩泉的脸太近了，他以前从来都不会因为这个困扰，真的。岩泉低沉的声音鼓舞着他，他的话在他心里回荡。

岩泉放开了手，又回到原来的姿势，头朝前，盯着河岸。他感到肩上有重量。

“谢谢你。”

及川不经常说这些话，岩泉很不习惯。有着一头蓬松的棕色头发的脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。一阵冷风吹过，突然的寒意使他打起寒战，他们最好回到体育馆里。

☆ ☆ ☆

这一天还没有结束，但八卦总是传得很快。及川把手机拿得很近，这样别人就看不到了，他打开匿名板和大学论坛。虽然他的私信大多来自女孩，但也有一些真正的粉丝们的担心。他的嘴角微微上扬。

有个帖子引起了及川的注意，他向下滑动查看了这些回复。

** 及川彻官方串#4 **

**_匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:06:54 No.6758960  
及川怎么了？他今天没有参加任何比赛。

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:07:09 No.6758962  
可能只是为了节省精力…下个月就要是文京锦标赛了…

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:07:53 No.6758968  
或者他因为上周二对昭和队的糟糕表现而被罚坐板凳了

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:08:45 No.6758970  
那真是让人难堪  
昭和队简直是日本最差的球队（哈哈）

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:10:09 No.6758982  
>>6758970  
中央输给了昭和？？？真的吗？？？怎么回事？？

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:10:36 No.6758984  
>>6758982  
赛点的时候及川发球失败了（xswl

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:11:17 No.6758989  
可能是因为受伤  
两个月前他摔了一跤

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:11:50 No.6758991  
>>6758989  
也许他的膝盖又出问题了

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:12:54 No.6758995  
等等，这不是因为他是omega吗？？？？  
我朋友说他们队的一个alpha被开除了  
因为他差点强了及川？？

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:13:21 No.6758998  
>>6758995  
真的吗？有锤吗？  
和omega没关系吧  
岩泉也没上场，他是alpha

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:14:56 No.6758999  
>>6758998  
嗯，运动队不喜欢omega选手…  
在东京我只知道两个首发omega（哈哈）  
但岩泉也没上场就很奇怪

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:15:46 No.6759003  
>>6758998  
>>6758999  
他们俩是“买一送一”（XD  
如果及川先生不上场那岩泉也不会上

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:16:07 No. 6759004  
我觉得及川不像是omega  
他的发球力气真的可怕！！！  
虽然是不是都无所谓啦

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:16:23 No. 6759005  
我听说他是最近才分化的，但我不确定。  
我的一个法政大学朋友也这样说  
岩泉为什么不上场啊？？？？他还好吗？

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:17:21 No. 6759009  
我是法政的，这边排球部也说及川是个omega？？  
回>>6759005  
岩泉打断了森本中井的鼻子（hhh  
他可能因为这个惹事了……这家伙

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:18:09 No. 6759010  
>>6759009  
岩泉肯定是为及川打的  
他可不是那种随便打断别人鼻子的人（hhh

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:18:42 No. 6759011  
>>6759009  
森本被开除了吗？  
混蛋活该惹！  
我怎么才能亲自感谢岩泉桑

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:20:44 No. 6759014  
法政的能确定这事吗  
>>6759009  
>>6759009  
>>6759009

 ** _风暴兵#02_** !!6V10ha+2nQ0u 11/23/xx 15:23:39 No. 6759019  
>>6759014  
我是中央的  
及川君真的是omega(*ﾟﾉOﾟ)

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 15:24:44 No. 6759020  
>6759019  
不是吧！！卧槽？？真没想到  
还有岩泉桑真的打断了法政攻手的鼻子吗？？？（XDDDD

 ** _风暴兵#02_** Stormtrooper#02 !!6V10ha+2nQ0u 11/23/xx 15:25:36 No. 6759021  
>>6759020  
我也不确定www  
见到他的时候我问一下(๑≧౪≦)

及川还没来得及看回复，他们的助理教练就来喊大家热身了（不管是首发还是替补）。

“小岩，”他说，岩泉转过头看向他。及川朝他扔了一个球。岩泉毫不费力地接住了它。“你认识森本中井吗？”

对方一听到这名字就僵住了。“是法政的alpha。”

“那个被你打断鼻子的alpha？”当球抛回他的方向时，他接住了球，脸上控制不住地笑了。

一边眉毛扬起，岩泉困惑地盯着他。“是的，”他简单地回答，然后接了一个来自及川的球。他不记得自己跟及川说过这件事，但他记得森本骚扰过及川，这让他气血上涌。“你怎么知道的？”

“网上的人在奇怪为什么我们最近都没有上场。”

“然后？”

“他们说这是因为你和法政的球员打架了。”及川轻轻地笑了笑，然后仰起头把球扔给岩泉。“因为当他差点在及川分化的时候强上了他。”岩泉没有说话，只是用专注的黑眼睛看着及川。“他们知道我现在是omega了，”他毫不做作地自信地笑着说。“我告诉他们了。”

岩泉不知道是惊讶还是佩服还是高兴。他继续传球。“那很快大家都会知道了。”

这次轮到及川扣球。

“正合我意。”

☆ ☆ ☆

他们当天的最后一场比赛开局不佳，东京电机队赢了第一局。不过，这是一场势均力敌的比赛，中央大学努力咬紧了比分。但这还不够。第二盘的时候，对方总是领先一分。

当比分变成令人尴尬的15-20时，及川受不了了，他从座位上站了起来，走近了着急得火冒三丈的井上教练。他听到岩泉低声喊：“你要干什么？”然后拍了拍教练的肩膀。

“听我说，教练，”及川开口，手撑着腰。“让我和一出场……”井上教练默默地盯着他，等待一个更有说服力的理由。他似乎不太满意。及川自信地微笑着，深色的眼睛锐利而坚定。“如果我们赢了这一盘，如果我们赢了这场比赛，你就必须让我们回到首发。”

井上教练先叫岩泉一上场，他瞪大眼睛看着及川，嘴里说：“你到底告诉他什么了？”当他慢跑向球场时，仍然盯着他的朋友。及川只是对他眨眨眼。一个二年级攻手下场了，他看起来也松了一口气。岩泉撕破了敌人的防线，比分追到20-21。在过去的几场比赛中，他打得很少，但现在状态不错。然后，及川作为一个关键发球手上场了，一瞬间人群都沸腾了，就连灯光也变得更明亮。

及川听到队友朝他喊“发个好球！”。他站得又高又直，脸上露出一个危险的笑，左脚向前。一切都在脚下，及川相信。跳发球总是从脚开始。关键不在挥臂，也不在力量，也不在球飞得有多高，也不在他用手掌打得有多用力，而在于他压在自己身上的重量。

他用右手把球抛得很高。数到三，右脚向后蹬地。他的整个身体的动量是完美的——他的胯部侧过，他的肩膀旋转成直角，他的手臂摆动的弧度刚刚好。就像他的身体刚刚经历了一个生物-机械的连锁反应一样。

球像子弹一样迅速地穿过人群。

在球场另一边的人都没能反应过来，球就落地了。即使是他自己的队友也觉得自己无法接住那个发球。及川毫不犹豫地继续，他的发球越来越有力，直到这盘他们领先4分赢下了。

最后一局，轮到岩泉大展身手，所有被压抑的挫败感都变成了他的扣球，每一个几乎都要冲破地板。每当他的扣球击中敌方的球场时，及川只感到了满足。如果他真的想的话，他可以轻松地赢下最佳得分王，毫无疑问，明年岩泉就能成为他们队的王牌。

赢下最后一分后，及川立刻回头看向教练井上。

老人回给他一个自豪的笑。

☆ ☆ ☆

**及川彻官方串** **#6**

**_匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:18:25 No. 6759788  
有人看了台东河滨的比赛吗？  
及川今天真是太厉害了！！

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:20:48 No. 6759790  
是的！及川先生的发球超帅！  
我敢打赌他们的教练会让他重回首发（哈哈）

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:20:59 No. 6759791  
不管是不是omega及川的表现都没有受到影响  
我觉得他甚至更厉害了！厉害了及川先生！

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:21:33 No. 6759793  
>>6759791  
及川是omega？？？

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:22:46 No. 6759795  
>>6759793  
emmm是的？

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:23:07 No. 6759796  
>>6759793  
szd，他因为这个变成替补了  
他们教练真老派（lol

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:24:36 No. 6759799  
岩泉桑今天也超强  
你们看到他今天的表现了吗？？太吓人了！！

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:25:19 No. 6759801  
>>6759799  
对对对那个扣球真的恐怖

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:25:58 No. 6759802  
>>6759799  
我感觉如果我去接球可能手会断吧hhh

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:26:24 No. 6759805  
>>6759799  
你确定地板没有凹下去一块吗www  
及川的发球&岩泉的扣球今天真的超恐怖

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:30:03 No. 6759809  
File: IMG_4248.jpg (1.8 MB, 1136x640)  
说到岩泉桑！今天比赛后我见到他了！！！  
被一群女生围着……好嫉妒哦！

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:31:58 No. 6759810  
岩泉一直很男前啊  
女孩子就从来不找我！！我明明也是alpha啊？？

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:32:08 No. 6759811  
File: 20xx1123_172623.jpg (2.6 MB, 2988x5312)  
>>6759809  
看看及川周围的女生www  
拍得有点糊

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:32:55 No. 6759812  
>>6759809  
>>6759810  
岩泉桑很酷但是人家还是喜欢及川君啦 （●ゝω・）

 ** _风暴兵_** ** _#02_** _!!6V10ha+2nQ0u_ 11/23/xx 17:32:59 No. 6759013  
我同意匿名酱(σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ >>6759812  
但是岩泉君也有自己的魅力呢 v(・∀・*) 

**_匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:33:47 No. 6759815  
>>6759013  
不愧是及川先生的No.1跟踪狂！

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:33:51 No. 6759816  
暴风兵先生回来了啊！  
你看了及川的比赛了吗

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:33:59 No. 6759817  
啊啊啊啊彻君今天真的超帅!!! (ﾉ´Д｀)ﾉ  
★ＬＯＶＥ T O O R U★

 ** _匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:33:59 No. 6759817  
嘻嘻!! 我也觉得!!!（●ﾟ∀ﾟ人´∀｀●）

**_匿名_** 11/23/xx 17:35:01 No. 6759820  
快把这串隐藏了！不然及川的女粉又要占领这里了！！！  
快点！！！

“你的手腕不是还在疼？”及川从手机上移开眼睛，看着声音的主人。他删掉了输到一半的字母。“别发短信了，白痴。”

当他抬起头来对上岩泉的眼睛时，阳光完美地照耀着他的脸，及川眯着眼睛。他坐在第三个台阶上，长腿让他刚好能踩在草地上。及川抱歉地笑了笑，在岩泉把手机抢走前把手机藏了起来。“我才没在发短信，老妈。”

岩泉咆哮着瞪了他一眼，但没过多久，他半跪在及川面前，板着个脸。他闷闷地说：“把手给我。”

及川困惑地盯着岩泉因为扣球通红的手掌，目光在他和他的手之间来回。岩泉无奈地叹了口气，没有再浪费一秒钟。他拉过及川的胳膊，抓住他的右手，用拇指揉搓他手腕和手掌上疼痛的关节和肌肉。他今天的发球非常用力，结果就是现在手腕就跟感觉要断了一样。及川想知道，岩泉怎么能一眼就发现这点。他惊讶地看着阿一，看着他抿起的嘴和严肃的双眼。

他看到岩泉的鼻子皱了皱。也许是因为不喜欢及川手上的气味。 _暂时的_ 。由于赛后他不得不和其他球队的队员握手，他手掌沾上的其他alpha气味可能会让他困扰。岩泉没有注意到自己按得太过用力，直当及川发出一声小小的喊痛他才回过神来。他低声道歉。

从一嘴里说出来的温柔的“对不起”让他的心一跳。有一种温暖的抚慰感，从及川的大脑一直涌向他身体的每一根血管，他在想自己是否曾经体会过这种感觉。他不确定，但他喜欢这样，岩泉按摩着每一块抽筋的肌肉，带着他的心弦。他的触摸使他手指间的颤抖停止了。 _真难得的一幕啊_ ，及川心里想，观察着岩泉平常粗糙的手轻轻地揉捏着他。

他靠近岩泉的脸，偷看他专注的眼睛，头稍稍歪向一边。

及川觉得他那双绿眼睛专心致志的样子最好看。

“你今天对我真好。”

“什么？”岩泉问道，眉头不悦地抬了起来。“我明明一直这样。”

“才不是，”他不同意。及川摇摇头，他眯起眼睛，嘴唇弯成一个悲伤的弧度。“后来变了。”他觉得岩泉的手渐渐停了下来。“后来小岩很多事都变了。”

他注意到岩泉有点僵硬，但他很快就放松了。

从岩泉分化的那天开始。及川到现在还在诅咒那一天。分化让岩泉更清醒，更谨慎，他的父母告诉他，他必须注意他的新身份。及川知道他的性格和外表其实并没有什么变化。但从那以后，及川开始注意到一些事，比如岩泉的瞳孔颜色随着光线的照射而变化。它们有点淡褐色，在棕色、绿色和灰色之间变换。七岁的及川曾把它们比作万花筒。

自然，岩泉也注意到了很多小事情，但及川最讨厌这样，因为每次岩泉都能轻易地读懂他，像读懂一本打开的书一样简单，但不知何故，及川做不到这一点。这令人沮丧。当然，及川会注意到当岩泉生病的时候，他的雀斑会变得更加显眼，因为他蜜色的皮肤会变得苍白。他会注意到当岩泉感到不舒服或不安的时候，他的肩膀会往下耷。他会注意到当岩泉不高兴或失望的时候，他会将嘴抿成一条直线。但不管他盯着岩泉的眼睛看多久，他似乎都搞不懂他在想什么——脸上总是皱着眉头，掩盖了他内心地想法。

随着时间的推移，情况越来越糟。

突然间，他们十二岁，然后十四岁，然后十七岁，及川觉得岩泉长得比他快——不是在身高，而是在其他所有方面。他现在更清楚地了解了整个“成长”过程。

“高一的时候。”

岩泉仰起头，望着及川的眼睛，困惑地歪了歪头。

“嗯哼？”

“3年D班的俊前辈一直在取笑我们，”及川说，笑着回忆。“我的意思是，我们其实不在乎，但不管怎样，他还是影响到了我们。” 男人粗厚而深肤色的手一直按揉着及川的手，直到他不痛了。“所以，你变了——不再这样做，”他说，他的目光指向他们触摸的手。“也不做其他事。”

岩泉用力按压拇指和食指之间的肌肉，身边的男孩发出一声响亮的“痛！”。

“哦，是这样吗？好吧，但是俊前辈已经他妈不在这里了。”

岩泉勾起嘴角，发出一阵轻笑。他试图再次读懂岩泉眼中的闪光。

但他不能。

“说得也是。”

☆ ☆ ☆

科学与工程学院的图书馆空间不大，但很安静，以其现代设计最大限度地利用了光线和空间。

岩泉在里面等着，从图书馆海一样的书目里收集各种实体和数字资料。考试就要来了，如果有什么比考试更让岩泉讨厌的，那就是学习。这不是他的强项。他很容易昏昏欲睡，学下的知识总是左耳进右耳出。他用手机看了看时间，啧，及川又迟到了。

他从座位上站起来，决定把自己的东西放在这，去门口处等及川。

当他看到那个人被一群女生团团围住时，岩泉已经见怪不怪了。及川太显眼了，他挺拔的身躯让他看起来像一群羚羊中的小长颈鹿。岩泉被自己的比喻逗乐了，他靠在墙上，抱着双臂观察他的朋友。他身边有五个女孩——大多是omega和beta。女性omega从来不像追捧及川那样去追捧其他alpha运动员。也许是及川的气息给她们带来了某种安慰？因为无论他站得多么挺拔，头抬得多么高，也不管他表现得多么自信，及川从来不像alpha那样高高在上。他打排球的时候像alpha，但岩泉认为事实上omega很适合他——他总是有点过度敏感。

现在大家都知道了。八卦的传播速度总是很快，关于排球部的及川彻往往更快。岩泉没想过这种事会发生，但不知为何，及川的粉丝倍增，整个校园都在谈论他。就连岩泉的同学也来问他关于及川的事。毕竟还有谁比他最好的朋友知道更多内幕呢？一开始，他不知道该说什么，但后来他想起及川开始接受自己的身份，甚至还在推上抱怨omega日常的麻烦。所以他直接说实话。“是，他是omega。你一直没发现吗？”他会说，试图让人们意识到他们在小题大做——这根本不是什么大事。他的同学会说他们没有注意到——显然他们不会注意到。及川的味道总是被岩泉的信息素覆盖，像吃糖果一样服用着抑制剂。

他们的排球队是最快接受这件事的，因为突然间一切都说得通了。岩泉不明白他们为什么表现得像松了口气。但谢天谢地，他的学长们聪明、年轻、开放，这让岩泉很高兴。无论及川是beta还是omega，只要他的技术和信心不受影响，他们都希望他继续担任球队的首发二传。

及川一定是看到他了，因为他突然说了再见，撩人的语调让女孩子们脸都红了。

及川朝他绽放一个温暖的微笑，不停道歉，双手合十。岩泉把目光移开，假装不原谅他，不管不顾继续往里面走。正如所料，及川紧紧扒住他，抓住岩泉的胳膊，一遍又一遍地说：“你生我的气了吗，小岩。”直到岩泉终于原谅他：“没有。”

☆ ☆ ☆

“烦死了！我想打排球！”

岩泉从桌子底下踢他的小腿，人们转过头来看着这个吵闹的年轻人。

“重回首发又不意味着你可以随时上场。”

岩泉真的不是那种会在图书馆学习的人，因为他通常只是在家里看一下笔记，有时甚至干脆就不看。当及川看到阿一站在门口，穿着栗色连帽衫和运动裤、黑白相间的耐克Air Prestos运动鞋时，真是吓了他一跳，岩泉从不在平时穿那双鞋。

那是一个星期六的早晨，及川顶着个可笑的起床头还穿着睡衣问他要去哪。“图书馆，”岩泉说。他正要开门，及川大叫：“等等！我和你一起去！我马上就好！”

岩泉没有等下去，因为及川实际上总是会花不止一分钟的时间。等了将近一个小时，岩泉转了转眼睛，告诉及川他会在图书馆等他，然后就出门了。

“你为什么会选 _这个_ ？”及川说，然后扫了一眼书，以强调他指的是什么。“概率论？信息数学？金融工程？”他怀疑地说，几乎是用一种厌恶的语气。“我不明白。你讨厌数学！”

“你姐姐不想学医，”岩泉反驳道。“但她最后还是爱上了，对吧？”

“我姐姐很聪明，什么考试都能过，”及川夸着，双臂抱在胸前。岩泉注意到当他谈到她时，他的表情总是洋溢着骄傲。“你以前数学不及格！”

岩泉希望他脸上的热度没有那么明显。“我也没有那么差！”他盯着课本看。“数学是——嗯，你必须认真学习，你懂吧？我以前很懒，不怎么学习而已。”

及川靠在桌子上，手掌撑着下巴。“你现在还是没学。”

他看了一眼及川，然后又把目光转回到课本上。

“是的，但愿这次不一样。”

及川只是哼了一声回答，把头歪到一边，眨着眼睛看着岩泉。

他眨了回去。

“所以，如果你不打算学习，为什么还要跟我来这里？”

“因为我真的很好奇小岩星期六 _背着我_ 出去是要干嘛。”及川把手放在胸上心脏所在的地方，发出一声巨大的叹息。“我还以为小岩可能有个约会还不告诉我！”

岩泉眉毛一动：“你怎么会这么想？”

“在我们与东京电机的比赛之后，很多女孩围住了你，”及川漫不经心地说，一边摆弄着岩泉的一本教科书，尽量不让自己听起来醋味很大。“还以为至少会有一个女孩能吸引你的目光。”

他翻了个白眼。“我才不像你。”

“太过分了，”他回答，眯起眼睛。“我又不是什么女生都可以！”

“但反正每一次最后都是你被甩了。”

及川气得像只呼呼的小猪，嘟着嘴。“我会让你知道我——！”

图书管理员用愤怒的脚步走近他们，她的食指放在嘴唇上，嘘了一声，告诉他们保持安静，及川立即闭嘴。看着及川被羞辱的表情，岩泉控制住不让自己大声笑出来，努力压住自己上扬的嘴角。他抱怨着“我真的没有 _那么_ 吵”，甚至开始怀疑自己的美貌，因为图书管理员一点也不受他的魅力影响。他认为及川对自己魅力的怀疑实在是很蠢的，因为，老实说，他真的很让人惊艳，即使是岩泉也不得不承认这一点。但他不会说出口。尤其是在及川面前。

岩泉只需一眼就能明白这点。

及川就像暴风雨。岩泉是这么想的。无论他是在打排球，还是聊天，或者只是在公寓里懒洋洋地躺着，及川就是这样；一场雷暴——像狂风一样呼啸无情，响彻的雷声吸引所有人的注意。他动作快，说话快，行动就像闪电。他就像倾盆大雨一样无可阻挡，但却会在祈雨舞中慢慢减弱。岩泉对及川和他的风暴熟悉又警觉，他是唯一一个没有愚蠢到被卷入名为“及川彻”的混乱中的人。

因为其实他早已深陷飓风之中。

“你就坐在那儿傻看吗，笨蛋？”

“对呀，”及川很快回答。“小岩一下子读了这么多书，真是让我 _看傻了_ 。你可以成为我论文的测试对象。我是说，你的头不疼吧？学了这么多？”

“不，”岩泉冷淡地说。“如果你打算整天在这烦我，那就滚。”

及川把头歪到一边，嘴角挂着微笑。“我打赌这是你第一次来这里。”

“第二次，事实上。第一次是——”

“新生迎新旅？”

岩泉几乎笑了。

“没错。新生迎新旅。”

在接下来的三十分钟里，他没有完成任何像样的学习。正如所料，及川才不会滚，他一会站起来，一会坐下来，手里拿着与他们专业没有任何关系的书。他也试着看看，抓起一本关于生物分子的书，然后在不到五分钟的时间里翻完了这本无聊透顶的书。

岩泉摇了摇头，努力集中注意力。别忘了他决定去图书馆学习的主要原因——及川在家里到处散发的信息素更让人分心。

“看起来好像很有趣。”

岩泉甚至懒得抬起头来。“这就是他妈的人生。”

沉默了几分钟后，及川变得焦躁不安。他不能说话，也不能做什么。岩泉认为他应该多带他来这里。

“小——岩——，”及川面朝下趴在桌子上，双臂伸向打开的课本。“我们去市中心做点好玩的事吧。”他突然直起背，目光尖锐地扫了一眼白光通明的图书馆。“这地方太无聊了。今天是星期六，该死。我们去看电影或吃饭什么的。”

“那 _你_ 去，”岩泉坚定地拒绝了。“不像你，我星期一就要考试了。”

“等等，那你星期一不来练习了？”他忧心忡忡地问道。

“如果我早点考完就可以。”岩泉叹了口气，合上课本。

“你不能错过练习！”及川几乎大叫了一声，双手拍桌。他能感觉到图书管理员死死盯着他的背。他垂下肩膀，压低声音。“我们星期三有一场对东大的练习赛。 _东京大学_ 。还有那个该死的牛若……！”

岩泉抓住他的脸——只是单纯地 _抓住_ ，用一只手捏着及川的脸蛋，手掌捂住他那张叽叽喳喳的嘴。及川抓住他的胳膊试图挣脱他的控制，呜呜咽咽着。

“如果你想让我在比赛中保持最佳状态，就安静点让我学习。我越早完成考试，我就越早去训练，懂吗？”

他放手了。及川委屈地摸着自己的脸颊，他的脸颊都被捏红了，也可能是因为他刚才离岩泉太近了。

接下来的两个小时他都很安静。

☆ ☆ ☆

“他没跟你一起吗？”

及川抬起下巴看着夜久，夜久只有在他坐着的时候才比他高。

“呃，谁？”

“岩泉，”夜久的回答里略带强调，好像这应该很明显。“他很少迟到。”他双手撑在胯上。“也很少不和你在一起。”

“是的，”及川喘了口气，继续系鞋带。“他今天下午有考试，但他现在应该已经考完了，但我不知道，他从来不告诉我这些事。”

“行吧，你应该要知道。”及川对这个评论嗤之以鼻。阿一上次给他发短信是在三年前。如果他想的话，他还能找到那条写着“买豆腐”的短信。“他不是你最好的朋友吗？在教练来之前去找他吧。”

及川无奈地叹了口气，走出体育馆。

岩泉不仅仅是他最好的朋友。但另一方面，他们也不过如此。

这很难讲清楚，现在及川开始思考这件事。这很奇怪，也很自然——既是朋友，也是其他关系，完全取决于周围是什么人，喝了多少瓶啤酒，看了什么类型的电影和什么时间。有许多因素。

及川认为这样很好。

他认为这很好是因为他们从小就这样。所以他不明白为什么必须要停下来，或者为什么他们 _应该_ 停下来。只有其他人认为这不正常，他们所谓“朋友不那样做”或“朋友不那样对对方”的愚蠢观念。及川在想，他们真的是人们所谓的“朋友”吗？

他摇摇头摆脱思绪。这真的不重要。即使生命都不复存在，他也想和他在一起——无论是不是朋友。他很乐意承担代价。

冷空气紧咬着他裸露的手臂，及川忘记在出门前多穿件夹克。阿一应该会从体育中心的东门进来，靠近女子羽毛球队训练的体育馆那。及川决定先去那里看看。他感觉鼻子一凉，然后就打了个大喷嚏。

“啊，真冷，”他自言自语，缩了缩肩膀，双手抱住自己取暖。

他转过一个拐角。当他听到岩泉的声音时，他的脚步立刻停下了。它与另一个他不认识的声音混在一起。

及川惊慌失措地躲在墙后面，以免被岩泉发现。

那个味道闻起来像他自己，像一个omega。

当他听到女孩子的笑声后，一股恶心的酸味开始在他的胃里沸腾，这个声音本该听起来甜美可爱，却变成了响亮而可怕的静电，在及川的大脑里激起一阵偏头痛。他心被什么慢慢拖得下沉。因为一也在笑。当他逗及川时，当他们一起看傻电影时的那种笑，及川曾以为他是唯一能听到那种笑的人。

有什么东西在吞噬着他的意识，使他的耳朵和皮肤变得麻木。及川发出一声可怜的、苦笑似的叹息，因为他像个懦夫一样躲在那里偷听，他没听清他俩到底在说什么。乌云笼罩着他周围的一切，他任由自己被它吞噬。

及川知道阿一一直很受欢迎，另一种意义上的。他很出名，甚至在高中的时候，他就能和走廊上的每个同学称兄道弟，各种不同的体育社团都想招募他，因为他可怕的运动天赋。及川大部分都不认识，他也不想认识他们。他们来自其他班级，其他社团，最近几个其他学院的似乎也和阿一是朋友。

他不是那种被女孩子追捧的类型，也不是在情人节得到几千块巧克力的那种人，但是每当一个女孩子爱上他，都会爱得很深。吖一曾经有过一个女朋友，但他的处理方式与及川大不相同。他记得她。她很难让人忘记。及川第一次见到她时，她脸色苍白，又瘦又高，但比一还矮三厘米，一双快乐的黑眼睛，看起来像是个混血儿，及川单从她看向一的眼神就能明白——是真爱。这不同于女孩们看着及川的眼神——欲望、爱慕、热情。那个女孩真的爱上了一，就像一爱上了她一样。毕业后，一知道了她要和父母搬到北海道，他觉得异地恋很难维持下去。于是他们就分手了。他在分手时绝对是个绅士，告诉她在新城市里找一个能对她全心全意牺牲自己的人。因为他知道自己做不到，他不会为一个人牺牲自己的未来和时间。

他们分手时及川假装自己一点都不 _高兴_ 。一开始，及川以为自己只是嫉妒，因为他最好的朋友有一个长期稳定的女朋友，而及川通常不到一个月就换一个。他的确是很嫉妒，他无法否认，但他现在才意识自己嫉妒的是另一个人。

阿一是—— _岩泉_ 是，也只是他的朋友。岩泉并不属于他。而及川也从来没有也不会拥有他，这件事让他心碎。

☆ ☆ ☆

“你找到他了吗？”夜久一看到及川回来就问他。

他的心在颤抖，但他却微笑着摇摇头。

“没有，对不起。”

下午的训练迷迷糊糊就过去了，及川打得心不在焉，几乎像僵尸一样。井上教练甚至担心他得了流感。岩泉回来的时间比他预想的晚了一点，而及川避过了他的视线，害怕他会说些什么。

“喂，笨蛋，你今天怎么了？”岩泉最后问，走到坐在角落里的及川。及川曲着膝盖，背靠着墙。

“没什么，”及川回答。他没有抬头。“我累了。”

“别骗我。你知道这没用。”

及川紧张地笑了下，露出疲倦的微笑。“只是今天心情不好。”

“你之前一整个周末都在抱怨着想打球，现在就这样了？”一皱着眉头，交叉着双臂。及川希望他和他在一起时能少皱眉头。“你的发球糟透了，而且你几乎接不到球……你怎么能指望用这种半吊子打法赢下牛岛？”

及川有点希望他能意识到，但他是阿一，他意识不到，因为他比街上最笔直的钢筋电线杆还要直20倍。

他脸上明显的表情和异常安静的举止其实并不难理解，岩泉不知怎么也看出他很烦恼。岩泉走近他，靠着他旁边的墙坐下。他们双膝交叉碰在一起。他转过身来，在及川面前伸出双臂，好像准备把他抱入怀里。

“过来。”他命令他。

这对及川来说已经够了。他毫不犹豫扑向他温暖的身体，汗水沾上了对方的皮肤。他滑下来，把头靠在对方的膝盖上。他应该停下。 _我们真的应该停下_ 。但他喜欢这种感觉，这种熟悉感。让他惊讶的是，沉浸岩泉的气息的那一刻，他的担忧就 _消失_ 了。及川认为，也许他应该好好珍惜岩泉还在他身边的时候。

及川发誓这会是最后一次。

☆ ☆ ☆

“及川确实应该去国家队试训。”岩泉听到他们的一个学长这样说。他听着，他们的声音与储物柜的叮当声和书包的拖拉声混合在一起。

当天童把手搭在他肩膀时，还在喝水的岩泉差点呛到了。“哦，岩泉，不要太沮丧。你们总会分开，对吧？”

菅原和夜久看着他们俩，专注地观察着岩泉的表情——他依然平淡，眼神和嘴唇都没有一丝变化。

“我知道。”

☆ ☆ ☆

这很奇怪。

这很奇怪，因为及川入睡得很快而且没有缠在他身上几乎让自己窒息，奇怪的是他就睡在他身边，却没有把腿搭在他身上，奇怪的是他实际上离他有几厘米远，裹着厚厚的被单，但却朝着另一个方向蜷缩着。

担心，但大多是困惑，岩泉向他靠近，试图填补他们之间的小空隙，希望最轻微的触摸可以让及川—— _可他到底是希望及川做什么呢？_ ——岩泉拉紧了毯子，因为天气更冷了，而他已经习惯了及川温暖的身体抱在他身上。

他不想知道为什么他会因此失眠，岩泉拒绝承认到底是什么在困扰他。但几分钟过去了，及川仍然痛苦地离他几厘米远。

岩泉在令人困惑的绝望中皱起眉头，他转头看到熟睡的及川，然后视线又看向天花板，然后又回到及川那愚蠢的头发，然后又回到天花板，然后又看向他那愚蠢的头发，它看起来如此柔软，他想摸一摸。他睡不着觉，意识到及川正在用的是（他的）枕头，裹在（他的）毯子里，好让自己可以沉浸在岩泉的气息里。而岩泉就在他旁边。这真是疯了。因为岩泉说不清为什么这会让他如此不安，为什么他手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩都立起来了，像是嚎叫着想要去伸手去摸一摸及川。岩泉低吼着，愤怒地转向另一边，他转身时床吱吱作响上下起伏。他辗转反侧，想找到一个舒服的姿势，但事实是他找不到，因为他的身体已经自然地决定了，最舒服的姿势是及川睡在他旁边，紧紧抱着他，呼吸挠着他脖子。

不仅仅是夜晚。

接下来的几天早晨同样奇怪，因为及川突然改变了自己的生活习惯。

星期五，当岩泉醒来时，他发现他已经没有衬衫能穿了。

及川的筑巢情况恶化了 _10倍_ 。

他通常只在晚上，放学后或晚饭后，看电视时筑巢。现在，他在房子的任何地方，在一天的任何时候，都会筑巢。岩泉粗略地抽出所有抽屉，越来越烦恼地在里面翻来覆去。抽屉里都是空的，连洗衣篮都被清理干净了。最后，他只能光着膀子走进客厅，肚子咕咕叫，看看早上有什么能吃的。及川已经醒了，正在看清晨的星座节目。他被岩泉的衣服包围着。

“你为什么要费心筑巢？”

及川眨了眨眼睛，然后盯着屏幕，对这个问题感到困惑。“这样很舒服。”

“我是说，你喜欢我的味道，对吧？你已经有了真人，为什么还要做这些事？”

及川瞪大眼睛看着他，然后笑了。“哈，小岩。你还没睡醒吗？”他说得很简单，懒得回答这个问题。他从窝里扔给他一件衬衫，说如果他不赶快穿点衣服，可能会感冒。“我很难突然戒掉一些习惯。现在只是在慢慢为以后做准备。”

一没有听懂，但及川也没有打算解释。

☆ ☆ ☆

及川彻不是傻瓜。

他的期望很高，但他足够聪明，能将它藏在心里。这就是为什么他会同意和黑尾铁朗一起参加这个垃圾聚会。及川不认识聚会上的任何人，但人们似乎对他很熟悉。他们肯定在想，这个来自央大排球队的男孩在这里干什么。这个充满活力的小酒吧被认为是东大的专属，坐落在黑尾的大学和不忍池之间。及川默默地希望他不会遇到牛若，尽管他很肯定那家伙不会来这样的下流聚会。

“你之前从不同意来这里，”黑尾说着，坐到他旁边的高椅子上。他总是那么敏锐。及川将视线移开，盯着他那瓶没碰过的啤酒。“你还在为我们在上周的练习赛中赢了你生气吗？拜托，到底怎么了？”

“你 _一定_ 要提起那场比赛吗？”及川翻了个白眼。这是一场势均力敌的比赛，也许如果他训练得更努力一点，他们就赢了。他耸耸肩。“反正我有空。所以我就来了。”

黑尾怀疑地哼了一下。“随便你怎么说。”他不信，但还是接受了。“那你能放轻松点吗？我喜欢叫你来是因为你在聚会上很有趣。现在，你只会扫了大家的兴致。”

“你可能听说过吧？”及川忧心忡忡地问道。

“听到什么了？”

“我是omega。”

“是吗？所以呢？有什么关系？这就是你整晚闷闷不乐的原因吗？”

黑尾对这件事没有任何顾虑，这让他的心一亮。他的不在意吹散了他心中沉重的烟雾。他对每件事都那么懒散，及川沉思着，希望自己能和他一样。

他环视了一下黑暗的房间，他的头随着舞池里DJ Snake的混音摇晃。及川没有说话，打开酒瓶，一口气喝完了啤酒。黑尾每次看着他这样做都咧嘴大笑。

“你为什么不给我再来一杯啤酒，蠢蛋。”

“当然。”黑尾耸耸肩，递给他一瓶之前没开过的酒。

“你请客？”

“不。”

“小气鬼。”

及川很快喝了一口。

“我从研磨那里听说了。”黑尾瞥了他一眼。“研磨不是首发，他也不太在乎，但他说他队里有人被开除了，”黑尾说，转过头向及川露出一副都知道了的表情。“我真的很惊讶这都这个年代了居然还有这种alpha。”

“呵，你真的想不到。”及川嘲笑道，揉着太阳穴，因为alpha对他来说只意味着麻烦。“他们这么做是因为他们知道omega最终会屈服，你懂吗？这里有很多法律问题。‘噢，omega不是被迫的’或者‘omega最终还是愿意的’。Alpha们总是能逃过法律的惩罚。他们真的很讨厌。”然后他懊悔地看着黑尾。“没有针对你的意思。”

“没事。这实际上是个非常有用的特权，”他诚实地说，为他们两个点了一堆酒。柜台后面那位漂亮的女士点了点头，继续从货架上拿下合适的利口酒。黑尾对着她的背影吹口哨。“当然，我从来没有用过。”

他棕色的眼睛看向黑尾的眼神变得柔和，感谢黑尾不是那种alpha。

“这里真是发泄我悲伤的最糟糕的地方。”及川说，当地啤酒中的少量酒精让他卸下一点心防。

“我来猜猜看，”黑尾开始说，又把一杯酒塞到及川空了的手里。另一个人保持沉默，暗示黑尾继续。“我猜是岩泉一君。”及川的双眼在一毫秒内闪烁了一下，而那个长着猫一样眼睛的男人捕捉到了这个小小的反应，咧嘴笑了。“我猜对了？”

及川眯起眼睛，将玻璃杯里不知道惨了什么的液体一干而尽。他舔了舔几次嘴唇，以从喉咙里火辣辣的热气中恢复过来。“你太可怕了。这酒真烂。”

“它不烂，”黑尾坚持说，却不否认前一句。“友惠酱是这里最好的调酒师。”及川看着她。这个调酒师很漂亮，她的皮肤是健康的小麦色，她眨眼的时候，她粗而飘逸的眼线就像只翅膀。“不管怎么样，你别想转移话题。你什么事都可以告诉黑尾桑。”

“你不会告诉其他人？”

“这我不敢保证，”黑尾说。“我不得不告诉研磨。我和他说好了。”

及川对他皱了皱眉，事实上，如果他不想让岩泉知道，他也没有其他人能聊天了。不过他还没醉到把一切都告诉黑尾。他打算把这些故事留到以后再说。“我来这个垃圾派对是为了喝酒，不是为了靠在你的肩膀上哭。”

黑尾嘲讽地笑了。“你一直在 _哭_ 吗？”

“不—！我不——只是——闭嘴，让小友惠给我做一杯真正的酒。”

“别紧张，”他说，看上去几乎很自豪。他叫来酒保，对她耳语。及川怀疑地看着他们。“一个小时内，你绝对会醉倒在吧台。”

☆ ☆ ☆

及川关于今晚能记起的唯一一件事，那就是小友惠和她美味可口的鸡尾酒。

这里又吵又热，闻起来更像是荷尔蒙，而非汗水和酒精。他本以为黑尾会抛下他，但他没有。他听着他的抱怨。尽管他早些时候去了舞池，但还是回来了，带了两杯酒，是一直盯着及川的alpha们送的。

“ _说不定_ 他也喜欢你呢？”黑尾把胳膊肘撑在吧台上，把头侧放在手上。他努力保持清醒，他的声音比之前更让人难以理解。

正像黑尾保证的那样，及川脸趴在吧台上，嘲讽一笑。他转过头去看另一个人，把脸贴在吧台的漆面上。“不可能，毕竟 _这么多年_ 过去了，如果他有感觉，他肯定会告诉我。”他发出一声长长的，低声的呜咽，每当他要哭的时候就会这样。“但他没有！他只是把我看作是需要照顾的omega朋友！”

及川想哭。酒的确很有效，因为现在酒吧看起来更亮了，他眼前晕乎乎的。

“但是你猜怎么回事？”他在抽泣和嘈杂的电音之间说道。他头晕目眩地坐起来，停下来喝了一口蓝色的——呃， _随便什么东西_ 。他根本不在乎现在小友惠给了他什么。“我心甘情愿。我宁愿做普通朋友，也不愿完全失去他。”

黑尾笑他，揉了揉他的太阳穴。

“你们根本不是普通朋友。你们甚至互相标记还睡在一起——”

“ _睡在一起_ ——睡意味着无意识，一起则意味着在同一张床上彼此依偎。”

“当然，你会说这完全是柏拉图式的。”

“是的，完全是柏拉图！”及川猛地一拳打在吧台上，然后痛得自己皱起眉头，意识到也许只有岩泉认为一切都是柏拉图式的。他叹了口气，对手中的空酒杯含糊的笑了。“我们从小就是这样。”

黑尾盯着他，眼神严肃，快因为醉酒睁不开眼了。

“你们不再是孩子了。”

及川等待着，一种熟悉的痛苦的，煎熬的感觉从他的胸口涌起。

“过去和现在不一样。”

及川不确定自己是对黑尾严肃的回答感到惊讶，还是对他多年来一直忽视这一简单事实感到惊讶。

“你听起来像小岩，烦死了。”

☆ ☆ ☆

及川在和一个挺英俊的alpha亲热的时候突然意识到，也许他只适合一个人孤独地死去。

他在亲吻某人，但感觉不太好。及川一点都不享受，因为他能想到的只是这个男人的信息素——而且并不好闻。他身上的须后水一点用也没有。他的味道几乎是刺鼻的，刺痛了他的鼻子，好像他正在吸一辆破车的尾烟一样。他把他推开了。

“怎么了，彻？”河部—— _还是_ _河木来着_ ？——问他，他的手摸到他的背上。

“别这样叫我，”及川不满地瞪着他。他晃了晃头。“我得走了。”

及川从高座上滑下来，立即跑向厕所。

他想吐。一开始什么都吐不出来——只有唾液和后悔。双手抓住水槽的一侧，他的胃这次威胁着要吐出一堆胃酸，当他把酒精、玉米片和羞耻的混合物吐到瓷缸表面时，喉咙灼热似的疼。及川咕哝着，嗅着那可怕的感觉。他打开水龙头冲走了一切。

“我在干什么？”他对自己说。他用手接了些冷水洗脸。他镜子里的倒影看起来糟糕极了。也许他需要的不仅仅是酒精，才能避开那些戴着兔子耳朵、穿着性感圣诞服的女孩身上残留的可怕alpha信息素，因为这才是12月的第一天。

☆ ☆ ☆

“彻，你个白痴！”一大叫起来，差点把他的冰淇淋弄掉了。他胖乎乎的脸颊通红，胳膊捂住了嘴。

“为什么？你不爱我吗，小一？”小彻问道，圆圆的大眼睛像是马上就要哭了。

一立刻安慰他。“哈？我当然爱了！”他骄傲地大声喊道，没有丝毫犹豫。“你还和谁干过这种事的？”

“只有你！你是第一个！”彻笑得很开心，让人为他目眩神晕。“我姐姐说，如果你爱一个人，你就得亲他！”

一在他面前抱着双臂。“只能对我这样做，不可以和任何其他人做。”

彻歪着头。他不明白，但如果一说不可以，他就不会做。

“好！”

及川从他醉酒的白日梦中醒来，梦里还浮现着昨天和那个alpha的回忆。他的约会对象问及川是不是初吻，及川说不是。他看起来很失望——就像他试着处过的其他人一样。

最近，及川总是去参加聚会和派对。黑尾真的很惊讶，但同时也很担心，邀请他的次数越来越少，因为他注意到他越邀请他，及川就越颓废。

“找了你半天，兄弟，”黑尾在嘈杂的音乐声中喊道，随意地推开了坐在及川身边的alpha。“真没想到像你这样的高个混蛋这么难找。”他带着昏头昏脑的及川到另一个角落，让他摔在情侣包厢的沙发上，给了他一瓶水。

他不确定自己已经喝了多少杯别人送的酒，因为大部份时间及川一直在寻找一个闻起来不像垃圾车的alpha。找一个alpha并不难，因为大多数alpha，无论男女，似乎都很喜欢他。找到一个闻起来不像垃圾车的alpha完全是另一回事。

“你在嫉妒吗？”

及川扬起眉头。“嫉妒谁？”

“我可没说你在嫉妒 _谁_ 。下次小心点，及川。”

他瞪着黑尾那狡猾的眼睛。“我没有，”及川果断地说。“我知道我无法拥有别人可以拥有的东西。”

“说自己从不嫉妒的人是因为他们根本不懂，”黑尾一边说，一边从他拿了一整晚的杯子里喝了一口温啤酒。“你中毒已久，便觉得很正常。然而你却沉溺其中，又苦又气，像个白痴一样酗酒和随便什么人勾搭在一起。”及川安静下来，皱着眉看他。“难道我说错了？”

及川感觉自己的心脏紧绷。

“我更震惊的是，你竟然占理了一次。”

“你他妈的以为我在东大干什么？在过去的一年里，他们一直在把这种心理学废话塞进我的喉咙里。”

黑尾喝完啤酒，把杯子扔在粘胶地板上。他的目光移向及川，希望他安静下来渐渐清醒。一句哽咽从及川的嘴里溢出，把黑尾的注意力吸引回他身上。

“我需要爱上别人。”

他低下头，看到一个落泪的及川。

“但我不能——”及川的声音听起来像破碎的玻璃。“我不能，因为我的鼻子好像他妈的 _坏了_ ，你和这里的每个人都闻起来像 _屎_ 。”

及川用双手捂住了脸，不时揉着浮肿的眼睛。黑尾小心地把手放在肩膀上。他没有推开他的手，黑尾认为这是个好兆头，也许，因为老实说，他不太擅长安慰朋友，但他在努力尝试。“及川，你该回家了。我带你回去。怎么样？”

“不，”及川咕哝道。他重复了一遍，这次更抗拒了。“不，我不能。现在不行。”

如果他在这个样子回家，阿一会因为他喝得太多而且闻起来像酒和呕吐物而生气。他不想那样。他不想让他对他皱眉，不想对他大喊大叫，也不想他打他。他想让他笑——就像他之前对那个女孩的笑一样。他希望他只在和他在一起的时候才笑。

筑巢对他的情况一点用都没有了。

因为他的巢是他爱他的一切。他的衬衫和夹克仍然散发着岩泉最喜欢的沐浴露的余香，让他想起了他古铜色的皮肤和温柔的抚摸，毛巾上还沾着剃须膏，这让他想起了他线条锋利的下巴和偶尔早晨冒出来的胡茬。及川爱他的一切——他那愚蠢的刺头，他那愚蠢的傻笑，他很少这样笑，但当他这样做的时候，仿佛世界都停止了，他的气味，他可爱的，浓郁的麝香。他能闻出他小麦色皮肤上散发的每一种气味，比如一喜欢用的止汗香，以及它是如何与他的信息素如此完美地融合在一起。

及川从无声的眼泪变成了小声的啜泣，因为他知道有朝一日他将看不到、听不到、闻不到这些，他也不会是唯一一个会爱上阿一生活中每一个小细节的人。他知道他将不能再睡在他身边，有朝一日他再也不能沉浸在他的气息里。

“我得习惯别人的味道。”

这也许是摆脱心痛的唯一方法。

☆ ☆ ☆

“你到底要带我去哪里？”岩泉问道，看着他呼出的白气消失在夜色中。寒风吹过，他拉紧了大衣。

“离这儿不远就有一家酒吧，”花卷说着，咧嘴一笑。“不需要邀请函和其他麻烦。我的朋友的店。”

岩泉认为他应该抛下花卷，跑回自己的公寓，拿出他最暖和的毯子，在家自己喝金酒。但他们已经很久没见面了，所以他愿意让花卷把他拖到任何地方。

“就这儿。”他说着，走下一段可疑的楼梯。岩泉审视着这条狭窄的小路墙上的海报和涂鸦。他眯着眼睛看着花卷的背，阻止自己转身离开的冲动。

岩泉讨厌任何吵闹黑暗的地方。周围到处都是各种各样的不吸引人的气味和令人眼花缭乱的霓虹灯，它们闪烁得很快，让这间小酒吧在黑暗的巷子里足够显眼。除了酒吧旁边的发光装饰和粉色、绿色和蓝色的闪烁灯光，周围几乎一片漆黑。他看到花卷和DJ击掌，向岩泉介绍他，他试图表现得他在乎，主要是因为花卷的朋友似乎是一个相当酷的家伙，岩泉不想扫兴。

“嘿，走，我们去拿杯喝的，”花卷提议，带着他穿过人群。

“我还是不明白我们为什么会在这里，”岩泉说。他开始觉得厌烦，尽管刺激的音乐使他的耳膜震颤。“我本来想去吃垃圾食品。”

“你太暴躁了，这就是原因，”花卷说，然后在嘈杂的音乐里大喊向酒保点单。“我想你可能需要放松一下，而不是在你的公寓里一个人喝金酒喝到醉。”

“你是怎么知道的——及川跟你说了？”

“当然是他。”花卷再次向他露出一个奇怪的笑容。“他跟我说了很多事。”

岩泉怀疑地盯着他，然后被拖下来坐在一把高脚凳上。他们的酒来了，酒保把几瓶进口啤酒塞给他们。气氛越来越热，岩泉脱下了夹克。

“和及川的生活怎么样？”花卷问道，大口大口地喝啤酒，直到酒瓶半空。

“什么意思？一切都一样。”

“一如既往，”他重复道。“当然，好的。”

岩泉也喝了一大口。反正是免费的，所以他不妨好好珍惜。

“你不想搬家吗？”

“搬家？为什么要搬？”

“好吧，”花卷开始说，陷入沉思。“我想现在并不容易，由于及川已经……唔，你知道及川怎么了。”他又喝了一杯，然后高叹了口气。“这完全不是一种健康的生活方式。”

“我他妈的不是动物，花卷。”岩泉喝了几口啤酒，对他皱眉。

“你们alpha和动物也没差多少，”另一个开玩笑说，觉得自己出汗了脱下外套。“不过说真的，如果你们住在我那，房东太太不会允许你们住在一起的。”

“我们现在很好，”岩泉坚持说，注意到他刚刚喝完了一瓶。

花卷毫不犹豫地递给他另一瓶酒。

岩泉意识到，确实过去很久了。他去过的第一家酒吧是六本木的一个小地方。他和及川一起去的。那是他们大一的时候，及川说要去个地方喝酒，因为“我们现在是大学生了！”而不知为何这在他神奇的脑回路里意味着要在一个不怎么熟悉的城市里喝醉酒。

岩泉为这记忆微微一笑，试图把注意力放在花卷的喋喋不休上。

他的眼睛扫过黑暗房间里的人群，他的鼻子认出了他小时候记忆中熟悉的橘子香味。但也有其他的香味混合在一起，这让岩泉想露出自己的尖牙。

他很快就看到了及川。

肯定是他。他总是确定。

花卷没有注意到，因为岩泉动得太快了。

有一个男人坐在他旁边——有点太近了，岩泉想，直到灯光比平常长了一秒钟，他看到那个男的在亲吻及川。他第一反应是想把那人的眼睛挖出来，但他看到及川俯身靠近，微笑着，闭上眼睛，苍白的手指缠过对方的脖子。

音乐在岩泉的耳中渐渐消失，周围的环境突然变得开始慢慢旋转，他后退了几步。他胸口里有什么东西发出轰隆的声音，有什么东西下沉到胃里，让他的每一寸大脑都嗡嗡作响，发出意义不明的噪音。

但他咬了咬舌头，喉咙里像是被什么噎住了，然后茫然地回到花卷旁边，告诉他自己感觉身体不舒服，下次见面他会好好请客。

岩泉像退潮的潮水一样逃走了，脚步沉重，心跳不稳。

☆ ☆ ☆

“对不起。我不能——”及川说着，拉开了距离。这个人的气味并不好，跟其他人一样。这让他恶心。

“那要不要再来一杯？”

及川摇摇头，抱歉地笑了起来。他把手捂在胸前，把他推开，然后在他面前吐了出来。

“不，我有点头晕。对不起。我得走了。真的很抱歉。”

☆ ☆ ☆

当岩泉第一次醉醺醺地回家时，衣服上沾染着各种各样的信息素，及川马上就 _懂_ _了_ 。他又嗅了嗅空气，岩泉脸朝下趴在沙发上。

“欢迎回来，”及川阴阳怪气地说，幽怨的眼神扫过岩泉的身影，然后又回到他正在看的电影上。“那么，是谁？”

岩泉把头微微转过来，看向眼睛粘在屏幕上的及川。

“什么？”他问道，声音沙哑无力。

及川可以分辨出一的衣服上沾染的是omega的信息素。他表现得好像很好奇，以掩盖自己内心的痛楚。“我会分不清楚我最好的朋友是不是很别人上床了吗？”

“我们没有——”他突然停了下来，深深地吸了口气：“我们什么也没做。”接着又是一片死寂。及川哼了一声作为回应，强迫自己的眼睛专注在电影上。他咬着下唇，不情愿地吞下喉咙里那点苦味。一什么时候才能不说谎呢？他想。他从不对他撒谎。“我只是又被花卷拖去参加派对了。”

及川没有意识到自己眨眼眨了太多次。“真的。”

尴尬的十秒钟后，一屈服了。

“就这一次。”

及川什么也没说。

但第二天晚上，岩泉带着同样的气味回家，而及川对此毫不在意，或者至少试着当作不在意。他时不时地说几句调侃的话，这样他的痛苦就不会太明显了。

第三次岩泉闯进他们的公寓时，他跌跌撞撞，而及川也能闻到他身上 _同_ _一种该死_ _的_ _信息素_ ，这让他烦躁得想拔光自己的头发——或者，更精确地说，拔光某人的头发。

我以为这 _只有一次_ ，当他的朋友坐在他平时的那个沙发上的时候，及川想。

“小岩，你现在能不能离我远点先去洗个该死的澡？你闻起来很 _恶心_ 。”

他的声音很恶毒。也许岩泉听出来了，但这正是及川故意的。

☆ ☆ ☆

现在是周末，及川难得早睡。虽然他已经习惯了星期五晚上的聚会，但他拒绝了松川的邀请，因为他知道花卷邀请了一去同一个地方，他不想在自己喝醉哭诉着被岩泉抛弃的时候撞上正主。他还拒绝了黑尾让他去赤坂一家新酒吧的提议。及川已经受够了这些醉酒之夜，哭诉着自己被取代了，然后和alpha们勾搭，最后呕吐，因为他们的吻从字面上感觉就像是在吃一坨马粪。

这是为数不多的及川在午夜前入睡的夜晚，所以当他被电话铃声从健康的睡眠周期中唤醒时，他皱起眉头。第一次他忽略了它。及川拿着个枕头捂在头上。但铃声并没有停止，他投降了。

“及川？”

他接起岩泉的电话，听到的却是花卷的声音。及川呻吟着，看了一眼时间。一点半。然后他看了看另一张床，岩泉还没有回来。

“喂？”

“没把你吵醒吧？你一般都不会这么早睡。”

及川哼哼，伸了个懒腰，用一只胳膊撑起他的身体。“没，怎么了？”

“你能来接岩泉吗？我想带他回我那，但我的室友不喜欢我在这个时候带别人回去，我不大清楚你们住在哪里，所以……”花卷故意停下了。他没有等及川的回答。“我现在给你发短信。谢啦！”

男人挂断电话的时候，及川嘴角抽搐。几秒钟后，他收到了一条写着地址的短信。

及川没浪费一秒钟，抓起一件外套，还带着睡意就出门了。

“好极了，”他喃喃着，突然停了下来。

下雨了。

在一个本应十分干燥的12月中旬，下雨了。

及川试着回去拿雨伞和防水外套，然后意识到他没办法。

门锁着，他把钥匙忘在里面了。

“不是吧，”及川难以置信地说，摇着门把手，直到他放弃，额头锤了锤门。“你 _一定是_ 在开玩笑吧。”

他记得，岩泉有带钥匙。及川叹了口气，耷拉着肩膀。没办法了。及川在寒风和冰冷的雨滴中颤抖，从舒适的住宅区跑到大街上叫出租车。

花卷发给他的地址有点难找，连出租车司机都不知道在哪里。下雨之后更难了，涩谷狭窄、混乱的道路上的标志和霓虹灯变得模糊不清。幸好酒吧门口有一个巨大的发光标志，所以及川没有错过。

外面铺了一层是金属材质，很难错过，灯光反射在银色的户外镶板上，就像激光一样。及川很轻松就进去了。外面已经没有人排队。

花卷先找到他。

“小卷，你看起来糟透了，”及川笑着说。花卷点了点头。“小岩还好吗？”

“如果我说不好，请不要惊慌。”花卷在他面前双手合十，好像在祈求宽恕。“及川，我知道这是我的错，妈的——他，呃，他打架了，我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。我玩笑开得太过头——”

“别这样，”他打断。及川紧张地吞了口唾液，响亮的音乐在他耳膜上打着鼓，加剧了他心中不断增长的不安。“告诉我他在哪儿。”

☆ ☆ ☆

当及川走进私人浴室时，岩泉靠在水池边上，他的鼻子在流血。

当他看到及川，浑身湿透，头发耷拉，脸色苍白的样子时，他那充血的瞳孔惊讶地收缩了。及川走近他，想知道他是否已经清醒了。

“你……会……感冒的，蠢……”

及川笑了，手拍着岩泉的背。都这种情况了，他还在关心自己。“你才是那个蠢货，小岩。”

岩泉含糊不清地喃喃自语，及川听不清他在说什么。他一直靠在洗手台旁边，像是快要吐了。不。肯定还没清醒。及川叹了口气，搓了搓他的背，看向别处，因为他觉得自己光是听着这个声音也想吐了。在他沉重的呼吸和呕吐之间，他听到了岩泉的诅咒。

“你真是一团糟，”及川说着，帮他擦掉脸上的血和呕吐物。他很少有机会照顾岩泉。一想到这个，他的心就怦怦直跳。“我真是个坏朋友。”及川大声咕哝着，嘲笑着自己自私的想法。但是岩泉烂醉如泥。他不可能记得及川在说什么。

岩泉的腿终于撑不住了，他摔倒在地上，压倒了毫无准备的及川。本能地，及川抱住他，就像当他害怕不安的时候，岩泉会用双臂搂住他一样。那个醉汉把头靠在及川的肩膀上。及川的脸涨得通红，他摇了摇头。现在真不是时候。

“拜托，站起来啊。”及川低声道，他让男人的胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，把岩泉抬起来。“我们得回家了，小岩。”岩泉笨拙地走着，但他起码还能走路，感谢老天。及川可不觉得自己能拖得动他。“希望你带了钥匙。”

然后他们到外面去，在公共汽车站等着，等着倾盆大雨停下，等着不会来的公交车。

没有任何出租车经过，及川忧心忡忡地叹了口气。天太冷了，他唯一能叫到出租车的办法就是走到大路上去。他把手撑在胯上，决定等雨停，转过去盯着岩泉。他已经坐着睡着了，把头靠在玻璃板上。及川对着这场景微笑。他看起来很脆弱。这副烂醉如泥的样子很不岩泉，这让他很恼火。及川从没发现岩泉比自己还要痛苦，他沉溺在自己单相思的自哀自怨里。

他半跪在他面前，双臂放在膝盖上，把头侧过去检查一的脸。他的鼻子似乎没有骨折，但有瘀伤，鼻孔下面有一点干血。及川用湿袖子擦掉。

“及川。”他从睡梦中醒来。及川对上了他那双黑眼睛。

“你清醒了没？”及川问，站起身来。“能走吗？”

岩泉呻吟着，手掌揉了揉太阳穴，然后放在受伤的鼻子上。“可以。”

在很长一段时间里两人间一片寂静，除了雨点不断敲打棚屋屋顶和人行道的声音，和远处隆隆作响的雷声。

“我一直以为小岩不是那种会酗酒的人，”及川看着漆黑的天空说道。闪电划过。“你总是很自制。”岩泉不说话，只是皱着眉头，揉着自己疼痛的头。“我讨厌这样，”及川承认，他的声音比平时更加焦虑沉重。在他看得见的呼吸间有一个短暂的笑，他走近了几步，岩泉看到了他恼怒的表情。“小岩不会在派对上无缘无故地打别人的脸。”

岩泉的眉毛垂了下来，锐利的眼睛瞪着及川。“又不是只有你可以到处鬼混。”

“但我总是到处鬼混，”他回答，双手紧握成拳头。及川不喜欢这样。“你知道的。你对此从来没有意见。”

“是啊，我任由你每天晚上都出去当婊子，你居然告诉我你讨厌我 _去_ 派对？”岩泉嘲弄道。他的语调阴沉，充满威胁，这让及川很紧张，他抱紧了肩膀，目光不由自主地垂下。岩泉几乎是在咆哮，更大声了。“你不觉得这有点不公平吗？”

他的话让他心碎。

“你就是这样想的吗？”及川觉得有什么堵住了他的喉咙。他的眼睛后面针刺一样酸痛，因为岩泉没有全错。“小岩——”

“别——”岩泉从座位上跳了起来，抓住了及川的衣领。“——他妈的叫我这个！我们不再是孩子了！叫你的那些alpha混蛋去，别把我当成他们！”

及川的呼吸急促，双眼被泪水模糊了视线，像朦胧的月亮。 _这只是酒精作用_ ，他一直安慰着自己。 _他不知道自己在做什么_ 。他感到双手在颤抖。突然间，他只能看到岩泉双眼发红。其他一切都模糊了。雨点敲打棚子和柏油路的响亮而重复的声音消失了。

他很吓人。

岩泉吓到他了。

这些话很伤人。他因为这不是真的，他不知道如何告诉一，他说不出口。及川僵住了，因为寒冷，因为岩泉冰冷的目光，因为他抓着自己领子的手。所以他强迫地挤出一个微笑——傲慢而恶劣。

“我真不知道你的大脑这么原始，”及川反击，努力控制住自己喉咙后的本能恐惧。“你就是这样看我的吗？”他眨了几下眼睛，因为他的眼睛还是很酸，他的声音像破碎的瓷器。“你以为 _我是_ 唯一一个到处和别人上床的人，而 _你却_ 闻起来像发情期omega的垃圾堆？”他冰冷无助的手抓住了岩泉的拳头。他头发上的水珠掉到脸上，混着从一开始就威胁要掉下来的滚热眼泪。“我 _从来没有_ 和任何人睡过！你知道为什么吗？因为每一个alpha，每一个beta，每一个活着的 _呼吸_ 的人都会因为某种原因闻起来像坨屎！他们让我 _恶心_ ，他们的气味让我想呕吐！”

及川终于泣不成声。

“但是你——你的气味，你的存在，你的声音——让我安心，只要靠近你，我——我觉得我能忍受任何事情。”

及川推开放手的岩泉，他的眼睛又变回温和的绿色。他眨了眨眼，红光从他的瞳孔中消失，醉酒的怒火也渐渐减弱。他感觉到了及川的恐惧，不稳定的心跳，和发白的脸色。岩泉知道。他脸颊上流淌的透明珠子不是雨水，而是眼泪，还掉个不停。及川身体僵直，在湿漉漉的衣服里发抖。

岩泉听到他害怕的心跳。

而这是他的错。

开始在岩泉血管里流淌的罪恶感就像汽油一样燃烧。他能感觉到岩泉悲伤的眼神中的痛苦，他内心恨不得杀死自己的后悔。

“对不起，及川，我不是——”

“什么？怎么了， _阿一_ ？”及川恶意地问道。他嘲笑他，摇摇头，嘴唇颤抖成痛苦的微笑。“你真的是那个意思吗？因为说‘对不起’可不符合你的alpha声音！”

然而岩泉抱住了他，驱散了及川的怒火。及川僵住了。这不是一个渴望关注的人的拥抱，也不是一个试图保护孩子安全的母亲的手臂，也不是一个曾经吻过他受伤膝盖的幼驯染的怀抱。 _这不一样_ ，及川一直在想。 _感觉太不一样了_ 。一的双臂紧紧地搂在他的腰上，一只手摩挲着他的背，一只温暖的手在他被雨水浸湿的头发后面来回抚摸，他一遍又一遍地听到岩泉温柔的道歉。

“对不起。”岩泉最后又说了一次。

下一秒及川像飞蛾扑火一样扑向岩泉，这感觉更像是自杀，而非出于爱意。他回抱他，不想让这一刻结束。他把脸趴在岩泉的肩上，手抓着他的夹克。尽管有寒风和无尽的雨水，世界还是在此时融化了。他想，也许这不对，也许他们的生活不应该这样继续下去。

“小岩，不管这算什么。”他说，声音紧张又痛苦。及川对着岩泉的肌肤发出一声叹息似的苦笑。“也许我们应该停下来。”

及川先转身离开了——这是他第一次这样做。

☆ ☆ ☆

说实话，接下来的几天都挺无聊的。

他大部分时间都呆在客厅里，有时直接就睡在那，因为及川害怕自己会梦游到岩泉的床上。及川收拾了自己的烂摊子，只有当他知道他的朋友不在身边时才筑巢。在公寓外，他们假装和平常没什么区别，练习时还是一样的默契——只是不再有过多的肢体接触和互相标记。菅原似乎注意到了气氛有些不正常，甚至问了及川。他只是微笑着回答他，并向他保证不用担心。

从那以后，岩泉从不和他互动。他们几乎不说话。好吧，他们确实会 _交谈_ ，但感觉很奇怪，几乎像是被迫的，每次岩泉要与他交谈时，及川都忍不住退缩。

有时，及川醒来时会看到在冰箱、炉子或浴室墙上的便条。这就是岩泉现在和他的交谈方式。“我做了早餐”，“牙膏用完了”，有时是“吃点东西，白痴”。这些小纸条让他笑了，但是及川更喜欢岩泉用他严肃的声音说这些甜蜜的琐事。但他醒过来时只能看到一个空荡荡的厨房和一个空荡荡的客厅，让他意识到自己是多么孤独。岩泉的课程七点就开始，必须提早离开。本来，及川会和他一起醒来，但寒冷的天气和早晨尴尬的沉默让这件事变得很困难。

但今天早上应该很有趣。

先醒来的是及川。他七点有一节课。岩泉也有一节七点的课。

他诅咒一直缺课的教授，搞得现在他们得多上几节课才能赶上教学大纲。及川没有像往常一样吃早餐，决定在上学的路上顺路去一趟7-11。他不做早餐，再也不想尝试了，只喝了一杯牛奶，这大概能先填一填肚子。

“你应该吃点东西。”

及川差点被牛奶噎住了，急忙擦了擦流到下巴的液体。

“别担心，小岩。我会在路上买点吃的。”

“你最好会。”

阿一一进浴室，及川就放松了肩膀，忍不住沮丧地叹息。为什么他们表现得像刚认识新室友的新生一样？他讨厌这样。太阳变得更亮了，及川开始换衣服。

岩泉推开他们房间吱吱作响的门。

“给，”他说着，拿出夹克。及川可以看出夹克上满是他的信息素。“现在是你的发情期，对吧？”

及川带着敌意地盯着那件夹克。这是岩泉的大学连帽衫，背面是他的姓，还有科学工程学院的标志。它是深蓝色的。

“不用了，谢谢，小岩。这和我今天的衣服不搭。”

他说出他的名字时绝对一点感情也没有流露。他能感觉到岩泉的目光像激光一样灼烧着他的皮肤，因为他可能听出他的口气很疏远。现在轮到他消失在浴室里，痛苦地打开药柜。拿出熟悉的白色药瓶。

及川发现他的抑制剂也是深蓝色的。

☆ ☆ ☆

没有什么可以形容曾经那些简简单单看着岩泉做饭，沉着脸，在屋子里走来走去的日子。从某种意义上说，他们的确成为了“正常”的朋友，而及川才发现，从一开始他们就不是这种朋友。他想知道他怎样才能恢复到以前的常态——他们之间独特的友谊。

小岩✌️  
090-4886-39xx  
有什么事就找我，好吗？  
上午7:43

这很好笑，因为这是岩泉今年给他发的第一封短信。

他瞥了一眼白板，摘下他的假眼镜，以便他能看得更清楚。当他的发情期开始的时候，岩泉总是这样——焦虑、偏执，几乎和他母亲一样。他有点内疚。他叹了口气，身子前倾，下巴搁在双臂之间。及川心不在焉地瞪着这位“从不缺席”的教授。如果这家伙不是那么懒的话，他们就不用上早课了。

及川把注意力放回了他的手机上。他没有回信。也不打电话。他不需要。他在包里翻来覆去，拿出药瓶又吞了一片抑制剂，以确保自己什么都感觉不到——除了晚一点会头痛以外。

但那很好。只是头痛而已。

他不能永远依赖岩泉。

☆ ☆ ☆

岩泉带着一袋昂贵的圣诞主题牛奶面包回到公寓，试图让及川开心点。他觉得这肯定能行。它甚至还有一个可爱的包装，上面有小小的圣诞树和金色的小星星——及川最喜欢这种东西。

从他脱鞋的那一刻起，他就知道及川在家。

电视开着——正在放一部科幻电影，岩泉根据听到的尖叫声和音效判断。但是声音很小，不是及川平常喜欢的几乎能震破地板的大音量。现在，这只是舒适的背景噪音，不知为何，岩泉觉得很奇怪。

岩泉一进客厅就大吃一惊。及川不见踪影，但他所有的衣服都散落在地上。不是那种通常的椭圆形窝。他的衣服、毯子和枕头字面意义上的满地都是。

“及川！筑巢后至少把我的衣服放回去！我发誓如果你——”

当岩泉不小心踩到从浴室流出的一滩冷水时，他停了下来。

“及川？”他隔着门说。他晃了晃把手。它不动，摸起来很冰冷。

岩泉忧心忡忡地敲了几下锁着的门。“及川？开门，你没事吧？”

没有人回答。他的心和手开始担心地颤抖，他敲得更大声，喊着及川的名字。他撞向锁着的门，试图把门撞开。及川仍然没有回应，他把耳朵抵在门上。他能听到里面的流水声，还能听到呼吸声。它和伴随着它的快速心跳一样微弱。

“及川！”

岩泉闯了进来，把手堪堪还挂在门上。

及川看起来像是要消失了，好像有一只看不见的手捂住他的嘴，隔绝他所需的空气。岩泉跑向他赤裸的身躯，他浑身湿透地躺在一盆冰水里。他关上水龙头，把及川从寒冷中带走。岩泉不在乎自己是不是被淋湿了，及川实在是太冷了，他的皮肤甚至冒着白雾。

他用毛巾，毯子，还有他在屋子里能找到的所有东西来包裹那人颤抖的身躯。及川无法呼吸，他紧紧地抓住自己的胸口，好像要把自己的心挖出来似的。他在岩泉的怀抱里抽搐着，紧闭双眼。

然后他听到了他的心跳。

很快。

致命的快。

岩泉马上打电话给住在楼下的女房东。他记得，停在他们公寓外的老本田是她的车。

然后他求她开车送他们去医院。

☆ ☆ ☆

岩泉几乎快因为焦虑过度昏倒，幸好这时护士出来告诉他及川现在已经情况稳定，他们会把他转移到一个私人房间。

他看到护士们急忙把及川放在铺着白色棉布床单的轮床上，床单的颜色和及川一样苍白。当他看着床从视线中移开时，他的心在胸口痛苦地紧缩。

如果不是好心的女房东村上陪着他呆在急诊室里，岩泉估计会疯。工作人员什么也没告诉他，匆匆忙忙地在单调的走廊里跑来跑去，不让他见及川。病房旁边的候诊区一角挂着一台小电视，还有固定在地上的软垫椅子。岩泉觉得这里和地铁站差不多。

“岩泉先生，请您填写这张及川先生的住院同意书。”

他看了眼护士，然后拿过那张纸。纸上已经有一部分填好了。他不放过这个机会，问护士及川究竟发生了什么事，他有点后悔，因为他其实并没有完全听懂。他只听懂了，及川服用了过量的抑制剂，因此他经历了突发症状。护士可能注意到了他困惑的表情，解释这相当于“轻度心脏病发作”，她甜美的声音向他保证，及川会没事的，不会有生命危险。这真的无助于缓解一直吞噬着他内心的紧张感，但至少现在岩泉知道了一点。

他开始填写入院表格的最上面的部分。这是最基本的信息，岩泉毫不犹豫地下笔。及川彻。7月20日出生。二十岁。大学生。男性——

岩泉的手停下了，他看到主要性别旁边的选框，alpha、beta、omega。他把手里的笔握得更紧了。

他愤怒地在“omega”前面打了勾，然后把表格还给护士。

☆ ☆ ☆

及川睁开眼睛，他的鼻子发痒，使他醒了过来。

头顶的灯并不亮，他可以从白色的天花板和白色的墙壁上看出他在医院里。他举起一只手，用手掌摸了摸脸，感觉到一根细管子插在鼻子里。及川用鼻子吸了一口气，发现这样放松多了。

一根空心针插在他的左手背上，及川的视线顺着管子看过去，直到他看到头顶上有一袋盐水或氯化钠——他不确定。字太小，读不懂。他感觉自己的病服下有什么电线在蜿蜒，连在床边的一台高高的机器上。它有一个显示器，看起来像个旧电视屏幕，显示着绿色的波浪和线条，以及每秒变化的几个数字。及川觉得这很酷，因为它看起来像是他最喜欢的科幻游戏里的终端监视器。

及川去查看房间的另一边，他看到一就睡在沙发上，那沙发对于阿一的长腿和宽大的肩膀来说太小了，他的头在扶手旁弯成一个不舒服的角度。他担心心电监护仪会发出警报，因为他感到自己心跳加速。他一见到他就安心了。

他鼻子里还插着氧气管，却忍不住咯咯地笑。

“小岩，你醒来后脖子肯定会痛的……”他自言自语道，尽管由于完全的寂静和房间的狭小，声音显得很大。

事实上，岩泉醒来后的确脖子痛。

他打着哈欠，伸了伸脖子帮助减轻疼痛。及川看着他张开双臂，打了个大大的哈欠，疲倦地睁开眼睛，直到撞上及川棕色的双眼。他坐了起来，然后迅速动作，一下跑向他的身边。

“及——及川？”他结结巴巴，嗓音里明显松了一口气，看起来快要哭了，手抓住床上的安全栏杆。

机器开始发出警报声，及川抱歉地笑了。

“抱歉，我不记得你的名字了。”

“别开玩笑，笨蛋。你真的以为我会上当吗？”

然后，及川大笑起来，但马上又后悔了，因为他发现现在自己呼吸困难。他用一只手捂住嘴，直到停下了笑。“我以前的确说过，就算失忆了我还是会记得小岩。”

如释重负，岩泉深深地松了一口气，朝他微笑。“我很高兴你没事。”一毫不费力地拉过一把扶手椅，坐在及川旁边。“感觉怎么样？”

“就像加油站的厕所一样，”及川说，这是他想到的第一句话。冷汗浸湿了他的病号服，头昏眼花，疲惫不堪，但他很高兴岩泉一直关切地看着他。岩泉只是笑了笑他奇怪的描述。

他们之间陷入了沉默。很纯粹，但是很舒服。没有空调的嗡嗡声，也没有鸟儿在外面啁啾，没有电视的背景噪音，没有厨房里的叮当声和流水声。病房里很安静，除了心电监护仪不断地发出哔哔声。

“对不起。”

他们同时开口，两人都惊讶了。

“呃，”岩泉弱弱地开口，不知道接下来该说什么。他盯着自己的双手。“对不起，”他又说，更大声了点。“我不该那样对你发火。”及川发现自己也在低头看着自己纤长骨感的双手。他在说那晚的事。“我最不希望的就是你怕我，而且……”

“我知道你不是故意的，”及川继续说。他的声音沙哑而干涩，他直视岩泉的眼睛，让他的话听起来很真诚。“我也很抱歉。”他的喉咙因为紧张颤抖。“我很害怕你抛下我，所以我尽量不去麻烦你，因为我总觉得‘我很快就要自己照顾自己了’和‘小岩就要离开我了’。这很蠢，我现在知道了。真是适得其反，嗯？”

“你真是个白痴。”岩泉叹了口气，然后推下轮床旁边的栏杆，胳膊肘撑在床上。他的眼里有什么在告诉及川，岩泉不会轻易离开他。“你已经麻烦我二十年了，现在不想了？”

“十五年，”及川纠正道。“我正式开始让你生活变得很悲惨是在五岁的时候。”

“不。二十。还是婴儿的时候你就是个麻烦精。”

“你怎么可能知道？”

“别让我翻出那张你在吐满我婴儿床的照片。”

“有这种照片？”及川不相信地问道。“我一定要看看！”

“你妈妈把你放在我旁边，你差点吐在我身上。”

“是刚出生的时候吗？”

“是的。”他点点头说：“所以是二十年。”

他们笑了一会儿，回忆着一些及川都忘记了的童年黑历史，岩泉却记得很清楚。及川想哭。他们又回到了属于他们的常态，这让他的心里满满的——这可能不是一件好事。

“嘿，”岩泉说。 “你不觉得心电监护仪看起来像《异形：隔离》里的那些终端吗？”

及川睁大了眼睛。 “我刚刚就在想这个！”

“看出来了。你一直在看着它，” 阿一笑得很甜蜜。

及川想要拍照记录下一的所有笑容，因为他真的很少笑。但是现在他笑的时间比他整个月的都多。

“对了，你爸妈很快就会来。”

及川一下变得惊恐万分。“你跟他们 _说了_ ？”

“废话，笨蛋。不然谁来帮你付住院费？”

他的嘴里发出一大声叹息。及川不希望他的父母从宫城一路赶来。他们工作很忙，他不想因为他的垃圾决定而麻烦他们。

“你认为这是谁的错，哼？像他妈的白痴一样过量服用抑制剂？” 一交叉双臂问他。 “以后再也不许这样做了。”

及川朝他撅嘴。 “小岩，你又在当妈了。”

“闭嘴，不然我要把漂白剂倒点滴里了。”

及川观察着他，抿了抿自己干涩的嘴唇，然后问：“为什么你讨厌我叫你妈？”

一靠着椅子后背，双臂交叉。他说：“因为你的母亲和我的母亲是最伟大的人，我根本比不上她们。”及川惊呆了。 “我甚至没办法保护你免受 _这些_ 。”他扫了一眼房间，道歉的目光盯着及川身上的各种仪器。 “尽管我曾经这样承诺。”

及川说不出话，于是他举起手（没有静脉输液的那只手），勾住了阿一的指节，无言地告诉他，他一点也不怪他。

☆ ☆ ☆

及川再次醒来的时候，房里还有其他人。他第一眼就看到了阿一的头靠他的床边。他有点打鼾，及川想掐他的鼻子。如果及川没有分化成omega的话，岩泉可能永远都不会这样照顾他，所以也许做omega并不是那么糟糕。及川懒洋洋地用手抚摸着岩泉的头发，希望他醒来后能意识到自己有多爱他。

微弱但熟悉的声音打破了他的遐想。似乎有人在说话，但他们很安静，好像不想让及川听见。

及川看到母亲站在床边，父亲双臂交叉在窗边和医生说话，他马上坐了起来。及川看到他父亲脸上严肃的表情，对医生说的话时不时点头。

然后，他突然闻到一股扑鼻的水仙花和迷迭香的甜香。他抬起头来，是妈妈在对他微笑。这就像是给他已经心跳过速的心脏注射了一剂肾上腺素——因为这是他第一次闻到母亲独特的气味，而且味道很美，这让他幸福得哭了，就像婴儿第一次见到母亲时大哭起来一样。她的气味和拥抱好像有魔力一样。及川彻的人生就像飓风，而她是躲避飓风的港湾。

他的父母陪了他一整天。阿一不得不解释发生了什么，因及川不愿意说。他撅着嘴，有点尴尬，因为他知道父母不习惯他们的儿子把事情搞砸。及川不愿意吃医院盒饭。一点味道都没有，他唯一能忍受的就是蘸了花生酱的苹果和香蕉切片。

一楼应该有便利店，及川猜。那种店到处都是。他让妈妈买苏打冰淇淋、牛奶面包、大阪烧和蒸饺。

“这也太多了。你没怀孕吧？”及川的妈妈开玩笑。及川脸上泛起红晕，嘟起了嘴。她抱歉地挥挥手。“我在开玩笑啦，宝贝。我去给你买。”

“阿姨，我和你一起去，”岩泉突然站了起来。

“什么？小岩？你也要丢下我？”

“你点了这么多东西，阿姨一个人怎么拿？”

☆ ☆ ☆

正如及川所说，一楼有一间全家。除非他以前在这家医院待过，岩泉不知道他怎么可能清楚。

他让及川的母亲挑东西，他只是替她拿着。她突然停下，转过身来看着他，眯着眼睛扫视他的样子。岩泉有点惊讶。她重重地叹了口气，然后从架子上抓了一包牛奶面包。

“你已经长大了，一君。感觉好像昨天，你和彻还这么小。”她说，把一只手放在腰上，让岩泉想象他们曾经有多小。“你们俩长得真高！”

岩泉回应着表示同意，只是为了让她知道他在听。

“唉，一君。真不知道如果没有你，彻会怎么样。”她突然低声说，声音有点悲伤。“彻很幸运有你在他身边。你敢相信他曾经想过一个人住吗？但现在和你在一起真好。”

岩泉停下了脚步，眼睛盯着地板，他吞了口唾液，突出的喉结上下滑动。

“阿姨，关于这个……”


	3. 哄我入睡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者：水晶（LOFTER：琳琅月）

“很好，及川先生，屏住呼吸。”

及川按照她说的做了，紧闭着眼睛，在护士从他手背上拔出针头时不愉快地哼了一声。护士匆忙地用棉布贴在他皮肤上的肿胀处。一点血从那个小孔里流了出来。针头吓不到他，但有时候他会忍不住想，那细细的管子也许会卡在他的静脉里。当他看到那根柔软的、带血的、空心的针从他的皮下被扔进垃圾桶时，他松了一口气。

“干得好。”护士对他说，她的声音很有活力，就仿佛正称赞一个孩子。他觉得她的笑容很美，于是也对她笑了笑。及川偷偷地享受着这几天护士们对他的关注。她们的白衣、微笑和说话的方式，构成了洋溢于她们身上的那种真诚的气质。及川又看了一眼正为他照料创口的女人。

她真像位天使，他由衷地赞叹。

直到年轻的护士离开，推着她的车出去时，及川才觉得他可以闭上眼睛。他把床板升起，躺下，将已拔出注射器的手举到脸前。他松开拳头，张开又合起。但双拳仍感到沉重，有点麻木。长达三天，他都没法这样自由地移动它。他将他所有的手指都舒展开来，模仿着棕榈树上长长的叶子。

他的视线从手上移开，转向身后在张罗东西的岩泉，他正粗暴地把用过的衣服扔进一个大粗呢袋子里。及川的父母给他们带来了一些换洗的衣服，大部分是及川故意留在乡下的旧衬衫和旧裤子。

“先去洗个澡吧，”岩泉一边清理一边平静地说，他顺带从抽屉里拿起及川的东西，确保他们不会有任何遗漏。“等叔叔阿姨办完手续，我们就走。”

“现在才早上七点，你就这么专横？”及川发出一阵轻轻的窃笑，岩泉因他的注视眯起了眼睛，并在及川冲他微笑的瞬间看向了别处。

他脸上的红润又回来了，岩泉暗想，既愧疚又感到安慰。及川看起来很健康——他的脸颊更加饱满，手臂更加坚实，那种独属青春年华的光彩和独属及川的快活又重回他眼中。他听到床轻微地吱吱作响，立刻把注意力转回到及川身上。这家伙现在似乎可以正常站起来走路了。他听到及川踏进浴缸时淋浴器发出的嘎吱声，随之溅到瓷砖上的水花声，以及及川懒洋洋的哼唱。他用不了多久就会完事。

岩泉深吸一口气，把医院橱柜里剩下的衣服放进了他的包里，然后把一套干净的新衣服扔给了及川。半小时后，一位医生走了进来。

岩泉挨着及川的父母站在病床边，朗读写满注意事项的清单——他真心希望及川能记下来。但基于他漠不关心的眼神和强烈的出院愿望，岩泉相当肯定，他可没足够在乎到记住这些。

“小心点，及川君。这个月绝对不能用抑制剂。”医生强调道。而及川哀怨地呻吟着。“我们知道你的发情期才刚刚开始，所以我建议你在家多呆几天。”坐在轮椅上，被看门人推出房间的及川小声地嘟嘟囔囔。他坚持自己走，但护士说这是标准程序。在去停车场的路上，他尽量压下抱怨，决定趁父母不在的时候再和阿一单独发牢骚。他太想回家了。他想念他的床，他的电视，他的游戏机，最重要的是他想念阿一的特别关心。

当他们到达停车位时，及川讶异了。因为他看到的并非那辆老家庭轿车，而是一辆足够容纳四名乘客的银色丰田。

“叔叔，这是辆新车吗？”岩泉抢在及川之前好奇地问道，在跳进车前端详了一会儿表面的银漆。它看起来相当新。

  
及川跳到后座上，坐在岩泉旁边。

“是的。卖了那辆旧的。”及川的父亲一边发动引擎一边说，他笑得很开心。“彻在上大学，其他人去了国外工作，所以我们觉得不再需要一辆大车了。”

及川家历来热爱大型车——大多是小型货车或SUV。如果岩泉没记错的话，他们拥有的最后一辆小车是蒙特罗。当及川的姑姑、堂兄弟姐妹和侄子搬来隔壁时，他们的车型开始变大，他们开始成为一个四座车容纳不了的大家庭。

不出所料，及川抱怨车太小了，没有足够的空间让他的腿伸展开。

“我更喜欢我们的旧车！”他抱怨着，抬起膝盖放在他妈妈的座位后面，强调这里有多拥挤。

“彻，如果你一直在后面发牢骚的话，一君可能会抛下你噢。”

及川嗤笑着对这个笑话表示不屑。“小岩可不会离开我。”及川说。他现在可以更有信心地这么说了。他微笑着把脸凑近，让岩泉察觉到越来越及川强烈的信息素。“对吧，小岩？”

岩泉眨了眨眼，把双臂交叉在胸前沉思。这是个和别人一起戏弄及川的机会。“谁知道？你最近真的让我很恼火。”

“过分！”及川喊道，“明明在医院里说了那么多——”

岩泉用手捂住及川的嘴，他的脸颊有点发红。“你就不能闭嘴吗？”

“妈妈，你听到了吗？小岩居然让我闭嘴。”及川在挣脱了岩泉的控制后抱怨道。

他的母亲伸长脖子看着岩泉：“阿一，请原谅彻，他有时候就是个小屁孩。”

及川不敢置信地喘着气，震惊地掩住嘴，质问妈妈为什么一直和小岩统一战线。但她只是咯咯地笑，然后告诉及川安静些，给阿一留点清静。 .

他的家人对及川说的每句话都一笑置之，且时不时地戏弄他，似乎习惯了及川像岩泉小时候一样幼稚的抱怨。但除了及川的妈妈问的一两个问题之外，岩泉始终保持沉默。开车回公寓的路上，他满意地凝视着挡风玻璃，陷入沉思。公寓离这不远，但因其合宜地隐藏在狭窄的街道和暗淡的标志下，岩泉得为他们指出正确的方向。

打开公寓门，看到迎接他们的是和以前一样多的杂物时，岩泉并不是特别震惊。但及川母亲的反应有点不同，差点把她的钱包掉在了这乱糟糟的公寓里。还有点湿的地毯，满是灰尘的地板，几天没洗的盘子，及川随意地在起居室里筑的巢，让这里看起来简直像间鬼屋。

“你们遭台风了吗？天啊，真是一团糟！”她崩溃地叫道。她绝望地摇晃着头，艰难地走进去捡起地板上的垃圾。她没脱鞋，当一间公寓比她的中跟鞋底都脏时，脱鞋就变得可有可无了。她走在两人前面，走进客厅。  
“阿姨，我可以解释……”岩泉开口道，只觉得尴尬。他想捂住自己的脸。  
“到处是阿一的衣服。”她扫视着及川该死的巢穴说。岩泉的脸红起来。她可能到处都能闻到他的气味。及川母亲转过身来，眯起眼睛好奇地看着她的儿子。“彻，你在筑巢吗？”

及川的肩膀僵硬了，有些脸红。他耸起肩膀，看向别处。“嗯，是，是的……这很正常，不是吗？”

“那这就是你的错。多一点点责任心，彻！你应该把这里收拾干净。阿一会生你的气的。”他的母亲严肃地告诉他，虽然她已经本能地先及川一步开始收拾地板上的杂物。

看见岩泉朝他露出一个得意的笑容时，及川撅起嘴，从喉咙里发出了一声抱怨。他马上把目光从岩泉身上移开，叉起腰说：“反正他本来就总在生我的气！”

然后，他的母亲打开了他们共用的卧室的门，地板和床铺上堆满了湿毛巾、毯子和潮湿的衣服。

“我的天。”及川的母亲第十次叹气，几乎发狂。她轻蔑地摇摇头。

尽管岩泉多次阻止，及川母亲还是帮他们打扫了卫生，因为她“乱成这样没法忍”，而且如果公寓“看起来像个猪圈”，她就没法留下来吃早餐。他的父亲晚点才进来，提到他们这边缺少停车位。及川一直认为他的父亲比他母亲洁癖更严重，幸好他来的时候没有稍早时那么乱。当房间一尘不染，所有的脏衣服都放在洗衣袋里，地毯也用吸尘器吸尘后，及川催促他的父母坐在他们的小圆餐桌旁。桌子只够两三个人坐，所以他让他的父母先坐。

“在这儿留一个上午吧。我会给你们做早餐的！”及川如此提议道，并慷慨地大笑着张开双臂。

他的母亲眨着眼睛，忧心忡忡地看看她的丈夫，又看看她的儿子。“彻，我不认为这是个好主意。我们可以在回家的路上吃早餐。”

及川紧紧攥住他的胸口，甚至有点疼。“你怎么能对你最爱的儿子说这种话！多点关怀行不行？”

“没关系，阿姨。我会帮他做饭的。”岩泉漫不经心地插话进来，已经在身后系上了围裙。

她拍了拍手，交握十指，热情地朝岩泉微笑。“谢谢你，阿一！知道你负责做饭，我感觉好多了。”她这样嘲笑及川，及川越来越气愤，对他母亲给岩泉的过度偏袒感到困惑。

她把一只手像堵墙似地竖在嘴边，朝岩泉的方向低语：“你知道彻的。他从来都不擅长这些，尽管他确实尝试过……”

及川孩子气地皱起眉头。“我听得见，妈。我就站这儿呢！”

他妈妈用手指优雅地捂住了嘴：“哦，对不起，小彻。”

和及川父亲一样，岩泉注意到彻和他母亲裕子出奇地相像，忍不住扑哧一笑。他敢说及川大部分的表情和个性来自她。及川裕子比一般的日本女性高三厘米左右。她有一张水灵白皙的脸，脸上随年纪增长出现了轻微的皱纹和褶皱，但看起来很健康。和彻一样，她剪短的头发呈肉桂色，尽管颜色稍浅一些，灰色的发丝与原来的颜色交织在一起，失去了一些光泽。及川的漂亮脸蛋和明亮的棕色眼睛继承自谁就很明显了。

“妈妈真的超过分。”及川在自来水下洗着生米开口道。岩泉从他的思绪回过神来，偷偷地瞥了一眼这个年轻人。他们在狭小的厨房里并排站着，岩泉不禁在意起他和及川之间的距离。厨房实在是太小了。“你跟她说了什么，小岩？”

岩泉并没有把目光从他正在切的豆腐上移开。

“没什么。”他漫不经心地回答。

及川眯着眼睛看着他，恼怒地撅起嘴唇，对他的回答表示不满。他的妈妈一直在称赞小岩——从他们住院以来，每件小事都对他表示感谢，比如帮忙打电话给护士，或者捡起及川医院病床上的垃圾食品包装纸，又或者只是打开电视，打开窗户，以及其他一些琐事。虽然他的母亲从小就能成功找出小岩的可靠之处，但及川注意到这有点过头了。她对小岩的态度也太亲切。虽然他住了院，分化为了Omega，并因此得到了那么多的爱和关注，但这仍然让他有点嫉妒。

“她干脆收养你算了。”他咕哝着，动作粗鲁地把内锅扔进了电饭煲。

岩泉已经成功把豆腐切块，他看着及川说：“你就跟个五岁的小屁孩似的。”

“你跟她说了什么！”及川坚持，撞了撞岩泉的肩膀，“小岩你肯定说了！”

正在准备味增汤的岩泉咕哝了些什么，懊丧地把头微微后仰，大声叹息：“我什么也没告诉她，”他的声音异常平静。“你想太多了。”

他了解及川有多敏锐，也知道他不会轻易放过这个。但他很感激及川正忙于在抽屉里找餐具，而不再纠缠他。岩泉暗笑着观察身旁的人，及川不知道厨具在哪里，很大程度上是因为他很少去厨房。

“你在找什么？”岩泉打开电磁炉煮汤，又叹了一口气问道。及川没有回答。当炉灶开始加热十二月的冷空气时，岩泉看到及川拿出一把大切肉刀。

他的绿眼睛瞪圆了，岩泉立刻从及川手里夺走了那把锋利的刀。

“你打算用这个切什么？”他近乎恼怒地问，把刀藏到远离及川的抽屉里。

“呃，蔬菜……？”及川不确定地歪着头回答。他紧张地移开视线。

“这是切肉的，白痴。”他说，并拿出一把小得多的刀。他盯着及川随意放在厨台上的手：它还有些肿胀发红，酒精棉仍然贴在针头处。岩泉啧了一声：“你别管了。我来弄这个。”

“嘿，如果你正想着——听着，我不会割伤自己的。”

岩泉对他皱眉，“你刚从医院回来，接下来交给我吧。”

“不——”及川一边持续碎碎念一边摇晃着维持镇定的岩泉。他本来声音偏低，这会儿像狗似地呜咽起来。“你答应的是 _帮_ 我做饭！”

及川向旁边移一步，倚靠在岩泉身上，抚摸岩泉后颈处未经梳理的深褐色头发，脸颊贴着岩泉的肩膀，用头顶磨蹭他的腺体。他又在盯着他看了，及川不知道为什么。他只是喜欢这样，就只是这样——他希望小岩把他推开，粗暴地把他的头往后推，或者至少抱怨一下，但他没有，甚至还用空着的那只手开玩笑地弄乱他的头发。而及川也喜欢他这样。

岩泉又弹了舌头。“你真他妈的固执，”他恼怒地评论道，“去打几个鸡蛋，做玉子烧。你至少会做这个，对吧？”

“好！”及川兴奋地挺直了腰板，而岩泉很确定他的玉子烧最终会变成炒鸡蛋。岩泉看到他的眼睛闪闪发光，扬起一个大大的微笑，然后窜去冰箱前。他发现自己也在不自觉地微笑。

“五个鸡蛋就够了吗？”

“嗯，”他点点头。他往锅里倒入大量的味增酱，豆腐已经煮好了。他把火调小，使它不会沸腾。

在做好汤之后，岩泉继续劳作，并试图阻止及川把煎蛋卷弄糟，确保这小伙子不会在碗里放太多的米酒或酱油。岩泉在锅里抹油，用薄纸把油涂遍周围。他把它放在炉子上加热。

“不要太用力，”看到及川把鸡蛋打得太浑时他指示道，“把碗给我。”

“我想亲手做这个，”及川固执地说，把碗从岩泉手边拿开。

岩泉皱起眉头：“不可能。据我所知，你撑死能烧个水。”

“你说得太夸张了，”及川说，觉得岩泉也太喜欢贬低他的烹饪能力了。但他停了下来。 _等等，你能烧个水？_ 他没有把鸡蛋放在碗里，而是继续用筷子翻搅鸡蛋，因为他开始思考一个人能否烧水。

岩泉沮丧地叹息了一声，翻了个白眼。

“行吧！”他走到旁边，让及川站到炉子前面。“倒一半进去。”他用下巴指着加热过的锅。“只倒一半。”他重复。

及川绷紧了自己的肩膀，他不明白他为什么这么紧张。

他说：“把锅倾斜一下，让鸡蛋散开。”岩泉叉腰站着，眼睛盯着及川的手。

“然后把两边摊过来，让它更……像个方的。等它凝固后，再向上卷起来。”及川把筷子握得更紧，他尽力按照岩泉说的去做，尽力不去在意他的凝视。他试图拨动蛋液的边缘，但最终划穿了它，在蛋上戳出了一个巨洞。

“小岩。”及川悲伤地嘟囔，盯着岩泉，仿佛下一秒就会哭出来。

“没关系。再试一次。”岩泉说，把蛋液洒了进去，填补了空洞。蛋卷因岩泉加入的更多鸡蛋而变厚了，这次及川正确地翻转了它。他推着蛋卷，但鸡蛋没有像他想的那样滚动，及川越来越不耐烦了。

“为什么这么难？明明你做的时候看起来那么简单。”他说，试图把鸡蛋翻转成蛋卷，甚至企图用手把它卷起来。岩泉拍手叫停，骂了他一顿。

他们可以听到及川的父母在外面交谈，声音很轻，他们听不清楚，但是岩泉的声音很快淹没了他们的说话声。“我教你点窍门。来，一边看着。”

岩泉走近了一些——有点太近了——但是及川一点也不介意。据及川所知，他也可能是故意这么做的。岩泉抓住他的右手——不是筷子——而是他的手，引着把长木筷滑到鸡蛋边缘下面，这样鸡蛋就不会粘在锅面上了。他迅速把火调小，因为他们花的时间太长，他不想烧焦煎蛋底。于是岩泉松开了他，但立刻改用一侧胳膊搂住了及川。现在锅把手被他们一起用手紧抓着。及川的脉搏开始加快，他觉得自己可以在他发热的脸上煮这该死的鸡蛋了。

“我想这就像……煎薄饼？但别 _太_ 用力？”岩泉试图解释。遗憾的是，他并不擅长于此。“而不是仅仅用你的手或者锅铲来卷。”他微笑着，及川可以碰到他一侧温暖的身体。某种势不可挡的东西似乎吞噬了及川的心。可能是鸡蛋的味道，也可能是岩泉的味道。那真的不重要。及川摇摇头，把注意力集中在岩泉说的话上。

岩泉用他有力的双手握住锅，轻轻摇了摇。“如果它从平底锅表面滑下来，你就能看出它已经煮熟了。”他轻轻地向前斜了一下。“你知道，呃，当你托球的时候，是吧？你用手腕轻轻地抛球？所以，就像这样——”岩泉迅速地拉起锅，但用力甚微。鸡蛋自然地随着每一次震动和拖拽翻了起来。等它被卷起来了，岩泉就把剩下的蛋液放进去，让它凝固，然后指示及川做同样的事情，注意边缘齐整。但不出人意料的是，即使岩泉仍然握着他的手帮他，及川还是搞砸了。事实上，他可能就是因他们相触的手掌搞砸的。但是岩泉表现得很平常，帮他善了后，煎蛋卷不做完，他似乎就不打算放手。

岩泉再次开始引导及川的手，轻轻地快速挥动锅子，让鸡蛋自己滚动起来。及川发出一声惊叹。收尾时，岩泉用扁平的锅铲拍了拍蛋卷。终于，他放手了。及川叹了口气，用一只手按住胸口。这对他脆弱的心脏不太好。

“下次你自己动手吧，”岩泉说。他把蛋滑到砧板上，把蓬松的蛋卷垂直切成宽条。他看着及川，肯定地笑了。“我相信你能做到。”

及川希望岩泉没有注意到他脸上突然的颜色变化。或许，如果他问起来，他可以归咎于锅子的热量。

接下来他又旁观岩泉料理蔬菜，及川试图仿效他，但是岩泉的切口整齐，他自己切出的条条块块看起来却没那么精致。岩泉一定是看到了及川脸上失望的表情，才教他如何正确地拿刀。下一批蔬菜看起来好多了，及川眼睛里的光彩又回来了。最后，他们用冰箱里剩下的食材做米粥和一些配菜。

“非常传统。我喜欢。”他父亲在他们端上早餐时说。岩泉先去厨房拿了多余的折叠椅，这样他和及川就可以坐在他们旁边。

“是你做的玉子烧吗，小彻？很好吃！”他的妈妈说着，露出灿烂的笑容。

及川略带羞愧地别开视线：“实际上，是小岩他——”

“彻成功了，”岩泉说，声音比及川的声音还大，很容易就打断了他。他把他们旁边的椅子展开。“我自己也很惊讶。”

他惊讶地盯着小岩，嘴边悄然蔓上一丝微笑，他不得不咬住嘴唇来阻止这笑容。自从小岩这么叫他已经有一段时间了。

早餐丰盛而愉快，及川的母亲仍然时不时在谈话间插入戏谑的评论。及川想念和父母，姐姐，侄子侄女在一起的早晨时光。每当他看着母亲，闻着她迷迭香的香味，他就会陷回他在宫城的记忆。及川安静下来，有点想家了。

岩泉瞥了一眼及川。

“我们可以在春假期间回趟宫城县。”岩泉在吃饭前提议道，悄悄观察着及川。他的表情似乎缓和了些。

及川的妈妈拍了拍手，咖啡色的眼睛亮了起来：“这主意不错！你们最后一次回家是什么时候？都快一年了！”

“那还是去年三月的事了，”及川咬住自己的一边脸颊说。一个念头在他脑中闪过，他立刻松口了：“妈妈，爸爸，你们应该在东京过圣诞节！天气很好，所有的商店都开门营业，而且到处都有公共演出！”

她抱歉地笑了笑。“哦，彻，我们不会呆很久。”他的母亲说，她的声音就像及川委屈巴巴的嘟嘴一样沮丧。她把一只手放在他身上

“我保证明年我们会一起来东京庆祝的，亲爱的。”

快到中午的时候，他的父母起身准备离开，即使他们亲亲他说了再见，并关上了门，及川还是在门口沮丧地站了几秒钟。他想起他们离开的背影和他们难过的道别，就迈不开步了。

他疲惫地走回岩泉坐着的客厅。沉重的寂静填补了他们之间的空白。寒冷的空气让及川觉得脖子一掐一掐的疼，他正要调节恒温器，这时岩泉猛地扭头瞪他。他的眼睛很锐利，眉毛怒气冲冲地皱着，及川不知道他做错了什么，以至于配得上岩泉标志性的皱眉。

“你真是个白痴。”岩泉出人意料地臭骂他，及川大吃一惊，尽管他已经习惯了。

“什么？”这是及川只能从纯粹的混乱中做出的反应。他看见岩泉从沙发上抓起一个抱枕。他从岩泉的目光里觉出一种黑暗的预感，于是进入防备态势：“噢！你怎么了？你还在生我气吗？”

“我他妈的为什么不呢？！”岩泉再次用枕头打他，“如果你好好照顾自己，你父母就不会来这里了！你这个白痴！”

“我以为我们已经谈过了——喂！等等？我刚从医院回来，所以别打我了，蠢猩猩！”及川喊道，双臂交叉在头上阻止岩泉的攻击。及川对他怒目而视。而这似乎让岩泉更加恼火。

“看到了吗？”及川展示了他的手，由于静脉注射治疗略为肿胀发红，一些剩余的粘合剂仍然粘在他的皮肤上。“我身上还有战斗留下的伤疤！”

岩泉又打了他一下：“战斗伤疤个鬼。那只是针口。”

及川敢说岩泉自从他住院后就一直想揍他。但他没法责怪他：“你现在是这么说，但你刚连菜都不让我切！”

“这是因为你打算用切肉刀切葱，白痴！”

看到岩泉把枕头举过头顶的及川用双臂保护自己。“小岩！喂！住手！”但他没有停下来，导致及川倒在沙发上。“爸妈在的时候你明明那么好！”

岩泉的目光落到了另一个更大的枕头上。他抓住它，然后用它打及川。但是及川绝不不战而败。他翻过身去拿岩泉掉下的枕头，正好打在他的脸上。有了武器的及川反扑并成功地击中了岩泉第二次。看到岩泉的眉毛因受击和恼怒而抽动，他爆发出一阵笑声。

“小岩又摆那张恶鬼脸了！”及川挑衅道，在他用来保护自己的垫子后面窃笑。

“哦，所以我们可以开战了，是吧？”岩泉换上威胁语气，让及川有点后悔打了他。他又躲开了一击，巧妙地后退，及川没再反击，而是跑到卧室躲避岩泉荒唐的猛攻。

及川从床上抓起一个更大的枕头，扔向那个威胁性地朝他走过来的家伙。岩泉轻而易举地躲过了及川的进攻，动作让他想起了他这几星期以来一直试图通关的游戏里的最终BOSS。他戏很足地俯冲到岩泉的床上，取出另一个枕头。

及川动作很快，这一次正中岩泉的前额。

岩泉冲他假笑，完全没受伤似的。及川试图通过向岩泉扔更多的枕头来减缓他的步伐，他的手臂和手腕已经失去力气，几乎要重返医院。而当他弹尽粮绝的时候，岩泉单膝上床，用连续枕头袭击闷死了这个手下败将。

“小岩——你这个怪物！哇！说真的，住手！我投降！”及川在笑声和呻吟声中大喊。他回头淘气地盯着敌人，然后战略性地抓住岩泉拿着的枕头，阻止他进攻，然后迅速一拉拽住了它，使岩泉跌倒在他身上。

及川用他所有的力量回击，现在轮到岩泉做防守方了，而他夺回了他的地位。

“你个浑……”

岩泉毫无疑问比他强壮两到三倍——当岩泉抓住他的两个手腕，把他牢牢地按在地上，基本上无法逃脱时，及川想起了这个事实。重力把枕头从及川抓住它的手上拉了下来。

浅色的羽毛和灰尘在空气中自由地飘浮，金色的阳光使和它们相撞的微小颗粒更加可见。他们默默地对视了一会儿，岩泉把手腕压在床垫上，及川用大大的圆眼睛盯着他。及川的心跳加快了。他面对满脸严肃的岩泉，呆在原地，躺在床上，心惊肉跳，头昏眼花，气喘吁吁，因枕头大战和他们面对面的亲密接触而心跳加速。

“小、小岩？”及川紧张地咕哝着打破沉默。他能听到自己的心跳。

坐在他身上的男人慢慢地靠近他，他的脸离他只有几厘米远。在他感觉到岩泉的呼吸抵在他的鼻尖时，及川停止了呼吸，停止了所有的思考。他紧闭双眼，全然不知道会发生什么，直到他感觉脖子一侧传来柔软头发带来的搔痒。及川在这触碰中突然睁开眼睛，当岩泉把脸贴在他的脖子上的时候，岩泉深深埋进他的皮肤，重重地吸了口气，及川的感官麻了。

他觉得刚以为会被亲的自己蠢毙了。

如果不是那个男人紧紧地抓着他，他甚至会因为自己想到这一点而扇自己一巴掌。及川只能紧张地在他身下扭动，岩泉用脸蹭着他发红的皮肤处，尖尖的鼻子沿着及川的下颌线清扫，他喉咙上的敏感部位传来岩泉嘴唇轻微而柔软的触感。及川暴露在外的皮肤上的毫毛条件反射地竖起来，愉悦的刺激感蔓延全身，让他的焦虑慢慢消退。

他的手腕仍然被固定着，及川允许岩泉对他进行气味标记——或许渴盼已久，及川不会拒绝。他不能更欢迎了。随后他听到岩泉的喉咙里传出某种低沉的声音，及川发誓他感到了他咆哮时深处的震动。坐在他身上的男人向前压得更厉害了，他把脸埋在他的脖颈处，在耳后播种着类似亲吻的东西，他的前额和鼻子轻轻地从及川柔软的棕发上滑过，吸入及川的气息。

及川认为 _头脑充血_ 真的不是一个恰当的词——但现在，他所有的血液都回流到头部，那是他的心脏为弥补大脑短路所造成的损失，正拼命往外抽的。

“这个月你不能用抑制剂，对吧？”

他温热的呼吸使他脖子发痒，使及川在这种意想不到的接近中尴尬地想缩成一团。当岩泉的唇离他的耳朵这么近的时候，他的声音听着有点低沉和粗暴。及川感觉同样的嘴唇从他头侧擦过，岩泉嗅到了缠绕在他发上的温和的柑橘香味。

一旦意识到岩泉正在做什么，身下的及川面上就浮现出岩泉最喜欢的温暖的笑容。及川立刻开心地回应了他，对着他的脸颊微笑。

“是的，但现在已经是寒假了，”及川说，在他褐色的皮肤旁呼吸着。岩泉放松了手腕，他得以摆脱。“直到我的发情期结束，我都会待在家里。哪儿也不去。”

他慢慢伸出双臂搂住岩泉的脖子，期间他的手抓住每一个机会抚摸他。及川尽可能地把他拉得比之前更近，尽可能多地嗅闻他的气味，就像岩泉嗅他的一样。

“至少你得在我身边。”

岩泉呻吟着，咕哝了些什么，及川听不清楚。

“小岩你刚说什么？”及川好奇地笑着问，但是岩泉没有重复。他反而从温暖的身体上撑起了身体，用胳膊肘支撑着及川的头的两侧。

“我刚说，”岩泉开口，暗含恼怒，然后红着脸转过头去。“你闻起来还像个医院病房似的。”

“真的吗？”及川扬起一侧眉头问道。他很肯定岩泉还说了别的。他很容易就能看出来，不过他只是朝他笑了笑。“小岩真是太好了，尽管你的脸很吓人。”

岩泉把自己撑得更高，伸出双臂盯着及川。及川笑了，因为他的脸和抿嘴真的一点都不吓人，几乎是可爱的。及川想要告诉他，想要收回他的挑衅。他温顺地把他拉了回来，轻轻地笑着，用气味把他的小岩擦了个遍，用他的下唇温柔地爱抚着他的皮肤。

及川心满意足地呼吸着。因为小岩闻起来就像久旱后的雨水，是倾盆大雨，能把闷热潮湿的一天变成一个弥漫阴霾和乌云的下午。它洁净，散出泥土清香，而且及川似乎永远都不会满足。

他感觉到一只手捂住了他的脖颈，及川并不介意。令他不安的是，有什么又湿又冷的东西在他的脖子和肩膀之间的地方跑来跑去。当他再次感觉到它时，他退缩了。他那双已经很大的眼睛睁得更大了。

那是岩泉的舌头。

“等，等等，你在……？”及川结结巴巴地说，他的话音变得模糊。他感到脸上又开始发热，血气上涌。

作为回应，岩泉只是充满探索心地哼了哼，好像他在问他怎么了。 _肯定有什么不对劲。_ 颈后的手把他拉得更近了，岩泉的舌头从及川脖子底部柔软的皮肤向外蹭到了肩膀。及川无法想象他的脸会变得多红，他真的感觉耳朵里冒出了蒸汽。他再次迷惑地呼唤岩泉的名字，完全不确定发生了什么，或者他应该做出什么反应。及川完全不知所措。而岩泉继续用舌勾画他的皮肤——尤其是他的气味腺体所在处——及川穿的宽松的运动衫帮岩泉占了上风。

及川不由自主地发出柔和的，带着气音的笑声。他自己也对这声音感到惊讶。

“好痒，你这个白痴。”他条件反射地收紧了肩膀说道。他在岩泉下面扭动着，发现自己无法控制笑声，因为岩泉还在继续，显然把他推开的努力越来越微弱。岩泉移到他领口的另一边，做着同样的动作。

“你是什么？某种哈巴狗？”他试图开玩笑，但无法掩饰他对这一切既紧张又高兴的事实。

“嘿，住手，小岩，好痒啊！”他再次大叫，试图把身上的重量推下去。及川紧闭双唇，努力让自己不为挠痒痒的感觉而大笑，直到他再也忍不住，几乎痛苦地爆发出喘息和笑声。

及川向一边翻滚以闪避岩泉充满热情的标记范围，他紧紧按着肚子，还是无法抑制自己的笑声。然而，这并没有阻止岩泉。他继续热切地标记着及川，及川忍不住把他比作一只主人刚刚出差回家的罗威纳犬*。

（一种护卫大型犬）

听到及川屏住了呼吸，岩泉移开身体，给及川几秒钟恢复他的镇静。及川的胸部慢慢地起伏着，他猛烈的笑声渐渐变成短促的呼吸声，他在岩泉的重压下尽可能地移动着身体。当他看到岩泉深绿色的眼睛时，一切都安静了下来——所有那些被压抑的想要触摸及川的渴望都清晰地倒映其中。他们吵架后没能做什么，及川父母在场的医院里也没能做什么。

“你那么想我？”及川眯起眼睛开玩笑道，他温柔地微笑。他没有别的意思，用手摸了摸岩泉的头发，同时暗自觉得好笑，放松下来。

岩泉朝他投去嘲弄的目光，好像这已经是显而易见的事情了。

“废话，你个混球。”

他棕色的眼睛一亮，然后又笑了起来，既高兴又惊讶于岩泉的诚实，他把他拉回到一个紧紧的拥抱中，以此表示他也想念岩泉，想念被他抚摸的感觉。

他知道自己和软弱一词相去甚远。如果他想的话，他可以在倒下之后迅速站起，如果情况需要，他也能表现得很英雄，但是当小岩就在身边，供他依赖的时候，他怎么能做到这些？

他不禁满足地叹了口气。

及川不了解这份感情，不清楚他们在做什么，不知道这是对是错，不明白这是正常还是不正常，但现在及川不想再纠结于那些愚蠢的细节。现在，他刚刚决定要爱阿一，要爱得仿佛这是他和他在一起的最后一天。

☆ ☆ ☆

“小岩，你到底对我们可怜的浴室门做了什么？”

及川想知道，为什么过了这么长时间他才注意到他们浴室的门坏了，他甚至不能恰当地锁上或关上它。他看了看躺在床上的嫌疑犯，嫌疑犯什么也没说，只是撅着嘴，他的沉默进一步证明了他的罪行。及川还在琢磨岩泉是怎么把他们完美稳定的门把手拉松的，他可怜巴巴地盯着那个挂在洞口的银色门把手。

“洗澡？”岩泉盯着手机问道。

“你刚才不是说我闻着像个医院似的？”及川回答道，虽然他很确定小岩已经摆脱了那种病态的医院气味，通过把他的气味抹在自己身上。

岩泉忧心忡忡地看了他一秒钟，然后说：“别洗太久。”

“介于这扇门的整体可靠性，我认为在我昏倒或者发生别的什么的时候，小岩很容易就能闯进来。”

及川感觉到岩泉的信息素突然发生了变化。“别开这种玩笑。我是认真的。”岩泉坚定地说，他盯着他，声音变得清晰而明确。及川好奇他的小岩是否患上了某种奇怪的恐惧症。

浴室看起来比平时整洁，因为他妈妈今天早上把它打扫干净了。地上覆盖着蓬松的蓝绿色地毯和及川从百货商店挑选的古怪窗帘——因为他觉得小岩的平淡口味对他们的公寓没什么好处。温水刚刚灌满浴缸的时候，及川脱下了他的卫衣和衬衫。

他刚踏进热水时还畏畏缩缩的，适应了温度后又舒舒服服地坐了下来。及川悲伤地意识到过去的几个月完全由绝望和心痛组成，哪怕最微小的安慰对他来说都是陌生的。但他不能否认现在有多棒，因为他和小岩已经找回了他们习惯的相处方式，虽然及川也已注意到它以某种方式发展成了完全不同的东西。他摇摇头，提醒自己不要想太多，这对他没有任何好处，他再清楚不过了。于是他在水中潜得更深，直到水漫上他的鼻梁，温暖的含清香剂的水汽安抚着他的肌肉，熨烫着他心中混乱的激情。

重新坐起来时，及川享受了一会儿肺内充盈的温暖水汽，忆起突然发作那晚刺痛他皮肤的严寒。他试图回忆，但印象很模糊。他只记得，由于违反禁令在八小时内使用了过量的抑制剂，最后一节课结束后他开始身体不适。他无法呼吸，连在回家路上不晕倒都很吃力。他寻思着，也许小岩的气味可以缓解他的心跳加速，但那不知怎么地让事情更糟了；他寻思着，也许一个冷水澡足够解决一切。小岩是在他快要完全昏迷的时候进来的，那时地板已经被水淹没了。

及川回头看着破碎的门，一时语塞。他默默把脸埋进水里。他想象小岩从水里捞起一个光着屁股，看起来像个死人的自己——他脸红了。他继续想象小岩不得不给他穿上衣服，带他看急诊的样子。我看起来一定超凄惨，及川自言自语，尴尬地捂住了脸。他又摇摇头，试图摆脱这些想法。 _事情就是这样_ ，他不断重复着。 _已经是这样了。我不该这么激动。_ 他的脸怎么会这么红，及川很困惑。他和小岩以前不是没坦诚相见过，但那是几年前了，他们还是孩子，而且及川当时可没爱上他。

又或许他早在那时就——

也许最初的那些爱意只是潜藏在他的大脑褶皱间，在他的梦境中静静流淌，但它和它那古怪的化学物质终于在他脑内翻腾起一次决堤，足以使他在每个被小岩注视的瞬间都心脏加速。及川相当肯定，这不仅仅是出于他们的信息素，他们愚蠢的分化性别，或他与Alpha联结的原始本能。因为，甚至从孩提时期起，他对待阿一的方式就与对待其他玩伴绝不相同。

蹒跚着走出浴室，身上往外冒热气的及川已经穿上恤和新的运动裤，对岩泉的存在极为敏感。而他最好朋友的目光一如既往的冷漠，所以及川在走进客厅前给了他一个微笑。

十一点钟的时候，及川打开了电视，他愿意看240频道正在播放的任何电影，因为他还不想睡觉，而一部电影也许能让他耗些精力。他扑在沙发上，调高了音量，专心地盯着屏幕。

他的脚碰到了沙发下某个纸袋锋利的边缘。及川好奇地向下看，看到一张包装纸从那儿探出头。他跪下来摸索，最终拉出来一袋假日限定的牛奶面包。

“这是从哪儿来的？”及川打开包装纸悄声喃喃。当他看到商标时，他的眼睛睁大了。那是家有名的面包店，以它的假日甜品闻名。他迅速翻开它，看看保质期，心疼地发现它一天前就过期了。“成堆的人就为这玩意儿排队……”他又嘀咕了一遍。虽然他还是想吃，但又担心胃会不舒服。

及川注意到走近的男人，才从那离奇出现的面包上抬起头来，岩泉愤怒地跺着脚朝他走来，神色恼怒。

“及川，妈的，看在上帝的份上，把声音关小点，我……”

他们都停止了呼吸。及川突然意识到岩泉可能就是那个他找到的牛奶面包的买家。岩泉看到他拿着它。

“哦，我都忘了，”他一边说，一边不好意思地揉了揉后颈，“把它扔掉。它可能已经坏了。”及川保持沉默，等待一个更令人满意的解释。“听着，我在咱们去医院的那天晚上买的，所以别想吃它。”

“不。”及川坚定地说。

他困惑地瞪着他：“哈？”

“我会吃的。”

“白痴，你想回医院吗？”

及川顿了顿。也许回医院也没那么糟糕。岩泉更照顾他，更温柔，而且他说什么都会照做。这副图景还不错，及川真不介意回医院了。

“我知道小岩为了给我买这个花了很多功夫！我会吃掉它的！”及川抱着假日牛奶面包大喊大叫。

岩泉怒气冲冲地朝他的方向跺着脚：“你他妈的是白痴吗？”他试图从及川手里抢走那个面包，可及川紧紧地抓住，不让他碰它。他在沙发上缩起来，让膝盖也提供更多的防护。

“及川，还给我，否则我发誓我会……”

及川闭上了眼睛，可听到岩泉没了动静的时候，他又睁开了。岩泉深吸了一口气，斜着身子向他走来，试图从及川的手里抢过牛奶面包。他用双手重重地掰开及川的四肢，爬到他身上来，这样他就没法动弹了。

“小岩！下来！你很重哎！”

岩泉压低重心，猛扑向正像如获至宝似地紧抓着面包的及川。他越来越焦躁，而且当他闻到一股荒谬的、熟悉至极的甜柑橘香味时，他又后悔抓住及川了。岩泉突然停了下来，低头看着这个年轻人：那包牛奶面包被锁在及川的胳膊里，他紧闭着眼睛，决心要吃掉那该死的东西。岩泉咬了咬唇，睁大眼睛，硬是用蛮力把牛奶面包抢走了。面包被他拿到的时候已经面目全非了。

“我再给你买一千块这样的限定面包！你想的话我现在就去！所以别再跟个小屁孩似的了！”

及川震惊于对方的咆哮，看着他消失在他们的厨房里，听着他把面包扔进垃圾桶时发出的巨响。在岩泉怒气冲冲回来的时候，及川忍不住大笑起来：“小岩，你现在欠我一千块牛奶面包！”

岩泉看了看四周：“啊，啊，随便吧。去弄干你的头发。”他告诉及川。他敢说及川又要叫他妈妈或类似的什么，但及川没有，在去洗手间拿吹风机之前，他只是低声说了一句可爱的谢谢。

留在房里的男人皱起眉摇摇头，用一声响亮的叹息扼住了下身的冲动，他心知那早晚会发作的。及川又一次让他猝不及防，岩泉想揍自己一拳，他早该知道会这样的。老实说，在及川身边这样生活，他都不敢信任自己，下身绷紧的四角裤也让他愤怒。

他想解决它，他得在事态继续升级前解决它。

但他听到浴室里传来一阵很大的嗡嗡声，还有轻微的哼哼声。及川一定是按照他的吩咐在吹头发。岩泉紧闭双唇，沮丧地咕哝着，愤怒地用手捂住脸，因为他感到自己心跳加快，血液涌向身体的每一个部位。他的头脑变得混乱，甚至慢慢麻木。在搅在一起的、翻涌的欲望和负罪感之间，有一件事他是清楚的——每当他想起及川诱人的气味，他就几乎无法呼吸。岩泉粗暴地揉着眼睛，在房间里踱来踱去，像个濒临疯狂的人。

岩泉意识到，他没有足够的私人空间来解决裤子里的问题，没法满足，他只得趴到地上开始做俯卧撑，做到自己汗流浃背，能消耗掉血管里涌动的化学物质和肾上腺素为止。

“小岩，你在干什么？”

正在做运动的男人几乎把脸撞到地板上，惊得跌了一跤，好像当场被抓到偷东西似的。他没有停下，甚至加快了速度，因为当及川快步走近坐在他面前时，他再次感受到了自己逐渐抬头的冲动——及川的气味和他那该死的信息素又在考验岩泉的理性。

及川交叉双腿，坐在岩泉前面。

“你干嘛这个时候做俯卧撑？”他双手托着下巴问道，兴致勃勃地旁观。

岩泉瞥见了他写满好奇的棕色眼睛。

“我只是……一时兴起。”岩泉在伏下和撑起的动作间隙支支吾吾。

对方轻轻地笑了起来：“怪人。”

他微笑，怜爱地看着唐突开始运动的岩泉。屋里很暗，从来没人关的浴室灯是唯一的光源，但是及川已经注意到岩泉鬓边的汗水了。

“你不是在看电视吗？”岩泉问道，希望及川和他那异乎寻常甜蜜的信息素能离开这个地方，坦白说，要是这家伙慷慨如斯，继续在他身边挥洒这种气味，他的俯卧撑就白做了。

“我正在。”他平静地回答，没有意识到自己的信息素对岩泉产生了什么影响。及川呆在原地，继续欣赏岩泉支撑在地板上的强有力的手臂。他听到客厅里电视机低沉的声音，但他不打算承认自己更喜欢看着小岩。

岩泉中途停了下来，抬头看着及川。他的眼神变得深邃。一滴汗珠从他的头上滚落到他的下巴，然后滴到地板上。眼神接触让及川不禁颤栗起来，但他只是付之一笑。

“又是那张吓人的脸，”及川说，眯起眼微笑着。他懒懒地用拇指擦去岩泉额头上的汗水，使岩泉完全停住了。“嗯？你怎么停了？”

岩泉没法回应，他的眼睛睁得很大，某粒火花在他的大脑深处炸开，因为他所能想到的只有及川的手是多么柔软，而他多么希望及川能够继续抚摸他。

他跃起，出其不意地抓住了及川。及川正要问出了什么问题，但岩泉飞快地跑进了洗手间，反复尝试着大力摔门，却忘记了门把手已经没用了。他沮丧地咆哮着，最后扇了一下门，门悠悠地反弹回来，又打开了。

及川担心地站了起来，正要进去，就听见岩泉在喊：“我很好！”他咒骂着，拍拍自己的脸。他压低了声音，试图让自己的热情平静下来，因为在外面的及川可能会想歪。“让我一个人呆会儿。”这次他的声音很平静，还把及川那块蓬松的浴室地毯拖到门缝里，固定住门。

“你确定？”及川在外面问道。他听起来很担心。岩泉不想这样，所以他安慰他说他只需要快速洗个澡。

一听到及川离开，岩泉就瘫在瓷砖墙边，开始抚慰自己。这太尴尬了，他是唯一一个知道自己在做什么的人，这让他更不自在。他更喜欢跑五英里，而不是这样，这样咬着下嘴唇，试图想出任何别的什么从头脑中抹去及川，但他思考得越久，对及川的思念就越明显，罪恶感愈发浓重。但即便如此，在他屈起右手往他需要的地方刮蹭时，心脏仍然响若雷鸣，无论他做什么，胯部依然胀痛不止。岩泉忍耐着没有大声呻吟，代之以柔和的低音和一连串的咒骂，他不喜欢他的手在皮肤上摩擦发出的肮脏声音。在这窄小的房间里它似乎被无限放大了，他讨厌这样。

“真见鬼。”岩泉喘着气，对自己很失望，又气喘吁吁，就像刚完成一次排球训练。但是身体不痛，肌肉也不发酸，相反，他的头脑和身体里还回荡着高度的紧张和兴奋，而他现在只想揍自己一顿。岩泉笨拙地打开水槽上方的橱柜，拿出一卷新的纸巾来清理自己。

几瓶药水和消毒剂掉在水槽上，岩泉不小心碰到了一卷旧的粘性绷带，这似乎是里面物品之间唯一的平衡。有一个瓶子吸引了他的眼球。岩泉从水池里抓起它，发现它已经空了。

**塞瓦斯塔米尔**

**发情期抑制剂**

_正常剂量：每日两次，周期前两天服用。_

有关信息请参阅说明书。

岩泉的眉皱了起来，他几乎要把空心药瓶捏碎在手里。他挺直身子，从镜中看见自己闪躲的眼神，然后咽下了仍挥之不去的深沉的罪恶感。很快，他把掉在水槽里的一团糟的陈年药品放回了橱柜，然后用淋浴清理了一下思绪。

☆ ☆ ☆

岩泉过去一直以为，及川只存在于他某些思绪和幻想中。但当及川就躺在他身边，紧紧抱着他，当他们舒舒服服地裹在同一个温暖的被窝里时，情况就大不一样了。

“我想睡你旁边。”

及川在关灯时这样说。岩泉没来得及做出回应，他也没浪费哪怕一秒钟去等待岩泉的拒绝（如果让他回答，岩泉会毫不犹豫地说“行吧”）。岩泉还没往外挪，及川就把自己往他身上推，以占据更多的空间。岩泉出声抱怨，骂他是个“压根没法忍的蠢货”。但就和以往一样，岩泉没有回避，而是欢迎及川的体温，把他舒舒服服地裹进狭小的空间里。

就算忽视及川的强制要求，他也没法睡。至少不是现在。他转而和及川聊起天来——关于今天，关于一切，关于及川刚看完的那部电影，他总是忘记电影的名字。岩泉听到及川的哈欠声，于是朝他挪近了些。

“《活死人之夜》？”岩泉说，而及川还在回忆它的名字。

“不，”及川第三次说。他俩盯着天花板，注视黑色的虚空。及川躺在枕头下面一点，所以他的头发有时会碰到岩泉的脸颊。“我告诉过你那是部犯罪惊悚片。”

岩泉轻轻地转过头瞅了一眼：“《活死人之夜》就是部惊悚片。”

“才不是！”及川激烈反对，猛地摇头，蹭得他的下巴都痒痒了。“不管怎样，那部电影说的是一个在城里拿着摄影机到处拍糟心事的家伙，然后他就玩大发了。

“你听说过吗？好像和《明日之后》有同样的演员？夜……夜什么的。”

“《夜鹰》。”岩泉提出另一部，不再在乎情节，随口就抛出了自己想到的影片名字，“《暗夜列车》、《夜间呼叫》、《夜行骇传》，夜……”

“啊！是《夜行者》！”及川得意地大喊，扭过来看着岩泉，他咧嘴笑了，“你应该看看。惊悚，暴力，还有点儿压抑。但你没法移开眼睛，它会……它会让你完全投入，让你想看更多。我不想过度吹捧。但是它真的超级酷。完全合小岩你的胃口。”

岩泉微微一笑。及川似乎没意识到他在说的是他自己。“喔，如果我有时间的话。”他哼哼着回答。明天应该会有一次重播。岩泉暗自记下。

就在他眼皮开始打架的时候，及川也渐渐没了精力，他喃喃着观影感言，反复提醒岩泉他还欠他一千块牛奶面包，渐渐开始乱说一气。当及川的说话声完全停止时，岩泉略略清醒了些，从眼角瞥了眼身边的人。

及川没有像水蛭一样粘着他。这可能有所意义，而岩泉已经有了他的猜想。他还没来得及问，及川就把被单拉走了，几乎啥都没给他留。岩泉不耐烦地坐起来，寒冷的空气侵袭他的脚趾和裸露的皮肤，吹走了刚才那轻微的睡意。他怒视着从被子边缘探出的乱蓬蓬的棕发。

“及川，”他愤怒地嘶着气。他知道他醒了。及川也知道他知道他醒了。“你他妈的混蛋。”岩泉几次试图拉开及川盖着的厚被子，但那被及川的手紧紧抓住了。

“好冷。”及川说。他的声音柔和、轻盈、昏昏欲睡，岩泉不得不制止自己摇醒这个年轻人的冲动。他改变了策略，不再试着暴力地掀开盖子，而是轻轻地拉了下及川的胳膊，然后又躺了下来。岩泉轻轻挪动他，轻轻地，就像海浪卷走岸上的沙子那样。这种方法与先前不同，及川似乎更喜欢。他慢慢地，轻轻地拉动及川的肩膀，直到他们的眼神交汇。

岩泉说谎了。及川并不像自己说的那样“没法忍”。如果用一个词来形容他——形容他们，那就是“简单”。即使发生了很多事情，将来还会发生很多事情，岩泉也确信他们能简简单单地找回他们那些承自孩提时代的、天真无邪的老习惯。

“如果你想让我这么做，及川，你他妈的直说好了，而不是让我的屁股冻掉。”

听见他的话，及川忍不住笑了，松开了他紧紧抓住被单的手，让岩泉和他一起爬进被窝。岩泉回到枕边，双臂环抱住及川颤抖的身体。他的怀抱温暖而舒适，在寒冷的夜晚是那么熟悉。及川感到怀念，甚至有点儿想哭——他想念他们胸膛之间的热度，想念那些无意地磨蹭他后背的手指，想念那些缓慢而温暖的呼吸，想念把腿挂在小岩屁股上的感觉。他想念小岩毫不介意的样子。

及川淡淡地笑着，想着阿一神奇的读心术。他才不是出于无意偷被单的。

“我希望我也能做到，”及川咕哝着，靠近了一些。岩泉看得出他很不安。“读心术。”

就像他能读出及川的心思，他相信及川一样可以读懂他。“你不能吗？”岩泉低下头，轻声问道，这样他的下唇就可以轻轻地碰到及川的头发。在深夜和清晨，它的气味总是那么温和和清新，不会引起发情或任何不寻常的事情。令岩泉喜欢的是，这份亲昵也很简单，虽然他不会承认。“现在猜猜我在想什么。”

及川钻进阿一的胸前遮住了他的脸，所以他说话的时候声音有点模糊：“不过是‘我希望这个白痴早就睡着了’或者‘及川先生还好吗’之类的——”

“那你还好吗？”岩泉打断了他的话，问出了他脑中重复了一遍又一遍的问题，他很惊讶，因为及川完全命中靶心，进一步证明他俩那确实存在的心灵感应。

及川抓紧了岩泉的衬衫。他一定感觉到了自己的不安。“好得很，别担心。”

“你看起来不太好，”岩泉坚持说，勉强撑着眼皮，“我能感觉到。”

“那你要听听我的心跳来确认一下吗？”

岩泉被这个提议激起好奇，尽管及川看不到他的反应，还是抬了抬一边眉毛。他深吸一口气，点了点头，发出轻微的声响。及川起身，慢慢上移到阿一头部的位置，然后把他紧紧地抱在怀里。

“太快了。”岩泉忧心忡忡地低声说，当他发现它开始跳得更快时，他的眼睛睁得更大。下意识地，他向对方贴得更紧了。

“嗯哼，我也想知道为什么？”及川开心地哼着，声音显出朦胧的睡意。他的语气让岩泉放下了忧虑。他挪到一个更舒适的地方，皮肤和织物相互拖曳的声音打破了晚上的寂静。

这有点不同寻常。及川已经习惯了听到阿一的心跳，而不是相反。他发现他们新找到的睡姿很舒适，而且与以往不太一样，他用手捋着阿一的的头发。它们顽固得像尖刺，摸起来却意外的柔软。一直是阿一让他呆在原地，一直是阿一做那个拥抱他的人。他总是让阿一来掌控一切。

不过这一次，阿一让他抱着他。他以为这样可以帮助及川平静下来，帮助及川入睡。他们的念头和黑夜一同消逝了。听着及川的心跳，岩泉睡着了。阿一靠在他颈部吐出温暖的呼吸，及川听着它陷入深眠。

☆ ☆ ☆

“及川今天来不了了？”

岩泉略略扫了眼坐在他对面提问的男人。松川扬起眉冲他亲热地笑笑，在岩泉靠桌坐下前和他碰拳，还拍了拍他的肩。松川旁边的小伙也做了同样的事情，还在这之后弄乱了岩泉的头发。岩泉同样高兴地欢迎花卷。他已经有段时间没这样和他俩待在一起了，特别是松川。他们的日程安排总是冲突。

“医生建议他继续休息。”岩泉解释说，把椅子推得离桌子更近了一点。

花卷正坐在他对面，啜饮着半杯冰咖啡。

“到底怎么了？那家伙都没回我们的群聊。”花卷问道，他真的很担心，因为及川一直在他们的群组中咋咋呼呼的，但最近他可安静了，甚至在其他社交媒体上也是如此。没有什么比他不上网更让他的粉丝担心的了。

说实话，有些事情是岩泉不想解释，尤其是他抚慰自己的片段。及川在浴缸里濒临死亡的画面在他脑海里一次又一次重现，并不算特别积极的回忆。但是他既然同意和他们一起吃午饭，也明白他们至少会问这么多。

“抑制剂使用过量。”他简洁地说。

松川发出一声叹息，他似乎一点也不惊讶。“猜到了，”他开口道，缓缓摇着头。“及川一直是那种做事过度的人。”

岩泉皱眉，不确定该如何回应。如果及川做的事超出他的限度，岩泉会一直在那里。这两个人比其他任何人都更最清楚这点。但是这次，他什么也做不了，他意识到自己是无能为力的，而这种感觉真的很要命。岩泉想知道他们是否把及川的事归咎于他。

“不过现在事情解决了，对吧？”花卷插话道，他注意到了岩泉的表情变化。

岩泉点点头，抿着嘴唇。“我想是吧。”他招呼了走过来的女侍者，点了一杯热饮帮自己暖和暖和。

“大家都很担心你俩，毕竟你们连寒假前最后几节课都没上。”松川拿出他的手机，用手指划了几下，向岩泉展示屏幕。“他的粉丝都疯了。”岩泉眯着眼睛看着屏幕，觉得它有点儿太亮了。岩泉看到了及川没再更新的推特，底下那些充斥着担忧的评论大多来自他的女性追随者。“及川应该尽快开个新闻发布会。”松川微笑着说。“给这些可爱的女士们一个答复。”

“随他怎么做吧，”岩泉说得很简短，“我怀疑他不想让别人知道。”他的喉咙因咖啡温暖起来。

没过多久，他们的话题就从及川转移到了其他事情上——排球训练、考试、寒假计划等等。岩泉得知松川将在圣诞节到来之前回家，而花卷将留在这个城市。过了一会儿，岩泉喝完了他的咖啡，又点了一杯新的。

“别喝咖啡了，岩泉。你已经看着一副好几天都没睡够的样子了。”花卷笑得太放肆，甚至有点不怀好意。

岩泉怒视他对面的男人，尽管他的眼袋使他看起来没那么有威慑力。

“及川一直霸占着被单，”他漫不经心地回答。

“哦？你们睡在一起？”松川抬眉笑道。

他翻了个白眼：“你问得好像及川没告诉过你似的。”

“不出所料，岩泉君。”花卷咯咯笑，“你太了解我们了。”

“和那家伙住在一起，”岩泉开始揉他的脖子。“是一场噩梦。”他的朋友们互相看了一眼。岩泉继续道：“他的筑巢是个大麻烦。一个月比一个月严重。他比以前烦人十倍，比以前饥渴十倍，比以前爱抱怨十倍，而且他……他……”岩泉在吐出后边的牢骚前停了下来。告诉他们及川从未费力掩盖他充斥屋内的信息素可不是个好主意。

“你没考虑过搬家吗？”松川问道。岩泉对他扬起一条眉毛，然后咽了咽口水以掩饰紧张。花卷以前也问过同样的问题。“如果这真是一场噩梦，你为什么还和他在一起？”

他们都安静了下来，这两人在等待他有意思的反应。

岩泉转过身去。

于是花卷偷偷笑起来：“这就没办法了，这两人压根分不开嘛。”他边说边轻笑，语气暗示这实际上是一种赞美。他挠挠头上柔软的头发，叹了口气：“已经上升为本能反应。”花卷的目光掠过岩泉，而岩泉保持着沉默回望他。“你不知道你和他在一起的原因，也不知道你为什么还留在那儿。见鬼，也许你心里清楚，只是你还没想明白。”

岩泉烦躁地擦了擦鼻子，心脏揪紧了。为什么他们又在谈论及川？他这么说是什么意思？还没想明白？他在心里自嘲。岩泉正要反驳，但好像有什么东西揪住了他的舌头，让他连一个字说不出来。但他很快就恢复过来，在座位上坐直了身子。

他的嘴唇颤抖着。“你没明白。”岩泉几乎是在低吼了。是什么阻止他离开？是什么让他留下来的？又是这个问题，他连为何要回答它都不明白。他迷惑的眼睛扫过朋友们咧嘴笑的脸和扬起的眉毛，好像他们知道他遗落的答案。岩泉停下来，皱起眉头盯着他的空咖啡杯，仔细观察着杯底留下的褐色水珠，似乎答案就在那里。他想知道及川是否和他一样，他的其他朋友是否会问及川同样的问题。

他更紧地抓住杯子。

“你没明白。”他重复道。

☆ ☆ ☆

已经一个半小时了，及川仍然没有找到一个足够有趣的频道作为背景音，他发现在自己的腹部忙于做侧手翻，思想高度紧张的时候，要专注于一个节目就特别困难。及川只想呆着不动，像个玉米煎饼似地缩进床单和被子的夹缝里。他在发情期期间总是这样，满心忧愁，一动不动，焦虑不安。

听到前门被人打开，他的耳朵竖了起来，尽管他很想跑到大厅里去扑向阿一，他的身体并不打算配合。

“我回来了。”他听到入口处传来阿一的喊声。

沙发上的及川挣扎着从胎儿般的姿势坐起。“欢迎回家！”他大喊道，声音听起来很紧张。很快，岩泉急匆匆走进客厅，表情相当忧虑。及川擦了擦眼睛，眼袋在他白皙的皮肤上太明显了。

“嘿，”岩泉招呼道，走到对方身边，弯下膝盖靠在沙发上。他看起来满脸通红，还出汗了。谢天谢地，床单帮着掩蔽了及川的热度，所以它给岩泉的影响没那么强烈。“我给你带了点东西。”

及川紧张的神色变得柔和了。“这是什么？”他打开一个巨大的纸袋，里面装满了食物，米饼，小小外星人牌的薯片，奶油馅的铜锣烧，玉米泡芙，还有最重要的——节日牛奶面包。他挑了挑眉毛，看向眼神游移的岩泉：“这是什么，某种祭品吗？”

“花卷告诉我……”岩泉挠着后颈说，声音越来越低，“他告诉我，当你，呃，发情的时候，我应该给你零食或者……诸如此类。”

及川沉默了，下一秒从他的唇间溢出了响亮的笑声。

对岩泉来说，听到他的笑声令他精神一振，然而他迅速回到现实，提醒自己下次见面时要揍花卷。

“这都什么年份了？”及川说，认为看岩泉尴尬是件有趣的事。“因为，据我所知，向发情的Omega提供食物是一种平安时期的潮流。”他突然又爆发出一阵大笑，卸下纸袋时，零食掉到了他的腿上。“多亏你不是历史专业的，小岩。”及川向后靠了靠，正好坐在沙发上。“你刚才说是阿卷告诉你的？现在你应该知道，别把他说的东西当真。”

“闭嘴，我知道，见鬼，这太蠢了，忘了它吧。”岩泉愤愤地嘟囔着，翻着白眼，这很蠢，但他的做的蠢事让及川的神情亮了起来，他又觉得开心，他的嘴唇终于向上翘起。岩泉走向厨房，卧室也行，只要及川看不到他的脸。

“小岩，”及川喊道，声音变得温和了。岩泉停下了脚步。“小岩。”他再次叫他，直到他转过身来。他转过身来的时候，就看见及川在对他微笑——这是他能做出的最温暖的微笑。

“谢谢你。”

他的绿眸瞪大了。岩泉觉得自己的嘴微微张开了，他急急地合上，却完全无言以对。好像有什么失去了平衡。及川的微笑让他双腿发软，似乎还能让他——呼吸停止——僵在原地。岩泉不敢相信。这只是一个微笑——及川无数次向他展示过的东西。

有点不对劲，他的心脏快要从胸腔里爆出来了。

“干得好！你现在的剩余负债是九百九十九块牛奶面包。”及川愉快地说。他又咯咯地笑了起来，扯下包装纸，往自己嘴里塞满米饼和面包。

岩泉噘起嘴唇，忍住了即将露出的微笑。他意识到自己永远不会听厌及川那明快、喜悦的笑声。他让他一个人吃会儿零食，就继续去换衣服了。公寓里比外边更暖和，他一直想脱掉他热乎乎的夹克。

“哇，穿上衣服，小岩！你会感冒的！”当及川走进厨房，看到岩泉只穿着一条运动裤——裤子是及川的——在冰箱里翻找时，他忧心地大叫道。这条裤子的原主人瞪着岩泉，在他背后撅着嘴：“顺便说一句，那是我的裤子！”

“多亏了某个人，”岩泉漫不经心地说，拿出一些剩余的卷心菜和鲑鱼排，以及一些塑料容器。他甚至懒得去看及川。“我所有的衣服都在洗衣房里。”

及川交叉起双臂，撅着嘴：“脱下来！小岩你会把它拉长的！”他的褐红色运动裤穿在小岩身上显得很诡异。它长得超过了他的脚踝，但看起来很有趣，因为它在他更粗壮的臀肌和大腿上绷得紧紧的。他看到岩泉把冰箱里的东西放到柜台上。他也像及川一样叠起双臂，他硬邦邦的肌肉和古铜色的皮肤看着比平时更加结实。

“你刚不是说我应该穿点衣服吗？现在又要我脱掉？”

他眯起眼睛看着他：“你把我说得像个变态。”及川从岩泉的脸上读不出情绪。他摇着头叹了口气，投降了：“好吧，好吧，是我的错，我明天洗衣服。”

“很好。”岩泉一边准备做饭一边说。

“晚饭吃什么？”及川问道。他把胳膊肘靠在柜台上，旁边放着岩泉挑出的食材。他抬头看着岩泉，尽管这是冬天，他也没穿上衣，但他似乎并不冷。

“火锅。”

知道他要做火锅，及川发出欢呼，兴高采烈：“听起来超棒。”他突然站了起来。“我们应该把被炉拿出来！”

岩泉紧闭双唇：“你知道那东西从去年开始就坏了。”

“我们买个新的吧。”

他谨慎地看了看及川：“我们可以网购。”

接下来的几分钟里，岩泉边把蔬菜切块，边愉快地观察着及川，听着他的叫声，每次他都会做出简短的回应或干巴巴的侮辱。及川有几次主动提出要帮忙，但岩泉告诉他，如果他不想滚出厨房的话，就为了他“尽可能安分些”。但是及川一如既往地固执，一直询问着他能做什么。岩泉只能让他在水槽里洗白菜和蘑菇，确保所有的刀子都碰不到他。

在等待岩泉完成烹饪的时候，香料和海鲜混杂而成的诱人香味飘过及川的鼻子。他喜欢这样等待，喜欢看着岩泉在炉旁工作。很平静——空气都变得温暖起来，褪去了冬日的寒意。

岩泉准备好蔬菜和肉类就指挥及川去客厅等待。他不久就端着两碗热气腾腾的锅料回来了。

及川毫不犹豫地大快朵颐。

这道菜既能提神，做起来也简单，绝对有助于减轻及川的坏情绪。他还加了些牛肉、蒿菜、胡萝卜之类的，及川喜欢的食材。他们坐在电视机旁，舒舒服服地坐在沙发上，看着新闻频道。岩泉起身把空碗拿回厨房的时候，及川漏过了新闻主持人报道的死亡老人的人数。

“现在，关于被炉……”

及川兴奋地站起来，拿着他的笔记本电脑回来，把它放在咖啡桌上，然后把沙发拉近了些。岩泉有段日子没见过那个咖啡桌了。从及川筑巢以来，他总是把它推到一边以占据更多的空间。

“这款看起来足够容纳两个人，”及川说，示意他走近一点看看。他在矮桌下交叠双腿。“而且它在打折！”

岩泉坐在他身后，下巴靠在及川的肩膀上。及川今天的信息素比较平静，岩泉认为他的发情已经到了平缓阶段。他再开心不过了。

“那一款看起来更好。”岩泉一边用手指戳着屏幕，一边简短地告诉他。及川努力不让自己听起来太高兴。他向自己确认这真的是阿一在他旁边，通常而言，主动发起肌肤接触的是及川。而且他在他后颈处的汗毛竖起时，注意到了岩泉正淡淡地盯着他。

“如果我们现在下单，下周一就能拿到。”

“那就订吧——等等，你在用你妈的信用卡？”岩泉担忧地问道，“我们可以分摊。”

及川吐了吐舌：“我相信妈妈不会介意的。只要1.3万日元。”他点下购物车，然后继续输入付款和交货细节。

他们就这样呆了一段时间，及川心不在焉地抚弄着他的笔电键盘，岩泉会展示他的粉在哪些奇怪视频下艾特了他，他就偶尔瞥一眼。其中大部分是很酷的国际队伍的排球比赛，其他还有滑稽的猫狗视频以及不同版本的《星际迷航》预告片。随着夜色越来越深，空气开始变凉，岩泉终于觉得有必要裹点什么，于是他从沙发上拿起及川闲置的床单，试图用它来取暖。

“现在觉得冷了吧？”及川开玩笑说。他看起来很舒服，双腿交叠，背靠着岩泉的胸膛。他同样背靠着沙发底座，舒服地坐在地板上。他看着及川浏览他的社交账号，不想承认及川的身体是个多赞的暖源。

“有人把你的脸贴到了亚历山大大帝的照片上？”岩泉厌恶地问道，当他在及川的中看到那张图片时，难以置信地笑出声来。“你的粉丝也太怪了。”

“毕竟我是大王阁下嘛。”及川沾沾自喜，“它真的很流行，是吧？小不点先动的手，但我没想到会火成这样。”他稍稍后仰，把体重更多地压在岩泉身上。“你也想要个外号吗？”

他立刻转过脸去恐吓他：“谢谢，真不用。”

“小岩可以做我的弄臣。”

“去你的。”

“皇家卫队指挥官怎么样？”

“太长了。”

“但很适合你。”及川更认真地说，嘴唇勾起微笑，棕眼睛盯着他的电脑屏幕。

岩泉低着头，显然不熟悉这个说法；“没懂。”

“皇家卫队就像王室的保镖，”及川在浏览器上切到自己的账户，解释道。“作为皇家卫队指挥官，你的职责是保护国王。”

“这样。”岩泉呼出了一口气，不知道该如何回应，只觉得他还配不上这样的头衔。他往下看到及川正快速敲字的手指。

“你该把自己想得好点儿。”及川突然说道，他仿佛刚刚读到了岩泉的心。

后者僵住了，眉毛不由自主地皱了起来。他没再回话，另一个人沉默了一会儿。

几分钟过去，新闻部分已经结束，现在房间里正在播放电视上播放的一部冬季电视剧中轻柔的配乐和严肃的话音。及川的腿有点麻了，所以他抓住这个机会伸展了一下，然后把它向前曲了曲。他把笔记本电脑拖到膝盖上，抬头看了看他舒适的人型躺椅。

“你觉得这里会下雪吗？”

“这儿不会像宫城那样下雪，”阿一回答。他的目光从笔记本电脑屏幕上移开，更倾向去看电脑上夸张的对白。“我有点怀念……”他停顿了一下，露出微笑，“我是说家那边的冬天。还有我妈做的拉面和寿喜烧。”

及川的笔记本电脑亮度处在15%，有些暗淡。他可以看到身后映出的阿一的笑容。他发出轻快的笑声，暗自希望岩泉能在他身边多笑笑。

及川闭上眼睛，让自己融化在岩泉带来的温暖中，他轻轻地说：

“我也想家。”

☆ ☆ ☆

“小岩，我们出门吧！”

但凡及川说出这种话，岩泉明白，他就只有照做的份。

“现在？”岩泉问道，他呻吟着，内心没有一丝兴奋。他是那种圣诞节都窝在家里的人——或是去滑雪。伙计，他怀念滑雪。一想到拥挤的人群，他就厌恶地皱起了鼻子。“我们看起来会很奇怪。”

“为什么？”另一个天真地问，他拖着脚步穿过柜子去寻找更暖和的衣服穿。外面不到十度，所以及川挑了他最厚的一件外套。他走回岩泉还一动不动地坐着的地方：“没事的。我们只是出去吃点东西。”

岩泉无比确定街上会挤满情侣。他把这个节日等同于第二个情人节，也就是漂亮女孩全副武装融入这个壮观、神奇的夜晚的另一大原因：为吸引伴侣，她们会喷上最浓的香水。每年这个时候，她们的伴侣都必须小心地安排行程——华丽昂贵的晚餐、无比适时的焰火、足够奢侈的礼物、用以发布的节日美照。

现在是十二月二十四日晚八时四十分。

岩泉戴上了深红色围巾和他那紧锁的眉头，被及川拖出家门。他们一起去看东京火车站旁被圣诞灯光照得亮丽多姿的丸之内大厦。白炽灯从北面一直蔓延到日比谷车站，创造了一条只可见仙境般灯光的闪闪发亮的走道，使走道旁本已死去的严冬草木重焕生机。人们驻足于圣诞集市周围。它分布在街道两旁，一直延伸向环形广场。

即使是岩泉也无法否认，东京璀璨夺目的夜景确实令人叹为观止。

“小岩，快一点，”他听到及川的哀鸣。及川从上衣口袋里拉出阿一的手，把他从原本站的地方拖走了。“我今天想吃拉面，你呢？”他的笑容无比闪耀。而岩泉还没来得及开口说话，及川就兴奋地把他拖走了。“太赞了！那就吃拉面吧！”

他们到了东京火车站下著名的拉面街。及川穿行于迷宫般的餐馆中，假装使用导航，而岩泉相当肯定这位家伙事先已经对这里进行了详尽考查。看着无声地扫视着商店招牌的及川，岩泉放任自己被他拉着穿过拥挤的人群。

假若说还有什么比东京的灯景更明亮，那就是及川把自己推进这家拉面馆时骄傲而期待的笑容。

看见商店橱窗旁的海报时，岩泉睁大了眼睛。

“我知道你最近很想家，”及川开口说，他的声音越来越轻、越来越低，“这家店的招牌是仙台牛舌拉面！和我们在家吃的一模一样！就是阿姨以前做的那种！”他把他引到更远的地方，就像个把他父母拖来玩具区的孩子，上蹿下跳，神经兮兮的。

里面已经有很多人了，但是他们成功地挤坐在了一张长方形的桌边。在拉面馆的灯下，岩泉觉得及川看起来更有活力，也更快乐。他意识到自己盯着及川看太久了，于是立刻翻了翻菜单。菜单上有很多不错的选择，但及川把他拖来的理由只有一个：家乡产的牛舌拉面。因此他们不约而同地跳过了挑选环节。

“真的一模一样。”岩泉真的很吃惊。这道汤就像他童年的记忆一样清澈而细腻，当他啜一口的时候，他真能分辨出那种来自于宫城县新鲜的葱和面条的浓郁的味道。臭名昭著的牛舌隐藏在肉汤底下，

岩泉咬了一口。及川看见了他绿色眼睛里亮起的光，他笑起来。

“怎么样？”及川凑近了些。他那份还没端上来，但他让小岩尝了第一口。

“ _棒呆了，超赞_ 。”岩泉兴奋地咕哝着，急着想再吃一口。

来自阿一的坦率真的让他耳目一新——而且这太他妈可爱了，及川心说。他慢慢意识到自己那碗拉面耗时太久，他开始嫉妒了。店里弥漫的浓郁香味可对他正咕噜咕噜的肚子没什么帮助。“小——岩，”他终于呜咽起来，鼓起脸颊，“我也要吃一口！”

“嗯，行吧，”岩泉呼呼地吸着面说。他夹出一小撮拉面，把筷子塞进及川嘴里。

及川差点呛住了。“太过分了！你个混蛋刚刚差点刺穿我的喉咙！”他泪眼汪汪地喊道，但半张着嘴。他扇扇舌头，面条太烫了，为摆脱灼烧感，他未加咀嚼就咽下了面条。岩泉爆发出一阵孩子气的笑容，但唇边的微笑却稍纵即逝——那是个温柔且真诚的微笑，他稍稍眯起了眼。及川的愤怒突然就消失了。他体内有什么微微一动，这次不是性别分化那样的狗屎。当他移开视线时，他的脸烧得通红。

两分钟后，及川的碗被放在他面前。他用筷子夹住一小块牛筋和一些面条，大口把它吹凉。

“哦，天，”及川赞叹，没停止咀嚼，不由自主地闭上眼睛去品味拉面丰富的口感。“肉入口即化……”

岩泉密切关注着及川的神色。及川的注意力完全集中在他那碗美味拉面上，岩泉终于可以盯个够了。当及川向前倾时，他紧闭双唇，伸长脖颈，想在面条从筷间滑落前吃掉它，但柔软的棕发不方便地耷拉到了眼皮上。

“你的刘海越来越长了。”岩泉观察到，目光仍然锁定着。他没法忍住端详及川脸颊两侧那几缕棕发的冲动。

及川静止了，他的心脏完全停挑，当他正要再吃口面的时候，岩泉伸手将他的头发捋到了耳后。他猛地转向岩泉，而对方似乎对这一切过于冷静。幸好他现在嘴里什么都不剩，否则他肯定会把拉面吐出来。

“你应该剪短些。”岩泉带着一丝得意的微笑说。然后他把手放下来，一边吃剩下的拉面，一边把一个满脸通红的及川撇在身边。

事实上，岩泉可能早就注意到了。

每当他看向他的时候，及川的面部表情会变得柔和；每当他对他表现出哪怕一丁点的喜爱的时候，他的眼睛会突然睁大，闪闪发光，和他交往的女朋友没人能维持超过一年。他清楚地记得，高中时自己向他介绍女朋友时，及川投来的强作欢快的目光。毫无疑问，这值得高兴，但他的眼睛深处闪烁着令人讨厌的光芒——一种模糊又难以捉摸的失落情绪，岩泉可能有意无意地忽略了，继续把“挚友”这个词当作一层玻璃盾牌，因为也许他当时不想去考虑，及川的情感会有所逾越。

当时。

今非昔比了。

☆ ☆ ☆

这个夜晚并不仅仅以拉面结束，及川绝对不会让这种事发生。

午夜来临前，及川拽着岩泉东奔西走，四处游玩。逛街对于岩泉来说是件无聊的差事，但他的心情立刻得到改善，因为及川奇迹般地在拥挤的夜市中发现了隐匿的珍宝——一件印有哥斯拉的恐怖T恤。注意到阿一的情绪有所提高，及川抓住这个机会把他拉到城里的各个角落，强迫他陪着自己开始——自拍（并偷拍岩泉），在答应了岩泉的炸鸡挑战（然后他继续向岩泉挑战，又吃了一桶）。他们听到人群兴奋地尖叫时，及川立刻跑回来带着小岩去看灯光秀，点缀着香槟色的金色灯光照亮了这座百年老建筑，在整个城市中舞动。附近有一家咖啡馆，可以让他们不需要挤过一群站着的观众就清楚地观看正在跃动的霓虹，所以他们在那里呆了一会儿，点了一块蛋糕和两杯热咖啡，因为没人搭理，一会儿就冷掉了。

“我们现在去哪儿？”岩泉问道，当灯光秀停止，及川站起来伸展身体时，他已经筋疲力尽了。他不知道自己为什么要问。明明他每次做，及川都只会向他眨眨眼睛，告诉他这是一个秘密。

“回家。”及川说。

他不信任地眯起眼。“回家。”岩泉重复了一遍，发现他很难相信及川会想回家。“我们要回家了？”

“对啊。”及川站了起来，经过散步、购物和吃饭后，他仍然精力充沛。他再次伸展双臂举过头顶，回头看了看小岩：“你还想玩会儿？”

“我的天，才不。”岩泉秒答。他毫不迟疑地站起身。

“你是老人家吗？”及川开他的玩笑，微微扬起半边眉毛。岩泉轻轻地戳了下他的肩膀。

回家的旅程是安静的，但并不尴尬。岩泉满足于地铁列车在轨道上滑行时发出的柔和声音，其他乘客发出的轻柔笑声，以及及川平稳的呼吸和平静的心跳。在火车狭窄的车厢里，他听得更清楚了，他的感官更敏锐、更沉静了。

“哇，好冷。”及川一出地铁就颤抖着呼气，每当他呼气时，就会冒出一层可见的白雾。他摩擦双手取暖，开始后悔没戴手套就出门。

他们现在就在后乐园车站外，尽管已经很晚了，还是有人四处闲逛。他们的公寓离火车站只有几个街区，及川迫不及待地想暖和起来，洗个滚烫的热水澡，驱散皮肤的寒气。

“小岩。”及川喊道，凝视着地面。

走在他旁边的男人抬起头：“嗯？”

“现在到零点了，”及川告诉他，他转过头对岩泉温柔地微笑着，“圣诞快乐。”

岩泉停下脚步撇了撇嘴。他回头看了看，即使在昏暗的灯光下，他仍能看到及川眼中闪烁着什么。他冲他轻轻地、得意地笑了笑：“啊，圣诞快乐。”

他没有听到他们走路时及川的叹息。“这里不一样，”他说，斜斜地抬起头看着干燥的夜空——只是一片纯黑，不像城市街道上披挂着圣诞彩灯的摩天大楼。“在家里，我可以看到所有的星星。东京的天空什么都没有。”

岩泉朝他眨了眨眼睛，然后慢慢地抬起头来跟随及川的目光。他哼了一声表示赞同。东京的天空绝对是令人失望的。不过，城市的灯光弥补了这一点。

及川大声叹了口气，这次他的失望显露无疑。“我想再看看星星。”他满怀希望地说，回忆着乡下天空的模样。

“嘿，”他皱着眉头说，轻轻地拍了拍他的后脑勺。“别想那么多。”他把手伸进上衣口袋里。“你还会见到他们的。”

及川对着岩泉，因他宽慰的话语微微笑了。

他不再回头看那空荡荡的天空。及川咯咯地笑着，他的眼睛滑向阿一那双迷人的绿灰色眼睛。

“你说得对，小岩，我还会见到他们的。”

☆ ☆ ☆

及川能听到大海的声音。

他紧紧地抓着手里的东西，结果发现自己的手有点小。他脚下出现了倒影。这是更年轻的他，脚也更小。他检查了一下一直拿着的东西。是阿一的衬衫下摆。

岩泉看起来也更年轻。及川在抬起头之前忍不住对他微笑。天上没有星星，只有满月。他猛地扭转身体，把阿一拉得离自己近一些。他的双手颤抖着，棕色的大眼睛盯着天空中的银白月球。受月光照耀的夜晚里空气传来不安，让他不太舒服，心脏也越发沉重。

然后他觉出有人握着他的另一只手。

“彻，怎么了？”阿一的声音更轻，也不再那么粗暴。“是因为今晚看不见星星吗？”

及川不知为何说不出话，所以他只是重重地点点头。他想告诉阿一，真正让他害怕的是月亮。因为，也许是那月亮吓跑了星星？

“星星正在消失。”及川悲伤地说。

这一次，阿一握紧了他的双手。“那么总有一天，”他说，眼里写满了孩子的决意。“我会把它们带给你。”

☆ ☆ ☆

第二天的早上有点太安静了，又或者及川想多了。岩泉走向浴室，再走去厨房，拖着脚步穿过橱柜，避免制造太多噪音，声音告诉他岩泉有多小心翼翼，因为早晨是这样平静。

“把今天空出来。”岩泉突然说，昏昏欲睡地走进客厅。他手里拿着两杯热巧克力。

及川擦去惺忪睡眼中的泪珠，用岩泉递来的一杯热巧克力暖了暖他冰冷的手。“怎么了？”他说，毕竟及川打算的是和他共度整个寒假，计划表本就完全空闲，他很困惑小岩干嘛要问他。

“想带你去个地方。”

及川惊讶地眨了眨眼。“我惊呆了。”他说，然后吹了他杯子里升起的蒸汽。“小岩第一次制定计划。”

坐在他旁边沙发上的岩泉眯起眼，努力掩饰着颊边泛起的微微红晕：“闭嘴，听我的就行了。”

及川玩味地哼了一声：“哈，现在你表现得更像个Alpha了。我怎么可能拒绝用这种语气说话的小岩呢？”

这个Alpha稍微受了些打击，他的肩膀僵硬了，双眉出于内疚紧皱在一起。“白痴，这不是——”他停了下来，皱起眉头，他的声音和气息立刻变得柔和起来，他低下了头“不是那样。我不是故意的……”

“我开玩笑的，小岩，放松，”及川安静地笑着向他保证。岩泉马上盯着他，以眼神警告他不该拿这样的事情开玩笑。及川把杯子夹在两手之间：“抱歉啦，只是……每次我们一起出去玩，你从来没有真正为我们制定计划，你知道吗？”

“你把我拖进破烂电影院，吃垃圾食品，但我有说过不吗？”

及川的眼睛眨了一下。他低着头，假装看着消失在热可可里的泡沫。他可以感觉到左侧的岩泉正在仔细地盯着他。

“这个……”

“说。”

及川撅起嘴：“没有。”

“我从来没有拒绝过你，”岩泉说，声音坚定而恳切，“我一直陪着你去。你想参观一下御台场的科学博物馆，我也和你一起去了。你想试试学校附近那家奇怪的巴尔干餐厅，我也同意了。还有，别让我提那个机器人卡巴莱舞俱乐部。你一个人去很不好意思，连花卷都不愿意陪你去。”

“但你去了，”及川替他说完。他深深地吸了一口气。“虽然小岩很粗鲁，但你知道有时候你真的特可爱吗？”他亲热地告诉他。他发觉小岩大概也同他有一样的感受，因此努力咽下了后边的话。虽然如此，及川还是笑了，告诉自己要为共度一点点相同的时光而感到高兴。

及川整天和岩泉一起看圣诞电影，很大程度上是因为电视上没有其他节目，而且岩泉也没有心情再看那些他和及川从中学就开始无限续播的科幻电影。

“你还没告诉我等会儿要去哪。”及川说，瞥了一眼岩泉，发现他正盯着自己。

“这是机密。”岩泉回以及川的话。

“也太不公平了。”及川愤怒地叠起双臂抱怨道。

☆ ☆ ☆

地铁仍然拥挤得让人吃惊，还有一些人希望赶上节日购物和市内的灯光秀。

及川坐在岩泉旁边，穿着修身的裤子和深棕色的外套，他盯着手机，悄悄推理他们的目的地。他们现在换成了不同的地铁线，从后乐园站发车，再搭红线，在浅草转乘橙线。及川茫然地追随领路的岩泉，而后者似乎对此胸有成竹。

“请不要告诉我你要带我去东京天空树。”及川发现他的地图应用显示出了熟悉的区域，他有点不高兴。

岩泉斜过眼看他：“不去天空树。”

及川重重地叹了口气。“谢天谢地。”他把一只手放在胸前，“我不明白那座塔到底有什么特别的？”

一跳出列车，迎面而来的冰冷空气便刺痛了他们的脸。岩泉带着他走出站台，来到人行道上，迎接他们的是墨田天空树小镇那明媚多姿的喧声和色彩。歌声，舞乐，车流的鸣笛声，游客的闲聊声，道上渐次的踏步声，作为背景音的颂歌，那么多声响融作一炉，却和谐而优美。粉红色的夕阳照射着种种街景，为镇内的未来式建筑涂抹上了娇柔的色调。就连人行道上映出的紫色光彩也十分绮丽，与冬日下午那阴冷、结霜的氛围迥然相异。及川抬头看到了东京天空树那雄伟的塔身。

“你去过那儿吗？我们要去的地方？”及川问，他本能地跟上岩泉。对方摇了摇头：“没有。”

十二月的天空很快转为深蓝和紫色，岩见把及川带到了偏僻的小巷，远离人群和商店，这样及川就没法知道他们要去哪里了。

“小岩，我开始紧张了。你不会是准备暗地里揍我一顿吧？”

“白痴，你怎么会——”岩泉停了下来，啧了一声。他猜想及川又在戏弄他了。但随后他察觉到随着天色变暗，对方的心跳加快，脉搏也越来越快了。岩泉握着他的手作为道歉，轻轻地捏着他的手掌。“相信我。”

“相信”，一个神奇的词，不知怎么地，及川走得更顺从了。

“只是有一点点儿诡异，对吗？”及川补充，同样充满歉意。他们现在在一幢建筑物里，但里边并没变暖。大门被推开时发出了咯吱的响声。天色仍是一片漆黑，让及川回忆起那些他不能一个人看的恐怖电影。他把对方的手抓得更紧。“岩泉一，不管这里是哪，我不——”

然后灯就亮了。

不，它们不仅仅是灯——它们是恒星，数以百万计的恒星，在一片广阔的空间中翩翩起舞，还有行星、彗星和漂浮的卫星，及川完全哑口无言，他大步向前，星宿伴着他呼出的气息翩跹飞舞，当他举起它们的时候，那些明亮的光点就绘在了他的手上。他的眼睛，此刻就和那些在流星和银色月亮的圆屋顶上优雅摇摆的行星一样大。

“你说你想看星星，”岩泉说，清了清嗓子，不再发笑。他抬起眼睛，欣赏着太空的美景。“我认为，如果你仍然沿着这条路走下去，进入航空学领域还需要好几年的时间。你的排球生涯还有很长的路要走，所以我希望这些可以……姑且应付一下。”

及川强迫他四散的目光直视岩泉，他转过身去看小岩，有什么东西模糊了他的视线。他马上擦掉了。

“小岩最近一直惯着我。”及川吸了吸鼻子。他没法止住笑容。他想飞扑过去抱住阿一，或者哭泣。他想着哭泣要更好些，因为也许阿一会试着安慰他。

岩泉想告诉他别哭了，但他觉得现在握着他的手就够了。“来吧，跟着我。”及川急切地点点头，吸吸鼻子，又擦了擦鼻头。他现在可以看到地板，可以看到台阶通向下沉的舞台，被投影星系中的亮斑和闪光照亮。

“这里没有其他人了，”及川喃喃自语，他左顾右盼，视野中只有在墙上自由飘浮的星星。“只有我们两个。”

岩泉没有告诉他天文馆今天关门了，他只是说服了一些重要人物，哪怕只是几分钟，为他点亮整个天文馆。背景音乐是一个女人平静的说话声，她解释着星系、流星和各种空间探测器，当她提到“有机会在朱诺号航天器上体验一次太空旅行”云云，及川马上带头，把小岩的手拉向一个高台。

黄昏骤降到黎明初晓，夜空庄严地变幻着，一切都在高速运转，偶尔会减速展示一两颗星球。及川在台上满怀敬畏地跑着并叹息着，试图触摸到在他的皮肤上滑动的行星。他们在高台中心找了处地方坐下，那是一个模拟宇宙飞船。及川背靠着栏杆，岩泉紧挨着他。

“……是一个用来研究木星极地磁层的太空探测器。朱诺号宇宙飞船将在这一过程中绕木星轨道运行37次——”

木星漂亮的卫星轨道围绕着及川的脸运行。“它说的是木卫三，”岩泉突然说，注视着月亮从他的脸颊上飘过。就像魔术一样，稀薄的空气中出现了卫星的名字，以及那些将要经过的小行星的名字。

“那个木星的卫星？”及川抬起头寻找，“在哪？”

岩泉用他的手戳了戳及川脸颊上的某个星斑，那里是卫星的半球表面呈钻石状凸出的地方。“就在这儿。”

及川睁大了双眼，直直地看向岩泉，就同岩泉如何看他一样。他的神色因倾慕发出光彩，连脸都蒙上了一抹尴尬的粉红，他把目光移开了，不想让岩泉注意到自己根本是个患相思病的傻瓜。他今天真的很放得开，及川想道，看见这样的阿一可太奇怪了。

“我相信你知道他的故事，*”岩泉重又开口。及川点点头，赞同地哼了哼。“伽倪墨得斯太漂亮了，朱庇特就把他带回了奥林匹斯山。”他停了一下。“你不觉得这颗卫星很适合你吗？”

*（木卫三（Ganymede）：木星最大的卫星，名字来源于伽倪墨得斯，一位因貌美被朱庇特掳走，在天庭为众神司酒的克洛伊英俊少年）。

及川霎时安静如死，但他的心完全相反。他的喉咙发紧，即将干涸。他不能让自己去看身边的男人，说实话，他想取笑阿一，想说“小岩，你刚才是在夸我‘漂亮’吗？”，但他做不到，他的心脏即将爆发，炸裂出成千上万颗超新星，而且岩泉完全没有注意到他的心猿意马。

“朱庇特绑架了他，对吧？”及川也咕哝了一声，发出一阵爽朗的笑声。他把目光投向了岩泉平静的脸。“就像小岩把我绑来这里一样。”

岩泉轻笑着说：“只要你愿意，这就不是绑架了。”

飞溅着星系的圆顶变得悠然而沉寂，及川紧闭着嘴坐在那里。当舱座被霓虹灯的蓝色和粉色照亮时，管弦乐器会齐声奏鸣。他们刚刚绕木星的另一颗卫星运行完毕。

“怎么了吗？”

及川怀疑地看着他。

该死的Alpha血统和他们无懈可击的直觉。

“没什么。只是……越来越冷了。”及川老实地回答。他穿了好几层衣服，但他的脖子和手仍然暴露在外，他那时髦的外套也不能提供多少保暖。他向他冰冷的手掌呼气。

“把你的手给我。”岩泉随口说道。及川的表情让他发笑。他把舱座调低到地板的高度，让他能盘腿坐在及川面前。

及川迟疑着，伸出了他的手，岩泉抓住了它们。

岩泉轻轻地用他自己的手握住及川颤抖的手指，举到唇边用呼吸温暖它们，不停用自己的手磨蹭他的，以便取暖。他能察觉及川在看着他，他通红的脸庞就隐藏在星星掠过他光滑皮肤投下的光斑之中。

及川的双手冷得像冰，连岩泉也能感觉到轻微的颤抖，所以他揉搓着手指想把寒气驱散，指尖沿着及川的手掌和指关节的线条轻轻摩擦，仿佛在他的皮肤下隐藏着散落的星辰，随时可以被绘制成完整的星象图。有那么一会儿，岩泉只是凝视着他们的手，凝视着对方修长的手指。

他喜欢及川的手。

他喜欢及川眼中的星星，喜欢及川在事情不如预期时，脸颊像气球一样鼓起的样子，喜欢及川念出自己名字时声音立刻变得柔和的样子，喜欢及川即使在闹铃第三次响起之后，还是嘟囔着“再睡五分钟”的样子，喜欢他用喷雾体香剂时看着皮肤上的泡沫消失的样子，他吃太热或太冷的东西时皱起脸的样子，他看到游戏或电影的水下场景时屏住呼吸的样子，他洗碗、洗澡或读书时微笑、哼曲、唱歌的样子——岩泉甚至可以列出清单，而且他再自信不过了，他喜欢及川的那些小地方远远多过天上的星星。

“及川。”他低声说，轻柔地——轻柔得让及川不敢确定是不是那个阿一在说话。

一只小心翼翼、温柔的手放在他的脖子上，而他的心却拼命地试图不要因为温柔的触摸而爆炸成一个巨大的冲击波。当阿一的手指滑过下颌线，再到他柔软的脸颊时，及川的脑子呆傻了。棕色的眼睛飞速坠向另一对颜色近乎于绿的眸子，那张脸离及川足够近，以至于及川可以吸入他的吐息——这足以让他僵在原地，足以让他忘记周围正在运作的整个银河系。

然后阿一靠了过来，微微歪着头。及川的呼吸被如幽灵般飘忽地落在他唇上的触碰扰乱了，很轻，很轻——并且纯洁而柔软，轻触着及川嘴角柔嫩的皮肤。

这近乎某种伤害，他的眼睑在颤抖，睫毛扑棱着合了起来。

阿一的手慢慢地滑向他的手臂，他第二次斜下身来。这仅仅是一个吻，他们缓慢、羞涩的嘴唇仅仅相碰。然后他沿着及川的脸颊呼吸，磨蹭，亲吻及川的——当他微笑的时候会突然出现——浅浅的酒窝。阿一的嘴唇干燥，转瞬即逝，仿佛有某种强大的引力，牵引及川去更深地品尝它。但及川仍僵在原地，阿一退开的时候氧气已经不够了。

及川终于鼓起勇气睁开了眼睛，还在昏暗的灯光下眨了好几次眼，他看到面前的岩泉。他是如此的近——如此的近，及川甚至可以看到他鼻梁上褪色的雀斑。岩泉用半睁的眼睛温柔地看了他一眼，然后深深地、颤抖着吸了一口气。

“我爱上你了。”

他的话让一切都停止了。

一整个银河系掠过及川的脸，精致且盛大，使他大睁的眼睛看来就像木星本身。岩泉看着他，自己的脸也在发烫，红得像正在天文馆哪个遥远角落漫游的火星。

“大概早在我意识到之前。”

及川感到一阵轻飘和温暖，大脑空白地盯着他们之间大约一英寸的虚空。他张开嘴，想说点什么，但是他的喉咙干了，他现在就想晕过去。因为他的整个身体都在发烫，心脏跳得很快，传送着危险的讯号。这是他第一次全然无言以对。及川想说些可能很糟的事情，想回复阿一，想告诉他自己想要更多。他的大脑化成了水坑，他不知道下一步该怎么办。不过有一件事他是确定的，那就是阿一的心跳，他的气味，他的信息素，所有这些疯狂地搅在了一起。

这一次，及川把他的手放在岩泉的脸上，有点像岩泉一直在做的事情。他亲吻他的眼睑，一路浅浅地轻碰，直到抵达唇边。很快，及川终于可以尝到他的味道了。

“我也爱你。”

他的话语自由而清晰地流露出来。因为这就是困扰他们的每一个问题的答案。他不再害怕说出来。他爱阿一。他会一直爱他直到他死去，如果死后还有生命，那时他仍然爱着他。

“我好爱你。”及川再次告诉他，他的声音破碎，眉毛痛苦地皱起。他的眼睛很快看向土星，于泪痕中悄悄挪移，露出其后的卫星。他用双臂环抱着岩泉的脖子，稍稍挪开一点，朝着对方微笑的嘴唇笑叹道：“假装没这回事有点难。”

小岩回望着他，带着同样的爱意，全情投入地把及川向他的嘴唇拉近。这次有什么不一样了，及川把他们的唇紧紧相合，留下一连串迷乱的、包含渴求的吻，倾诉他们憋在心里的一切。及川用手指摸索岩泉的下颌，摸索他的脖子，摸索他身体的各个地方。岩泉欢欣地回应，伸出手抚摸着及川柔软的肉桂色头发，他们鼻头相碰，唇齿相依。他可以感觉到及川在微笑——也可以品味到逗留在他嘴唇上的笑声和幸福。

“我不敢相信我又输了，”及川在他们亲吻的间隙低声道。岩泉表示疑问地哼了一声，半开玩笑地咬住了及川的下唇。“我本来想先说出来的。”及川告诉他，连声音都沮丧起来。岩泉只是吻去他的抱怨。

“你什么时候赢过我？”岩泉开玩笑地说，把头靠在及川的肩膀上。他深深吸了一口气。及川的信息素剥离了其他人造香水的成分后，味道纯净而原始。闻起来就像及川，及川的汗水，及川用的麝香，过了一会儿，随着肢体纠缠，他们的信息素也混在了一起。及川更加坚定地挣扎起来，在小岩交叠的双腿间挪动，让他们的身体更加接近些。

“我本打算昨晚就跟你说的，”及川承认。他的睫毛因每次相触而颤抖的时候，他就会看到小岩的微笑，不管那笑容看起来多无辜，多轻微，及川都会心痛地轻轻呜咽一声。“我已经有了一个计划。本来应该有一顿非常奢侈的晚餐，烟花，观星——实际观星，这是史诗般伟大的壮举。虽然我还没有想出具体细节，但这个——这个绝对是最重要的。”

岩泉哼了一声笑了出来，及川认为这超级可爱。

“你居然考虑过 _烟花_ 吗？”他嘲笑道，好像他把那当成这个计划里最尴尬的东西。

及川点了点头，头发乱糟糟的，脸也红了。“可真的没什么噱头能让你知道我有多爱你，小岩。”

小岩把他抱得更紧了，在频频的笑声中亲吻他。他们伸出双臂拥抱彼此，好像松开对方的手就会像周遭环绕的行星一样飘走。如果可以的话，他会为了及川把月亮拽下来。如果及川愿意走得再远一些，他可能连冥王星都能为了他拽下来。

☆ ☆ ☆

一楼的全家可能是岩泉见过的最空旷的便利店。这让他很困惑，为什么及川知道那里有一家便利店，但正如及川所说，那些商家无处不在。

岩泉跟着及川的母亲在这家蓝绿相间的小店里转了一圈，尽职尽责地拿着所有东西。她确认已经拿到了彻最喜欢的牛奶面包。当及川阿姨停下来抬头看他时，他有点吃惊，因为她紧闭着嘴，眯着眼睛，好像在仔细观察他脸上的每一小块污渍。她穿着一件淡紫色的裙子和一双中跟鞋，怜爱地叹着气，然后从架子上拿起另一个牌子的牛奶面包。

“你长这么大了，一君，”她开始说，肩膀微微耸起。“感觉就像是昨天你和彻还只有这么矮。”她把一只手放在她的腰上，让岩泉想象他们俩曾经是多么矮。“你们两个也长这么高了！”

岩泉清了清嗓子，咕哝着表示赞同，以驱散任何挥之不去的罪恶感。孩提时代的他和彻的回忆如潮水般涌来，他微笑着。他喜欢回忆这些。但是那些天真的日子在他的脑海里似乎太遥远了。

“哦，一君。我真不知道没有你彻会变成什么样，”她突然说，声音有点悲伤，但透出浓浓的感激。“有你在他身边真的很幸运。你敢信他曾经想一个人生活吗？但是他现在和你住在一起，这就很好。”

岩泉止住了脚步，低垂着头，他吞咽着之前挥之不去的罪恶感带来的折磨，喉结滚了一滚。当他对上她那双写满信任的眼睛时，胸口感到一阵刺痛。他深吸一口气，嫌恶在自己脑中如云萦绕的贪婪。

“阿姨，那个……”岩泉开口道，握着拳头，直到皮肤发白。“你是不是有点太信任我了？”

“一君？”及川阿姨摇了摇头，抬眉表示困惑。“亲爱的，你在说什么？我们一直……”

“我是个 _Alpha_ ，阿姨。而且我跟你和叔叔不一样。我不是彻的家人。”岩泉几乎喊出来，因自己的想法而颓丧。他小心地不让自己的声音显得太急躁。“在这之前，我们的同居生活一直很融洽，因为那时的彻不是…… _不是这样的_ 。我们都以为他不会分化。但突然之间，他成了一个Omega，一个超级麻烦的Omega。如果我告诉你彻是Omega这事对我没有 _任何_ 影响，那我就是在撒谎。”岩泉咬着嘴唇，双臂紧贴住身体两侧。不知道自己为什么突然决定把一切告诉及川的母亲。“因为那是种折磨，假装我不会因他的新性别而出现异常同样是种折磨，因为我不想让他害怕我。我不想像其他Alpha一样。”

“噢，我之前不知道，一君，我们不该……”她走过去安慰他，她出于担心和内疚皱起了眉。她温柔地把手放在他的胳膊上，仰起头看着高个子男孩的脸。“我们很抱歉，亲爱的。我们之前没意识到。如果你想离开彻，我们会理解——”

“问题就在这里。”岩泉用手掌擦了擦自己的脸，然后直视她的眼睛。“我不想离开，阿姨。我想和他在一起，不用担心我是Alpha而彻是Omega，不用担心……不用担心我会伤到他，或者害了他。”

“一君，你是说……？”

“我只是想和他在一起。”岩泉紧张地勾起唇，发出一声紧张的、染着气音的笑。“我真的很抱歉，阿姨。但我希望——我想我是……我想说的是……”

他停下来，清了清嗓子。“我想征求你的同意。我的意思是，如果可以的话，呃，和彻在一起，或者不在一起，都是可以的，那其实也不错。”他把手举到面前，嘴唇紧闭着，然后看了看她那难以形容的表情。“我想过，如果——如果你和叔叔不同意。我知道这很 _诡异_ ，而且……很突然，但是……”他眨了眨眼睛，低头看着那堆他们还没结账的东西。“他只是——他只是过得很艰难。我受不了看到他那样。我只是想让他依靠我，就像以前一样，就像我们小时候一样，但就因为他是Omega，他一直认为他只是在拖累我，而且我知道他要是想为什么做点补偿，总会把事情做过头。他现在会自卑，会没有安全感，我只是想让他需要我。天啊，阿姨，我很抱歉，我之前对他真的没有那样的想法。这听起来很自私，可是，他好像还没意识到就像他需要我一样，我也同样需要他……”

岩泉的声音逐渐消散，破碎的话语出卖了他。一切都是他的错。及川因为他才会滥用抑制剂。他用手背紧捂住上唇。

“我希望他能依靠的是我，不需要依靠任何其他人，不需要依靠任何一个Alpha。”他感到眼眶深处涌出一股暖意。“如果我搬走，或者他搬去别的地方，我觉得——我觉得我可能没法忍受。我……”他退后一步，中断了话语。他的眼睛因那点泪水而有些湿润，及川的母亲可能已经注意到了。

他感到愤怒，觉得自己可怜又可笑。他擦着差点掉下的眼泪。他看起来一定可怜兮兮，又蠢兮兮的，竟然在一家便利店崩溃了。“抱歉，我只是……”

“一君。”

“是、是的？”岩泉立刻看向他，他皱起的眉让他的绝望紧张都异常明显，紧闭的嘴唇也同样。但他看到及川的母亲在微笑，她的眼睛和他的一样湿润了。她深情地、感激地看着他，颤抖着吐出一口气。

她的眼睛，岩泉永远不会忘记。那双眼诚挚而温暖，足以使岩泉明白，她多么相信他。

“说实话，亲爱的，我这辈子还从没有这么轻松过。”


	4. 只为他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者：阿诺（LOFTER：戴一_Deay）

当被人问起高中毕业后想做什么时，岩泉的第一反应是“我不知道”。

他的第二反应，不管他自己喜不喜欢，是他永远不会在任何人面前承认的——“及川去哪儿，我就会去哪儿。”

在当时，这种想法并没有让他感到惊讶，他也没有多想，虽然他很明白alpha人格并不会轻易跟随 _任何人_ ，从天性上来说应该是反过来才对。但岩泉并不喜欢墨守陈规，他觉得让书本和电影来告诉人们应该做什么是一件很愚蠢的事。这对于他来说是很自然而然的事情，他也很肯定如果及川被问到同样的问题，他也会给出同样的回答。唯一的区别是，及川很清楚地知道自己想做什么，他的未来和职业生涯就像他那双闪烁着钻石般光芒的双眼一样清晰光明。

从最初开始他们就一直呆在一起，这是一件恼人的事情。他们上同一所幼儿园、同一所初中、同一所高中，住在同一个老街区、同一座山上，两家人的小房子就在隔壁。岩泉不想打破这种模式——他承认这一点。

然而，在高中最后一场排球赛之后——岩泉本以为他们可以打的更久一点，继续伸展枝叶——然而他意识到自己的愿望是多么自私。他帮助培养的队员之树一棵接一棵倒下，这幅悲剧的秋天景象提醒他夏天已经过去了，摆在他面前的只有一条通往寒冬的道路，一个充满悔恨和“本该可以”的寒冬。这场特殊的比赛强调了，及川并不适合他们的队伍。从那时起，每个人都期待及川会走上职业排球的道路，为更强的球员们托球。因为他太厉害了——真的是太过 _厉害_ 了，他技巧纯熟、头脑聪明、长相好看， _每一方面_ 都过于优秀。正是在那时，岩泉意识到他不可能 _和_ 及川一起登上顶峰，除了他们现有的社会地位，他没有任何东西可以与于及川相媲美。虽然及川可以引导出每一位选手最强的潜力，但岩泉开始觉得自己并不是及川合适的搭档，更不是那个合适的 _alpha_ 。他不能够做到同样的事情——激发出及川的全部潜力。

所以有一天，他告诉及川，“我们去不同的大学吧。”

他无法忘记那一刻及川的表情。及川的表情告诉他，自己受到了伤害——几乎可以说是被 _背叛_ 了。他们总是一起去 _任何地方_ 。他看到及川的眼睛难以置信地颤动着，只能拼凑出一句心碎的话：“为什么？”

为什么？他在问“为什么？”因为岩泉可以自豪地告诉全世界，及川是他有机会一起搭档的最好的球员——他并不怕大声喊出这一点，但难过的是，他不知道及川会不会也这样评价他。他希望及川能变得更强，希望及川可以实现他的梦想，而没有人会拖他的后腿，因为岩泉知道他最好的朋友不会仅仅满足于 _胜利_ ，他是一颗注定要离开地球的星星。而他不可能陪及川一起做到这点。

但是几秒之后，及川笑了，自信但又有些犹豫——岩泉第一次有些拿不准他的想法。及川举起拳头，等待着岩泉的回应，就像是拉钩承诺。那是一个关键的瞬间。岩泉碰上拳头的那一秒，悔意就像潮水一样向他涌来。

然后，全国入学考试的战斗开始了。

及川获得了东京一所大学的奖学金，这所大学以其著名的运动员校友而著称。岩泉对这一切感到骄傲，尽管他也承认自己有时也会嫉妒——不是因为及川的前程比他更光明，而是因为他没有得到奖学金，他的成绩也不够好。他讨厌上大学预备班、 _拼了命_ 地学习，而及川除了全国大学入学中心考试之外不会遇到任何问题，岩泉也很肯定他绝对能通过考试。

看着及川收到了大学的邮件，看着他满脸高兴地坐在自己的房间里——就在那一刻，一种沉重的情绪钻进了岩泉的骨头里，迫使他意识到这将是他们呆在一起的最后几个月。岩泉申请了当地的一所大学，也是一所很不错的学校，和首都的大学一样富有声望。

他的运气一定是用完了，因为第二天，他的女友川原沙织告诉他，她需要回北海道去。“你愿意和我一起去吗，阿一？”她带着充满期待的眼神和悲伤的微笑问他。她的脸上满是期待和心碎，因为她 _知道_ 岩泉不会和她一起。岩泉摇摇头，深深地向她道歉。因为他根本想象不出来，无法想象自己会跟随她，无法想象自己为了这个女孩放弃一切。

他爱过她，但他随即意识到他的爱远远不够。

在期末考试的最后几天，也就是毕业前几周，及川来到岩泉家决定和他一起学习。岩泉告诉他自己已经和女朋友分手了，及川也在安慰着他。但奇怪的是，岩泉并没有很伤心，不像及川一被女孩子甩了就会闷闷不乐好几天。及川一定注意到了这一点，所以他没有深究。第一个小时，他们没有学习，而是在为一些琐事争吵不休；又过了一个小时，终于变得和平了。岩泉的注意力十分集中，而及川决定在这时打破它。

“读研究生也没有看起来那么倒胃口，”他突然说到，这让岩泉停下手头的工作，“如果到时候我的排球生涯不那么顺利的话——我不知道——大概30岁的样子？我可能会去学天体物理。”

他的话语——他的决定中并没有任何犹豫，尽管听起来有点冷淡。

岩泉惊讶地瞪大了眼，但他没有让及川看到。他的朋友正随手拿着本教科书，在岩泉房间的窗户前笑着，看着天上的星星和他们的邻居。

“天体物理？”岩泉机械地重复着及川的话。

“没错，”及川的回答冷静又坚决，“到时候我可能会申请JAXA*！”说完他笑了几声，说最后那句只是个笑话。岩泉很了解及川，航空学对他而言并非是什么不可能完成的难事。及川的表情逐渐变了，转过头来盯着岩泉。片刻沉默之后，及川的脸上浮现出那个可怕的、熟悉的表情。（*注：日本宇宙航空研究开发机构）

“你愿意和我一起去吗，小岩？”

岩泉静静地坐着，试图整理自己的思绪，试图咽下喉咙里的哽咽。他面对着同样的问题、同样的 _表情_ ——但最令他害怕的是自己极度想要说“是”的意愿——没有半点犹豫。为什么他如此愿意为这个白痴改变自己的人生计划，而却不愿意为前女友改变半分？他根本没有其他的想法，他的意志、他的决定都是如此的果断而迅速。为了这个人——为了及川远赴东京——岩泉太愿意了，内心甚至没有任何怀疑的迹象，这让他很害怕。

就是这样。

这就是他想要的——一个赎罪的机会，一个弥补他作为球员、作为及川搭档的不足之处的机会。他仍然可以学习，他将会 _更加努力_ 地学习，他仍然可以赶上及川。或许他可以实现自己曾经许下的、及川可能已经忘记的那个承诺。“总有一天，我会把它们带给你的。”这是幼年时满身泥泞的阿一，对因为星星逐渐暗淡而不停哭泣的及川许下的诺言。

“白痴，为什么我要跟你一起去啊？”岩泉说着，目光重新回到课本上。他听到及川在他身后轻笑，而没有看到他脸上受伤的表情。

期末考试之后几天，及川一直见不到阿一。他想邀请阿一来家吃晚饭，因为他们在一起的时间不多了，但是阿一一直拒绝，说自己有很重要的事情要做。当他的手机响起，“小岩”的名字在屏幕上闪烁时，他感到惊讶实在是太正常了，因为除非有什么要紧的事，阿一几乎从不给他打电话，所以他很快接了起来。

“我被中央大学录取了。”

及川想要回答他，想要调侃几句，想要恭喜他，但他一个字也说不出来，他感觉自己的舌头无比沉重。他非常清楚阿一在电话的另一头等待着他回应的样子。但是这根本说不通啊，阿一从来没有计划过这个，从来没有跟自己提起，他不是已经被东北大学录取了吗，那为什么他会……

“工程学院，”电话那头声音又响起，言语中满是笑意。

及川依然只能沉默以对，因为他根本不知道说什么，也说不清是什么 _感受_ 。

同样的大学，同样的院系，同样的建筑。

及川记得那天自己哭了，过了一会儿才想出一个合适的回答。他从没有告诉他的朋友自己哭了，但是他内心深处明白，阿一听见自己用颤抖的声音说“恭喜你，小岩”的那一刻，他就已经知道了。

☆ ☆ ☆

当及川被早餐的香味和不那么招人喜欢的手机闹铃唤醒时，一月温柔的阳光充满了公寓每个舒适的角落。

他慢慢地睁开一只眼睛，但随后又被窗户晃眼的白光刺激得闭上了眼。他呻吟着缩回到厚厚的被子里，被子里满是阿一的温度和信息素。他满足地打着哈欠，打算依偎在阿一的怀里再睡几分钟——但是他意识到阿一已经不在身边了，因为没有手臂环抱着他。这次他完全地睁开了眼，失望地撅起嘴嘟囔抱怨着。

他坐了起来，头发乱糟糟的，冷冽的空气刺激着他裸露在外的皮肤。窗帘被完全拉开了，岩泉总是这样做，因为这有助于让及川尽快醒来。及川终于拉开了阻碍他起床的厚重被子，拉伸着胳膊离开了床，想着如果阿一不在身边，那自己睡懒觉也没什么意义了。

他去了趟洗手间，盯着镜子里睡眼惺忪的自己，刷好牙去吃早餐。

他们的小餐桌上已经摆好了两碗热气腾腾的杂煮汤——就和他们在新年会做的汤一样，这勾起了一阵强烈的思乡之情，而不像通常的早晨只感觉到平静——及川注意到碗中央夹在清汤和烤年糕之间的小鱼干，胡萝卜和白萝卜散落在两边，给人健康的感觉。及川听到厨房里传来热油的嘶嘶声和厨具碰撞的叮当声。他敏锐的嗅觉分辨出阿一正在煮着某种带着奶油味又有些辛辣的食物，还混杂着alpha特有的信息素。当好奇的及川从厨房门口探头窥探时，空气中满是椰子和咖喱香料的味道。

“你可终于醒了，”阿一的语气就好像他已经等了一整宿，他背对着及川，专注于锅中渐渐变得金黄的、裹着面包糠的鸡腿。“我一会儿就来。等我弄完这些东西。”

“你也是，早上好。”及川开玩笑似地打着招呼，想起来他们现在又要开始上课了，这意味着早上可以和阿一呆在一起的时间变少了。他想逃课，反正这才第一天。及川把目光转向阿一的身影，他已经换上了一件灰色连帽拉链夹克，袖子卷到肘部。

岩泉知道及川不喜欢太辣的东西，于是他多加了些椰奶，减少了咖哩粉的用量。做好之后，岩泉把酥脆的咖喱鸡摆在蒸米饭和剩下的杂煮汤旁边，香醇的气味让睡眼惺忪的及川清醒过来。

“小岩，你不吃点什么吗？”及川注意到桌上并没有小岩的盘子。

岩泉转向他眨了眨眼，又很快把目光移开。

“我已经吃过了，”他说，“我起的太早了，冰箱里刚好有一些剩下的豆腐。”

及川飞快地垂下眼盯着他的早餐。

因为他有点脸红，而且他很清楚的知道即使只是一点点红晕，在自己脸上也会看起来非常明显。自从他们同居开始阿一就一直在给他做早餐，他不知道为什么自己总是会对阿一这些小动作感到害羞。按说这些小小的花招根本不应该影响到他，毕竟他们的关系本来就是建立在这些小动作和无言的话语之上的。

但他实际上就是被影响到了。

在这个小小的瞬间，及川不再觉得自己仅仅只是和阿一住在一起，而开始思考他和阿一是真的 _“在一起”_ ——伙伴、羁绊、宣示，或者其它什么他可能错过的词。以前他不喜欢必须要找个alpha作为人生重要另一半的想法，但现在这一切都变得很好理解了。因为对方是阿一呀，尽管有时候会觉得有些奇怪，但他也很快就适应和理解了。

“小岩是如此甜蜜，”及川开玩笑说，为了掩饰他的尴尬，冲着小岩孩子气地笑着。他一手握着筷子，“你一定会是超棒的家庭主妇。”

阿一怒视着他，皱起眉头。“闭嘴吃饭。”他边说边伸手去揉及川乱糟糟的头发——或许他也是在掩饰自己的尴尬。

“嘿——快停下。”及川抱怨着笑了笑，躲开了岩泉的手，撅着嘴把头发梳理成自然蓬松的发型。“你第一节课是什么时候？”及川急忙问道，阻止岩泉离开屋子。

阿一看了看墙上的钟，“八点半。”

及川也瞥了一眼时间。离八点还有一个小时。“再多呆一会儿嘛，”他建议到，不自觉地用上了恳求的语气。他像只小狗一样抬头看着阿一，“我……我去给你煮咖啡！我保证不会像之前那样放太多糖了！”

岩泉轻轻地皱着眉看向他，然后在折叠椅上坐下叹了口气。“这次拜托你别把自己烫伤了。”

及川棕色的眼睛中满是高兴，决心要让阿一再多呆一会儿。

“既然你都这么说了。”及川回答，蹦蹦跳跳地跑去厨房煮速溶咖啡，扔下吃了一半的早餐在冷风中凉掉。没过多久他就小心翼翼地捧着一杯热咖啡回来，因为冲泡一杯恰到好处的速溶咖啡需要也就需要两分钟。岩泉赶在及川快要把咖啡洒出来之前迅速接过了马克杯，芳香的热气让他更加清醒了一些。

“怎么样？”及川问到，等待着他的回答。

岩泉看了他一眼，抿了一小口之后笑了笑。“这可真是人间美味。*”（*注：《低俗小说》电影台词。）

“我想也是。”及川对阿一的清晨讽刺和电影梗温柔地笑了笑。他坐了下来，屋里再次陷入寂静。

从朋友—— _最好的朋友_ 到恋人的转变，说实话是挺糟糕的，也很让人迷惑。因为看起来好像什么都没有变，但其实 _什么都他妈的变了_ 。这是充满陷阱的，及川发现自己遇到了一个无法解决的难题。他跟着阿一走到门边。 

“我要走了，”岩泉说着，坐在玄关的台阶上，穿上他雪白的阿迪达斯贝壳头，“不要偷懒，我知道你已经在想着要怎么逃课了。”

及川紧张地咽了下口水，发现自己的喉咙干了，不是因为寒冷的天气，也不是因为阿一又读出了他的心思。阿一站起来把鞋子踩实。

“注……注意安全。”及川只能想到这么说了，这一定让阿一感到了困惑，他慢慢地转过身来。

“注意安全？”岩泉重复着，好像这是什么很冒犯人的话。当阿一对着他皱眉时，及川的肩膀不自觉抖动了一下。

当他们的目光相遇时，两人又一次陷入了尴尬的沉默。因为实际上及川只是想和阿一吻别，这本来应该是很简单的事，但是他却没有勇气开始，这让他感到很痛苦。他们上一次接吻已经是一周前了（并不是及川在刻意记录或者什么的），也就是在新年之后，而且老实说那也只是因为及川喝太多了以至于失去了自制力。但在那之后，他们什么也没有做过，没有亲吻，没有废话（可能除了他们一直习惯说的那些），也没有气味标记。

因此，及川只是低下头紧张地笑着，表现的有些不同寻常，因为他显然不是那种会把自己的不安情绪显露出来的人。他害羞地摸着脖子，即使想做什么也做不了。

他张开嘴，合上，又张开。“嗯……再见，早点回来？”他又尝试了一次，语调中充满不确定，听起来像是越来越慌乱。

“就这些吗？”

及川只是困惑的眨眨眼。

“所以我连一个吻别都得不到吗？”岩泉挑了挑眉漫不经心地问，忽略了及川安静的慌乱。

在他们的天文馆幽会之后，及川经历了一段艰难的时间去适应一系列的事情，而且他也意识到阿一绝对排在这个事件清单的最上面。因为突然之间，阿一变得如此大胆直率，完美地控制着自己的情绪，只有及川一个人在因为每一件小事而脸红尴尬、敏感焦虑——比如简单的一个拍肩、抚过他头发的手、落在脖颈间一个温暖的鼻息。以前阿一也做过比这更糟糕的事，但现在唯一的不同在于，及川对于他的行动过于敏感了，因为现在的每一次触碰都是在与之前截然不同的语境下，而及川被他们不再只是朋友这一事实压得喘不过气来，以至于难以适应对方的行为。

“好吧。”及川几乎是用生气的语气说到。“那好吧！”他咽了下唾液试图把越来越强的尴尬感压下去。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，紧张地看着面前毫无表情的阿一，然后深吸一口气。台阶的落差让及川变得更加高了，所以当他俯下身去亲吻阿一时，他的心脏怦怦直跳，几乎把上半身的重量都压在了对方的唇上。

他的吻如此纯洁，如蜻蜓点水般迅速的分开了。

岩泉眯起眼看着他，不满地皱起眉。

“你那张可怕的脸是怎么回事啊？真的很惹人烦！”及川喊道，脸上染上一层亮粉色。他张大嘴喊着他有多讨厌阿一那张愚蠢的脸，却被一只强有力的手拽住衬衫领子拉下来，他的声音瞬间被一个柔软的东西吞没了。

他完全失去了平衡从台阶上跌落下来，差点踩到阿一的脚。但阿一早早地接住了他，锁住他的腰部，没有给他任何喘息之机。碰到阿一的嘴唇之后，及川的喉咙里漏出一点奇怪的声音，他的手指不自觉地顺着岩泉的下巴滑动着。这个吻足够深、足够坚定也足够诱人，撬开了及川的双唇。这绝不是一个纯洁的吻，这也绝不是什么小小的“告别吻”，他们的嘴唇一遍又一遍地碰撞在一起，就好像他们拥有世界上所有的时间。

当及川终于睁开眼时，他们已经分开了。他深吸一口气，让alpha的温度和信息素都渗入身体，直到他察觉对方的双手从自己腰间滑落。

“现在我可以说‘早点回来’了吗？”

阿一听完咧开嘴笑了——及川太喜欢这个可爱又有些傻气的笑容了，不得不忍住自己再次亲上去的冲动。“是的，”岩泉喘着气说，往后退了一步，从地板上捡起背包甩到肩上，“现在你可以说了。”

“好的。”及川想再多留他一小会，“早点回来。”

门关上的声音和随之而来的寂静让及川感到心痛。他用手掌贴着自己温热的脸颊想要降降温，阿一的温度仍然浸透着他。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，想知道上面还有没有阿一残留的味道。

它尝起来就像咖啡、薄荷还有他最狂热的梦想搅拌在一起。

及川希望自己能尽快适应这一切。

☆ ☆ ☆

“大家训练辛苦了！”

菅原从他坐着的地方抬起头来，看到队长满脸和善的笑容，仿佛刚刚那个用死亡接球训练和侧边跑谋杀队员的人并不是他。菅原的手臂上出现了疼痛的红色痕迹，仅仅是看着就觉得很疼，就像他的骨头刚刚被碾成粉末，除了疲惫的肌肉和撕裂的组织什么都没有留下。他听到小谷义和又开始愉快地喊起来，催促队员们赶紧站起来收拾好散落的球，这样他们就可以回家了。

他的队友们都在痛苦地呻吟着，好像失去了骨头似的疲惫不堪地躺在地板上，只要有一点点动作腿就会散架。井上教练似乎不打算在下周之前露面，妈的，因为他就是可以延长自己的休假。菅原突然开始想念他们的教练，因为下午训练时的队长比教练还要糟糕十倍。正当菅原准备站起来的时候，一个人引起了他的注意。

及川躺在地板上，四肢夸张的伸展开来，抱怨自己的膝盖有多疼。岩泉就在离他不远的地方，菅原看到他走向及川身边，一如既往因为什么原因向及川大喊大叫。因为他在球场的另一边，所以他的声音听起来不大。菅原看到他抓着及川的两只胳膊，试图把他拉起来，但看起来及川故意在让自己变得更重。当其他队员忙着捡球和把器材搬回储藏室时，菅原发现自己正在微笑着看着这两个人。

从远处看有点困难，但菅原还是捕捉到了及川拉着岩泉让他站不稳往下倒时淘气的笑容。幸运的是岩泉设法控制住了自己，没有完全撞上及川，而及川正在亲切的笑着。菅原在心里暗笑，转开了目光。他已经有一段时间没有看过他们俩这样嬉闹了。他又回头瞥了一眼，以为会看到岩泉皱着眉痛骂及川，但是岩泉竟然在 _微笑_ ，菅原不得不仔细确认下自己是不是看错了。

他眨了眨眼。岩泉的笑容甚至更加温柔了一点。菅原好奇地看着岩泉跪在及川身边，小心地把一只手放在及川的膝盖上，另一只手搭在他的肩头，说着一些菅原听不太清的话。及川微笑着回应，一边与岩泉聊天，一边微微摇了摇头，本就有点泛红的脸上又染上了一层红晕。

如果菅原恰好在那一刻眨眼，他就会错过岩泉俯身在及川张开的嘴唇上飞快地落下一个吻，及川的脸因此 _猛地_ 涨红了，用手推开岩泉的脸，疯了一样四处张望寻找需要除掉的目击者。菅原也做了同样的事，迅速扫视周围的区域，确认有没有人看到这一幕。他很惊讶竟然没有一个人注意到这两个人，可能主要是因为大家都早已习惯了他们的争吵玩闹。

“我的天哪。”菅原小声自言自语，仍然处于震惊中。身为beta的他迅速回头瞥了一眼，看到岩泉把撅着嘴的及川拉起来，意识到自己也应该去帮忙打扫场馆，免得队长来吼自己。

 _他们在寒假里到底发生了什么？_ 就在不久前及川还在醉醺醺地给他发短信——那简直就像是某种该死的象形文字，夹杂着一大推表情符号、错误的汉字和含糊不清的自我贬低。菅原几乎看不懂这些神秘的文本，但他知道这肯定和岩泉有关。他们肯定是因为什么事吵架了。那几天他非常担心，给及川打了好几个电话，发短信安慰他一切都会好起来（不管是什么事情，因为菅原根本不知道他们俩之间发生了什么）。当寒假前他们两个人同时翘掉最后几节课时，菅原的担心愈发加重了。直到及川发推特说从医院回来菅原才大概知道发生了什么事，尽管这家伙也没有过多解释这一切。

假期结束重新开始上课后，菅原一直想问问及川到底出了什么事。而现在，在目睹了这两个人之间奇怪的互动后，菅原承认自己从未对什么事如此好奇过。他不是一个会干涉别人私事的人。不，他绝对不是。非要说的话，他会等着别人主动告诉他、信任他会保守秘密。菅原并不觉得自己是一个善良的人，但也绝对不是一个卑鄙的人。不过，他确实承认自己有点狡猾，因为说到诱导他人敞开心扉，他菅原孝支绝对是个专家。

他觉得去问及川会更容易一些，因为及川跟守口如瓶压根不沾边，他是个会把自己的心情和日常自拍都一股脑发上社交网络的人。但菅原觉得去找岩泉会更有趣，因为不知道他会做出什么样的表情。通常没有人能让岩泉舒展开眉头，但现在菅原知道及川似乎是唯一一个可以做到这点的人。

在球场的另一边，岩泉正推着球车离开，这时菅原走近他。

“需要帮忙吗？”菅原带着他最和善的微笑，走过去帮他推车，尽管这个alpha看起来其实并不需要帮助。菅原疲惫的胳膊快把他折磨死了，但是他觉得这样做是值得的。

“好啊。”岩泉向他点点头表示谢意。

菅原清了清嗓子，并没有在推车上使太多力气。他首先问岩泉圣诞节是不是跟他一样也回了宫城县、都干了些什么，这些很普通的假期后会聊到的话题。岩泉也不介意分享这些，菅原在一边听着，直到他注意到岩泉的回答变成“及川做了这个”、“及川做了那个”，他迅速把转移到另一个男生的身上。

“你打算什么时候告诉及川？”

岩泉困惑地看着他。“告诉他什么？”他扬起眉毛，没有完全理解菅原是什么意思，“告诉他你们要选他当下一任队长吗？”

“不，不是那个。”菅原露出微笑，“而且，他可能也已经感觉到了，你看他，比平时还要更自信的样子。”

“所以，”岩泉好奇地嘟哝着，“到底是告诉他什么。”

菅原无辜的笑了笑，然后扔下重磅炸弹：

“你爱上他了。”

岩泉差点被自己的口水呛死，竭尽力气控制自己不要笑的太明显。他停下了推车，眯起眼半瞪着菅原，因为他也没法让自己完全直视对方：“谁……谁会爱上那个白痴啊？”

菅原觉得岩泉不是一个好演员。他目光向上轻轻哼着，就好像他正在把所有可能的候选人列出来。“有很多人。”他假装在思考，重新盯着岩泉。“你也是其中之一。”他实事求是地说。菅原注意到了岩泉的表情，奇怪的是尽管刚刚他有些结巴，但他看起来并不慌张，而且很认真。菅原重重地拍了拍他的背：“这就是为什么你应该赶在其他人之前搞定他！”

岩泉咬了咬自己脸颊内侧。菅原注意到他似乎是因为什么事情感到矛盾。

“我已经告诉他了。”他的回答平静又突然，让菅原十分惊讶。

他瞪大眼睛看着岩泉：“你说什么？”

“你听到我说的话了。”岩泉说话时下巴紧紧绷着，移开了视线，不自然地摸着自己的后颈。

这也太简单了，菅原有点惊讶，说实话也有点失望。尽管如此，他还是把手放在胸口，对岩泉的诚实表示欣赏，看着岩泉的嘴弯曲成介于撅嘴和不悦的表情，脸上露出一丝尴尬。从他的眼角里，菅原看到了及川正在帮忙收拾球网的身影。他马上转身离开了，留下了困惑的岩泉。

“嘿，你要去哪儿？”岩泉问。

菅原朝着及川走过去，及川也看到了。

“及川。”

“小孝！”他笑着回答，眼睛明亮而快乐。“怎么了，是不是小岩吓到你了？” 菅原握住他双手的时候，他高兴的表情迅速转变为惊讶。

“我想感谢你给了我这个机会，让我可以支持你和岩泉的结合。”

菅原承认，看到及川因为这句话瞪大眼睛，实在是太令人满足了。及川什么也没说，突然转头看向岩泉。岩泉只好闭上了他绿色的眼睛，像是后悔似的叹了口气，一只手按摩着自己的太阳穴。

及川紧张的笑了笑，“你……你在说……在说什么啊，小孝？”

他们俩都是糟糕的演员，菅原暗自笑着。他露齿一笑，决定再添把火。“你们两个已经完成结合了吗？”

他从来没见过及川脸红慌乱成那样，要是有个相机就好了，他只是想记录下发生的一切。及川继续结结巴巴地假装无辜，笨拙地说着什么。

“我不会告诉任何人的。”菅原冲他眨眨眼。他也没那么坏。但是如果将来万一他需要敲诈及川（或者岩泉），他已经有充分的材料了。

☆ ☆ ☆

在越川的建筑物上方，天空被浓雾笼罩着，混杂着大片的深蓝色和丁香色，被夕阳染的更深了。在东部，晚上已经非常寒冷了。及川步履轻盈地走在阴沉的薄雾下，身上穿着的厚实的BlockTech大衣也没能让他暖和起来。

“啊，我好想回家！小孝可真是个混蛋，”及川嘟哝着，因为戴着口罩所以只能用鼻子呼气。他搓着冰冷的手掌取暖，排球练习和寒冷的天气让他的手又红又酸，当他举起双手时都在发抖。“最近天气越来越冷，我的手都要 _冻僵了_ 。”

岩泉哼了一声，转向他，一边走一边掩饰着自己在冬日空气中的不适。他决定忘记和菅原之间发生的事情。他非常信任菅原。“老家还要更冷。”他评论到。即使在黑暗中，他仍然可以看到及川通红干燥的皮肤。“我告诉你多少次了，带上你那该死的手套？”

及川毫无歉意地拍拍自己的脸颊，“我总是忘记它们！”

“你又不是八十岁的老人，会忘记那样的小事。”岩泉皱起眉头，砸了咂舌。他脱下左手的尼龙手套，递给及川。“给你。”

及川犹豫不决：“一只手套有什么用？”阿一只是保持安静。当及川套上手套的时候，里面温暖让他不由得舒服地叹了口气。他正要张开嘴向阿一表示小小的感谢，但他感觉到有什么温暖的东西正紧紧握住了他没有戴手套的另一只手，他决定还是不说了。

尽管阿一很善良又有爱心，但他从来就不是一个浪漫的人。非要说的话，及川一直认为他是一个野性、天然又敏感的人。阿一不是那种会诱人为之倾倒的人，也不是那种会用昂贵的礼物和永远幸福的诺言溺爱他的人。

但是没关系，及川想。他低头看着阿一的手，手指间有一种触电的感觉，就像自己的皮肤一直在渴望着对方的触摸。他把胳膊转向阿一的胳膊内侧，把他们的手掌滑倒合适的角度。然后他把头转向对方，他的口罩掩盖了从他干燥的嘴唇上滚落的微笑，和快要被冻僵的笑声。

“照这样下去，我可能会把我所有的冬季手套都烧掉。”

“你敢的话就试试看。”岩泉轻轻地笑了笑，他的威胁瞬间失去了威力。

及川再次轻轻地笑了起来，脸颊上又染上了一点绯色。他抬头望着黑暗的天空。“那看来我只好故意丢掉一只手套了！” 他开玩笑，但阿一什么也没说。

岩泉把对方的手握得更紧。

“及川。”他听见阿一突然开口，声音穿过寂静的空气。

“嗯？怎么—— ”

然后有一只戴着手套的手抚上他的脸颊，让他停下脚步。当他回头看向阿一时，阿一倾着身子凑近他的脸，好像要在他的耳边低语一场季风，但他只是拉下了遮住及川脸颊的口罩，用自己嘴唇抵住他的。及川的呼吸停止了，心脏在胸腔里颤抖，突如其来的温柔一吻冻结了他的整个身体。

岩泉并没有马上离开，在冬天寒冷的空气重新归于沉静前，在他的唇上停留了数秒。过了一会儿，阿一的嘴从他薄薄的嘴唇上分开，及川的头轻轻向前凑了一厘米，不知不觉地跟在对方的嘴唇后面，好像他还想要更多。

岩泉花了点时间看清及川的眼睛——半睁着好像眩晕一般，纤长的睫毛抖动着，他立刻后悔了，因为他发现自己无法逃脱。

“你真的是喜欢未经同意就吻上来，是吧？”尽管及川心跳加快，但还是开起了玩笑。“典型的alpha行为，真的是。”

阿一挑起眉毛，“你讨厌这样吗？”

他脸红了。“我当然不讨厌！”及川承认了，然后看向别处假装在生气，重新把口罩拉到鼻子上。“下次好歹给我提个醒！”

 _下一次，_ 岩泉认真的想着。不知怎么的，一想到要一次又一次地亲吻及川，直到时间的尽头，他的心脏就好像要跳起舞来。

“好吧，”他简单地说， 点点头，声音平静而漫不经心。然后他看了看及川。“现在我要吻你了。”

及川猛地把头转向阿一，“我不是那个意思—— _唔！_ ”

这一次的吻很笨拙，他们的牙齿撞在一起，他们的嘴唇就好像要被咬碎了。及川耸起了肩膀，嘴唇上的突袭使他失去了平衡。阿一让他本能地保持紧张。夜晚变得更冷了，但及川已经完全融化了，对着阿一的嘴唇呼气。当氧气耗尽时，他缩回身子，立刻把额头靠在阿一的脖子上，以掩饰他窘迫的、红透的脸。

“小岩，你会让我心脏病发作的。”他对着阿一的大衣低语着，胸中激烈的情绪挥之不去，他感觉自己的心脏快要衰竭了。或许他真的是个八十岁的老人。

“什么？”阿一有点好笑地说，肩膀抽动着。“我给你提醒过了。”

及川拉开身子，挺直了他的背，撅着嘴，皱着眉头。

“你可太可怕了。”

阿一只是笑着，当他拉着及川回到步行的节奏时，蓝色的街区变得更加安静了。岩泉走了好几步才意识到他还握着及川的手——他们正手指交缠着走在回家的路上。只不到一秒钟，他就明白了他并不想放手。

☆ ☆ ☆

“到时间了。”

岩泉醒来发现及川正在看着他。他竟然这么早就醒了，正心情愉悦地坐在床边。及川醒来的时候经常会很暴躁，喜欢发牢骚，所以这是一个新鲜的景象。

他呻吟着用一只手臂遮住眼睛。“几点了？”他鼓起勇气问，眼睛还在挣扎着睁开。及川不肯说话只是哼哼，好像他不知道似的，但即使他视线模糊也依然看了墙上的钟已经指向九点二十分。现在应该正是他的产业心理学课程。“你没有叫醒我。”

“那是 _你自己的_ 事，小岩，”及川说着，然后打了一个响亮的哈欠，把胳膊伸过头顶。“而且，我也起得很晚。”他扑回床上贴着阿一，因为对方的不幸微笑着。“就算我叫醒你了，小岩你也赶不及去上课了！”

岩泉决定暂时放弃死亡威胁，注意到及川的声音中流露出不必要的快乐，仿佛逃课是一件好事。最后，他强迫自己睁开眼睛，注视着蜷缩在他身边的这具温暖身体，昏昏欲睡地想着自己醒来看到的是多么美好的景象啊。及川开玩笑地把一只胳膊和一条腿架在他身上把他锁牢了。岩泉转过身来，盯着对方那双放纵的棕色眼睛。

只要是有关于及川的事，岩泉一直都很警惕——当及川分化后就更加如此。他的脑海中突然 _闪现_ 出某种东西，他的本能开始转动自己也不知道的齿轮，注意到每个最微小的细节——及川不安的敲击手指的节奏，揉自己手指的方式，可能表示自信或犹豫的脚步声，当感觉不舒服时眼皮几乎察觉不到的抽搐。

现在也一样，当及川的手伸向他的肩膀时，岩泉可以通过他的手指在衬衫上摩擦的方式来分辨出他正在深思，他的手指松弛、柔软又无精打采。

“你很安静，”岩泉说，感觉到他的气场，“怎么了？”

及川微笑着回答，阿一的读心能力永远都会打动他。“没什么。难道说我应该担心什么吗？”阿一只是皱了皱眉，但是当及川把脸埋在他的脖子里时，他的皱眉就消失了。“我一直认为这一切只是一场梦，这是不是很糟糕？”

“那你就是在做一个漫长的梦。”岩泉的手移动到及川的脸上，拇指掠过他颧骨上光滑的皮肤。及川还没来得及闭上眼睛，岩泉就捏了捏他的脸颊，让Omega痛得叫了起来。“如果这 _是_ 一场梦，你最好不要很快醒来，笨蛋。”

“那 _你_ 想从这个梦中醒来吗？”

岩泉俯下身来，嘴唇贴上了他的前额。他想告诉他，他也有同样的感觉，他害怕所有这一切只是他脑海中想象出来的东西，因为他从来不知道现实会比他的幻想还要好。他的双手滑过及川的身体，让他靠在自己温暖的身边，鼻子蹭着及川的脖子深深呼吸，气味标记着他的敏感带。他听到及川舒服地哼着，让伴侣的信息素浸透自己

“我们是不是要翘一整天课抱在一起？”及川害羞地问，岩泉不确定他是不是认真的。这个提议听起来非常吸引人，床都好像比平时更舒服了。“说实话，如果我不是那么饿的话，这听起来真的是个好主意。”

“想吃点东西吗？”岩泉说，他的声音仍然因为睡眠过多而变得沙哑。他不再盯着及川，把下巴架在及川头顶上。“学校附近有一家早餐店，就在圆顶屋对面。”

“这要看情况。他们有煎饼吗？请告诉我他们有。”及川伸长了脖子，声音里充满了希望，一想到要和阿一一起吃早饭，眼睛就亮了起来。他当然不介意有人陪伴。

岩泉点了点头，对他微微一笑，“他们肯定会有的。”

“那我们还在等什么？”

☆ ☆ ☆

当岩泉推开“星尘”的门，平静的萨克斯声从音箱中流出。餐厅的空气中满是新鲜出炉的面包和热巧克力的香味，正欢迎着他们，相比较室外寒冷的空气，这个变化太及时了。餐厅的室内设计让及川想起了他在外国电影中看到的法国乡村别墅，这里有着木梁和玫瑰红色的砖块，质朴而优雅，让这家店从整条街的咖啡店和餐厅中脱颖而出。昏暗的金色灯光充盈着空间，照亮了描绘着欧洲乡村的画作、菜单板和老式的柜台。

“你肯定会请客的。”及川一进去就说，岩泉希望他是在开玩笑。他看到及川环顾四周感受餐厅内的气氛，注意到穿着光鲜西装和丝绸裙子的现代顾客们。及川穿着一件炭灰色的羊毛大衣，里面塞着一条褪了色的珊瑚色围巾，看起来并不显得格格不入。

岩泉没有想到咖啡馆会这么豪华。虽然没有那么高档，但肯定不是那种穷大学生来的地方，尽管它离大学很近。他看着及川选择了窗边的桌子。

他浏览了一下桌上的小菜单，立刻找到了松饼，“他们有酪乳松饼。”

“哦，是在哪里？”及川问，疯狂地寻找那页菜单。菜单上大部分是西式早餐，菜名也有日文和英文两种，说实话，如果没有图片的话，有一半的菜及川都认不出来是什么。按照原计划，他点了松饼。“你点的是什么，小岩？”

岩泉本来打算点一顿量大的早餐，但他注意到菜单上没有提供带米饭的食物，大多数食物都用华而不实片假名外来词命名。“我想我就要煎蛋卷和培根吧。” 他的扫了眼着饮料单。“哦，还有咖啡。”

“那好吧，”及川喃喃自语，然后站了起来。他走到柜台去点餐，但在此之前他要走了岩泉的钱包。他翻了翻眼睛，告诉及川他之后要为他们的晚餐买单。

当岩泉的目光漫游在咖啡馆里时，浓郁的香味刺激着他的感官，但他最终的视线还是落回到了及川身上。及川似乎在毫无自觉地和柜台后面的女士调情。他从没发现到每当他微笑时候，女孩子们是怎么看他的，而且岩泉讨厌这样。因为他再怎么不想承认，及川都不是一个普通人，每个人都很自然而然地很容易被他吸引。

他们的食物几分钟后就端上来了。

酪乳松饼看起来绝对美味，而且及川并不后悔多花了100日元要了加量的水果酱和生奶油。四个松饼整齐地叠放在一起，上面点缀着浆果和蔓越莓碎片，黄油和糖浆散发着甜味，表面光滑金黄。他用叉子和刀切开松软的松饼，当他向下压时，浅棕色的糖浆优雅地流下来，厚厚的蔓越莓汁漂亮地渗入面包内部，在整个盘子里形成了一个天鹅绒般的红棕色甜池。及川吃到第一口就舒服地呻吟起来。

“这简直是天堂一般，”他一边说，一边嚼着食物。“这样开始新的一天真是太好了。” 有松饼和阿一的早晨。没有比这更好的早晨了。

岩泉注意到了他的反应，然后他看着自己的饭菜。他用怀疑的眼光盯着它。“我的煎蛋卷是绿色的，”他用叉子捅着那些看起来不对劲的蛋。

比起通常的黄色，他的欧姆蛋更接近浅绿色，岩泉觉得这可能是因为厨师把蔬菜还有罗勒跟生鸡蛋混在了一起。他稍微戳了它一下，这个奶油般柔软的东西从小孔里喷出一股可见的蒸汽。它被折叠成厚厚的半月形状，鲜红色的番茄酱精巧的地流淌在在一边，配以沙拉里的绿色蔬菜和大片培根。

但他还是吃了，决定以味道而不是颜色来判断煎蛋卷。

然后岩泉开始后悔曾经怀疑过它。

“怎么样？和我的煎饼一样好吃吗？”及川问道，他的语气中暗示着某种竞争。

岩泉耸了耸肩，嘴里塞满了食物。他吞下了食物，“分辨不出来，除非让我尝尝你那盘。”

及川切下一大块松饼，举着叉子递到阿一面前，一只手接在下面，以确保如果它掉下来他能抓住。“小心点，还挺烫的。”

当阿一艰难地咬住它时，及川立刻爆发出一阵笑声。他把所有的东西都塞进嘴里，脸颊填得满满的，就像一只囤积食物的仓鼠。岩泉急忙把嘴里大块的煎饼和蔓越莓嚼碎。吞咽整块东西几乎是痛苦的，所以他伸手去拿咖啡来帮助它进入食道。

“你可真他妈的混蛋，”阿一咳嗽起来。他盯着及川，但及川只是用天真的微笑回应，想着阿一是多么可爱。现在轮到及川把手伸过桌子，从他的盘子里取走一小块煎蛋。

“哦，哇，我没想到会这样，”及川在品尝了绿色的煎蛋卷后评论道。“颜色看起来糟透了，但是奶酪，小岩， _奶酪_ ！这是怎么回事？太好吃了！”

岩泉又咬了一口，试图得到整体的口感。“我觉得这是格律耶尔干酪……或者其他什么东西。”

“听起来不错，”及川低着头低声说，“你应该在家里做做看。”

他耸了耸肩，“那上哪儿可以买到这么好吃的奶酪？”

及川发出声音好像在思考，眼睛向上看。“也许在伊藤洋华堂？” 当一个想法在他脑海中闪现时，他的脸上闪过一丝惊讶，双手合十拍打着。“放学后想去看看吗？”

“当然，”岩泉轻松地回答，嘴里塞满了熏肉和鸡蛋。老实说，他怎么能对那张脸说“不”呢？

一分钟后，一个女服务员拿着一壶咖啡走近他们的桌子，询问岩泉是否需要再加满，他点点头，小声说了句谢谢。及川点了热巧克力，所以当他问是否可以免费续杯时，她道歉并告诉他续杯仅限咖啡。及川撅着嘴，很失望。

“你们这对恩爱鸳鸯还需要点什么吗？”她甜蜜地问道。

及川顿时被巧克力饮料呛到了，棕色的液体从他的嘴角滴落。他把热饮一饮而尽，然后看着女服务员，防御性地挥舞着双手。“不，我们不是……我们只是……”

女服务员看起来很困惑。“哦，对不起，”她害羞地笑着。“我看见你们互相喂食。我只是觉得这真的很甜蜜。”

及川感到一股红晕从他的脖子蔓延到脸颊。服务生对他们笑了笑，再次道歉。她告诉他们，如果需要再续杯可以再叫她，然后就离开了。当她前去招呼另一位顾客时，及川回头看了看全程一直面无表情的阿一。

“你本可以告诉她的，”阿一随意地说，然后吃了一口。

及川把头歪向一边。“告诉她什么？”

“我们已经结合了。”

他的诚实让及川措手不及，及川低下头看向自己的食物，把它们切成小块，内疚也开始爬上他的后背。“我不知道该说什么。我以为你会生气，”及川紧张地说，轻轻地笑了笑。“毕竟，小岩是那种喜欢保守秘密的人。”

岩泉注意到及川的肩膀僵硬了。他的声音几乎是在咆哮：“而 _你_ 是那种喜欢告诉全世界你在做什么的人。”

及川在感觉到岩泉紧绷的语气时眼睛睁大了。让阿一生气的绝对不是他在Twitter上的习惯。他再次歪着脑袋，推断出了事实。“ 小岩，”他说道，“你是不是担心我会对这整件事感到后悔？”

岩泉皱了皱眉头。“不是吗？我是说，从那以后，你的行为就有点奇怪。”

“奇怪？”及川难以置信地重复道。“我没有表现得奇怪。”

“当我碰你的时候你坐立不安，当我看着你的时候你总是又看向别处……”岩泉停下来深吸了一口气。他低下头，然后重新凝视着及川的眼睛。“听着，及川，我欠你一个道歉。我让你陷入了困境。我知道，如果我告诉你……如果我告诉你我的感受，你不会拒绝我的。”

及川呆在原地，眼睛睁得大大的。“你没有做任何我不想让你做的事情，小岩，”他几乎是疯狂而绝望地大声喊道。“我……我只是……对我来说有点难……”他慢吞吞地说道，目光移开，就像阿一之前观察到的那样。“ ……接受这一切，你知道吗？” 他尴尬地垂下了脸，手指轻敲着桌面。看到阿一那张充满疑虑的脸，他的心都痛了。如果这一切不是他愿意的，他当时就不会回答“我爱你”。“我只是从来没有想过我们之间的关系会更进一步。” 他紧张地清了清嗓子。“这让我想到，如果我不分化会怎么样？小岩还会有同样的感觉吗？你还会这样喜欢我吗？”

“等等。”岩泉对他眨了眨眼，感到震惊和被冒犯。“你认为只是我的alpha本能告诉我要爱上你吗？”岩泉本应该被这个想法逗笑，但是他没有，因为他觉得及川这样想是很愚蠢的。“你以为我告白只是因为你分化了？你到底把我当成什么了？”

内疚感再次爬了上来，及川发出害羞的声音，双眼紧闭，把脸埋在手掌里，这样阿一就看不到自己脸颊上的红色了。“不是那样的！我的意思是，小岩从来没有对我表现出任何兴趣，即使是在这以前！” 他把脸藏起来，声音听起来很低沉。“只有在我分化之后，你才开始对我好！”

岩泉盯着他。

“你还记得高二B班的那些家伙吗？”岩泉突然问道，他看到及川从指缝中偷偷看他。他没等及川回答就继续说了下去，“他们一直在戏弄你，说我们关系很好什么的。”

及川知道阿一说的那些男孩。他们是比及川大一两岁的alpha。他记得他们是多么喜欢欺负其他低年级的孩子，主要是beta和omega，及川讨厌他们。一想到这些，他就感觉自己的血液在燃烧。他点了点头，不完全确定接下来会发生什么。

“我很生气。我纵容他们影响了我，”岩泉继续说道，“我接受了一个女孩的情书，和她约会，让那些该死的白痴认为我有伴侣，防止他们取笑你或我。” 他深吸了一口气，把目光移开，及川正认真地盯着他，他突然感觉难以继续讲下去。他的膝盖紧张地抖动着，不敢相信自己竟然大声说出了这些话。“事情是这样的——你和我在一起的可能性——我们结合、成为伴侣的可能性，当时我意识到了我其实并不介意，而且我——我会更喜欢这样。但你似乎并不这样看我，所以我在确定之前并没有真正采取行动。”

岩泉强迫自己看着及川。

“我不想冒着失去你的风险。”

及川想知道自己是否有可能再次爱上他，因为这正是他自己现在的感受。他再次把脸埋在双臂之间。他难以正视阿一，尤其是在他刚刚说了那些话之后。他一直认为自己大大低估了最好的朋友，他还以为阿一不会是那种给他送花、给他发肉麻的的短信，并习惯做这种事的人。

“小岩，怎么回事，”他尴尬地咕哝着，然后突然又坐直。“你现在是在责怪 _我_ 吗？我真不敢相信！”及川撅着嘴，交叉着双臂。“如果非要说的话，那就是我们 _都_ 有错，”他平静地说。“我们都是白痴。”

阿一气呼呼地说，“我知道你是。”

及川在承认之前发出小小的笑声，“我是个白痴。”他把注意力集中在他的松饼上，希望它不会变得太冷。“但你还是爱我。”

岩泉不否认，翻着白眼，发现自己很难抑制住笑容。他用一只胳膊肘支撑着桌子，用叉子叉开煎蛋卷。当他吃着剩下的煎蛋卷并且小心地吞下去的时候，尝到一点罗勒和西红柿的味道。

“小岩，”及川喊道，他的语气严肃得出奇，一边压碎了盘子里的蔓越莓。岩泉期待地凝视着他。“你为什么在这里？”

他立刻皱起眉头，眯起眼睛，非常生气地问道: “这是什么问题？”

及川退缩了一下，抱歉地笑了笑，“嗯，我就是想到……”

“我告诉过你不要想太多。”岩泉扬起眉毛。“你的头可能会痛。”

“哦，闭嘴。”及川撅着嘴。他低下了头。“你当时想留在宫城，参加大学预备课程，甚至还通过了东北大学的入学考试。但是后来你又开始学习了，甚至在考试之后还在学习。我以为你在申请本地的另一所学校。”

岩泉凝视着及川沮丧的身影，然后叹了口气。“好吧，你被中央大学录取了，”他咬紧牙关说。“坦白地说，我真他妈不敢相信我现在会这么说，”他停下来，深深地吸了一口气。“我想和你在一起，好吗？我一直告诉自己，如果我们分开会更好，但是真的……”他又停顿了一下。光是想想就让他心痛。“我可能只是想找个借口忘掉你。但是当你告诉我你在计划航空学的时候，我想我可以……你知道的，帮助你到达那里。” 他摇摇头，自嘲道。“不管怎么说，我在排球方面永远都不够好。我知道我帮不了你，所以我想我可以用别的东西来弥补。”

“你是不是打算给我造一艘宇宙飞船或者什么的？”及川开着玩笑，轻声笑着。他想把阿一紧紧地抱在怀里，他凝视着他的alpha，目光里除了温柔别无他物。

岩泉跟着他一起笑了，因为这个想法听起来也不是那么牵强。“实际上，是的。这就是我的计划。”

及川抬起眼睛看着阿一。“我不知道你还记不记得，小时候你曾经跟我说，你把会星星摘下来给我。” 他不得不停顿片刻以免自己的声音崩溃，垂下眉毛。“原来你是 _这个_ 意思。”

“嘿，”岩泉看到及川的眼睛开始变得像磨砂玻璃一样，“你真的要哭吗？” 一阵罪恶感刺痛了他的胸膛。没有什么比omega的哭泣更让人心碎的了，如果对方是及川的话那更是如此。他从座位上探出身子，在及川的眼泪滚落前用衣袖擦了擦他的眼睛。“你哭的时候真的很丑，你知道吗？”

在尴尬来临之前，及川眨了眨眼睛。“至少——至少只有在我哭的时候！而小岩一直都很丑！”

“哈哈，”岩泉嘲弄着他，然后愉悦地笑了笑。“你不是那个意思。”

及川撅着嘴，抽着鼻子。他盯着阿一和他愚蠢的微笑。“我恨你。”岩泉确信他也不是那个意思，但他还是笑了。“你为什么总是对我这么过分？”

“因为我为了你这个混蛋改变了整个人生计划。这听起来就不那么过分了，对吧？”岩泉对他说，发出了疲惫的叹息，“你有奖学金，我只能靠自己。”

及川抿了一口饮料，斜着眼睛说: “中央大学的入学考试也没那么难……”

“你他妈的在开玩笑吗？我为了你记住了所有德川幕府将军的名字，笨蛋！”

及川撅起他的嘴唇防止自己笑出声，差点被他的巧克力饮料噎住了。接着，他的瞳孔里突然闪现出一丝忧伤，凝视着外面的景象。“你后悔过吗？” 他问到，眉头紧皱，衬托着他忧郁的眼神。“你有没有……重新考虑过你的决定？和我一起到东京来？”

岩泉认为这是个愚蠢的问题。他认为今天及川提出的所有问题都是愚蠢的。当他折磨自己备战另一场入学考试的时候，他知道自己究竟在他妈的做什么、他到底要去哪里。他要怎么做才能让及川相信，他就是自己想要的一切？及川是唯一一个可以让他彻底改变计划的人。他的生活，他的青春，他的命运，他的未来——现在所有这一切都是属于及川的。岩泉深深地呼吸，完全理不出头绪及川的怀疑到底是来自哪里。那些松饼是被下药了还是怎么的？

与此同时，及川正在等待一个答案，紧紧地抿着嘴唇。当岩泉看到Omega因为自己无法立即给出回答而沮丧的棕色眼睛时，他的胸口难受地抽搐着。岩泉不得不阻止自己想要站起身用一个吻扫除及川所有烦恼的念头，但他保持了冷静。重要的是要保持冷静。重要的是及川信任他。

“我这辈子从来没有这么肯定过。”

及川愚蠢地朝他眨着眼睛，意识到也许阿一一直爱着他，即使的表现方式很奇怪，一股暖流在他体内回荡着。他无法抑制自己的笑容，再次望向窗外，心中的悲伤被慢慢融化了。

“我很高兴，”他平静地说，松了一口气，从远处凝视着他们校园里的高楼大厦。他的心脏跳动的节奏有些奇怪。“我很高兴现在你和我在一起。”

岩泉喜欢他这样，喜欢他微笑时眯起眼睛，喜欢他的信息素变成温和而浓烈的味道，喜欢他的皮肤变得潮红。他是如此的喜欢，以至于每当有机会的时候，他都会故意让及川露出慌乱的神色。到目前为止，这一切都很令人满意。正如他所承认的那样——岩泉非常肯定，他希望看到及川每天都这样微笑，在早上醒来的时候、在宁静的夜晚、在每一周的每一天。

“顺便说一句，小岩，我今天没有实验，所以我们还有时间去…… ”

岩泉觉得及川的眸色变得更深了，餐厅里琥珀色的灯光和透过窗户的阳光就像蜂蜜一样精致地撒在他脸上。他微笑着看着窗外熙熙攘攘的街道，他的眼睛看起来就像金子一样，说着他接下来想带小岩去哪些地方。

太奇怪了，及川会如此的令人分心；他的表情，他的手，他的声音——他是如此的富有生机，岩泉无法移开自己的视线。

说着说着，及川在看到阿一在玻璃窗上的倒影时停了下来。他的脸上带着一种他从未见过的表情，绿色的眼睛专注地看着自己，嘴角弯曲成一个充满爱意的微笑。这简直让人无法抵挡。阿一看起来完全是被迷住了，及川发现很难相信这是因为 _自己_ 。他只在梦里见过那张脸。他那样看自己多久了？及川迅速回头看了看阿一，在消失之前看到了他宠溺的眼神。

“我……我脸上有东西吗？” 他只好问了些不着调的问题，并不知道应该如何面对阿一。及川想和往常一样戏弄他，但是他心跳加速，连一句简单的讽刺都不敢说出来。

阿一的眼睛闪烁了一瞬，很快又把目光移开，笑容变成了深深的皱眉。他决定配合一下，用一只手绕过他的肩膀，紧紧抓住他的后颈。

“嗯，是的，”岩泉紧张地说，眼睛盯着及川的嘴唇，“枫糖浆洒在你的……”

及川笨拙地用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴。他努力不让自己脸红得像个白痴，但他就是忘不了刚刚阿一眼睛上闪过的柔情。“还有吗？”

阿一伸出手，用拇指轻轻地滑过他的下唇，一直滑到嘴角，及川只能坐在那里惊讶地眨着眼睛，一丝热意略过他的脸。阿一向后靠在座位上说: “现在没有了。”

“谢谢，”及川微笑着说。他继续吃剩下的早餐，一边告诉阿一他今天晚些时候打算做什么。

岩泉凝视着他，看着及川的脸颊和耳朵浮现出深浅不一的粉红色，希望这不仅仅是因为冬天的寒冷，而是因为自己。他闭上眼睛，吸了一口气，感觉自己也慢慢地脸红了。很快，他把目光移开，喝了一口咖啡。

及川的脸上没有任何东西。

☆ ☆ ☆

快到一月底了，岩泉的小组只剩下一周的时间来完成他们的作业。

对于一个始终需要实践团队合作理念的人来说，岩泉觉得完成他第一个正式的团队项目将会是小菜一碟。他能高效地与团队合作，而且他是那种只需要几句鼓励的话就能让团队免于分崩离析的人。然而，小组作业不同于排球，也远远不同于他曾经参加过的任何运动。两个星期过去了，他们的作业才刚刚完成一半，这让岩泉感到沮丧，他宁愿自己一个人完成整个该死的作业。

时间管理和创造力并不是他所擅长的，在学术领域更是如此，但和他的组员们相比，他居然觉得自己在这些方面是最好的。开会也几乎不可能——这还不是最糟糕的部分。他们只能在课外见面，但就像岩泉忙于实验室、花时间和及川在一起、看《动物战队兽王者》的重播一样，他的队友也不例外，“抱歉今天8太行”的短信已经成为常态。

现在是午餐时间，他的四个小组成员居然都有时间见面，这就跟星星排成一排一样罕见。这个时间图书馆挤满了人，只有一个小组学习桌开放。岩泉的小组中的一个alpha组员，矢泽古市，立刻跑到学生图书管理员那里，要求保留这个区域，把其他人都挤走了。

“我还是觉得叫GeoTechnix不错，‘techniques’里带有个‘x’。”矢泽提议，在纸上写上给他们小组创造的公司名，骄傲地拿给每个人看。

“为什么不用GeoTechnology呢？这听起来更专业。”增田由一，坐在岩泉旁边的beta组员插了一句。他在矢泽写的字母上涂涂画画，然后又把注意力回到自己的笔记本电脑上。

青山启子也说话了，她是小组里唯一的女性。当她转动眼珠的时候，光线透过天窗恰到好处照亮了她的脸。“一个外文名不会让它引人注目。” 她不以为然地摇摇头，把纸弄皱了。“我们应该根据自己的名字给它命名，良平想出来的那个思路。”

“太无聊了！” 矢泽抗议，夸张地敲打着桌子。“我们正在努力建造新一代风力发电机基础，而不是什么办公楼！”

岩泉扫视着小小的阅览室。他大声叹气，这样每个人都能听到。“我们想出什么名字并不重要。我们能继续研究设计吗？我们以后再考虑这个名字。”

在听从岩泉的命令安静下来之前，三个人生气地互相瞪着对方。他们保持着奇怪的沉默，直到稻垣良平——除了岩泉以外唯一一个认真对待这个项目的人说话。

“嗯，现在我们回到了正轨，”稻垣开始说，松了一口气。他们的教授指定他为小组组长，他不太擅长让每个人都守规矩，幸好他有岩泉。“正如我们之前提到的，第三章仍然缺乏可行性。阿一、古市和我接下来要收集更多的参考资料。启子继续完成我们已经通过的设计，由一完成第四章并且查一下电子图书馆有什么有价值的资料。这样可以吗？”

岩泉第一个站了起来，他的椅子底部发出刺耳的吱吱声。他需要呼吸点新鲜空气。被迫和组员们呆在小小的自习室里，他快要疯了。他们真是一群让人精疲力尽的家伙。

“我们需要哪些东西？”岩泉冷静地问道，其中三人从夹层走向楼下。

他们穿过图书馆东翼，听见穿过书架的安静的说话声和轻柔的脚步声。透过图书馆从地板到天花板的窗户，这里最大限度地引入了自然光线和温暖的太阳光，使空间更加舒适。图书馆墙面洁白，十分亮堂，这几乎让岩泉感到偏头痛。

“我们需要更多关于电力系统的信息，你知道，呃，设备，电路，电网连接标准。如果没有适当的技术集成和规划流程，我们就无法完善设计。” 稻垣良平走在前面，岩泉和矢泽紧随其后。

“行吧，然后我们可以改进经典的旋翼系统——” 在堆积如山的书后面，岩泉看到了熟悉的肉桂色头发，他马上就停了下来。当他靠近的时候，一股混合着浓重焦虑的甜甜的气味，让他的鼻子发痒，他的大脑清楚地知道谁在附近。

“及川？”

对方惊讶地退缩着，打翻了一大摞书。当岩泉跺着脚走向他的桌子时，他看到穿着白大褂、伪装得很差的及川。他书桌上的书籍和厚厚的镶边眼镜吸引了岩泉的注意力。

“小岩！你在这儿干什么？”及川马上问道，他很紧张，尽量避免眼神交流。岩泉可以闻到粘在他身上的咖啡味。他喝了多少咖啡？

“你最好给我一个好的解释，关于为什么你逃掉了力学课，”他说得坚定且严肃，双臂交叉。

“首先，你怎么知道我现在有力学课？这可吓人了点，小岩。”及川模仿阿一并交叉双臂调侃道。

阿一瞪了他一眼。“这很正常！你是我的——”他停住，不耐烦地咕哝了一声。

“你的什么？”及川挑了挑眉，觉得很有趣。

他眯起眼睛看着他，设法把自己的注意力从及川现在的打扮——眼镜、外套之类的东西上转移开。“没什么。你在这儿干什么？”

“先答应我你不会生气？”他用小小的、孩子气的声音说。

岩泉皱起眉：“及川……”

“答应我！”

“行，”岩泉恼怒地挠着头说，“我答应！”

他看到及川放松了一点，但还是在避免眼神接触。“我们稍后有化学实验课，但我对要做的实验内容一窍不通。”

阿一盯着对方看了一会儿。“这么说，你为了准备下节课而翘了这节课？”

“是啊，但被你这么一说好像听起来很糟糕——”

“嘿！”岩泉听到有人从远处喊叫，让周围一些人循声看向矢泽，他正在示意岩泉快走。“别再和你男朋友调情了！我们还有一个项目要完成！”

岩泉知道这是一个玩笑，但他担心其他人可能不这么认为。

及川觉得很有趣，回头看着阿一，带着嘲讽的微笑。“我的……我的小岩啊。我不知道你现在是我的男朋友。”

岩泉嘲笑道。“那你最好多看点儿新闻。”他不假思索地举起一只手，弄乱了及川本来就很凌乱的头发。“这次就放过你，别太拼了。”

“好吧，”及川喃喃自语，用手里拿着的书挡住了他的半边红脸。及川还以为阿一会吻他。如果他真这么做了，他也不会惊讶的。阿一可能没有他想象的那么大胆。

岩泉跑回到矢泽身边，并向他道歉。矢泽已经拿着一本关于风力发电引擎的书。

“那是及川彻，对吗？” 矢泽好奇地问道。矢泽知道及川是挺正常的，他也是一个运动员。“你和他住在一起，是吗？这一定很不容易。”岩泉的嘴唇抽动了一下。“及川彻风评很差。我不明白为什么女孩子喜欢他。 _我_ _不_ _明白_ ……别见怪，但你就很好，伙计。你很好。”

岩泉对他皱着眉，释放出的气息陡然一变。“他是我最好的朋友。” 他那充满压迫感的信息素对于像矢泽这样的alpha并不起作用，但是矢泽一定感觉到了，对岩泉说了一句轻轻的“对不起”。不过他听起来并没有什么歉意。岩泉不知道接下来该说什么，想揍他的冲动压倒了他的正常思考：“我是说，作为一个室友，他还过得去。”

“不错的尝试，岩泉，”矢泽笑着说，仍然不太相信。

“如果你了解他，你会发现他没那么坏。”

“我还是算了吧，”他摇着头说。“我会把及川彻交给你来照管。”

岩泉注视着这个年轻人，感觉到了他声音中的厌恶。“你这是什么意思？”

“嗯，他不是omega吗？” 矢泽问他，虽然看起来他并不需要回答。“因为，天哪，我不认为我能忍受一个omega，所以我向你致敬。” 矢泽耸了耸肩，从他的话中可以明显看出他的厌恶。他耸耸肩。“他们真是太……太麻烦了，你知道吗？老实说，我更喜欢beta女孩。虽然在床上有点难度，但是相处起来容易多了。”

岩泉保持沉默，翻着白眼，僵硬地走在书架间，对矢泽的话嗤之以鼻。他的眉头更深了，因为矢泽不停地谈论他对beta的偏好，以及为什么omega不应该仅仅因为他们是omegas而得到种种特殊待遇。

“嘿哥们儿，我要回阅览室了。” 矢泽的声音打断了他的思绪，忘记了他还需要找参考资料。“反正我也得帮启子修改草稿。”

他抬头看了看矢泽，然后点了点头。他移开一排排书，直到矢泽从自己的视线中消失。岩泉抬头看着天花板，如释重负。他稳定了自己的情绪，抑制住了从胃里一直上升到到喉咙的激动。他花了整整一分钟才平静下来。

“小岩？”

起初，他认为这是他的想象，但随后他感觉到对方越来越近，当他转过身来时，他看到及川穿着他的实验服。白色实验服套在休闲服外面，覆盖着他的胳膊和躯干，垂到他的大腿上。

“我……正在找一本书，但是……”他轻声咕哝着，不确定地咬着下嘴唇。岩泉看着他困惑的眼睛。“我感觉好像有人在叫我，如果你相信的话。” 他笑了起来，觉得这很蠢。

及川向前走了一步，靠近了一点，歪着头。

“小岩？你还好吗？”及川问道，声音比平时更低，更柔和，带着浓浓的关切。

及川正在试图看清楚今天阿一的眼睛是什么颜色。它看起来有点绿色，混杂着一点银灰色。他甚至从远处都能感觉到阿一的不安，他的信息素咆哮着变成一股汹涌的能量。有一种强烈的冲动让他跑过来安慰阿一，于是他屈服于了这种冲动。

岩泉惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后他感觉到一只柔软的手轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，不知怎么的，他感觉好多了。“我很好，只是，这种集体活动不是太……”

及川打断了他，弯下身轻轻地吻了吻他的嘴唇，一只手滑过阿一的下巴，另一只手温暖着他的肩膀。他轻轻地睁开眼睛，只是为了能看到阿一的脸，他的脸正在升温，变成深红色。及川微笑着，有点自豪。他从来不是那个给阿一一个惊喜之吻的人，及川认为这很值得纪念。

及川把他们的额头贴在一起。“感觉还是有点怪怪的，”及川说着，暗示性地舔着嘴唇，岩泉不确定这是不是在邀请。“像这样接吻。”

尽管及川做出了努力，岩泉还是感到了他的犹豫，而他自己的身体也在在向他尖叫着让他继续干下去。所以他让自己的理性屈从于本能，把及川推到一个无辜的书架上，结果把几本书弄掉了下来。

及川试图让自己的呻吟平静下来，闭上眼睛，用手指拨弄着阿一的头发，感觉有一条舌头沿着他那封闭的嘴唇滑动，直到它们让他探了进去。阿一侧着头，闭着眼睛。及川因为这种亲密接触而颤抖着。有那么一瞬间，他睁开了眼睛，只是想看看过道上是否还有其他人。阿一的嘴唇沿着他的下巴一路标记到耳朵，让及川缩起了肩膀。

岩泉轻轻地从他身上离开，刚好可以看到及川慌张的脸。

“你最好习惯它，”岩泉低声说，看着及川撅起嘴，然后再次靠近，贴近他的皮肤呼吸。他让他的嘴唇沿着及川的嘴角擦过，然后再次吻上了对方半张开的嘴。

再这样下去及川就要融化成一滩水了，他的身体逐渐失去了站立的力气，让阿一承担着他的重量。及川深深地吸了一口气，当他感觉到一只冰冷的手放在他的腰上时他退缩了一下，然后这只手穿过他的衬衫，沿着他的胸腔，一直上下摸索，直到——

“小岩！”及川几乎大喊了出来，把岩泉的胳膊推下。他回头凝视着阿一，棕色的眼睛滑稽地睁得大大的，闪烁着震惊和尴尬。阿一以前从来没有碰过那里，这让他的脸都红透了。及川夸张地遮住了自己的胸，把生气的声音冷静下来：“这是干什么！”

阿一面无表情地回瞪着他，这让及川更加恼火，因为只有自己像太阳一样又红又热，只要被拥抱和抚摸就会变得兴奋起来。但是岩泉只是低声轻吼着作为回答，失望地撅着嘴。他盯着及川，然后把前额贴在及川的肩膀上。及川只是叹了口气，拍了拍阿一的头。

这种感觉有点好，岩泉承认。

但是现在，岩泉无法描述他是多么想离开那里，然后 _蹂躏_ 对方。

“来吧，小岩，我们走吧，”及川建议，并试图忽略阿一留在他的胸口温暖的印记。对着正在拍打衣服上灰尘的阿一，他忍不住笑了起来。“你不是还有小组项目要做吗？”

他的声音打断了岩泉的思绪，他抬起头。“你还要准备实验小测呢。”

“很遗憾，是的，”及川说，离开了书架把自己的实验服抚平。他低下头，眼睛盯着阿一，带着一种略带掠夺性的神情，阿一也有点看不透是他什么意思。“如果你需要摆脱这种头痛，你知道去哪里找药。”

岩泉给了他一声叹息和一个微笑。“回去学习。”他命令道，然后把地上的书捡起来，放回原来的地方。他至少可以做到这一点，然后走出书架，及川跟在他后面。

岩泉停下来看了眼及川，得到了一个温柔的微笑。然后及川走到他面前，在阿一的嘴角上留下最后一吻，高兴地一蹦一跳回到了他的书桌。

☆ ☆ ☆

那天晚上岩泉回家的时候，街区很安静。他沉浸在夜晚的寂静中，走到他们公寓楼的一侧，登上楼梯走到门前，期待着某个青年打破寂静。

他知道及川还醒着，所有没有试图悄悄地进入公寓。及川就像一只小狗，能够嗅出两个街区之外的人类。岩泉像往常一样大喊“我回来了” ，然后关上门脱掉鞋子。没有回应，所以他先环顾四周，想知道为什么灯是关着的。

很自然的，电视的声音打破了寂静，岩泉朝着昏暗的客厅走去，只看到及川躺在地板上，缩在他们假期刚买回来的被炉里睡着了，脸埋在交叠的手臂之间，身体裹着一张厚厚的毯子，周围散落着许多书本纸张。

“真是的……”岩泉心不在焉地低声说，摇摇头。他叹了口气，轻轻地走过被炉。桌面上散落着橘子皮，旁边是一台开着的笔记本电脑，螺旋形的银河屏保用微妙的紫色星云映着及川的脸。他随便按下一个键唤醒电脑，看到桌面杂乱无章，就像及川的巢穴一样。

“看起来还没写完……”岩泉眯着眼睛看着屏幕上的一篇文章，上面还有一些乱七八糟的随机字母。可能是因为及川再也不能保持清醒，脑袋磕到了键盘上。岩泉转向正在睡觉的omega，伸出手想要弄醒他，但是当他视线落在及川平静的面容上时，看着眼镜歪斜在他的脸上，岩泉停了下来。他想把及川搬到到床上让他睡一会儿，因为他看起来很舒服，表情柔软的就好像正躺在月亮上一样。

但是他不希望第二天早上及川因为没有完成论文而感到焦虑。那他可能需要再翘一节课了。

“及川，”他低声说，轻轻地摇着他的肩膀。他又喊了一遍及川的名字，但这次是在骂他。“狗屎川，醒醒。”

及川的眼睛突然睁开，就像是他最喜欢的科幻电影中角色第一次从实验中醒来。睡意顿时消失，取而代之的是一双瞪大的眼睛。

“现在几点了？！”及川大声叫着，猛地坐起来，睁大眼睛看着阿一。

“放松，”岩泉说，“现在是十点差一刻。”

他听到及川沮丧地呻吟着，愤怒地用双手捂着脸。“我应该是只小睡五分钟的……！”及川调整了一下他的眼镜，迅速转向他的笔记本电脑。“啊，该死，我还得写完这个。”他低声自言自语，然后才发现阿一靠的有多近。

他眨了眨眼，终于注意到阿一正在他旁边等着。他努力装出高兴的样子。“哦，欢迎回家，小岩！”

岩泉回应了他睡意朦胧的微笑。“睡在被炉里可不好，笨蛋。” 他听到了对方的牢骚和抱怨，说这都是假的，只是老人家的迷信。

“待在这么暖和的东西里面人怎么可能感冒？”

几乎是出于本能，他坚定地举起了手，手指在抚摸着及川一侧的头发。在疲惫虚弱的状态下，及川的黑眼圈更加明显了。很少会看到及川因为学业压力过大。“你已经吃晚饭了吗？”

及川高兴地点点头。“回家前，我在便利店买了点。”岩泉咕哝了一声，不以为然地看着他，但及川只是笑了笑，闭上了眼睛，把前额贴在阿一的脸上。“我不想做饭，我知道小岩会很晚回家。”

岩泉接受了这个动作。如果这是给及川充电的办法，他不会介意的。这次他克制了亲吻及川的冲动。“你不应该吃太多便利店食品。”

“但是我太忙了，”及川回答，慢慢地离开。他稍稍放松了一下，然后又回到被炉下面，坐得离笔记本电脑更近一些。他拿起一本包着书皮的厚书，翻到某一页。及川继续打字，集中注意力把头侧向一边，眼睛严肃地盯着屏幕。“小岩也很忙。我讨厌这样。”

“没办法，”岩泉说。现在快要到春假了，教授一直在用作业轰炸他们。岩泉对这种想法皱起眉头，站了起来。“你还想再吃顿晚饭吗？我可以很快做点东西来。”

及川摇着头，笔记本电脑的按键不停地跳动。“我不饿，”他说，他的声音变了，严肃而平静。他深深地、疲惫地吸了一口气，然后什么也没说，继续打字。

“好的，”岩泉在去厨房之前说，注意到及川的眼睛不由自主地闭着，他的头不停地摇晃，他的身体可能要求他去睡觉。“来点咖啡怎么样？”

“咖啡听起来不错。”

他们的橱柜里有一台没用过的咖啡机，岩泉认为现在是把它拿出来的好时机。他的母亲本想把它当作结婚礼物送给朋友，但婚礼当天她忘记带上了，最后不得不在路上买了别的礼物。

当岩泉切开一包及川一时冲动从咖啡店里买来的咖啡豆（主要是因为他喜欢这个漂亮的包装）时，这段关于母亲的小回忆让他的脸上露出了一丝微笑。热水经过咖啡过滤器渗入壶中，咖啡机发出别扭的喷射声。不过那种浓郁的气味弥补了这一点。几秒钟后，岩泉拿起壶，把咖啡倒进及川最喜欢的那个马克杯里，上面印着“USCSS Nostromo*”的字样。（*注：《异形》电影中的美国商业太空船“诺斯特罗莫”号）

及川讨厌咖啡，岩泉知道这一点。但是他会喝下去，因为这会让他保持清醒，而且这种气味本身就能让他精力充沛。他总是抱怨咖啡太苦了，即使倒进半盒牛奶还是觉得很难喝。岩泉需要让它变得更容易接受一点，所以他往咖啡里加了些巧克力粉和炼乳，然后小心地搅拌，把所有东西都融化在一起。咖啡变成了美丽的浅棕色，让他想起了及川的头发。最后，岩泉在上面撒上少量的肉桂和奶粉。

他只是把咖啡放在及川笔记本电脑旁边，一言不发。

被炉里的年轻人停止了打字。“这是浓缩咖啡吗？” 他皱着眉头说，向阿一眨眨眼，用怀疑的眼神看着他。”我不喜欢……”

“试试看，笨蛋。”他打断及川的话，把手放在他的屁股上。

及川小心翼翼地搅动着杯子里的东西。起初，他认为这是苦的，但是第二口，他的舌头感受到了不同的味道。甜味精巧地捏住了他的味蕾，巧克力和牛奶盖过了他非常不喜欢的刺激味道。他喝了一大口，让温暖栖息在他的舌头上，令人精神振奋的香气穿透了他的睡意。

“ _这_ 才是真正的人间美味。”

岩泉转了转眼睛，轻轻地笑了: “我用了咖啡机。”

“我们应该多用用它，”及川说，拿着他的杯子大口啜饮。“还有，别再泡速溶咖啡了。那些东西太可怕了。”

岩泉坐在及川身后的沙发上，这样他的omega就可以斜靠在他的腿上，就好像椅子的靠背。他努力把注意力集中在电视剧而不是及川身上，及川的信息素正因为疲劳而越来越浓。岩泉凝视着屏幕，皱起眉头。但是电视剧很快就结束了，接下来是晚间新闻。

新闻从政事开始，然后是各省可能发生的暴风雪，然后是一起仍在调查中的谋杀案。敲击键盘的声音停止了，岩泉好奇地看着及川。他看着及川的手指冻结在键盘上，慢慢转过头来盯着电视。

_“上周五失踪的_ _27岁omega女子的尸体今天在_ _小谷_ _镇的一条河里被发现_ _……_ _”_

岩泉换了个频道，切断了新闻报道。

“没有别的东西可看了吗？” 岩泉问道，假装对他们的有线电视机顶盒感到沮丧。他感觉到及川的不安正在慢慢消失。

“没有什么好看的节目。”及川低下头，朝着笔记本电脑微笑。“我已经看过了。”

岩泉不停的切着频道，直到最后一个外语台，然后又切回到最开始的几个频道，决定如果看到一个烹饪节目就停下。那些东西总能使他平静下来。

他在TBS台停留下来，似乎正在举行烹饪比赛。两位主持人中有一位身材高挑、貌美如花，似乎有一半日本血统，说着完美的日语。当一位明星嘉宾以参赛者的身份跑到舞台上时，摄影棚旁的人群开始骚动起来。岩泉认出了他，但没有提到他的名字。

“哦，我喜欢那个节目，”及川说着，像机器一样敲击着笔记本电脑的按键。“那个女人好像是个海外的超级名厨，那些不会做饭的名人要和她比试。”

“这个女主厨很漂亮，”岩泉不假思索地嘟囔着，眼睛紧盯着女主厨。“她有一半外国血统，所以她看起来也挺高的。”

及川缩了一下，立刻皱起了眉头，转过头去看阿一。岩泉惊奇地跳了一下，注意到及川的气场中有强烈的嫉妒情绪。

“怎么了？”岩泉扬起眉毛问他。

他眯起眼睛。“你想让我嫉妒，”及川指责到，疲倦和咖啡可能把他的情绪搞乱了。

他并不是。岩泉低下头，看着对方的眼睛笑着说: “奏效了吗？”

及川惊讶地眨了眨眼，脸颊变成了玫瑰色。他愤怒地嘟着嘴，把注意力转回到他的文章上，大声而有力地敲击着键盘，岩泉认为他可能会弄坏这该死的东西。

“嘿，别这样，”岩泉大声说着，轻轻踢了一脚及川，依然镇定自若。“我是在开玩笑，你这个白痴。”

当岩泉不断用脚轻轻碰着他的时候，他咆哮着回应道: “别这样。”

岩泉停下来，取而代之的是将他的腿滑到及川的腋窝下，将他的腿缠绕在及川的躯干上，用他的脚踝将及川固定住。他低下头，俯下身子，吻了吻及川的头顶。他感觉到及川在触摸下逐渐放松了，他的肩膀随着压力的累积而下垂。

他闻起来很疲惫——织物柔软剂，干净的汗水，咖啡的酸味和疲劳混合了在一起，形成了一种独特的气味。

“赶紧把论文写完，这样我们就可以睡觉了，”岩泉不耐烦地咕哝着，把及川拉得更近一点，把脸埋在他用了西瓜味洗发水的头发里。

“你不用等我。”

岩泉沉默着，而及川已经知道他在想什么。及川向后一靠，抬起头来，这样他就能偷到一个吻。他依偎在阿一的脖子上，以倾过一个特定的角度去捏他的耳垂。

“随你的便。”他对着阿一的皮肤微笑着喃喃自语。他抬起手抓住阿一的脖子，试图亲吻他的嘴唇。然后及川抽身离开，再次转身面对笔记本电脑，叹口气笑了起来。

“顺便说一句，我没有抑制剂了，”及川突然说。他清了清嗓子，嘴唇紧闭着。

他很快就又要发情了。岩泉知道这一点。“我们明天再买一些，”他简单地说，眼睛回望着电视屏幕，没有想太多。

及川紧张起来，他挺直了肩膀。“我不想。”他害羞地说。

“哈？”岩泉纯粹困惑地问。“你不想是什么意思？”

片刻的沉默。然后，及川低下了头，他的声音变得更小了。“我想留在这里，在家里度过发情期。” 他深吸了一口气。“和你一起。”

岩泉僵住了，感觉到全身血液因为某种原因都涌向了两腿之间。他不知道说什么，也不确定及川的决定是否明智，考虑到他们在这些方面的经验尚且不足。他感觉到及川的能量发生了变化，从他的角度可以看到及川在不安地摆弄手指。

“除非小岩不愿意，我的意思是——那也行，我——”

他那令人痛苦的声音让岩泉想要捶墙。

“我当然想。”岩泉低声说。然后他闭上眼睛，咽下堵住他喉咙的东西。“妈的，我想要，好吗？” 他重复着，声音越来越大、越来越坚定。意识到自己刚刚承认想要帮助及川度过发情期，他的脸颊突然变成了暗红色，他把脸转向一边，这样他就可以把脸藏起来。

及川惊讶地眨着眼睛，心脏几乎要停止跳动了。他强迫自己看着阿一，阿一的眼睛粘在对面的墙上，一只手笨拙地遮住下半张脸。这简直太可爱了。及川忍不住咧开嘴笑了。

岩泉看了他一眼，然后迅速把目光移开。他捕捉到及川的微笑正画出了一个迷人的表情，他发现自己从来都不习惯这种表情。他深深地吸了一口气，弯腰抓住了及川的手腕，把他拉进了自己的怀里

“跳过那篇愚蠢的论文，我们去睡觉吧。”

阿一的胸口很容易让人放松精神，但及川没有浪费时间陶醉其中。“我差不多快要写完了，”及川哼着，额头抵着阿一的脸颊。他深深地吸了一口阿一的信息素，注意到了一股不耐烦的泥土味道。“给我两个半小时。”

岩泉皱了皱眉头，“我等不了那么久。”

当岩泉用手摸着他的脖子时，他发出一阵轻柔的、痒痒的笑声，这足以让他想要去睡觉了。岩泉意识到自己现在真正想做的事就是紧紧抱住及川。

他通常不会这么自私，但现在是个例外。

及川明天可以翘一节课。

☆ ☆ ☆

日子一天天平静地过去，及川很庆幸自己的功课减少了很多——尽管他不能说深夜的补习已经没有必要了，因为事实上现在仍然需要。他的量子物理课看起来就像是一部末日僵尸电影，学生们不眠不休地强迫自己的身体去上课是不足为奇的。

及川今天的最后一节课感觉像是永无止境，而且他非常肯定教室的暖气一直都是坏的，因为前一秒他还在缩在已经算是很厚的外套（由阿一提供）里发抖，下一秒教室就决定模仿地狱的火焰。他的注意力四分五裂，对温度的波动感到不舒服，无法集中注意力听讲座。

一个小时后，教授结束了课程。及川和其他学生一起走出教室时打了个哈欠。他拿起手机，点击日历，再次确认他的发情期什么时候到来。在他的日历app上有一张可爱的小狼贴纸，就在1月30日的格子中间。如果说他不担心今年的第一个发情期，这完全是在撒谎，特别是当他厚颜无耻地宣布他想和阿一一起度过这个发情期的时候。

“嘿。”

他立刻停下来，抬起头。

“ 小岩？”及川呼出了气，他的声音仅仅比耳语高一点点。他那双棕色的大眼睛盯着岩泉，既惊讶又不相信。

“我的课提前结束了，”岩泉说，然后转过头去，双手藏在口袋里，靠在走廊的窗户上。他的脸红了一下，把一只手放在脖子后面，“我想我们可以一起回家换下衣服。”

“来得正好，因为我的钥匙丢了。”及川紧张的肩膀逐渐放松下来。他歪着头，脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容，一只手放在胸前。“但是我不敢相信小岩居然在等我。多么可爱的男朋友啊。”

岩泉咕哝着翻着白眼，因为及川知道自己总是会等着他的。“闭嘴，我们走。” 他转过身，跟着一群学生走出走廊。

及川哼了一声，眯起了眼睛。“我收回刚才的话。“他调整了一下肩膀上的背包带，慢跑到阿一身边。“你可真差劲。”

当他们走出大楼的时候，寒冷的空气向他们问好。及川缩进他的外套里，在微风吹过的时候微微颤抖。他能感觉到自己的嘴唇干了。

岩泉凝视着他。“这个星期五我会晚点回家，”他开始说，然后清了清嗓子。

“什么？”及川问道，听起来更多是失望，而不是好奇。他放慢了脚步。“又是那个小组项目吗？”

“我有份兼职工作。”

“兼职，”他重复道，然后狠狠地摇头，抓住岩泉的胳膊。“我可从来没听说过这个！”

“你认为他们会让我免费在假期使用天文馆，而不要任何回报吗？”岩泉问道，挑起眉头。

及川眨了眨眼，然后紧紧抓住他的袖子。那天晚上的回忆使他的双颊泛起一丝红晕。“那就带我一起去吧。”

“我认为他们不需要再雇佣一个技术员——”

“带我一起去吧！”

“我不能就这样把你带过去。”岩泉抱怨道。“你为什么这么想去呢？”

他站在人行道上，松开了岩泉的袖子看向别处，撅起嘴。阿一的新工作意味着他们在一起的时间会更少了，这让他很烦恼，因为他无法忍受一个晚上没有阿一的陪伴。

及川凝视着阿一的脸，无可奈何地皱起眉头。“我想确定你不会骗我。”

“我不会……为什么你甚至要……”岩泉停顿了一下，嘴唇耷拉着，露出怒容。“你他妈的是个混蛋，你知道吗？”他反唇相讥，对这种指责感到恼火，表现得不知道是愤怒还是受伤。

“是的，是的，我知道，七年来你一直这样告诉我，”及川说。阿一没有反驳，走在他前面，他的信息素和肢体语言中透露出明显的愤怒。及川身体的一部分震惊于他的反应，另一部分想拥抱阿一和他道歉。因为尽管阿一一直是一个充满敌意的家伙，他以前从来没有看到阿一真正地被冒犯过。

“小岩，嘿，”及川沮丧地喊道，试图赶上对方快步行走的步伐。他拉着阿一的外套后背低声说，“对不起。我知道你不会欺骗我的。”

岩泉感觉到及川从后面拽着他的衣服布料，于是他减速了。“我当然他妈的不会。”

及川微微一笑，感觉到负能量正在逐渐消失。“我不知道你是生气，还是说只是在暴娇呢。”

岩泉重重跺了一脚才完全停下来。他认真地看了一眼及川，压制住了自己的怒火。“我没有生气。”

“那就是暴娇。”

他冷静的绿眼睛刺穿了及川的心。及川眨眨眼睛试图赶走在自己褐色眼睛中可见的悲伤。他低下了头。

“我不希望你做兼职工作，”他最终承认。“这意味着你得晚点回家！我和小岩待在一起的时间会更少了！”

岩泉因为他的小气瞪大了眼，不高兴地咕哝着，“只有周五晚上，及川，”他向及川保证。他叹了口气，抓住了及川拽着着自己外套的手腕。他不在意他们是在学校的庭院里，周围还有其他学生。他轻轻地捏了捏及川的手掌作为安慰，轻轻地笑了一声。“而且，你花这么多时间和我在一起，不觉得厌烦吗？”

“我永远不会对你感到厌烦，”及川轻声抱怨着，眉头紧皱，眼神像小狗一样可怜。他情不自禁地回头看了看阿一孩子气的笑容，他们的双手仍然紧握在一起。

“很高兴我们达成了一致，”阿一说，仍然在微笑。

及川试图重新打起精神，他的眼睛望向天空——依然是浅蓝色的，布满了厚重的云彩。“你知道，现在还早呢。想一起做点什么吗?”

岩泉终于松开了手，意识到他已经握着及川的手太久了。“比如？”

他紧闭双唇。“我不知道，比如去市区吃点东西什么的。” 他摆弄着自己的手指，岩泉知道他只有在紧张的时候才这样做。当及川邀请自己出去的时候，他从来不会这样，所以这是一个令人耳目一新的场景。及川是在邀请他去约会吗？因为如果是这样的话，岩泉非常愿意。

“想好去哪儿了吗？” 他看着及川从他身边走过，哼着歌。岩泉跟着他，让对方走在自己前面几步。

“嗯，不完全是，但是……想想吧。我们已经在这里生活了很长一段时间，但我们还没有真正去探索它。我们还没看过东京塔呢！”

“嗯，是的，”岩泉耸耸肩说。“你在期待些什么呢？我们有排球训练、实验、课程、考试……”他可以一直说下去。有太多的事情堆积起来，最近及川的发情问题已经占据了他们难得的休闲时间。

“那我们今天为什么不去一些有趣的地方呢？”及川建议。

岩泉眨了眨眼。“那么，是约会吗？” 当及川向他微笑的时候，他的眼睛没有离开及川。

“是的，就像约会一样。”

☆ ☆ ☆

适应繁忙的城市生活并不像岩泉最初想象的那么困难。他可以和及川一起分享新的环境，而且及川是个非常善于适应新环境的人。他的仙台口音完全消失了，就像他在东京生活了很多年一样，他经常嘲笑他的小岩，因为岩泉会不知不觉地最在简单的短语中暴露出他的口音，像及川经常说的“像他的爷爷一样”嘴里溜出俚语。这只是一种夸张，因为他爷爷的宫城口音是如此的浓重，甚至及川有时也不能理解。除此之外，都很容易适应。时间过得越久，不适感就越少。这有点像打排球——永远不会变得容易，只是通过足够的练习会变得不那么困难。

岩泉注意到的第一件事就是这里的人口——有很多人。他认为家乡已经人满为患了，而这里的人口是他家乡的十倍。岩泉学会了在人行道上更快走路，不再像迷路的小狗一样四处张望，并且欣然接受可爱的女孩子们分发的广告纸巾。

但是在包括难以置信的人流和免费纸巾的大城市的种种灾难中，及川注意到的第一件事就是，这的星星少得令人无法接受。

“这有点酷，”及川说，打破了沉默，让岩泉把目光从深紫色的天空移向他，他们正在往地铁站走。在整个行程中，及川一直焦虑地盯着他的智能手机，岩泉不得不把他一次次拉开，以免撞到电线杆和人。“你知道发情期遵循月相，对吧？”

岩泉眨了眨眼睛。“哦，像狼人一样？”他问道，及川发誓他看到阿一的眼睛里闪烁着奇怪的兴趣。

“是的，我想是的，”及川不确定地回答，他并不知道狼人的习性。他紧张地笑了出来。“我的发情期总是在满月后开始。”

岩泉很高兴及川现在可以如此放松地谈论他的发情期。“你有查过月相来追踪它吗？” 他问及川，伸长脖子去看那孤独的、几乎是半透明的月亮，又大又圆，比平常亮得多。“今晚是满月。”

及川点点头，也抬起头来，不自觉地微笑着。“满月只有在月球处于地球与太阳相对的那一面时才会出现，三个天体排成一条直线。”

岩泉把他的视野转回到及川身上，及川对着天空怜爱地微笑着，好像已经爱上了它。不知何故，他发现自己也在微笑，还有一点点嫉妒，听着对方喋喋不休地谈论黄道坐标系统，即使岩泉根本不知道他在说什么。但是他只是任由及川高兴地胡言乱语。他不想看到这种微笑很快消失。

当交通信号灯变成绿色，等待的车辆启动时，他停下脚步。

“你怎么走路的，白痴。”

当一辆汽车擦着他驶过时，及川的眼睛睁大了。阿一及时地把他拖走了，阻止他在绿灯亮着的情况下过马路。越来越多的车经过，他感觉到阿一在他身后，指尖仍然放在他的腰上。

他的胃抽搐了一下。

及川试图调整好自己的状态。他现在还不是完全一团糟。

“你是怎么了？”他听到阿一在关切和烦恼中问道。

他没有看阿一的眼睛，不想承认自己一直在发呆，他绝对没有一直在想他们的第一次正式约会、还有跟阿一一起度过发情期这些事，因为满月即将消失，这意味着阿一很快也将对他的发情做些什么，他有点儿吓坏了，因为他不知道会发生什么。

不，这并不是一团糟。

正当他想要转移阿一的注意力时，他的视线转移到了行人穿越道对面的一家超市。

“我……我们能顺便去躺丸悦吗？”及川慌乱地回答，没有回答阿一的问题。

岩泉注意到他的脸颊涨红了。“我不知道你理想中的东京之旅还包括去杂货店。”

及川回头看了他一眼。“没有！”他清了清嗓子，轻轻跳着。“我需要——我需要买点东西。”

一进杂货店，及川在保健货架上抓下了一个的药瓶。这是另一个品种的药丸，他把药丸放进购物篮时并没有告诉阿一这是用来干什么的。篮子里还有阿一放进去的一些必需品，因为他们的香皂和洗涤剂用完了，阿一觉得不妨买一些，毕竟人都在这儿了。

“嗯，我们明天晚餐做咖喱吧，”岩泉一边走向蔬菜区，一边突然提出这个建议。

及川后悔把他拖到商店里，因为阿一现在已经完全进入了购物模式。“你要去哪儿？咖喱货架在那边，”他说着，看着阿一朝相反的方向走去。及川跑着追上了他。

“我们可以从头开始做。”

“小岩，大家都知道要 _买_ 咖喱，而不是 _做_ 咖喱。”阿一没有理会他，及川翻了个白眼。“当我们去东京塔的时候，我不希望你带着一堆蔬菜！来这边吧。”及川说着，拍拍他的后背，然后抓住阿一的双肩，像推购物车一样把他推到右边的过道。

他把两盒咖喱块举到他脸前：“要百梦多咖喱还是爱思必咖喱？”

岩泉只是瞪了他一眼，“很明显，爱思必。”

“呃……”及川呜咽着，肩膀耷拉着。“我更喜欢百梦多。我们买这个吧。”

岩泉瞪着他，打了他的胳膊一下。“那你还问我干什么？”及川只是撅着嘴。

岩泉讨厌百梦多的咖喱。它太甜了，也许这就是及川喜欢它的原因。但他还是让及川买了这个该死的东西，还有他们在去收银台的路上不幸看到的咖喱味土豆圈，因为及川很好奇那是什么味道，他们买了三包。

当他们离开的时候，及川把这堆东西强行塞进入阿一的背包里，坚持说“小岩的包比他的小邮差包大”。

☆ ☆ ☆

“瞧，这比天空树便宜多了。”

岩泉怒气冲冲，愤怒地把票塞到及川的手里，一个橙色的轮式机器人在门口欢迎他们。“很便宜，因为是我付的钱。”

及川只是吐了吐舌，兴奋地跑向电梯。岩泉盯着自己几乎空掉的钱包。如果他知道他们要去该死的实地考察的话，他应该多带点儿钱。仅仅两秒钟就花出去2800日元了。

装饰在钢架上的灯光让夜晚的东京塔看起来像一团巨大的篝火，白炽的黄色一路升温，到塔尖就变成了明亮的鲜红色。在到达通往观景台的电梯前还有有一段很长的楼梯，他让及川走在前面。岩泉一直保持着冷静，直到听到及川的喊叫。

“最后到达的人要洗一个月的盘子！”

岩泉张大了嘴，冲动地开始飞奔。“你这个该死的骗子！” 他大叫着，带着强烈的获胜欲冲上楼梯。风吹拂着他们的脸和衣服，他轻易地超过了及川——当岩泉从他身边跳过时，及川的眼睛立刻睁大了。

他们的脚重重地踩在最后一个台阶上，及川踉跄着向前，岩泉看准时机把他拉了起来。

“你可真是个混蛋，”及川咕哝着，气喘吁吁。旁边几个人好奇地看着他们。

“ _我是_ 混蛋？”

他对着阿一皱了皱眉，然后大声说道: “唉，我干嘛要费这个劲呢？我从来没赢过！”

“想打败我，你还早了一百年。”岩泉冷静地说，但他也是气喘吁吁。他得意洋洋地笑了一下。及川眯起眼睛，吸了一口气想要反驳，但还是放弃了，只是鼓起他的脸颊，被岩泉用双手捏住。

“小岩，首先，你应该让我赢，”及川喋喋不休地抱怨，试图摆脱对方的控制，但不可避免地放弃了，让阿一把他的脸颊拉成一副滑稽的样子。“我以为你是爱我的！”

岩泉的嘴唇抽动着，皱起了眉头。“这不公平，”他喃喃自语，放开了及川粉红的脸颊。“不要在你知道自己永远赢不了的事情上挑战我。”

“我当时在你前面！”及川撅着嘴说。“当时我肯定自己会赢。”

“这就是作弊的下场。”然后岩泉挥了挥手，向他招手。“别抱怨了，快点。你不想去观景台吗？”

及川按摩着他酸痛的脸颊，跟上了阿一。

塔楼的一层离地面100米，挤满了游客，其中餐馆和纪念品商店是最受欢迎的。玻璃墙几乎没有任何用处，因为前面已经挤满了来看日落的人。及川没有抓住岩泉的手，而是选择只是拉着他的袖子，然后把他拖出拥挤的区域，走到楼梯旁边。

“我们去特别观景台吧，”及川说，兴奋地微笑着，亮出他买的票。“人们都不想付第二层看台的钱，所以应该不会那么拥挤。”

还有一段楼梯要爬，岩泉已经开始感到疲惫了。

在灯火通明的楼梯间，岩泉已经把双手放在膝盖上，觉得好像自己才是膝盖受伤的那个人，因为及川仍然在跑着，似乎丝毫没有受到长途徒步的影响，他的热情压倒了他的疲惫。

“小岩！”及川喊道，他的声音回荡在宽阔的观景台上，与人群的嘈杂声交织在一起。 “给我照张相吧！”

岩泉深吸了一口气，然后回答，眼珠转了转，“好吧，把你的手机给我。”

“你的手机在黑暗中照相的效果更好！”

岩泉看了看及川，然后大声叹了口气，按及川说的点开照相功能。及川坐在一个台阶上，摆出令人作呕的可爱造型和V字手势。他拍了几张照片，随后及川跑下几个台阶。

“怎么样？我看起来酷吗？

 _你看起来真漂亮。_ 岩泉仔细看了一下照片，然后把眼睛转开去看及川。“你看起来 _糟透了_ 。” 他咋舌。“你的姿势真令人火大。”

即使及川离他有十英尺，岩泉可以看到他鼓起的脸颊，指责岩泉有多小气多愚蠢。岩泉再一次凝视着手机相册，努力控制自己想笑出来的欲望。

“那就再来一次！”

岩泉在下面说着，眯起眼睛。他又拍了更多的照片，一张又一张，不停地说照片拍得不好；闪光灯没开、及川闭了眼、脸拍糊了。他没有告诉及川每一张照片都非常完美，而且岩泉喜欢给他拍这些照片。

上层的观景台更安静，肯定也会更浪漫，及川突然想到。墙壁被高大的玻璃窗所取代，从屋顶一直延伸到地面，视野非常清晰。及川跑到一个没人用的望远镜前，透过望远镜向外张望，岩泉只是跟在他后面。只要看着及川兴高采烈的样子，他就感觉很满足了。

“我不喜欢在满月的时候看星星，”及川承认，但还是通过望远镜观察着，尽管有些失望。他向后靠，转而盯着窗外的景色。岩泉捕捉到他的嘴唇不开心地小小撅着。“太亮了，而且超过了星星的亮度。这就是为什么今天晚上没有星星。”

从高空俯瞰，东京的城市灯光就像星星一样，又像在黑暗的湖面上漂浮的灯笼。但是随着夜晚的深入，岩泉发现自己的目光越来越多地落在及川身上。他的眼睛是明亮的，就像是这令人眼花缭乱的大都市中唯一的可取之处，就和他们脚下的玻璃地板一样清澈。他想知道及川有没有意识到这一刻继续欣赏城市的灯光是有多么困难。因为从他们的视角来看，这副景象一定是令人叹为观止的，及川发出敬畏的叹息。

“这个城市从这里看起来很不错，”岩泉说，尽管他并没有说实话。

岩泉并不能很清楚地看到这片风景，至少当及川站在那里时他是做不到的，一个温暖的、孩子气的微笑挂在他的脸上，使城市的灯光完全黯然失色。

“小岩，过来看看！”及川邀请他靠近一点。他热切的声音把岩泉从恍惚中唤醒。他顺着及川的邀请看了过去。他尽自己最大的努力去把视线放在风景上，而不是在及川身上。

岩泉向前挪近了一点，注意到及川的嘴角慢慢绽放出微笑。他把头侧向一边，问及川是否还好。及川回答说他很好，像往常一样。

接着，疲惫席卷而来，及川的膝盖终于放弃了。他的目光仍然盯着下面闪闪发光的景象，弯下身子蹲在地板上，双臂交叉放在膝头。当及川对着自己的倒影呼气时，他发出了一声明显的、充满渴望的叹息。

“我们在这么高的地方，天上却一颗星星也没有，太浪费了！”

他皱起了眉头。“忘了那些星星吧，”岩泉说着也交叉起手臂。及川自己本身就是颗星星，他又何必担心它们呢？“它们哪儿也不会去。你只要相信它们，它们就在黑暗中的某个地方。”

及川转过身对他微笑，温柔的眼睛半睁半掩。“就像我相信你一样？”

岩泉好奇地扬起眉毛，转过头来看着他。“什么？”

及川回以一个温暖的微笑。“我一直都很相信你，你知道吗？我知道你会找到和我相处的方法，因为我不知道该怎么做……不知道该做什么。”他低头看着地面，然后把脸埋进双臂，胸口感到一种熟悉的疼痛。“我想和小岩在一起，但是我太懦弱了，没有勇气为此去做点什么。”

在这一刻，岩泉不再在意周围是否有其他人。他俯下身去融化及川的心痛。在嘴唇上掠过一丝温暖之后，及川立刻把烦恼抛之脑后。

事实就是，岩泉会跟随及川到任何地方。不管是去哪里，什么时候，怎么做到。因为就像数百万年以来星星一直都在在数百万英里之外闪耀一样，及川也一直都是属于他的，是他的唯一。

他不需要告诉及川。

因为他已经知道了。

☆ ☆ ☆

他们没有什么路线规划。

及川没有计划或准备任何东西，只是想在错落有致的摩天大楼、神社、还有种着高大树木和流浪猫的公园之间散步。不管是人是鼠，即使最如意的安排设计，结局也往往会出其不意，而及川对这个即兴的约会很满意。他把岩泉拖进任何他感兴趣的商店，比如街角那家特别大的罗森，还有一家里面有粉彩色烤箱和波西米亚吊灯家具店。

当他们到达涩谷恶名远扬的人行通道时——在这之前他们在比萨饼店、面馆和其他几家商店停留了一会儿——一副灯光和声音交织的奇妙景观吞没了他们的感官。星爆一般的脚步声和对话声，明亮的霓虹灯招牌用紫色阴影和充满活力的故事照亮了这个本应漆黑的夜晚。

及川逐渐不支的体力开始给他造成伤害，感觉到自己的脚掌要撑不住了。他的脑袋惊人地快速旋转了一瞬，然后就失去意识。如果不是因为那个忧心忡忡的声音把他吵醒的话，他几乎要失去知觉了—— _几乎_ 。

“坐一会儿吧。”及川听到身旁有人在说话，然后他感觉到一只强有力的手钩住了他的胳膊肘，把他拉到拥挤的广场一侧的长椅上，就在八公的雕像旁边。他睡眼惺忪地抬头看着阿一打开了一罐不那么凉的苏打水，然后是一袋他们早些时候在丸悦买的土豆圈。他把食物递给及川。

罐子冰冷的边缘让他的下唇凉了一下，他感觉自己的视线开始清晰起来。

“你没事吧？”岩泉问，手按着前额检查他的体温。

及川虚弱地点点头。“是的，可能只是有点眩晕。”

“我们不应该走那么远，”阿一内疚地说，好像这是他的错。

尽管有数百人经过，及川还是注意到了阿一的信息素散发出的十足的关心。他突然想到，自己这么容易就累了，这是件很奇怪的事。如果他能够连续打三局比赛，那么他也肯定能受得了从东京塔到涩谷地铁站的5公里步行。土豆小零食和碳酸饮料不足以让他恢复活力，但却缓解了他轻微的恶心。

及川咀嚼的咔咔声被脚步声和人声的烟花声所掩盖。他低下头，往嘴里扔进另一个土豆圈，皱着眉头。

“对不起，”他低声咕哝着，但声音足够让阿一听到。“是我把小岩拖出来的，但现在我已经筋疲力尽了。”

岩泉低头看着这个人，他的身体瘫坐在椅子上。“我不能责怪你，”岩泉告诉他，然后抬头看着没有星星的天空，看着高楼上星星一样的灯光。“这是一个相当大的城市。”

这座城市和及川相差不多——因为就像他一样，它也在不断发展，它的规模和能量让很多人羡慕。

岩泉记得当他准备申请另一所大学的时候，他的父母问他“为什么是东京？”这是一个很昂贵的变化，虽然他的家庭相当富足，但他的成绩不是那么好，而他想要获得的学位又只有东京才有。

可他最好的朋友，被几所大学选中，而且有可能会进入国家队。坦率地说，岩泉可以看出——哦，他可以非常明显地看出及川在犹豫。他不愿意去想自己是及川犹豫的主要原因，但是他非常肯定自己是让及川犹豫的原因之一。他意识到可能正是自己鼓励了及川去别的地方追求梦想，离开自己，离开家乡，他让及川相信距离不是问题，而且那样的选择会更好。及川需要这种动力，需要这种分别的承诺，直到他有足够的自信去追逐自己的梦想，不管身边有没有岩泉。

可惜岩泉没那么有自信。

“小岩，你看。”岩泉把他的视线转向了及川，这个已经多次打破了自己糟糕想法的人。及川举起他张开的手掌，每个手指的根部都套着土豆圈。“你不觉得这些土豆圈比平时要大吗？”

岩泉停顿了一下，静静地看着及川如何像个孩子一样咬住每一个土豆圈，把它从手指上滑下来。这是一个很随意的问题，通常他只会以怒视或皱眉回答，骂对方是个为蠢货或者其他什么。但现在他不慌不忙，盯着及川的手，直到他的思绪中划过一道闪电。他从及川那里抓过那袋土豆圈。

他用手捡了捡，从包装袋里拿出一枚大小合适的土豆戒指。

“及川彻。”岩泉平静地开口。

“在……在？” 及川结结巴巴地说。他研究着阿一，惊讶地发现自己的全名突然从他嘴里蹦了出来，脸上也没有什么特别的表情。在城市的喧嚣声中，及川发现自己难以读懂对方。

周围又三四个人盯着岩泉，看着他蹲下来，这样他就可以和坐着的及川一样高了。他送给他一个形状奇特的土豆戒指，正好能套上及川的手指。

“你愿意做本地勤中心的汤姆上校吗？*”（*注：汤姆上校和地勤中心出自大卫·鲍伊的歌曲《Space Oddity》）

困惑占据了他的舌头，使得及川说不出话来，瞪大了眼。他低头看了看阿一和他手里拿着的那块零食，恍惚又怀疑地摸了摸它。他的心温暖了起来，心跳逐渐加快，在寒冷的空气中轻声笑着作为回应。

“小岩，请不要告诉我你要在一个只死去的狗的雕像前，拿着土豆圈引用什么我听不懂的话向我求婚。”

“是的，”岩泉恬不知耻地承认了，因为忍笑嘴唇都扭曲了，然后扬起眉。“你怎么会 _听不懂_ 这句呢？”

说真的，及川分辨不出阿一到底是不是认真的。他歪着头，一只手托着下巴，胳膊肘放在膝盖上。“那么，我必须现在给你回答吗？我还没有准备好接受这种承诺！”

岩泉只是耸了耸肩，嘴巴卷成一个愚蠢的、沾沾自喜的傻笑，他的表情彻底改变了。“不用，但不管怎样，我知道你会回答什么。”他把沾满咖喱粉的土豆戒指戴到及川的无名指上，比起他自己的手，及川的手更凉一些。“我想成为那个把你带上太空的人。我希望你可以成为异形女王的人类宿主，这样你就可以成为外星人的最高统治者。”

这一次，及川情不自禁地大声笑了起来，岩泉觉得这个笑容美得令人讨厌。 _这个白痴可能认为这一切都_ _只_ _是个笑话。_ 听到他的笑声，岩泉放松了一点。当及川慢慢安静下来的时候，他吸了一口气。

“我必须得说，我觉得这可能是你对我说过的最浪漫的话，”及川轻轻地笑着说，并不想把手抽出来。他凝视着用工业土豆和人造咖喱粉做成的不完美的戒指，不太知道为什么泪水会从自己的眼角划过。

一刻也没有耽误，他把阿一的脸颊捧在手里，呼吸颤抖着在他的额头上落下一吻。阿一在感受到他的嘴唇时就闭上了眼，感受着及川手上临时订婚戒指的粗糙纹理贴在他的脸颊上。

“是的，岩泉一。请成为本汤姆上校的地勤中心。“

这是让岩泉难掩微笑的时刻之一。但他还是隐藏了起来——他歪着头向前探着，嘴唇贴上及川的嘴唇，以此来掩盖自己的幸福和快乐。它还是一如既往的柔软，岩泉从蹲着的姿势微微向上一点，加深了这个吻，双手抓住及川的脑袋把他拉得更近了。

“小岩。”隔着一英寸的空间，及川低声轻语。当岩泉放开他，让他可以呼吸的时候，他开始感到一阵晕眩。

“呃，嘿——唔啊——你在干——啥——”岩泉呻吟着，因为及川用手捏住了他愤怒的脸，像揉面团一样揉着他的面颊。

“你就从来不会吸取教训，是不是？”在城市的嘈杂的背景声中及川说到。阿一抓住他的两个手腕停下他揉脸的动作时，他撅起了嘴。“我们在公共场合。”

“没有人在看，”阿一简单地告诉他，甚至都懒得环顾四周。

及川俏皮地笑着: “你怎么这么肯定？”

“非常肯定。”

为了证明他的观点，岩泉把及川的手腕拉得更近，开玩笑地咬着他的手指，直到他的牙齿咬上了还套在及川手上的土豆戒指。他用牙齿把它咬碎，然后把无名指上的碎屑和咖喱粉舔干净。

“那可是个24k金的戒指，你这个混蛋，”及川低声说，在咯咯的笑声中释放出一股温暖的气息。“你得买个新的换上。”

岩泉咽了下去，看向及川在月光照耀下闪烁的眼睛。

“我正打算这么做。”

在最黑暗的夜晚，在成千上万的人潮中，在数字广告牌和大都市的喧闹中，及川是他能看到的一切，也是他一直想看到的一切，而且岩泉知道，即使在百万人中，他的眼睛也只会盯着他。

☆ ☆ ☆

当列车停靠站台时，一大群人涌了下来，证明夜还很长，游客和当地人都还在匆匆赶往这座城市。及川确保自己没有挡道，直到阿一拉着他钻进拥挤的地铁车厢。

九点半刚过，及川感到胸口一阵收紧。“小岩，我有点呼吸困难，”他带着口罩低声说，闭上了眼睛。

及川的太阳穴上出现了汗珠，这让岩泉觉得很奇怪。列车里没那么暖和，外面也不到十度。“可能不戴这个会舒服一些。”岩泉说着，拉下及川的口罩。把它拿开后，他看到及川的脸完全红了，耳朵和脸颊都涨得通红，半睁的眼皮因为汗水而闪闪发亮。岩泉的眼睛睁大了，一丝担忧涌上心头。

“及川？”他问道，越来越担心。

他们被挤在一起不能动弹，拥挤的人群迫使他们只能呆在现在的位置。及川他把前额放在阿一的肩膀上，双手紧紧地握着他的袖子，只能用嘴巴呼吸。

“小岩，我想我……我可能……”

为了试图找出问题所在，及川的信息素突然充满了岩泉的感官——他整个人陷入了 _恐慌_ ，因为及川闻起来有点太过甜了，他们呆在一起很久了，他知道这不是及川正常的信息素。

岩泉咽下了喉头的恐惧，光是及川的信息素就可以排除其他的可能。

“我想我发情了。”


	5. 年少

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者：林中石象（LOFTER：林中石象）  
> Part V — YOUTH by Troye Sivan

_“我想我发情了。”_

及川一说完这句话，岩泉立刻瞪大了眼睛。他贴近了一点，在omega没法支撑住自己的重量时紧紧抱住了他，在地铁门即将打开时保护性地将他从人流旁拉开，这样乘客在进出时就不会撞到及川。

当他们要换乘时，情况变得更糟了。及川几乎没法好好走路，他的膝盖打着弯，每走一步意识都会更模糊一分。岩泉集中起自己所有力量紧抱住他的腰才能让他站立，带他稳定地一步步前行。他咋着舌环视了一圈周边。人群又开始集中，而岩泉知道他们必须尽快赶上下一班地铁。

及川粗重地吸了一口气。

他在冰冷的空气中喘息个不停，脑袋就像擂鼓一样突突直跳。头痛混合着人群散发的恶臭，胃酸威胁着上升至他的喉咙。及川摇摇晃晃地走向自动售货机旁边的长椅，感谢阿一足够强壮让他不会直接脸着地栽到地上。Alpha用一只手臂紧紧抱着他的腰际，充当他的拐杖一直到他坐下。

“及川。”岩泉担忧地咬着他的口腔内侧。他跪到与他平齐的高度，双手伸向那个年轻人通红的脸颊。“你身上带了抑制剂吗？”他问道，声音近乎恳求。及川无力地摇摇头。“那你之前买的药是什么？难道那些不是抑制剂？”

及川没有回答。他一言不发的地直视着阿一忧虑的绿眼睛，不知怎么的，当下他唯一能思考的事情就是，阿一闻起来好像他最爱的须后水和檀香木，而他只想闻着他的信息素，淹没其中。一阵剧痛突然从下面涌了出来。他抱住肚子，固执地摇着头。

“我想……我想回家。”他紧闭着眼睛，气喘吁吁地说道。

岩泉把及川的头发向后拢了拢，他红扑扑的脸上沾满汗水，表情迷人。他的本能正在渐渐吞噬他，岩泉忍不住去想，这样的他还是如此美丽——双眼茫然而沉重，微微张开的嘴唇急促地呼出温暖的气息。地铁到站发出尖锐的声音让他从不适当的想法中惊醒，这噪音也同样引起了及川的注意。车门一打开，岩泉就飞速带着两人上了车。

及川的信息素可能还远远没有达到它的全部效力，还得再过好几分钟他的信息素才会全面失控，但这已经让岩泉使用自己所有自控力去保持清醒和专注。车内的空调对抑制及川不断散发的信息素根本提供不了任何帮助，岩泉发现omega的信息素每一秒都在变得更加浓郁。

“坚持住。”及川听见一声耳语：“抱紧我。”

及川对地铁的声响、轨道的噪音和周围人们令人不安的沉默更敏感了，他的心脏因此飞快地跳动着。他眨了眨棕色的眼睛，聚焦于岩泉明显的恐慌表情。他那翠绿的眼睛里闪烁着忧虑的光芒，头顶的荧光灯照亮了他们，让及川得以看清。

“小岩……”他模糊不清地呢喃着，前额撞上了岩泉的额头。遍布在他全身的热度越发加重，他紧紧抓住了阿一的衣服，深吸了一口气，让自己没入alpha的信息素中。这不是一件容易的事——尤其是现在空气中弥漫着上百种对缓解他的发情根本无济于事的信息素。

接着，他的皮肤之下开始出现不舒服的瘙痒。及川能感觉到自己的视力开始衰退了，变得对光线越来越敏感。不断攀升的热度布满了他的全身。对阿一的念想终于如雾一般笼罩在他的脑海，让他的心脏泵血的速度比刚才更快。及川急切地想知道他们究竟什么时候才能下这趟蠢车，因为他一直问自己他的发情期究竟什么时候会真正开始——而坦白地说，他只想让阿一对他为所欲为。接下来他感觉到的沉重与其说是难受，不如说是麻烦，及川也不确定自己性欲的爆发究竟会在什么时候开始。

“不要动，深吸一口气。”岩泉指示道。他的低语随时间听起来越来越心烦意乱。他脱下了自己的夹克，然后脱下了连帽衫，接着把衣服披到了及川背上，织物滑动时发出了粗糙的摩擦声。

他双手的触碰刺痛了及川的皮肤，皮肤在衣物摩擦时极度敏感。

岩泉正努力让自己不去担忧——不去恐慌——他真的努力了，因为他不想让及川被他的焦虑感染，而且如果现在他的信息素和存在是唯一能安抚及川的东西的话，他就必须去忍受它，逼迫自己散发出积极的能量。

“你在干什么？”及川无力地问道，然后抬起头，质疑着阿一往他肩膀上盖的层层衣物。他的眼皮沉重，他看到阿一现在只穿了一件薄衫。“太冷了，你会冻僵的。”

“没关系。”岩泉对他说，一只手抚上他汗湿的头发，然后轻轻推着他的头让他靠到自己肩膀上。因为他身上现在没剩几层衣服了，他感觉到了及川的指甲掐进了他的皮肤。“你的信息素开始失控了。”

他希望自己的夹克能挡住及川的信息素，至少在他们到站前能挡住。及川不停地呢喃着他的名字，这对岩泉保持自控几乎没多少好处。不管怎样，他喘息着把他抱得更紧了些。在许多不同的气味中，岩泉决定小心地用自己的气味标记他。他压向及川，把鼻尖蹭过他的头发，嘴唇擦着他的下巴，脸颊贴着脸颊，甚至舔了舔他后颈的皮肤、他的耳后，希望这能抑制那儿的腺体散发的信息素。

“伙计，你闻到了吗？”

“啊？闻到什么？”

“闻起来好像有人在发情。”

及川向后缩了缩，双手开始因为恐惧和担忧颤抖。岩泉立刻注意到了这件事，双手有力地将对方的头按在自己脖子上。

“他们什么都不会做的。”岩泉向他保证。他能听到及川的心跳——急促又紊乱。他的眼睛在拥挤的空间里扫视着，直到他找出了那些注意到奇怪气味的年轻人。他们是在公共场所，脑子正常的alpha肯定不会在这种地方干出糟糕的事。“他们不知道是你。”他补充道。

“小岩……”他气喘着呜咽道。

及川并不是那种很典型的omega，在这么多人里面，没人会发现是他。这似乎并没有让及川冷静下来。他把他抱得更近了些。“我就在这儿。”

他们静静地站在车厢里摇荡，及川继续把他的脸埋在阿一的脖子里，用胳膊搂着alpha的腰，好像这一刻就是永恒。他感觉自己好像一个空罐子，内里等着被装填。

一分钟后，岩泉感觉到及川深深吸了一口气，然后放松了下来。岩泉微微低下头吻了吻他的侧脸，在他的发丝旁边低语着温柔的话。

“我们马上就到了。还有一站。”

一到站，岩泉立刻把及川带出了车厢。通向地铁出口的楼梯又长又陡，岩泉不得不拽着及川往上走。他们如释重负地舒了一口气，到达了一如既往安静、寒冷的后乐园校区。城市的其他部分在他们身边缓慢地掠过，最终过渡到一个由低层公寓和朴素的房屋聚集而成不起眼的居住区。

在他生命中这个关键的时刻，岩泉不能更后悔自己把公寓的钥匙藏在背包口袋的最深处。

“快-快点。”及川说着，几乎无法呼吸，接着他将自己的嘴唇狠狠撞上了阿一、交换着一个粗暴的吻。他骑上了那个坐在地上、背靠着公寓门、找钥匙的alpha。

正常的做法是告诉及川至少他妈的保持冷静一分钟。因为他们正在走廊中间，也许会有其他人听见他们（或者闻见他们）。现在已经是深夜了，岩泉希望现在没人醒着，因为说实话，他并不知道自己在向及川那无比动人的吻屈服前还能坚持多久。他只知道他得在自己完全失去理智前快点进入房间。

岩泉强迫自己从及川的情热与触碰导致的意乱情迷中抽身，把手摸进他的背包底部。如果及川不是那么不耐烦地咬他、顺着他的脖颈吸吮的话，要找到那串该死的钥匙还会容易些。

“操他妈的。”他咒骂着，把背包里的东西全部倒到了走廊里；焦躁的双手在他们买的咖喱块、课本和一个宝矿力空瓶中滑动着，终于找到了他想要的东西。

他愤怒地吼了一声，第一次、第二次都没能插进钥匙孔，因为岩泉把及川摔到了门上。岩泉感觉自己有必要道歉，接着他决定不道歉了——因为他注意到及川根本一点儿都不在意，完全沉浸于亲吻他温暖的嘴唇，一只手摸着着他。

门一开，岩泉就用和亲吻同样大的力气把他推进了门，把散落在地上的东西全部踢进房间，然后砰地关上了门。岩泉更用力地亲吻起及川，抱紧他不让他离开——并不是说及川想离开，因为及川也有同样强烈的抱紧他的欲望。

“小岩——”及川贴在对方的嘴唇上粗喘，身体向后跌倒时搂住了对方的脖子，脚在玄关处的台阶上乱动着。

及川将后脑勺靠在木头上，眼睛与深绿色的眼睛交汇，阿一的手放在他的头两侧，困住了他。Alpha没浪费哪怕一秒，极不耐烦地俯下了身子。他的吻绝妙地温暖了他，一丝浓厚的欲望驱散了冬日的寒意，及川试着脱掉他的外衣，却发现十分困难，一层又一层的大衣外套牢牢地粘在一起。脱到肩膀时厚实的布料卡在了他肩膀上，及川只好放弃，取而代之地将他的胳膊环绕在阿一的脖子上，深陷吻中，好似从瀑布上坠落。

他从来没有闻到过这样的阿一，当他的发情热爆发为一种令他痛苦的强烈性欲时，及川只是让自己在他的信息素中 _淹没_ ，在他让阿一控制他的身体时，他的身体柔软地好似没了骨头。一只粗糙的手在他的汗衫下滑动，无意将布料推了起来。及川蹭着对方的手掌，渴求着比肌肤相亲更强烈的东西。

尽管气温寒冷，阿一的手还是那么、那么温暖地抚摸他冻僵的身体。

“小-小岩，你得——”及川在热吻的间歇呻吟道，扭动着身体。他没法好好说话了，发情让他没法说出一个连贯的句子。

岩泉轻咬、舔舐着及川的皮肤时，发现了一种全新的味道。及川从未尝起来如此甜美，他昏昏沉沉地想。真奇怪，他一点也不在乎自己留下了痕迹的地方，反而无意识地因为人人都会看见他对及川彻底的标记而兴奋了起来。

“及川，可以吗……”岩泉喘息着停了下来，紧贴着对方的胯。他将及川缠在他腰上的腿当做允许下一步的信号，手摸上他绷得紧紧的午夜黑牛仔裤。他摸索着裤子上的纽扣，同时饥渴地亲吻着他身下的及川。

作为回应，及川不顾一切地伸手去脱下对方身上那唯一一件衣服，那件阻止他继续抚摸阿一粗糙而滚烫的皮肤的衣服。他将自己的手指滑过对方紧绷的肌肉，沉溺于这触感，直到岩泉终于把那件衣衫脱掉扔到一边。这感觉很奇怪。他的上半身依然包裹在一堆厚厚的外衣里，但下半身发痛的渴求感让他忘了这些。最后他因为胸部突然传来的冰冷触感倒吸了一口气，他睁开一只眼，瞥见阿一的嘴唇正贴着他硬硬的乳头，亲吻的方式让及川拱起背，拽紧了阿一的头发。

“停-停下——感觉怪怪的——”及川在近乎窒息的呻吟和粗重的喘息之间组织着话语。 _一切_ 都感觉怪怪的。他的心脏怦怦直跳，而阿一离他这样近，他几乎能听见对方那混合着期待与焦虑的不安心跳。

听见了对方屏住呼吸的声音，岩泉停下了，正像及川要求的那样。他将重心转移到自己身上，这样他就能亲吻他的下颌，近到可以吐出道歉的低语。他又顺着他的脖子一路亲了下来，然后开口道。

“及川，接下来的事你——你确定吗？”

阿一的问题让他迷茫，因为他的发情期不渴求任何，只渴求他的拥抱。他疑惑地哼了一声，因为他已经不耐烦了，开始用身体摩擦着阿一的身体。他把对方拉了下来开始又一个让人融化的吻。他想要做爱。他想要一切。

“操，要做，你就—— _操_ ——我等不及了——”及川吸了一口气停了下来，因为他感觉到一股淫液从身下涌了出来。他身子向后仰起，用胳膊挡住双眼，脸因为尴尬红得离谱。在这一刻他几乎没法思考。他神志不清，没法停止乞求。“小岩，操——我们快做——！”

岩泉几乎欲火焚身，但就算他想一遍又一遍地操他、填满他，理性的思考却在他清热的红潮中涌动。岩泉的头脑里充满了各种各样的冲动，但他还没失去理智。好吧，至少现在还没失去。

“及川，我不能……我不能就这么，你还没有——”

“别管那些！我已经吃过药了……！”及川不耐地呛声道，将阿一的脸拉下来，湿湿地咬着他的嘴唇。

“你是说……抑制剂？”

“另一种药。是……”及川的声音逐渐小了下去，他痛苦地呻吟着，现在用两只手臂遮住了他通红的脸。他的话语逐渐转变为撒娇的恳求。“小岩，拜托，别再担心我了，你就——”

在他意识到及川的意思时，阿一的犹豫减少了。他睁开眼，视线几近模糊。难道他需要写一封该死的邀请函才能让阿一继续吗？

他微微抬起身，把嘴唇贴在男人的脸颊上，气愤地把岩泉的裤子拉了下来。“我-我知道你只是想要谨慎些，但是……”及川停顿了一下，双腿缠住阿一，把对方的胯部拉近直到完全贴紧，直到阿一彻底明白他的意思。“小岩， _该死_ ，我想要——快点操我， _操_ ——”

“你怎么这么……”岩泉说不下去了，他的话语消失了，因为他感觉自己的冲动被完全勾起了。过去那个甚至没法给他一个简单的吻别的害羞及川究竟跑去哪儿了？他在及川身上的低吼声近乎威胁，他尽全力不去使用恐吓让对方臣服，生怕引起及川的误解。

他没有误解，他伸出手捧住阿一的脸颊，直直吻上他的嘴唇。

岩泉利用及川张开嘴喘息、呻吟的时机咬住了及川的唇角。及川给了他自由——让alpha混乱地侵略他的唇舌，让他的信息素渗入他的皮肤。

伴随着低吼声，岩泉插了进去。

“我天， _操_ ，小-小岩——”及川在岩泉进入他时发出了一声近乎窒息的呻吟。突然爆发的 _痛楚_ 让他大喊出声。这并没有如他所期望的那样迅速转化为快感。他完全失去了呼吸功能，腹部因为阿一的第一次插入紧缩。他完全插了进去，又满、又痛、又粗，每一次生涩的抽插都在他喉咙里挤出一声干涩、痛苦的呻吟。及川的头向后仰去，试图呼出卡在他喉咙里的空气。

Omega双手颤抖着抓着阿一的脖子，一只手掐进了他的后背，在他让阿一插进去时发出了发狂的、不连贯的悲鸣。他感觉阿一把他的身体压上了冰冷坚硬的地板，将他的头埋进了及川的颈间。及川想他也许已经失去了理智，因为岩泉插入他的方式是如此急不可耐。

“你里面真——见鬼，彻——”岩泉在及川颤抖的唇边呼吸着，他的胯向前顶着，使得及川的双腿在alpha的身侧颤抖。克制很快如云烟消散。他恨自己失去了理智，咆哮声从他的喉咙里挣脱，及川浓郁而诱惑的气味让他神志模糊。他松开了及川的嘴唇，喘息着他的名字，将脸埋进他的颈间。饥渴与强烈的性冲动致使他的理性离他而去，做alpha该做的事的冲动压倒了他大脑中其他一切。及川颤抖着、抽泣着，喘息着，直到他完全不能呼吸。

这时及川懂了，这就是阿一最原始的状态，在这种状态下，他的一举一动都依赖于本能，而这对他来说真的有些太超过了。

“等-等下——不要——！”及川哽咽道，但阿一已经兴奋到了顶点。下半身的疼痛没有消失，他也软了一半。

他不明白发生了什么。他的身体就是被设计为接受这种入侵的，而且他甚至能感觉到自己的淫水就像水龙头里的水一样往外冒。这太奇怪了——因为这实在太痛了，他的身心反应完全相反。这感觉好像在烈火中灼烧，却又爱着这感觉。

这就是 _很痛_ ，而及川需要他停下，否则他就会他妈的死掉。

“小岩——拔出来！我不能——该死，这太——”他大声喊道，紧闭的眼中涌出大量眼泪。他激烈地摇着头，他的喘息声变成痛苦的悲鸣。及川努力去忍耐，因为这是他的身体想要的，是他的大脑对他说这能纾解欲望的。但是他的插入实际上感觉就像烧了起来，不适感根本没有消失。“停下，阿一，停下，好痛——！”

岩泉的意识回归到现实，终于意识到发生了什么。“ _我操_ ，及川，可恶，我很抱歉， _可恶，可恶_ ——”他不停地咒骂着。他的身体僵住了。他试着拔出来，却发现这比他想象的要困难很多。

岩泉微微抬起身，凝视着及川的脸，他的脸已被汗与泪完全浸湿，眉头痛苦地皱着。此情此景好像给了他肚子一拳，他只想他妈的捅自己一刀，因为他让他流泪，因为他正在 _伤害_ 他。他一直对他的眼泪束手无策。岩泉吻着他，再一次在他潮湿的脸颊旁低声道歉，他放慢了自己的速度，或者说至少他在试着放慢速度，因为他的身体并不允许他完全 _停止_ 。

他咬紧了牙关，紧张地低声说：“我……我没法——我没法拔出来。”

“什-什么？”及川的声音就像呼吸一样微弱。他紧张地吸着气。“你说你没法是什么意思？”

岩泉小声咒骂着，他的脸变得深红。“我想——我-我成结了。”

及川的表情扭曲得厉害。“阿一，”他的声音越来越惊慌，“你认真的吗？”

他真的没法回答这个问题，冷风吹过他汗湿的皮肤。“抱歉，我没有——”他停下，看见他身下的那个人紧紧闭住了双眼，交叉着双臂遮住了他的脸。

“你应该提醒我的！”

“我不知道！就这么发生了！”

“你怎么会不知道？你控制着那该死的东西！”

“我说了我不知道！我们以前从来没做过！”

及川发出了深深的哽咽声。“这实在太他妈的尴尬了。小岩，对不起，我真不应该——我真的很抱歉。这是个错误。”他吸了吸鼻子，哭了出来，眼睛开始红肿。“我在这方面真的很烂，”及川边抽噎、边呜咽道：“对不起。”

“什么？别这么说。”岩泉立刻说道，他发出了他所能发出的最柔和的声音。他并不是那个应该道歉的人。及川并不是那个卡进他的屁股里的白痴。岩泉低吼了一声，抓住了他的胳膊，迫使及川伸手搂住alpha的脖子保持平衡。他感觉到及川的内部收紧了，调整起自己。将结从里面拔出来也许会是及川这辈子经历过的最痛的事，而及川本人也清楚这一点。他在他耳边轻声、温柔地道着歉，前前后后亲吻着他沾着汗水的太阳穴——又苦恼又缓慢。“对不起，彻，我——很快就会结束的。”

在阿一微微移动、让他痛苦地滑入他时，他的颈动脉怦怦跳了起来。及川为他体内的强烈感受喘息着，他的肌肉紧紧地箍住了阿一，让他们的身体之间不留任何空隙。疼痛已经减轻了，但还是存在。这一次alpha推进他的身体时没有那么疼了，阿一亲吻着他的嘴唇，提醒及川他就在那儿，他很抱歉，这疼痛很快就会消失。

他的每一寸肌肤都紧绷着，几乎无法呼吸。及川把头抵在地面上，拱起身体，全身僵硬。几乎在同一时刻，阿一最后往里插了一下，嘶声射了进去。他的动作逐渐减慢到静止，精液填满了及川，直到他发现自己能拔出来了。

不到一秒，岩泉就松开了平衡，倒在了地上。他确保自己没有倒在及川身上，接着一言不发地亲吻起他。

“小-小岩……小-一……”及川喘息着，本能地喊出他的名字的所有呢称，就像一台破唱机。他感到小一的手放在了他脸颊上，另一只手向后拢着他的刘海，然后在他的额头上温柔地吻了一下。

“我在这儿。”岩泉沙哑地低声道，把他抱在怀里。他手伸向下面，提起了裤子，松松垮垮地挂在胯上。他跪在及川身前，用拇指轻轻擦着他沾满泪痕的脸颊。“真的很抱歉，及川。”疲倦的男人只是点了一下头，哼了一声作为回应。“来吧，坐起来。”他接着说道。地板看起来并不是什么休息的好地方。

对方不假思索地服从了他。他的身体真的很沉重，阿一撑着他的后背让他坐起身，温柔地拉着他，让他沉入alpha的怀抱。

他们在地板上坐了一会儿，喘不过气的及川靠在岩泉身上，让他的身体从休克中恢复过来，发情被抑制住了。在意识到自己没法自行移动后，他允许阿一移动他的身体。一只手紧紧抓住了依旧穿在及川身上的夹克，拉回了原处，温暖着omega的肩膀，遮住他缀满红色吻痕的脖颈。及川放纵自己享受着阿一的温暖，和包裹住他躯干的外套的舒适。这是他身上仅剩的衣物了，所以他在冷空气吹过他光裸的腿时缩了缩脚趾。

“小岩，水。”及川懒洋洋地呢喃道，偎得更近了。

比起上次有了更多经验的岩泉简短地低声说了一句“好”，让及川靠在墙边休息一会儿，期间自己急急忙忙地去厨房拿水瓶。在他回来的时候，公寓里非常安静，让岩泉心想及川可能睡着了。

但他还没睡着，岩泉用手指把他乱糟糟的棕发梳到了后面。“想洗个澡吗？”他问他。

及川大口吞咽着，把水瓶喝空了，然后睡眼惺忪地扑向了岩泉，胳膊抱紧了他的脖子。岩泉在想他该不该把这个行为当成一句“是”。之后他在他红通通的颧骨上印下一吻，接着带他去洗澡。

☆ ☆ ☆

“刚才真是太糟糕了。”及川一边刷牙一边说道，身体在浴缸里伸展开来。

水温宜人，正处在最佳温度，液体肥皂将水染成了漂亮的淡紫色。在他身体里搅动的发情热潮现在已经完全消失了，所以他的感官暂时恢复了正常——直到下一波情潮袭来。他疲倦地笑了笑，喝了一口水，而一旁的岩泉正在刷牙，全身上下只穿了一条运动裤。

满嘴泡沫的及川叫了叫他。阿一转过身，拿出一个纸杯，让及川就把水吐到里面。他把牙刷递给他，擦了擦嘴，然后重复道：“真是太糟糕了。”

岩泉疑虑地瞥了他一眼，然后又看回了自己在镜子里的倒影。他吐了口牙膏沫，然后说：“完全同意。”

及川转回去，发出了很大的水花声，手臂环抱住自己的膝盖。他把头侧靠在胳臂上，微微倾身看向阿一。“也许我们应该再试一次。这次能成功吗？”他的语调里有一种柔和的音律。

岩泉嗤了一声，坐到了浴缸边上。他使劲捏住及川的鼻子，从omega那儿得到了一连串的呜呜声。“作为一个中途一直在哭的人，你还真够有自信的。”

“你成结了！”他反驳道，因为阿一捏着他的鼻子而发出鼻音。“这才是我们的第一次！”

他的鼻子被放开了，他呻吟着揉揉让鼻子恢复。他抬头看向阿一等着他生气的反驳，或者辱骂，但这都没有发生。相反，他看见阿一深深吸了一口气，内疚扭曲了他的面容。

“真的很抱歉。”阿一在这该死的五十分钟以来说了一百遍抱歉。

及川的心脏紧缩着，生气地向阿一扬起眉。如果要说有错，他才是那个有错的人——因为他太没耐心，因为他拒绝了自己身体的需求。及川瞪向阿一，注意着他背肌最轻微的变化，希望自己能看到他的眼睛。他从水里抬起一只手，摸着阿一的胳膊。

“我之前跟你说过，”及川开始说，声音低沉：“我的发情期并不是很合作，而我也并不习惯——好吧，我对这些……omega的东西全都不习惯。”他清了清嗓子，清了清头脑，思索阿一究竟知不知道他到底有多幸福。“是我让你陷入那种困境的，我知道你根本没办法说不。”及川说道，模仿着阿一过去曾在他因为后悔而愚蠢地道歉时说过的话。

这时，岩泉转向了他，而他用自己惬意的微笑迎接他。

“所以我们现在扯平了。”及川温柔地说。注意到阿一的身体语言变得放松下来，他笑了起来，声音撞上墙壁发出回声。“我知道我无论怎样都会搞砸这些的。”阿一深吸了一口气，张开嘴想说什么，但及川立刻打断了他。“你少说什么这一切不是我的错。别想再和我互相抢锅。”

“我没想说。”岩泉简短地说道，轻轻转过身体面对及川。他温柔而懊悔地微笑着，把粘在及川额头上的长刘海往后拢了拢。“你知道我通常都很克制。”

他的眼皮因为阿一那舒缓、歉意的触摸沉重起来。“嗯，那我就把这句话当赞美了。”及川带着和他同样温柔的微笑说道。他摸索向阿一的脸，想弄明白他在想什么。他又因为悔恨皱起了眉。及川注意到了对方有些脆弱的感受，所以他握住了阿一的手，侧头将脸颊贴在了对方暖和的手掌上。

“你看不出来我超幸福的吗？”及川红着脸坦白道，发现自己突然没法呼吸了。“我超幸福，感觉好像自己异形幼虫穿胸了！”

岩泉惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，然后在想象异形胚胎在及川的胸腔里孕育时缩了一下。“真恶心，”他咕哝着轻笑了一声，从浴缸边缘弯下身子，把嘴唇贴在及川头上。他的头皮上还有洗发水的泡沫，甜甜的西瓜香味让他的鼻子发痒。“我想，我也很幸福。”岩泉终于说道。

虽然他的脸上并没有完全表现出幸福，但及川能从他的眼睛里看出来。

“幸福？你看起来就像一块悲伤的火星砂岩。”及川笑道，真情实感地想知道自己该怎么哄好这块岩石。他把阿一的脸捧起来。“我告诉你，我很好。是我的错，OK？所以不要用这幅表情看我了。”

“哪副表情？”岩泉艰难地问出声，及川正挤着他的脸。

“好像你很后悔一样。”

“我才不后悔。”

“我能感觉到你的内疚——甚至能闻到你的内疚。”及川坚定地看着他绿色的眼睛。阿一什么也没说。“小岩，拜托，嘿。”及川低声说。他看着阿一，睫毛颤动着，双臂攀升环住他的脖子。他抬起下巴，本来打算用嘴唇抵住alpha张开的双唇，但最后，他粗暴地拉着alpha的脖子，直到alpha失去平衡，掉进了水里。

“及川，你这个混——！”岩泉怒吼着，尴尬地滑入小浴缸里。他看到及川将膝盖抬到胸前，满是爱意地笑着，可爱地歪着头。他身上穿着的运动裤变重了，吸满了洗澡水。他瞪着自己的湿衣服，然后瞪向及川，及川看到他的皱眉缩了缩。水落下，稍微压扁了他根根直翘的头发。“我要杀了你。”

“怎么？现在正好洗个澡，不好吗？”及川将自己的调戏平衡在了让人生气和发笑之间。他挪了挪，从水下抓住了阿一的两只手腕，把它们当作杠杆将把自己拉近至浴缸的另一侧，这样他便能在倚入在阿一的两腿之间，蜷缩在他的胸前。

尽管他不想承认，但这个动作平息了岩泉不断上升的愤怒，然后他在及川不断溅起水花直到自己终于稳定在一个地方以后，大声叹了口气。

浴室里一片寂静，只有水龙头的滴答声和他们的呼吸声。及川斜躺着，呼出白气，靠在岩泉身上放松着，好像他一直属于那里。然而岩泉想，他确实属于。他们总是完美地与对方契合，好像锁与钥匙。无意识地，岩泉把手搭在及川的肩上。

 _他的肌肤_ _如此_ _柔软。_ 岩泉俯下身用气味标记他，鼻子和嘴唇在他乳白色的皮肤表面上摩挲着，皮肤上印着有粉色的吻痕和牙印。他听到了及川疑惑的咯咯笑声，他的身体因为痒痒的触碰挺直了。及川闻起来仍然像是在发情。他的脉搏跳动着散发芬芳，与磨砂啫喱和沐浴液的味道完美地混合在一起。岩泉亲吻着他的后颈，在及川苍白的皮肤上增添了更多的色彩。

“我想我可能不小心刻印下了你。”及川突然说道。他在阿一怀里晕晕乎乎的，如果不开口说话，他怕自己会当场睡着。

岩泉将嘴唇从对方的皮肤上移开。“在刚刚？”

及川摇摇头。“在很久以前。”他开始说，声音很小。“早在我分化之前。”他习惯性地抓住阿一的手，仅仅因为他可以，拇指划过他的掌纹。“自从我分化以后，每个alpha闻起来都像死尸！而且他们自己却什么也闻不到。这不是很奇怪吗？”

岩泉什么也没说，让及川揉着他的手。他感觉他可能有点紧张。每当及川感到不安的时候，他总会握着对方的手这么做。所以岩泉只是让他柔软的指尖在他深色、长满老茧的皮肤纹路上摩擦，只要这让他感觉良好。

“除了你以外，小岩。”他的手指放慢了，停在了阿一的掌中。然后他笑了。“就算你一个星期不洗澡我都会觉得你的味道好闻。”及川半开玩笑地说，眼睛一直盯着自己和阿一的手。“它就是很治愈。不知道为什么，你的信息素会缓解我的——我不知道，但有时它能帮助我度过发情期，能消除我的头痛。”他静静地吸了一口气，然后沉向水的更深处，下滑到阿一的胸口。“我想一直都是你。”他撅起嘴唇。“我想，在其他alpha都陷入无意识的发情状态时……我只是一直在想‘小岩真酷’。他一点也没受到影响！我想过可能是因为你对它产生了免疫，因为我们在一起很长时间了，或者之类的，然后我意识到也许——也许是因为小岩觉得我的信息素很难闻？会是这样吗？因为我闻到其他的alpha就是这种感觉，所以我想也许我的气味让你觉得很恶心。这就是为什么我在家里时并没有隐藏它，因为它可以惹你生气什么的。”

空气中安静了一会儿，而及川并不确定阿一对此会有什么反应。

“你他妈是在和我开玩笑吗？”

及川睁大了眼睛。阿一愤怒地呻吟着，身体在及川身后在震动。

“你知道我有多少次因为你勃起吗？”

“什-什么？”及川窒息了。“你——因为我？”

岩泉挠挠头，沮丧地低吼着。如果及川有勇气把这些事都说出来，那他应该也能坦白一两件尴尬的事儿。

“你真以为我一天拉三回屎？”

“等等，你是说你并没有？”及川转过头越过阿一的肩膀想看看他脸上的红晕。“我还以为你的肠子真的坏了。”

“你知道我是什么意思，你个小混蛋。”

及川哼了一声以抑制笑声，微微向后仰，轻柔地在他脸颊上吻了一下。“别担心，小岩。我会替你保守秘密的。”

“嗯，没错。”岩泉翻着白眼，信不过地嗤道：“我打赌你一定很想告诉所有人你他妈快把我逼疯了。”

那之后，及川变得沉默，而且出于某些原因这让岩泉有些紧张。他低头看着及川的手，依旧握着他的手。

及川扭过身体以让自己面对阿一。他的眼睛发出一道决心的光芒，然后将他的脸凑近了阿一。

“小岩，我们再做一次。”

岩泉张开了嘴，眼睛因为震惊而睁大。

“你 _疯_ 了。”

及川紧闭住眼睛，开始撒娇道：“可是我现在真的真的很想操你——”

岩泉难以置信地摇了摇头。他眯起眼睛看着他。“你几乎都站不起身来。”

“我-我现在没事了！”及川近乎绝望地大叫道：“我保证这次我不会求你马上插进去！我们 _都_ 知道第一次并不会那么成功。”他轻笑了一声，然后把嘴唇贴上了阿一的下巴，一只手轻轻地摩擦着他依旧穿着运动裤的大腿。

岩泉的心狂跳了起来。及川的第二波发情热已经开始渗进他的身体，他的信息素带来的影响已经让人无法忍受了。但尽管他非常想把及川推倒，当场在这个该死的浴缸里操他，这次他的大脑战胜了他的本能，他沮丧地吼着，滑稽地用手推开了及川的脸。

“停下。”他严厉地说道，脸上只有认真。“你需要休息。”

他自己鼓起了脸。他当真拒绝了一个omega的求欢吗？“不，不，小岩，我说过了！我现在已经好了！”

岩泉大声地叹着气，抓住浴缸边缘，站了起来，湿透的运动裤上的水滴到瓷砖上，水溅得到处都是。

“洗完澡我们就去睡觉。”脚一碰到冰冷的瓷砖他就说道，声音坚定。

岩泉走出浴室的时候立刻换了件干衣服，在他的皮肤完全结冰之前。一把及川和他的挑逗的信息素锁进浴室里，他的勃起就开始慢慢消退。他深吸了一口气，把一只手按在太阳穴上。及川的本能仍然在抗拒，岩泉也不知道这究竟是为什么。也许是因为他内心里其实依然很恐惧，就算他的身体反应完全相反。不管怎样，他要确保自己不会再次伤害及川。

岩泉在房间里踱来踱去，以让自己的勃起平息。有关伤害及川的想象可不美好，他感到腹股沟处的紧张感突然减弱了。他倒在床上，看着浴室门，然后闭上了眼。空气中的凉意拂过他的脸颊，他想起及川在他身下时发出的声音、散发的气味、他的触摸是如何轻易让他发疯，他的脸变得通红——

“小岩。”及川打开浴室门喊道。

只需半秒钟他发情的气味就完全弥散在了空气里——它绝不平静。又浓又厚，甜得要命。岩泉的身体做出了相应的反应，他感觉自己体内所有的开关都被 _打开_ 了。及川的脚步声让他睁开了眼睛。

“又——又开始了，”及川抽泣着，声音嘶哑。“我-我该怎么办，小岩？”

岩泉急迫地坐起身看向及川，他涨红的脸因为难耐而扭曲着，眼睛明亮，双臂保护性地环抱住自己的身体。他身上的浴衣挡不住他的颤抖。岩泉没想到下一波情潮会这么快开始，但他意识到他第一次并没正确地让及川的发情热消失。听到及川懊丧的声音，岩泉的心脏快他妈要沉到胃里去了。

如果有什么能让他的心碎成碎片，那就是及川的眼泪。

“过来。”岩泉踱到床边，举起双臂，直到及川颤抖的身体坠入他的怀抱。一开始他深深抱着他，小臂紧紧压着omega的后背。在这一刻，岩泉并不介意及川还是湿漉漉的，不介意他在出浴前甚至没用毛巾擦干身体。

“嗯……小岩好暖和。”及川贴着他舒服地呼了一口气，把脸深深地埋在岩泉脖子上。他在他皮肤上留下了一连串的吻。

岩泉被及川的吻弄得心烦意乱，被他冰冷的嘴唇擦过他的下巴的方式弄得心烦意乱。及川似乎对自己想做的事情异常坚定，岩泉认为自己可能会被及川的一时兴起所左右。

“你——你确定要做吗？”岩泉呼了口气，将温暖的嘴唇贴在对方的脖子上，气味标记着对方，以掩饰自己的紧张。及川没做声，用沉重的呼吸回答，他也因此被完全倾身于他的欲望攫住。他用鼻子轻推着及川的鼻尖，将头倾到正确的角度，直到双唇相接，直到他们之间再无空隙。

他几乎没法克制住自己，但他一直对自己说他得克制。这一次他们会慢慢来——不再互相撕扯对方的衣服，不再轻率，不再急躁。

岩泉轻轻地将手放在及川的腰上，将他拉向床边。他吼着，又偷走一个吻。及川体贴地缩着身体，让两人可以处在同一个水平面上，岩泉对此很满意。及川伸出双臂搂住了岩泉的脖子，在他身边乱动着，希望自己能夺得主导权。岩泉毫无预兆地把他压倒床上，紧紧抿着嘴唇。

即使在黑暗中，及川的眼睛仍然很明亮，他抬头看向岩泉的样子，他躺在他身下的样子，完全地与他平行，毫无防备，将一阵朦胧而陶醉的恍惚捣入岩泉的大脑。冰冷颤抖的双手滑进他的衣衫，及川锋利的指甲在岩泉的后背刻下月牙。

“为什么只有我一个人裸着？”及川在接吻的间隙撒着娇，他的双手探进阿一的衬衫下，感受着对方的体温和肌肉。

他挺起身，举起胳膊，让及川脱掉他的衣服。空气里弥散着一丝清洁剂的香味，T恤被漫不经心地扔到地板上。他再一次慢慢潜下身，嗅着及川的信息素，和发情热。

“高兴了？”岩泉用胳膊撑在及川头两侧，取笑道。

及川用微笑贴上他的嘴唇作答，开始拽他新换的运动裤。

现在及川的信息素有些不一样了。气味和他们在地铁上时散发出的那种不同，也和他们在公寓门口时那种不一样。现在他的气味没有那么疯狂。事实上，及川闻起来非常安定，就像完美组合的花束，就像他身上挥之不去的西瓜洗发水和椰子身体乳的香气。

毫无疑问，这依然很诱惑，但是这次岩泉没有自己好像沉入了无意识的深水的感觉。

岩泉弯下腰舔舐起omega的嘴唇，接着是他的下巴，舌头从颈部柔软的皮肤滑到锁骨，一直到一粒硬硬的乳头。及川在这触碰下扭动着，习惯着岩泉他能碰到的皮肤上滑过时留下的冰凉水痕。他探索着他的身体——抚摸他，记录下他手中及川皮肤的触感。每一刻，他指尖的每一次揉擦，都让岩泉越来越硬，裤裆越来越紧。

他看见湿透了的浴袍依旧摇摇晃晃地挂在及川的胳膊上。岩泉将手从他身侧下滑到腹部，这样做时他轻轻咬住了嘴唇。及川身体紧绷着，发出一声柔柔的哭腔，因为岩泉用他自己的阴茎擦过及川的，一只手抓握着保持它们的位置。他握得更紧了些，及川咬紧牙关，低声叫出了alpha的名字。他呜咽着，抵着岩泉的手掌渗出液体。

岩泉一直注视着他，奇妙地对及川身体的敏感并不惊讶。在他身下的人拖着沉重的呼吸，伸出胳膊搂住他的脖子。饥肠辘辘般，岩泉探索起对方的嘴，思索着他是否该把手从原来的地方移开。他退后了一点，看着及川的脸——沉醉在某种特定的渴求和无法满足的饥饿中。岩泉将额头抵上他的额头，脸一样通红，呼吸一样急促。

“如果疼就告诉我，”岩泉告诉他，声音严肃而平静。“这次我会停下来。”

及川呜咽着，认真地点点头。“好-好的，好的……”

缓慢地，他插入一根手指，接着是另一根，直到里面有三根手指，专注而细心地在里面弯曲、扩张。岩泉知道这不足以应对及川的发情，他知道及川想要插得更深。他的呻吟声越来越大，越发不检点，竭力呼出他能发出的任何声音。“一……阿一……！”

他的肩膀因克制而颤抖，在欲火中唤着，跟随着对方手指的动作，想要被插得更深，将他深深吸入。及川紧缩着肚子，他的入口夹得越来越紧，呻吟着将自己的不洁欲望吐入岩泉嘴中。他的手指滑润地进进出出，淫液在里面咕啾拍打着，滴到了床单上。

“阿-阿一……”及川呜呜叫着：“已-已经够了——”

岩泉拔出了手指，打断了他没说完的请求，而他的手上沾满了多余的淫液。他轻哼着，紧紧抓住及川的屁股，一只手滑到及川大腿前侧，然后轻轻地在他柔软的皮肤上留下一连串吻。

“小-小岩……”及川用哭腔喊道，在岩泉不停地逗弄着他的乳尖，吻着、咬着他的大腿内侧时抽气。他在岩泉难捱的触碰下扭动、挺起自己的胯，鼓励alpha做更多，感觉有另一种解脱涌上心头。在昏暗的灯光下，岩泉捕捉到了及川泪汪汪的眼睛。“阿一。”他一遍又一遍呻吟道，每次他开口，半闭着的眼睛就会颤动。

岩泉没有犹豫，插入了他。

从及川的喉咙里发出的声音暗示着这一次并没有痛苦。他身体的自然反应是在这突然的压力下绷紧，但不像他们的第一次，并没有阻力。岩泉确保及川不会感到任何痛苦的扩张。只有那种难以置信的、岩泉深深埋入他身体的感觉，满足于及川一直深深渴求的被填满，却并没有任何痛苦。

“及-及川——操。”他哼了一声，贴着omega的嘴唇喘息，当他沉入更深处时，感觉到一股全新的火花点燃了他的神经。一种不可计量的感觉传遍了他的全身，每一次插入都使星星在他的视野中闪光。他的胯从容不迫地摆动，随着时间的推移加快了节奏。他对着及川的耳朵喘了口气。“彻，你、你还好吗？”

及川用淫荡的呻吟和无知觉的点头回答了他，身体靠得更近了。“小-小岩。”他在愉悦中气喘吁吁，手指在他的头发里收紧，崩溃为内里紧紧吞吃着阴茎的躯体。

阿一的抽插变得贪婪、有力、令人满意地缓慢——他们皮肤摩擦让及川发疯。他感觉他的发情热遍布到了全身，口水在嘴里积着，直到从他分开的唇瓣滑落。及川想要他的全部——想要阿一——直到他浑身酸痛、声音嘶哑和疲倦不堪。阿一的重量，他的汗水，他的痛楚——他想要一切。在他的思想和身体中盘旋着的只有阿一，除此之外再无一物，他喊着他的名字，叫他把他填满，抓紧床单，然后抓着另一个人的头发将他拉近，把舌头塞进他嘴里。

“小-小岩，你、你爱我，对吗？”及川在湿吻的间歇中随呼吸问道。他用双腿紧紧地缠住了对方的腰，而阿一继续推进深处。

“你究竟在——”岩泉将目光下移到及川泪痕累累的脸上。“我们非要在现在说这个？”他喘息着问道，呼吸急促。

那双深深掐在他背后的手突然消失了，然后他看见及川悲惨地在通红的眼睛边擦着眼泪。“就算这一次也……也没成功……”

“妈的，拜托，别这么说。”岩泉急促地说，亲吻他的额头作为保证，他的动作节奏在听到及川沮丧、紧张的抽泣声后停止了。

“就告诉我吧。”及川吞咽着喉咙，声音崩溃。“我-我不想失去你。小岩，就算这次——就算这次也没成功，你会——你会仍然和我在一起吗？就告诉我，好吗？”及川在绝望的抽泣中乞求着，他的声音沙哑，他的身与心都处在完全崩溃的边缘。

他的眼睛，他的面孔——脱下了面具，绝望，可怜，渗满了欲望——一起编织成了这幅奇异的表情，折磨着岩泉的心，激起他一种复杂的情绪。

“及川……”他轻声道，他的声音生硬但也温顺。

以尽可能温和的方式，岩泉挺直脊背，抓住了及川的手腕，从他那湿漉漉的沾满泪水的脸旁边拉开。另一只手亲昵地放在了omega的背后，岩泉把他拉入了怀中，他们的身体仍然交织着、链接着。他让及川跨坐在他的大腿上，让他的重量落在自己身上。这个陌生的角度使得及川闭紧了双眼，比起疼痛更像是不安地叫出了声。不过他在岩泉再一次涌入他的身体时很好地安定了下来。他的双手环抱着及川，不留一丝空隙。

“我不需要告诉你所有这些。”岩泉低声道，倾身在他的眼皮上种下一个温软的吻。他用手抚摸着及川湿漉漉的背，希望及川能记住他的话。“只要你想要我在这里，我就会一直在这里。”

“无论发生什么？”

“是。”岩泉说，微笑着吻了吻对方的嘴唇。“无论发生什么。”

另一声抽泣在他看向岩泉时爆发了，紧接着他把自己投身入alpha怀中，紧紧抱住他，好像他是他唯一的救赎，唯一的解药。用有力的双手锁住他的后背，及川开始往上支起身躯，然后又落下，他的小腿支在岩泉的大腿两侧。

“疼吗？”岩泉呻吟着问道，而另一个人紧紧地抓着他。及川似乎没法组织出合适的回答，只是摇摇头不顾一切的说着‘不’，害怕岩泉会停下。

他们的姿势给了及川更多的控制权，而岩泉能感觉到他的结开始膨胀，因为及川正尽全力骑乘着他。这一次他的感觉更深，他感觉到结就在及川体内，就在这时岩泉知道他撑不了多久了，因为及川又紧、又润滑地包裹着他。及川碾磨着，流下口水，因为那种压迫的感觉——因为里面的 _完全充实_ 。那种粗暴适当地击中了他，他仰起了头，沉浸在无比的幸福之中。

“小、小岩……”及川在混乱的喘息和呻吟中小声道。岩泉能感觉到及川的整个身体都在颤抖，在每一次插入时呻吟，一次又一次地喊出他的alpha的名字，因为就在那一刻，及川已不能再区分出痛苦和快乐，只是对一切失了神，除了从下面插进他身体的温度。

“里面，”他喘息着：“射到里面，阿一——”

及川颤抖的声音让岩泉的脊背滑过一阵战栗，一种强烈的冲动压倒了他的身体。及川发出的声响扰乱了他的感官。omega把他的脸埋在岩泉的脖子里，摇着屁股，猛拉着他体内的结以获得更多的快感。

岩泉淹没在他们身体的原始而兽性的肉欲之中，迫使自己遵从omega的欲求，在无尽的释放之潮中游动，直到他的身体因狂喜而悸动，直到及川的身体逐渐放松下来，这不再是什么折磨。

及川几乎在岩泉身体上昏迷，后来整个人都融化在了他身上，而结紧紧地留在他身体里。alpha在知道自己快要到了时，将头向后仰起。就好像烟花在他眼睛之后爆发，快感的超新星以雷霆急速点燃了他的身体。

之后，发现自己很难坐起身，岩泉屈服于疲惫，身体向前倒下，倒在他身下的青年身上，贴着他沾满汗水的皮肤喘气。及川举起手，温柔地抚摸着他尖尖的头发，就好像他在爱抚一只表现良好的动物。

“怎么？拔不出来？”及川沙哑、气喘的笑声听起来好像喝醉了，伸出手用湿润、马虎的吻来奖励他的alpha。让岩泉惊讶的是，在他们刚刚以为不节制而产生的不幸之后，他还能像这样笑着开玩笑。他想，这有点可爱，而他轻咬着及川的嘴唇，只因为他想。

“呃，对不起，只有——再等一会。”岩泉在他耳边说着，语气中开始渗透出惊慌。他把脸藏进及川的颈弯，罪恶感开始在背后蔓延。这对及川来说一定很不舒服，他的腿和骨盆因为长时间弯曲成一种劳累的姿势而疲惫不堪。岩泉试图射空他最后剩下的精液，这样他的结就能回缩——这样他就可以让及川休息。

岩泉把及川射得满满的，然后拔了出来。及川随着快乐的浪潮呜咽着，感觉到临界的疼痛，因为他的身体要求休息。他感受着印在他额头上的吻，接着慢慢地下降到他的嘴唇。岩泉一次又一次地吻着他，坚定、深沉、充满歉意，压在及川身上，直到他在床单上颤抖着融化。

“及川？”岩泉问道，额头贴着他的。他粗糙的手掌抚摸着及川的颈背，蹭过他的下巴，拇指擦着干涸在他脸颊上的眼泪。他再次把嘴唇贴在及川的嘴上，及川愉快地回应着。岩泉躺在他身上休息着，直到余韵过去。

但他很快意识到，如果及川继续待在他们现在的位置上可能会感到不舒服。当他感到寒冷的空气代替了他们身体渴求的湿意时，他抓起了被单盖住了他们的身体。

岩泉小心地移动到及川的身旁，在他身边躺下，而另一个人则侧过身面对着他，枕在岩泉的小臂上。岩泉沙哑地说道：“你还好吗？”

由于精疲力尽，及川懒洋洋地在被单之间移动着，舒服地靠在了阿一身上，沉溺在他的温度和信息素中，四肢沉重，发情热奇妙地熄灭了。及川拖着他沉重的眼皮，睁开眼摇了摇头。

“嗯，我很好，”他小声道，虚弱地向阿一微笑。“不仅仅是还好。”

岩泉很喜欢及川斜视着对他微笑的样子。他回以爱慕的目光。“这次没有那么糟糕。”他小声说着，睡意十分明显。这次与糟糕完全相反，在他身边疲倦的青年开心地哼声表示同意。他在床上晃动着，身体更靠近了些，亲吻着最靠近他嘴唇的那块皮肤。“你想再洗一次澡吗？”

“唔，并不很想。”及川嘟囔着，把他的脸埋进他锁骨之间。“我倒不介意像这样脏兮兮地睡觉。”他笑着伸出脖子，露出愉快而色气的微笑。“我喜欢这种做完以后小岩依然在我里面的感觉。”

岩泉瞪着他，嘴唇抽了抽，因为及川那没品的戏弄在他内心燃起了一团奇特的火焰。岩泉并没有用脏话反驳他，而是伸手捧起及川的脸，玩笑地咬着他的鼻梁。

“啊——你在干嘛，小岩，停下！”及川边咯咯地笑着边吸着气，另一个人啃着他能接触到的范围内的每一块皮肤：他的嘴唇，他的脸颊，他的下巴——任何地方都会被啃到。

岩泉感觉到他的发情热的香味再一次波动起来，所以他停下玩弄及川的动作，问起一个自及川不恰当地提起它以后他一直想问的问题。

“为什么你已经开始考虑分手了？”岩泉以一种严肃的语气问道。他感觉到及川心紧张地跳动起来。“你一直在胡说八道，说什么这些事不会有结果——”

“我们不知道。”及川硬生生地打断他，把脸埋在阿一的胸膛上，躲进被子里。“我们不知道未来会发生什么。要是小岩最终因为我总是从中间开始挤牙膏、或者因为我总是忘记把洗好的衣服放进烘干机、或者因为我总是丢钥匙把自己锁在公寓外面而厌倦了我，那该怎么办？”

及川的声音中有一丝怀疑，背叛了他们多年来建立起来的信任。夜静了，岩泉希望他能看到及川的脸。

“如果你去找了别人该怎么办？”他接着说道，最后他的声音开始嘶哑。

岩泉的眼睛睁大了。“及川——”

“如果你找了一个漂亮的omega，一个甜美、善良又娇小的——”

“我操啊，及川，给我闭嘴。你把我当成什么了？”阿一愤怒地嘶吼道。如果及川没这么累这么恍惚，他可能会给他一个头槌。相反，及川感觉到抱着他的那双手收紧了。“你认为我会就这样离开你吗？你认为我会对其他任何人做这些事吗？”他把脸贴在阿一的胸膛上，希望他的皮肤能吸收他眼睛里流出的液体。

及川没有回答——不知道为什么他最近哭得那么厉害，也不知道为什么他总是想着最坏的情况。当周围有别人在时他绝对不会主动哭泣，就算那是阿一。这可能是因为他体内奇怪的omega激素，或者是因为他身体在发情期间的催乳素水平变化，但无论如何，及川强迫自己停下来。最初，他犹豫着是否要融入对方的怀抱，但阿一的触摸让他意识到他完全不该犹豫。

“从之前到现在，我做过的所有事情，”岩泉把他们的腿缠在一起，开始说。他在及川头顶上按下一个吻。“除了你，我不会对任何人这么做。”

岩泉感觉到及川贴着他的胸膛微微笑了一下，一声颤抖的感谢的叹息让他的皮肤发痒。他不知道是他自己的心跳，还是及川的心跳在寒冷的空气中回响。当及川从床单下面钻出来的时候床垫向下沉了沉，他的脸上是一种岩泉无法描述的表情。房间很黑，但是他能看到他释然的棕色眼睛，黑色的睫毛被泪水打湿，头发依旧因为汗水和洗澡水而湿漉漉的。

“谢谢你。”

及川开始考虑起第三次圆满他们的结合，直到他又打了一个哈欠。他一合上嘴阿一就用他的嘴抵上他，而说实话，及川毫不介意。他永远不会厌倦亲吻。

“别想太多了，去睡觉吧。”阿一对他说，及川情不自禁地屈服于他双臂带来的安全感，以及他们厚厚的毯子带来的温暖。

他们的第一次并不是最好的——而及川知道现在想改变已经太晚了。但这没关系，他想。第二次毫无疑问弥补了它，而及川确信，未来将会有更多的机会来弥补他们可能犯下的每一个错误。

当他闭上眼睛的时候，他的思绪依旧昏昏沉沉，他的身体呼喊着想要休息。因此，及川只是沉入阿一的怀抱里—— _他的alpha的怀抱_ ——而单单是这个想法就让他的心像野火一样跳动。他缩得更近了些，发现自己很容易就陷入深眠。

☆ ☆ ☆

“有人能把岩泉同学叫醒吗？”

坐在他桌旁的学生轻推了岩泉两下才让他坐起身，睁开眼睛。他眨了几下眼睛聚焦，发现自己在一个阶梯教室里，正有好几只眼睛盯着他看。当他看到教授冲他皱眉时，他立刻从座位上站了起来。

“很高兴你能再次加入我们，”他听到教授用麦克风讲道，确保每个人都能听到站在讲台后面的他所说的话。“顺便说一句，你还有10分钟的时间去写完我布置的练习。”

岩泉昏昏欲睡地哼了哼，清了清嗓子。他疲惫地看着桌上什么都没写的习题纸，生气地挠挠头，小声咒骂了几句。他班上的同学们在周围窃笑着，他恨不得把他们都瞪死。

“哎呀，我说错了，”他的教授再次插话，看着他的手表。“还有 _9_ 分钟，你要用意识活动能力和环境影响因子来解释人类工程学，岩泉同学。”

“我已经知道了，快他妈闭嘴吧。”岩泉悄悄自语着，声音很小，邻座的人听不到。他用指节揉揉眼睛想摆脱睡意，然后俯下身狠狠地开始在那张可怜的纸上写字。

他想及川本也会睡死在在课堂上，但是这个白痴没去学校，并完全拒绝使用抑制剂。和昨晚因为某人半夜一直叫他起来做爱而没法入睡的岩泉不同，及川现在呆在家里，做着他需要做的事——或有可能整天都在睡觉，他不知道。但是昨天晚上他们做了那么多次，他一定很累。这个想法让岩泉嫉妒。他没有别的事想做，只想躺在床上，缩进世界上最厚的毯子里睡觉——依偎在他身旁的及川可能包括，也可能不包括在内。

岩泉不认为这仅仅是性，他也真的不想把某件已经发生了（很多次）的事情贴上一些庸俗事物的标签。他只知道，他很高兴，因为他们正式结合了，而及川也相当信任他让他来处理他的发情——这是一个岩泉并不确定他是不是应该高高兴兴去履行的职责。这件事本身并不令人惊讶，但是现在他的勃起对他的影响已经消退，他的大脑正在正常地工作，现在更容易去思考发生了什么。

他们做了 _五_ 次。

那是及川的初夜，他们却做了 _五_ 次。

昨天夜里，他好像踏上了无人小岛，行走在土地上，第一次探索它。他学会了如何将他们的身体完美地结合在一起，如何在亲吻之间悄悄吸一口气，如何让omega的嘴里发出最甜美的声音。从气味标记、到害羞的亲吻、再到那件事——岩泉的大脑仍然很难去记录每一种感觉，每一种味道。这就像是贪欲的无尽循环，甚至连他最狂浪的梦境都无法与之相比。因为到了及川的第四波发情，岩泉发现他就是毫不知足，而这并不公平，因为及川没法控制自己，而岩泉，嗯——他只是碰巧撞上了，并且为他神魂颠倒。这并不是很坏，岩泉想。因此，就算他有黑眼圈，就算他的大脑现在没法正常工作，他也从来没有这么幸福过。他现在外表看起来绝对不是那样，但他能说现在他的脑子里充满了幸福到荒谬的感情，至少很大程度上是这样。

当他决定停止思考昨晚发生的事儿以防止任何不期而至的勃起时，他依旧沉浸在自己的思索里。之后他们的教授要他们上交测验纸，而岩泉心不在焉地交上了他的，尽管里面一半是空白的。总比什么都没有强。

没过一分钟，他的口袋里就嗡嗡响了起来。他从口袋掏出手机很容易，因为他坐在后排。他看到了便便emoji旁边的及川的名字，眼睛一下睁大了，因为他想到要是及川现在打来电话可能会因为有些不好的事发生了。

“喂，及川？你还好吗？怎么了？”他立刻把问题仍向他，他的嗓音因为担忧而低沉。他小心翼翼地戴上耳机，这样就能更清楚地听到对方的声音。

“ _小岩！_ ”对面喊道：“ _家里没勺子了！_ ”

他眨眨眼，依旧有点半睡半醒，然后才意识到这个电话根本不是紧急事件，不管及川的声音听起来有多紧急。岩泉叹了口气，按着他的太阳穴。“我们只有一把勺子。”

“ _对，我知道！_ ”及川大喊道。“ _可是我找不到！_ ”

“用筷子。”

“ _我要吃麦片啊！_ ”

“那他妈就用手啊，傻逼！”岩泉愤怒地小声讲着电话。“我还在上课呢！除非有紧急情况否则不要给我打电话。”

“ _小岩，等等——！_ ”

岩泉坚定地按下屏幕上的红色按钮，发出了一种介于叹息和呻吟之间的声音，他揉揉眼睛，专注于另一堂课。他的手机又震动了。这次是短信。

 **及川** 便便emoji  
090-2677-78xx  
你挂的也太快啦！！(｡╯3╰｡)  
没机会对你说我好想你 (´ε｀ )♡  
 _09:32 AM_

岩泉幼稚地用指关节捂住嘴，虽然只有他们两个人能看到这个对话，他还是觉得很尴尬。他们才分开两个小时他就这样。但是，及川的短信还是让他露出了一丝微笑，有一点脸红，而且出于某些原因，这条短信让他有点想换掉及川在他通讯录备注里的emoji。他删掉了他名字边的便便，在滑动emoji列表的时候越来越讨厌自己。岩泉必须要确保及川不会发现，否则他别无选择，只能杀了自己。

**及川** 小天使emoji  
090-2677-78xx  
哦对了回家时买点牛奶！！  
家里没了！！！！ (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡  
 _09:34 AM_

☆ ☆ ☆

最终，岩泉忍不住翘了最后一节课（想上统计学的人都比他强），这样他就可以直接回公寓了。把及川一个人留在家里一直让他有些担心。那其实在之前不是问题，现在也不是问题，岩泉只是想找个借口回家。

正如他所预料的那样，及川就待在客厅边上他那个愚蠢的小巢里。这很常见，是他习惯做的事——把岩泉的衣物摊在地上，枕头和毯子在地毯上围成一个舒适的大坑。及川正处在这个巢的中心，吃着一大袋他妈妈过来时给他带的红薯味KitKat威化，旁边还有一盒麦片，一袋牛奶。

“啊！小岩，欢迎回家！”及川高兴地喊道，眼睛闪亮亮的，睁得大大的，带着如释重负的惊讶。他坐起身。“你不应该在上课吗？”他歪着头问道。

岩泉站在那放下他的背包和一个全家便利店的纸袋。他情不自禁地检视了一番及川：他一丝不挂，厚厚的毯子只盖住了身上重要的部分。

“你不是应该穿上衣服吗？”岩泉用同样的话回敬他。他瞪了对方一眼，恼怒的哼了一声，脱了自己的外套然后粗暴地扔到及川脸上，另一个男人小声‘嗷！’了一声回应。“快把衣服穿上，呆子！你会感冒的！”

及川只是撅起嘴，但很欢迎阿一把外套扔进他的巢里，然后像抱枕头一样抱住它。“但我还是想脱了衣服！”他抬头看向阿一，鼓起双颊变成了一个微笑。“我还在发情期，记得吗？”

岩泉他妈的当然记得。他一整天都在想这个。岩泉转过头把发烧的脸藏了起来，问他有没有吃过东西，而及川回答说“好像吃得有点多了”，接着毫不掩饰地又咬了一口KitKat威化。他的眼睛扫过他的巢，眉毛在视线落到刚洗好又被拿去用的衣服上时抽搐了一下。

“确实看起来舒服的很。”岩泉讽刺地评论到，盯着那些软乎乎的东西和垃圾食品。

及川回到他之前蜷缩的姿势，像是为了强调他刚刚的评论一样，白色的床单在他的四肢上卷着，十分迷人，确保有一点皮肤暴露在外；他的腹部和手臂在外面露着，容易着凉，但及川抱着岩泉几秒钟前还穿着的那件深绿色夹克。

他棕色的眼睛一秒也没离开过他。“想和我一起吗？”及川邀请道，他的声音暗示着什么下流的东西。“电视正在重播《假面骑士EX-AID》。”

这是他唯一一次怀念那个慌乱又尴尬的及川——那个及川甚至没法好好和他吻别。岩泉大声哼了一声，假装他并没有被及川在做的任何事所影响——或者说 _诱惑_ （因为他确实有）。没错，及川和假面骑士重播听起来是很棒，但是在他屈服的那一刻，他可不知道自己能不能脱身。

“不了谢谢。”

“我一整天都在等你，我就得到这个？”及川大声地抱怨着，把脸埋到阿一的外套里。“ _不了谢谢？_ ”

岩泉只是把目光移开，假装冷静又自然。“穿上衣服我就考虑一下。”

拒绝一个omega的邀请好像是不对的，他的alpha本能实际上在他的脑子里一遍遍尖叫着‘你他妈究竟在干什么’。但他还是转过身，迈着轻快的步子朝他们的房间走去。他换上一件更暖和的衣服，给及川带了些衣服，因为他知道他并不会愿意按照他说的做。岩泉深深地吸了一口气，对自己鼓劲说自己不会失足，然后走了出去。

而及川，现在正穿着他的外套—— _只_ 穿着他的外套，一脸无辜地大嚼特嚼着另一块KitKat威化。岩泉灰绿色的眼睛失神了，盯着他，嘴唇绷紧成一条细线。

“怎么？是你说我应该穿点衣服。”及川实事求是地说。

岩泉讨厌这个。

一眨眼的功夫，岩泉猛冲过去，按倒了及川。他像食肉动物一样扑在他身上，喉咙后面发出的声音听起来更像是一头狼在猎食。他瞥了一眼他棕色的大眼睛，然后在及川娇嫩的脖子上轻咬、摩擦。看着他白皙的皮肤变得通红，岩泉在他全身标记下气味，舌头沿着他的锁骨滑到脖子的一边，直到耳朵后面。

当他支起双臂，拉开身体时，他觉得及川皮肤上那幅耀眼的温暖画作很有趣，红色爬上了他的脸颊和耳朵。岩泉认真地凝视着及川明亮的眼睛。

“你不知道你对我做了什么，是不是？”

及川花了几秒钟的时间来决定他现在该做什么，而不是对阿一如此轻易的屈服感到惊讶。他也凝视着那个把他按倒在地上的人。“嗯。”他简短地哼了一句，嘴角弯成微笑，他的双手滑向岩泉的脸侧，扬起下巴用嘴唇轻擦过阿一的唇。

“我想我有一个非常好的主意。”

☆ ☆ ☆

筑波大学的排球队，在比赛中各个方面的表现，都不是一个容易被击败的对手。及川盯着球场对面的每一个队员，穿着亮眼的天蓝色队服，与他们的黑色队服形成了鲜明的对比。他瞥见他们中间有一头眼熟的浅玫瑰色头发。那个青年也认出了及川，向他狡猾地咧嘴一笑，而及川向他吐了吐舌头作为回应。

站在他的老朋友旁边的，是一个让他脑中闪回了高中时的创伤回忆的熟悉身影。及川看到乌野排球队的前队长就站在球场对面，双臂交叉。他已经很久没有见过泽村大地了——他的脸仍然方正而坚定，眼神里没有任何明显的弱点。

“哇哦，筑波是从哪把 _那_ 家伙弄来的？”他听见夜久在他后面评论道。

及川看向他们的自由人一直盯着的方向。那站着一个身材高大，看着很结实的年轻人，因为他的浅灰棕色的头发和橄榄肤色而从队伍中脱颖而出。即使从远处看，及川也能看出这个令人瞩目的家伙是个alpha，他那闪米特人的面部轮廓突出了他那深陷的冷峻双眼。

“一个外国人！”天童好奇地叫起来，踮起脚尖看想对面的球员，听起来有些因为即将打败一名强壮的非日本球员而奇怪地过度亢奋。“嘿，伙计们，以及川到岩泉为标准打分，你们觉得这家伙有多酷？”

及川把一只手搭在岩泉肩膀上。“对不起，小岩。”他抱歉地说。

“什么？”岩泉抬起一遍眉毛。“我是10分的那个。”

“你当然是。”

菅原被逗乐了，然后看向天童。“大地跟我说起过他，他似乎是从美国来的。他也是主力队员。”

“哦兄弟，这可真酷……！”天童敬畏地咕哝着，他那双诡异的眼睛激动地闪着光，双拳颤抖。“我已经等不及想看到当他意识到自己完全没用时脸上的崩溃了！”

突然，他们的教练拍了一下手引起了他们的注意，招呼着他们靠近一点。

“听好了，”井上教练在巡视队员时大声喊道。“F.C.东京的主教练会来现场观看。而你们都知道，他们是一支正在V联赛中崛起的球队——”他锐利的眼光看向及川。“如果你们的目标是国家队，这会是一个很好的机会。”

及川伴着兴奋和焦虑在场边紧张起来，当麦克风开始介绍筑波的首发队员时他看起来异常不安。主持人似乎很难念出那个新成员的名字，但及川对另一个通过扬声器响起的陌生名字更感兴趣。他的目光转向一个细长的年轻人，之前的比赛他只在替补席里见过他，他柔和的肢体语言表明他可能是一个新生。及川认为这个孩子可能也是一个beta，他知道筑波对omega的微妙不喜。他一定是某种关键得分手。那孩子不可能是主力队员。

没过一分钟，中央的球员被带进了场，开始相互击掌，并在他们那边的球场上跑动了起来。及川在阿一轻拍他的背时才开始走起来。

“及川。”阿一直言道，眯起眼睛，目光带着疑问扫过及川的棕色双眼。

他注意到他的alpha的关切表情。“我告诉过你别再担心。”及川向他保证。他的语气很温暖，可以听出他的微笑。他冲着阿一眨了眨眼，声音变得柔和起来，补充道：“我的发情热完全消失了。”

当阿一的表情变回他标志性的皱眉噘嘴时，他似乎相信了他的话，尽管及川知道他能分辨出他是否在说谎。

体育馆的另一边，花卷把他的注意力转移到了岩泉和及川身上，眉毛好奇地拧成了一条线。他眯起眼看着他们两个，注意到他们之间有一种不同寻常的气氛，虽然他不能准确地指出到底发生了什么变化。他有一阵子没见到他们了。很奇怪的是，及川越来越少在社交媒体上分享他和他的小岩的生活，越来越少在群聊里说起他和岩泉做的事情。

这对他来说太可疑了。

“清原，”花卷听到他们的副队长叫了那个紧张的新生，那个幸运地作为主攻手替补的队员。“这是你的第一场正式比赛，对吧？”泽村笑着问道。那个一年生大声地回答“是”，而泽村大笑了起来。“别这么紧张。你会做得很好的。”

年轻些的队员紧张地点点头。

“嘿，清原。”花卷插了进来，用手指向及川，目光仍然粘在敌方二传手身上。“你知道那个人吗？”

清原犹豫了一下。他认为所有问题都是陷阱，花卷喜欢利用这一点。“及川彻？”

“是。他是个完美的进攻组织者。”他说着，脸上露出近乎恼火的笑容，双手放在屁股上。他们曾经在同一支球队，但现在他们正在作为对手对抗，花卷意识到了及川能有多么麻烦。“那家伙棒极了。他会在你最意想不到的时候给你两脚。”那个新生简直焦虑到没法更焦虑了。“但是面对强大的主攻手，他表现的并不会很好。那就是你。”

“什-什么？真的吗？”

泽村给了他一个令人安心的微笑，点了点头。“及川还没有看过你的比赛。他会更专注于阻止我们的诱饵，努里。”他看着他们队里那个外国人，他正怯生生地站在队长身边，而老队员们正试图用英语向他解释比赛计划。

花卷接着说：“当及川在紧要关头时，会把球传给那个家伙。”

清原稍稍向左边看了一眼，花卷指着的方向。“14号？”他不确定地说，眯起眼，因为那个球员离他们太远了。“岩泉一？”

“中央的二传手在压力下喜欢向他传球。”他说，看到泽村好奇地看向岩泉。在球网另一边，中央的球员们围成一圈，在学校旗帜之间高喊战前宣言，以求好运。“岩泉是一名前后排都很强力的主攻手。有时，如果他在前排，他会站在传球者的后面，因为他会疯狂地防守反击。他能用球打穿坚如磐石的拦网，而当他在后排时，他的防守就像泽村一样好。”

新生紧张地倒吸了一口气，僵硬地站着，因为现在他知道他要和什么人对抗了。他对中央的球员依稀有些印象，特别是他在高中的时候就听说过的天童觉。而岩泉一，他看到这个家伙正在和他的队友打打闹闹，尤其是和及川彻。年纪看起来更大一点的球员也加入了进去，揉着岩泉的头发戏弄他。但是他的注意力集中回了及川身上。那两个人待在一起似乎很吸引人，但清原不知道为什么。他的本能告诉他要避开他们俩。他说不出个所以然来。清原使劲咽了咽，突然紧张起来。

但是很自然的，泽村沉稳的手放在了他的肩膀上。

“打断及川的节奏，清原。你是唯一能做到这件事的人。”泽村对他说，将他自己的信心渗入那个更年轻的人，他知道任何鼓励的话都会有帮助。“他已经知道我们打球的方式，所以只有你来给他一个惊喜。”

清原深深地吸了一口气，眼中充满了决心。“好，我可以做到，我完全可以做到。”他说服自己，踩着脚掌轻轻跳跃。他看着前辈们，感激地向他们鞠躬。“谢谢你们，泽村前辈！花卷前辈！”

说到潜力，泽村绝不是会在它上面对别人说谎的人。

由于他们队之前的队伍轮换并不包括这个新人，泽村不得不说服他们的教练让他作为第一个发球员上场，给这个孩子一个机会。他希望他能学会在压力下打球。让新人上场并不是个错误，因为他们拿到了比赛的第一分，这完全出乎了对方的意料。正如花卷所预料的，他们更关注他们的外籍球员在前排的时候，而他们真的不应该这样做的。

当及川开始神经紧张的时候（因为清原那孩子上场后变得不可捉摸，让他措手不及），花卷就能够知道球将会被传到哪里了。因为就像以前，他们的中学时代一样，及川依旧有那个本能地把球传给岩泉的坏习惯，即使他面前有更好的选择。

筑波第一盘赢得几乎太过容易了，容易得让人怀疑。不过，花卷还是朝着岩泉的方向咧嘴一笑，岩泉则报复性地朝他邪恶地笑了笑。然后他转身看向及川，及川在被教练换下场时紧紧咬着牙关，显然非常沮丧。这次换人看起来并不会持续很长时间，而且似乎是岩泉建议的，因为及川向他皱着眉、生气地撅起嘴。当一个满头银发的二年级生填补了二传的位置时，花卷的目光转向了泽村，他发现副队长的眼睛里闪烁着有意思的光。

他们交换了场地。这次，中央在第二盘领先了，他们的教练大量换人，以避开弱轮换。花卷注意到对手在打菅原的传球时看起来更平静些，因为他总是按照一贯的模式传球。泽村非常清楚这一点，而花卷发誓，在他指导队伍该如何对付敌人的替补二传时，他平日坚定的声音里流露出一丝罪恶感。菅原并不像及川那么有侵略性，而且很明显他也不是一个威胁很大的进攻手，所以花卷和其他人能再得一段时间粉，直到更多强攻手被换进场。

在第三局10-10平的时候，中央的教练要求暂停。

哨声一响，花卷就在球场周围转悠，决定看着他那对走向了中央的队员们围着教练站着的地方相反的角落的前队友们。从他的角度很难看清，但是他能看出来岩泉正在让被换下场的及川放松，把一只手搭在了他肩膀上。然后岩泉蹲下身来，高度低于及川，一只胳膊支在膝盖上。他小心地拨开了及川汗津津的额头上铜棕色的头发，嘴里说着安慰的话——至少花卷认为他在说那些话，相对而言他更惊讶于岩泉一反常态的顺从行动。他在高中的时候更加粗暴——那个alpha的严厉的爱的缩影。

花卷高高扬起眉，又研究了一会他俩，感觉很奇怪，因为他们俩没有和其他队员混在一起，好像他们俩有他们自己的暂停时间一样。

一分钟后，及川带着一种令人震惊的不同气场回到了比赛中。

不像他的alpha队友们，花卷并没有那种能闻出别人的力量的魔力，更别说辨认他们的信息素或是他们所传递的信息了，所以他感觉到及川身上产生了明显的变化这件事是很奇怪的。几次击球和失误过后，中央到达了赛点，而当及川以一个绝妙的角度传出球，球完美地落在岩泉的手上，然后狠狠扣出杀开一条血路时，花卷的设想成真了。

花卷因为失败深深叹了一口气，肩膀因为失落而松弛。

“真就像你说的那样，花卷前辈。”清原对他说道，喘得上气不接下气，轻轻地拍了拍他的背，而他正盯着中央的那对黄金搭档。花卷只能苦笑，点点头表示同意。他又大声叹了口气。在所有人里，他最清楚他们俩有多么同步。

“对他们来说，这就像呼吸一样自然。”花卷心不在焉地咕哝着，仍然有点失落。

新来的正式队员突然抬头看了他一眼。

“花卷前辈，你早就知道了，对吧？”

“嗯？”花卷困惑地挑起眉。“知道什么？”

“他们是伴侣。”

花卷眨眨眼，在意识到那个更年轻的队员说了什么以后笑了起来。“什么？才没有。他们是非常亲密，但是他们并没有结合或是其他——”他突然停了下来，在他的眼睛转向场地那边正在庆祝的中央的时候。他的瞳孔一下扩大了——就在及川跑到了岩泉身边扑向他，在他的脸上很快偷亲了一下的时候。全程只持续了几分之一秒，在其他观众注意到之前，他们的队友轰进了他们的空间，给他们胜利的拥抱，完全盖住他们两人。

他持续到现在的困惑终于停止了。

“我 _靠_ 。”

清原歪了歪头。“怎么了，前辈？”

花卷晃了晃脑袋。“这样 _一切_ 都说得通了！你是对的，清原！天啊，真的发生了。终于……！”他眼睛睁到最大惊呼着这个震惊的新闻，戏剧性地将双手举过了头。“他们在一起了，操， _操_ ，他们……他们没告诉我！”

体育馆那边中央传来的巨大欢呼声和低音鼓声把他惊醒了。他停顿了一分钟整理自己的思绪，然后转身离开。他决定给获胜队一些私人空间，直到他们被命令整队，并与中央的队伍握手。轮到他和及川握手时，他握的时间长了一些，然后淘气地向他咧嘴一笑。

“首先，你怎么敢这样。”花卷严肃而生气地对他说。及川吃了一惊，困惑地向他眨了眨眼。一秒钟后，他的脸变了，他冷笑起来，嘴角上翘露出一种让人毛骨悚然的微笑。“其次，恭喜你，伙计。我真为你感到高兴。”

及川眯起眼，向他投去一个怀疑的眼神，皱起了眉头。他从花卷的语气中感觉到了一些其他的东西，但他认为只是错觉，于是他露出了一个自信的、嘲弄的微笑。“谢谢。”他说着，他们的手变成了碰拳。“祝你下次好运，阿卷！”

他跑开去和其他球员握手。岩泉接着向他跑过来，但他们没有握手，而是举起双手击了个掌。他的老朋友对他微笑起来。

“你一定很难过，对吧？”花卷在岩泉用力击向他的手时说道。

岩泉顿了一下，眯着眼睛看着他的朋友，并没明白他的意思。他们不是赢了吗？那他为什么要难过呢？不幸的是，花卷并没有解答他的疑惑，而是像安慰一个悲伤的朋友一样用力拍了怕他的肩膀。“看来我再也不能邀请你去派对了。祝你好运，兄弟。”

他走开了，而岩泉站在那里，整个人都很迷惑。

☆ ☆ ☆

尽管他们的校园比中央大学后乐园校区的校园大两倍，清原淳却发现自己在主队的综合体育馆里迷路了。谁能怪他呢？这栋建筑实际有六层楼高，走廊建得像迷宫一样，专门用来让他这样的外来人员迷路。他已经走过三间空更衣室了，但他还是找不到中央慷慨地借给他们的房间。

突然，他听到走廊另一头传来几声脚步声。他心中充满安慰，跑向了声音的方向，希望这些是他的队友在找他。那边的门半开着，他把门推开了一点点，却只看见了另一间空更衣室。

当清原听到有东西撞上储物柜的声音时，第一反应就是躲到另一排储物柜后面，默不作声。

“等-等等，停……！小岩——可能有人——”

“没人会来这里。”岩泉一低声说道，吻着对方的脖子，舔着及川锁骨上的汗水。“我没闻到任何人的气味。”

当阿一压得更近时，挂锁把他的后背隔得生疼，但很奇怪的是及川并不感到介意。他几乎没时间注意阿一那双淡褐色眼睛里充斥着肾上腺素的饥饿，就被狠狠撞在柜子上，被亲吻着好像他们经年未见。然后及川的手滑到了阿一的黑色队服边缘，探进了织物下面，抚过阿一的脊背，直到他的双手紧紧按着他那被之前的比赛中的汗水浸透的肩胛。

他们拼命地脱下运动服，好像房间里有100度。

阿一把他推起来，迫使及川把他的腿缠上了他的胯。及川紧紧地抱着这个青年的肩，试图不让自己完全融化，而当阿一不耐烦地噬吻着他的嘴时，他身体的热度急速上升。有一瞬间，他的绿色眼睛闪耀着火一般的红色，这时候及川能完全感受到alpha的信息素，他的触摸、他的渴望。阿一也许也能在他身上感受到完全一样的东西。

“小岩——阿一， _可恶_ ，操我——”

到那时候，及川的头脑里已经一片混乱——他的大脑唯一能完全理解的就是阿一是怎么差点撕开了他的衣服，粗暴地把它们全脱掉，直到唯一站在他汗湿的皮肤上的布料是他的护膝和挂在大腿上的内裤。

及川并没完全预料到凶狠的插入，他拱起身体，可怜巴巴地呻吟着阿一的名字，后脑勺撞在储物柜上。阿一没能控制住自己，打完全场比赛后积累的肾上腺素还没有消退。几次动作之后，他发现及川就很喜欢被狠狠地干。为了进一步证明这一点，及川呼吸急促地要求想要操的更深，乞求着更多，他不连贯的话擦过阿一的嘴唇，一遍又一遍。阿一的控制正在减弱，但他依然把他抱得紧紧的，节奏不规律地加快着。

阿一的心被及川乞求的声音紧紧抓住了，在及川收紧自己的内部折磨alpha时完全失控了。及川再一次仰起头，感觉自己整具身体都紧攥着那种无法逃避的被人攻陷、被人填满的感觉。他呜咽着拽着阿一的脖子，想用双臂抱住那个男人。及川的身体在到达高潮以后瘫了下来，使得阿一没站稳跪在了坚硬的地板上，顺便也拉得及川和他一起倒在了地上。及川以一个慵懒的吻回应了他，捧起了他的脸，感觉自己身体里所有的骨头都要融化。

“你声音真是太大了。”岩泉低声说，从那温柔的吻中稍微松开了点。

“我忍不住。”及川呼吸着达到，在对方唇上露出一个微笑。“从第二局开始我就想要你操我了。”他贴着阿一的脸亲吻，从下巴吻到颌线。

不像及川总是气喘吁吁、每次都要在做爱的时候呻吟个不停，岩泉完全相反。他不怎么出声，在性爱时基本只会沙哑地呼喊及川的名字，可能还有其他一些及川因为太迷糊而没法理解的语句。阿一就像一只狼，做爱几乎不发出任何声音，以防止在他们最脆弱的时候引来其他的捕食者。

这个想法很奇怪，但及川只是笑了笑，在阿一微张的唇上种下一个纯洁的吻。没等他在阿一的怀抱里投降、接着开始第二轮之前，及川抽开了身。

“我们得走了。”及川略带失望地说，懒洋洋地用嘴唇蹭着阿一的嘴。“他们可能正在到处找我们。”他退开了一点，抬头看着alpha，而后者倾身去抓他们的衣衫。他先帮及川穿好衣服，然后从头顶拉下自己的队服。阿一挣扎着站起来，抓住及川的胳膊和他一起。及川在被拉起身时感觉自己的膝盖已经变成了果冻。“小岩，我走不了路了。你得负起责任，背我。”

“嗯，没错。”岩泉嗤笑了一声，他很清楚一分钟前发生的那点事与及川能忍受的痛苦相比根本算不了什么。

岩泉拉着自己的亚瑟士鞋的鞋带，突然停了下来，嗅起空气。

及川把头侧向一边。“小岩？怎么了？”

岩泉摇摇头，抚平衣服，至少让自己看起来比较正常。“不，没什么。我感觉我闻到了别人的味道。”接着他摇了摇头，手指抚摸着及川的头发，让它蓬起来恢复正常。“可能只是储物柜上带着的味道。”他抓住对方的手腕。“天，我得洗个澡。”

在更衣室的另一边，清原听到两人走出去的声音后终于让自己松了口气。他的心跳得很快，刚刚他很确定岩泉一能听到。当他听到另一个声音的时，他又一次僵住了，不过这一次是从外面响起来的。

“我到处找你们俩！”这声音听起来很熟悉。他可能是他之前比赛时遇到过的球员之一。清原并没去冒险偷看。“小谷先生要请我们吃饭！”

“队长请客吃饭？这可真是新奇。”及川说。“我们能先洗洗澡吗？”

第三个人再次开口之前他们沉默了片刻。

“你们还没洗澡？你都走了有，半个小时了！怎么？你是不是做了十次爱什么的？”

“闭嘴，小孝。我们只做了七次——嗷！小岩，你干嘛！我只是在开玩笑！”

直到完全听不到人声和脚步声，清原发出了他一生中最大的叹息。

☆ ☆ ☆

**一君真的很扫兴所以不会加入我们的群聊(3)**

**花卷贵大**  
[岩泉和及川终于做爱了]  
[恭喜你们俩]  
[你们俩真的结成了一对你懂我的意思]  
花卷贵大发送了一张表情包  
 _05:37 PM_

 **松川一静**  
[等等啥]  
[真的假的？]  
 _05:39 PM_

 **及川彻**  
[阿卷！！你从哪听来的！！！]  
及川彻发送了一张表情包  
 _05:43 PM_

 **花卷贵大**  
[比赛后我和你握手了]  
[就在那时我知道了]  
[你开始操岩泉一了]  
[不我开玩笑的]  
[我们的一年级生看到你们比赛后在更衣室里乱搞]  
 _05:48 PM_

 **松川一静**  
[哦草你们俩认真的吗太不要脸了]  
[可怜的岩泉]  
[到他死为止都得和你纠缠了]  
[或者到你死为止]  
[我的老天他到底在想啥]  
[他还好吗？他在那吗？]  
[总而言之我先恭喜你们？]  
 _05:55 PM_

 **及川彻**  
[你们俩他妈的天下第一烂]  
及川彻发送了一张表情包  
 _06:03 PM_

☆ ☆ ☆

没有阿一在身边，周五的夜晚就很漫长。

及川很晚才回带家，提回来了一袋的便利店的牛奶面包，速食荞麦面和一瓶MITSUYA汽水——因为阿一因为他那愚蠢的兼职工作回不了家，他不认为自己做饭会是个好主意。在寂静的公寓里他的脚步声异常响亮。及川脱外套时感觉皮肤稍微有点刺挠。他坐在电视机前他最喜欢的位置上，把他那假装成晚餐的食品放在了一直没拆的被炉上。阿一一直对他说要是他们不用就把被炉放起来，因为这太占地方了，而且电费也一直居高不下。及川插上插头，钻进里面，等着它发热。

他悲伤地叹了口气，去打开电视，但打开之前他看见屏幕中间贴了两张便利贴。及川微微一笑。然后他站了起来，懒洋洋地穿过厨房。他看了看冰箱。阿一的便利贴没说谎。

他想象着阿一读‘冰箱里有剩牛丼’、‘今晚别吃便利店的食物’时沙哑的声线。及川发现自己笑了一下，然后把阿一留下的饭菜加热。整座房子看起来是那么的死气沉沉，及川在微波炉上按下的一分钟计时感觉好像一个小时。及川靠在柜台上，眼睛里充满了悲伤，飞快地看向墙上的时钟。现在才七点半，他却已经很想见阿一了。

及川认为他可能有些夸张，但是他希望他的忧郁感能在他安静地吃晚餐的时候慢慢消失。他的手机响了起来，在被炉的木头桌面上振动着，发出了很大的声音。

爱心emoji **阿一** 星星emoji **小岩** 双心emoj **i**  
090-4886-39xx  
我可能会比平时晚一点回家  
下班后要和我的学习小组开会  
 _07:55 PM_

“他是认真的吗？”他大声呻吟着，感到自己的胃在沮丧地往下沉。他正要回短信时，手机突然黑了，屏幕上闪烁着一个空电池图标。及川眯着眼看着自己的手机，几乎可以肯定，诸神正在玩弄他的感情，出于某个理由让他远离阿一。

☆ ☆ ☆

“是谁把咖啡渍搞到我的空气动力学书上的？”

“哎呀，可能是我，”矢泽坦然地承认。他没看那个提问的女青年，所以他看不到青山的杀人目光。

“停。”岩泉在发生更多的争吵之前，警告道。他完全清楚，他的小组成员在起草汽车设计图方面的能力，完全不亚于像小孩一样骂对方的能力。

晚上的图书馆要安静得多——而且闻起来更像咖啡和缺乏睡眠。岩泉盯着负责拟稿的青山，然后转向左边矢泽正忙着做自己的工作的地方。他组里的另外两个人没能来。与上一个项目中的同一组人呆在一起既是好事又是坏事，因为他们已经知道彼此的长处和短处，但他们的性格又会发生冲突，意见不合的情况经常发生。岩泉先是查了一会桌上的书，然后偷偷从口袋里掏出手机。

及川没有回复他的短信。他可能已经睡着了，但是岩泉知道他不会睡这么早。他盯着他发出的最后一条信息。及川生气了吗？是不是他现在其实正在生闷气，所以对他不理不睬？岩泉嗤了一声。如果及川认为这样就能让他早点回家——好吧，操，他完全 _正确_ 。

“图书馆十一点关闭。”岩泉说。他停下了书写，清了清嗓子以吸引大家的注意。“我们也许该结束了。”

“啊？我们还有半个小时呢。”矢泽说，然后向一直在偷瞄手机的岩泉扬起了眉。他想提前走这件事是很不同寻常的。“哦，我懂了。你男朋友是不是已经在求你回家了？”

“等等。男朋友？”青山问着，惊讶地猛抬起了头。她疲惫的眼睛亮起来了，岩泉注意到她的表情里闪烁着好奇。“是及川同学吗？你们现在在一起了？”

“不，但他们可能在一起了。”矢泽笑着替他回答，尽管岩泉并不真的打算否认他，保持着一脸严肃。他知道青山是及川女粉之一，但他并不很确定她是 _哪一种_ 粉丝，所以他不会在她旁边聊和及川有关的事情。“但是，嘿，我累了，你们也累了。我们可以明天早上见面，完成最后的部分。”

“对，那样就好。”岩泉边说着，在手机上看了看时间。他主动提出自己去把书放回书架，在青山想起问更多问题之前离开了阅览室。

外面，地面被冻雨打得湿透，岩泉把这归咎于频繁降下的小雪。他小心翼翼地走着，因为人行道滑得出奇。之前新闻里没说要下雪的事，所以轨道交通晚点了很多。甚至岩泉之前在天文馆的兼职工作也迟到了。但幸运的是，降雪并没有持续很长时间，雪珠几乎立刻融化成了雨。

走出图书馆不到一分钟，他的口袋就震动了起来。

**未知号码**  
090-1621-44xx  
小岩。我需要帮助。  
我在体育馆后面。  
 _10:49 PM_

“及川？”岩泉担忧地吸了一口气，眉毛挤了起来。他不认识这个号码，也许他丢了手机什么的？他僵住了，心因为想到可能会发生的事怦怦直跳。他颤抖的手拽着头发，疯狂地担心起来。

他跑了起来，急促的呼吸与溅起水的步伐同步，一直跑到建筑物的一个角落。岩泉停了下来。当他大喊及川的名字时，绕着旧体育馆的灌木和树从哗啦作响，震耳欲聋。没人回答。寒风拍打着他的脸，他检查了每一个角落，甚至检查了内部看看他是否在里面。他啧了一声，失望地咬着嘴唇。他又看了眼手机，想及川可能又发来短信了。他拨打了那个号码，然后听到身后传来一阵微弱的铃声。

岩泉飞快地转身，快到要头晕。

“真是巧合，岩泉同学。你不觉得现在待在外面有点晚吗？”

能见度很差，所以岩泉没能立刻认出对方的脸。但是岩泉可以闻到他的气味。很熟悉，但说不出来这个信息素属于谁，因为和另外两个人的信息素混在一起了。他的视觉本能地调整了一下。有一个人向他走了过来，背后背着背包。

岩泉感觉到自己的血液沸腾了，他认出那是之前袭击了及川的alpha。“远藤久信。”他说话时几乎没有抑制自己的恼火。他的舌头滑过牙齿，双手握成拳头。“及川在哪儿？”

“别担心他。”远藤笑嘻嘻地说。他拿着一根球棒。“看来你的脸还是这么吓人，岩泉同学。”

“看来你现在喜欢棒球了。怎么？篮球队把你踢出来了还是怎么了？”岩泉反问道。当他意识到自己落入了圈套时，他的担心就烟消云散了。他到处都闻不到及川的味道，所以也许他并不是他们真正要找的人。

远藤轻声笑起来，笑声非常烦人让岩泉想要当场揍他。“因为某个人我被踢出去了。”他歪着嘴笑着说，把球棒的一端在手上拍了拍。“如果不是因为那个omega混蛋我就——”

他的话被像子弹一样猛冲过来、一把掐住他脖子的岩泉打断了，他踉踉跄跄地倒在地上。另外两个人用力拉住了岩泉，每人狠狠地往他脸上打了一拳，岩泉也一个趔趄，向后退去。

干。这时疼痛冲上了他的颧骨。他摇摇晃晃地后退着，他已经能感觉到自己脸的一侧肿了起来。真他妈疼。也许他应该想清楚再行动。岩泉撑着地从水泥地上爬起来，泥土钻进了他指甲缝里。他站起来时把手肘往后一甩，企图报复。两个暴徒中的一人从后面猛撞上他，导致他踉踉跄跄地向前冲去，另一个在他前面的alpha抓住了这个空子，裸露的指关节狠狠击中了他的鼻子。

“操——！”岩泉咳着，剧痛刺得他眼睛分泌出了泪水。他脸正中间受到的冲击使他呼吸困难，他用一只手捂着鼻子哼了一声。他跌回到地上。真他妈疼。他急促地在空气中呼哧呼哧喘着，温热的鼻血大量从鼻子里流到下巴。他的身体和自尊在对他说站起来，做点什么，甚至只是骂几句，但是他的大脑却一直尖叫着好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，激烈的疼痛清楚地表明他的大脑还没做好报复的准备。操啊。他不会屈服于这帮混蛋的。

“混账东西——”他听到远藤发出嘶嘶声，他的一个手下帮着被岩泉按倒的他站起来。他把球棍当拐杖一样支在地上，这样就能获得一些平衡。岩泉被猛地拉起时，耳朵中满满都是脑壳里巨大的撞击声。他感到天旋地转，他的意识已经快要熄灭了。

岩泉踉跄地站着，然后被自己的一只脚绊住摔到了。操，操，操，操……在他的视线变得一片白之前他听见了笑声。他鼻子挨的那一拳大大让他处于不利地位，头晕目眩，神志不清。他把眼睛闭上，看看能否恢复清晰的视觉，再睁开眼睛时却只能看到这些暴徒模糊的面孔。他喘着粗气，纯粹靠着肾上腺素把自己撑了起来，一只手撑在膝盖上。岩泉拉下最近的alpha的脖子，用膝盖击上他的脸，一心一意要粉碎他的鼻子。但是另一个男人推了他一把，所以他的膝盖没能太狠地击中alpha的脸。就在岩泉挤着脸，感觉整张脸都烧起来的时候，他听见了球棍的破风声，狠狠打中他的肚子。

棒球棒打在他身上坚硬的肌肉上发出的沉闷重击声充满了他的耳朵，让他的感官麻木。

最终他四肢着地，肺部试图吸进些新鲜空气，五脏六腑在肋骨里痛苦地跳动着，整个人都快要昏迷。他不停蠕动着，干呕着，咳出些和嘴里的血混在一起的唾液。远藤沉重的脚踩着他的背把他踩到地上，他的脸现在贴在泥泞的水坑里，鞋底在他的后脑勺上擦着。

“现在不是大灰狼了，哈？”

由于一半的视力受损，他从眼角几乎看不清远藤的背包。他瞥见自己的手机在地上，像他一样面朝下趴在枯草和烂泥上。有人把它捡了起来。

“我们为什么不给及川发条短信呢？让他来参加我们的小派对。”远藤说道，翻着岩泉的手机，语气里毫无善意。岩泉一只手捂着他缩紧的肚子，转过头这样就可以抬头怒视远藤。他站不起身，这只该死的脚压在他的头上，还有另外两个混蛋固定着他让他没法站起来。“哦，现在我明白了。”他平静地低语道，威胁地在岩泉头旁边敲着的球棒。“你们结合了。这可太棒了，伙计。能有属于自己的omega玩弄一定很棒。不得不说我有点嫉妒。”

他脖子后面的头发都竖起来了，因为那群alpha在冷笑。他肯定不会让他们对及川做任何事。岩泉怒吼着，莽撞地向上撑着身体，在他们身下咆哮着他的沮丧和愤怒。

“干，真对不起。”远藤嘲笑道，脚踩得更用力了。“需要别人帮你吗？我敢打赌，如果我们现在打电话给他，他一定会跑过来的。”

“你他妈的别……！”岩泉咬紧牙关哼声道。

远藤忽略了他，他在发一条短信。当他招呼压着岩泉的两个alpha中之一时依旧在打字。一直戳在他后背上的膝盖抬了起来，滑到了问他话的远藤身边。岩泉听不清他们在说什么，他耳朵里的嗡鸣声依旧回荡着。“小渕，我们该怎么跟他说呢？你觉得他会像这个白痴一样上当吗？他要是来了我们就能玩得很开心了。”

岩泉用痛苦的呻吟声警告他。背后锁住他双臂的手握得更紧了，让他的身体缩了一下。远藤愤怒地盯着他看了很长一段时间，然后朝他咧嘴露出一个糟糕的笑容。就在岩泉觉得压在他头上的重量已经松开来的时候，远藤重重地踩在他头上，冰冷的泥土和污垢渗进了他的伤口。

“因为我要偷走你的肉便器紧张了？”

岩泉曾经在教科书读到，原始的alpha会露出锋利的牙齿，以示侵略或威胁——提醒了他，人类alpha咬开敌人的喉咙并不是不可能的壮举。在怒火冲天的关键时刻，岩泉露出了牙齿，感觉紧咬的牙关里伸长了尖牙。远藤一定是感觉到冲天的杀气恳求着爆发，于是他把球棒砸向地面，就在岩泉的脸旁边，来告诉他现在究竟谁是老大。

“敏感话题，岩泉同学？”远藤嘲弄着他，重重踩下他的头。“害怕他会喜欢吸我的屌——”

远藤的话到此为止了，因为岩泉挣开了一只手臂，然后恶狠狠地抓住了远藤的脚腕。他粗暴地把他猛地拉下来，打破了对方的平衡。现在岩泉身上没多少压力了，他哼了一声，一脚踢中身后男人的腹股沟，让他跪倒在地。一瞬间露他出了破绽，而岩泉抓住了机会一膝盖顶上了那人的鼻梁作为回敬。从他嘴里发出的声音几乎不像人类——怒吼，狂嗥，他令人恐惧地向仰面朝天的远藤走去。

小渕，远藤的跟屁虫之一，猛冲向他，拳头对准了他的脸。岩泉抓住了他的手肘和手腕，掰成了可怕的角度，让那男人的手臂上产生了刺骨的疼痛。跟班的alpha在痛苦中呻吟着，哭泣着，四肢失去了知觉。一种兽性的咆哮从岩的喉咙里钻了出来，他用脚猛踹向他的嘴。

“看来又只有我们俩了。”岩泉警告地嘲笑着，吐出积聚在他口腔里的血。他看着远藤爬行往回走，就像一个飞奔的猎物，伸手去抓球棒。在alpha抓住它之前，岩泉一脚踩在他手上，让他丢脸地痛呼出声。他踢开了球棒，然后碾裂了他的指关节。“大灰狼可用不着球棒。”

岩泉一把掐住他的脖子，打算把他打到死。

“岩-岩泉！我们——我们只是在开玩笑，伙计。拜-拜托，我——”岩泉更用力地把他撞向地面，指甲深陷足以割破他的喉咙。

“这就是你开的 _玩笑_ ？”双目赤红的怒视使远藤歇斯底里的呼吸起来，掐住他气管的力量太重了，几乎要把他的眼珠撑爆。

这家伙不算alpha，岩泉想到。他屈服得就像beta或omega一样容易。杀死他不是什么挑战，而咬住他的喉咙，把他的内脏掏出来的想法听起来是那么、那么的诱人，他也许会他妈考虑一下。

“你就是那个该死的玩笑。”岩泉愤怒地说，牙关咬得紧到下巴颤抖。他那暴虐的阴影笼罩着远藤，双眼因为愤怒变得通红。

远藤大叫着，声音又响又长，直到岩泉一拳打在他的脸上而突然结束，然后又一拳，然后一拳又一拳又一拳，拳头带着可怖的力道左右开弓，直到他肿胀的脸上全是鲜血。骨头断裂和牙齿断裂的声音只会加剧他体内像焦油一样沸腾的怒火。

岩泉终于松开了手，挺直了身体，喘着粗气，甩掉手上的血，好像碰了什么脏东西。远藤像个死人一样静静躺在那里，不省人事，几乎认不出来本来面目。

“如果再让我看到你，我真的会杀了你。”远藤没有回答。岩泉知道他可能根本听不到他的声音了。当他听到其他人呻吟着恢复意识时，他猛地回头。他们把双手放在面前投降，他们柔顺的肢体语言证实了他们的服从。岩泉瞪着另外两个人，眼睛依然因为肾上腺素发红。“滚出我的视线。”

跟班的alpha疯狂地点着头，背着不省人事的远藤落荒而逃。他们匆匆离去，参差不齐的脚步声渐渐消失，整个空间陷入沉重的寂静。

岩泉剧烈地咳嗽起来，他自己的肺也不行了。肾上腺素只能让他走到这一步，因为它逐渐消退了，而头痛重新渗了出来。“呃啊——！操， _呃——_ ”他紧咬住牙关小声哼哼。他捏了捏鼻梁，当可能断了的鼻子的疼痛向他袭来时全身缩了一下。然后他注意到他的指关节又红又肿，疼痛渗透了他的骨头和皮肤。

在一片尘土和枯叶中，他走到远藤丢下手机的地方。岩泉捡起了那个脏脏的东西，发现它还能正常使用，松了口气。突然出现的亮光使他眯起了眼睛。它的屏幕上现在有一跳巨大的裂缝——和一条新短信。

**及川** 小天使emoji  
090-2677-78xx  
小岩？？？？你在哪？？现在好晚了！！  
快点回家！！我睡不着˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚  
 _11:36 PM_

☆ ☆ ☆

尽管他脸上每一块都疼得像地狱，岩泉还是设法完整无损地回到了家。他没敲门，直接打开了，希望及川已经厌倦了等待，睡着了。他真的没有心情解释发生了什么。他身后门静静地关上了，岩泉停了一会儿，鼓起勇气脱下他那双沾满泥浆的红色耐克鞋。

“小岩？”

岩泉因为这突如其来的声音吓了一跳。一秒钟后，及川冲进了走廊，他的笑脸足以点亮心情。岩泉有那么一瞬间忘记了他身体上的剧痛，忘记了他的鼻子正挤着脑袋里的血。

就一瞬间。

“什么——”他看见及川的脸在恐惧中扭曲。岩泉闭上眼睛，支撑着自己。“你出什么事了？！”

及川跑过去接住那个站在门口的血淋淋的人形以防他摔到。他抽着气看着阿一那张被狠狠走过，布满肿块、污垢和干血的脸，一只手虚弱地捂住了肚子。他看着那双红肿的眼睛。

“小岩。”及川在令人瘫痪的忧虑中说道，一只柔软的手摸着他的脸，另一只手摸着他的脖子。岩泉听到他说了几个字，但是房间开始疯狂地旋转，在及川身边让他感到自己终于可以让身体崩溃。他那沉重的身躯倒了下去，倒在了此情此景下没法承受他的重量的及川身上，及川脚底打滑，最后和阿一一起坐倒在地上。“小岩，小岩，我的天——”

他的双手疯狂地摸遍了他全身——他淤青的脸、他的胳膊、脖子。当及川急匆匆地脱下他的脏夹克时，阿一只是痛苦地呻吟。及川抱住了他。他不知道该做什么，不知道从哪开始。他的一部分想跑到浴室去拿医疗用品，但他的另一部分不想就这么把阿一留在地上。及川试着坐直身体，寻找他身上其他的伤口。他最后在掀起他的衬衫时发现了他躯干上看着就疼的红斑，他脸上的划伤，还有扭伤的鼻子。希望它没断。

“小岩，醒醒。”及川恐慌地低声说道，声音开始崩溃，颤抖的手指擦过阿一的脸。如果他这样睡着就糟了。他用手捏捏他的脸。“小岩，你得——你得告诉我该怎么做。”他一遍又一遍地叫着，眼睛开始流泪。“阿一，天啊，拜托。”

及川能听到自己的心跳加速，也能听到阿一的心跳，但是和他的心跳比起来又缓又慢。他让自己颤抖的手平静下来。

“及川……”

一阵如释重负的感觉传遍了他的全身。他抬起他无力的头，直到阿一睁开双眼，透过一边乌青的岩泉看向他。他的眼皮很种，及川看到橄榄绿色的眼睛回望他时长呼了一口气。及川把额头抵在alpha受伤的额头上。

“哦，感谢老天。”及川轻轻地在他受伤的脸颊上吹着气，安慰地亲吻他流血的嘴唇。他用双臂环抱着他。

岩泉使劲咽了咽，向上看了一眼，看到了及川那忧心忡忡，几乎要哭出来的脸。他的视线依然模糊，但他能闻到浓浓的关心的味道，还能闻到泪水的咸味在空气中飘荡。内疚感在他的胃里打滚，混合着胆汁想从他的身体里跑出来。他又让及川担心了。

“来吧，让我们把你洗干净。”他听到及川说，他的声音极度柔软、脆弱。他又多说了几句话，关于他的伤口如果不清理就会感染，岩泉不太确定。及川哼了一声，撑起自己的身体，让岩泉的胳膊搭在他的肩上。“啊，妈的，你好沉——！”

不稳定的重量减轻了，及川认为阿一可能试着自己走路。他用一只胳膊搂着阿一的腰帮助他。但是阿一的膝盖不停地往下倒，而及川正在尽最大努力不让他们倒在木地板上。去洗手间的路程是一场挣扎。一进去，及川就让自己被阿一的重量压住，他们一起跌倒在了地砖上。

困难地呼吸着，他让阿一坐起身，让受伤的alpha靠在他们的盥洗池柜子上。“好的，我能做到，没错，你还好，我也还好——”及川一边紧张地喃喃自语，一边在他们的浴室柜子里翻找医疗用品——抗生素、消毒剂、绷带，以及他能找到的东西。他在洗脸池里倒了一盆温水，然后又蹲下身，把阿一身上的污泥洗干净。“别担心，小岩。彻护士会马上把你治好的。”

尽管阿一头晕眼花，及川新产生的自信还是让他大笑出声。然而这让他的肋骨也疼了起来。“你知道自己在做什么吗？”他喘息着问道，怀疑这个年轻人的急救技巧。

及川撅起嘴。“你是要继续侮辱我的医术，还是告诉我到底发生了什么？”

“远藤。”阿一脱口而出。他抬起头看着及川，及川的表情变了，手停了下来。“那混蛋在校园里伏击了我。带了他的alpha朋友一起。”

及川在听到这个名字时安静了下来，抿住了嘴。沉默给他带来了某种不安和内疚。在用毛巾清洁了阿一最严重的伤口之后，及川拿出了一些棉球，蘸上消毒剂。

“好吧，”他开口，倾身小心翼翼地把棉花轻轻擦过阿一的伤口。他的另一只手轻抚着他的脸颊。尽管他打排球时很有力量，岩泉一直认为及川的手动作很轻。优雅。温柔。说实话，光是棉花球在他脸上擦着他都能入睡。“你赢了吗？”

阿一的嘴唇微微弯曲，露出微弱的笑容，低垂着头，闭着眼睛。消毒剂有点蜇人，但与他上半身的疼痛相比这算不了什么。“你就担心这个？我当然赢了。”

及川笑了。不难想象阿一打赢一群alpha的画面。他假装不相信地哼了一声，继续清理着他的alpha的伤口。“嗯。你这么说可能只是为了给我留下好印象。”

阿一突然抓住他的手腕，让棉花球掉在了瓷砖上。及川睁大眼睛看着他，张开嘴唇。阿一这次睁开了眼睛。“他们想伤害你。”他对他说，声音严厉且认真。“你以为我会不把他们牙打掉就放走他们？”

他那棕色澄澈的眼睛眨了几下，然后他的嘴弯成一个羞怯的微笑——岩泉最喜欢的那种微笑，那种会稍微眯一点眼睛，嘴角弯成迷人的弧度，酒窝泛着粉红色的微笑。及川拿了一个新棉球来清洁他的伤口，假装心中没有蝴蝶在骚动。但是在伸手拿消毒剂之前，他靠了过来，歪着头索要一个短暂、温柔的吻。一个感激之吻。

“说到牙。”及川在稍微了后退一点时开口，距离依旧可以看到他虹膜上的绿色条纹漂亮地变成了灰色。“我想你那时掉了一颗。”

阿一眨了眨眼。“什么？不可能。”

及川对阿一的怀疑轻笑了一声。“张开嘴。”他说，阿一照做了。他的牙上还有血迹，然后他看到了一个缺口，那里本应该有一颗臼齿。“我不是牙医，但这看起来也没太糟糕。我们暂时先把棉花塞进去吧。”

“噢。”阿一在把棉花塞进牙缝时咆哮道。

“本来有可能是你的门牙的。那肯定会很搞笑。”及川对自己的笑话咯咯笑了起来，而阿一则恰恰相反。

“你真是一坨屎。”阿一小声说道。他的护士低声哼了一声表示同意，用湿毛巾擦了擦他的头发，帮他擦掉了头发上粘着的脏东西。当及川擦过他前额一侧的肿块时，阿一缩了一下。

“抱歉。”他说，眉毛因为担心皱着。“疼吗？”

阿一深深吞咽着，双腿微微向上弯曲，头向后仰起。“比我想象的还要疼。”他回答，声音沙哑，如果不是因为空间狭小以及随之而来的纯粹的安静，他的声音几乎听不见。“家里还有乐松片*吗？”（*注：又名洛索洛芬钠片，一种止痛片。）

“我一会儿去看看。”及川低头看着阿一的手。他的指节变大了一倍，关节肿胀。光是看着它，及川就感觉自己神经质要发作。那一定非常痛。阿一绝对出了不止一拳。也许十拳。也许二十拳。

“我简直不敢相信，”及川说，腾出手帮忙脱掉阿一脏兮兮的衬衫。“我的小岩为我打败了一群alpha。”他伸出一只手放在他裸露的肩膀上，另一只手放在他脖子上。当阿一离他足够近的时候，及川靠在他嘴唇上呼吸着，爬近了些，在他受伤的嘴唇上种下一个挑逗的吻，接着过他嘴角的伤口，然后吻过他撞伤的颧骨。

“这有点让我兴奋。”

岩泉的脉搏瞬间跳动了起来，就像他每一次在及川身边时一样。他把血淋淋的棉花从嘴里吐了出来，把自己破损的嘴唇贴到了及川的嘴上。又硬，又湿，而且疼得难以置信。阿一握住他的后颈，想让他靠近些。及川靠近，骑上了他作为回应，小心地避开所有淤青。他吮吸着阿一裂开的嘴唇，新来的压力使它再次流血。它尝起来像桑格利亚*，裹着盐边。及川倾过头加深着吻，他的鼻子碰到了阿一的鼻子。阿一在被碰到时因为疼痛往后缩着，呻吟着，小心翼翼地把及川推开了。（*注：一种西班牙鸡尾酒）

“抱歉。”岩泉严肃地轻声说。他在鼻梁再次开始阵痛时捂住了鼻梁，他紧紧闭上了眼睛。“操，抱歉。”他又一次低声说，把额头靠在了及川的肩膀上。

及川内疚地抿着嘴，眼睛低垂下来。他听起来真的很累。用手把阿一的脸轻轻地搂住，他忧心的棕色眼睛扫过着他脸上的每一处伤痕。他俯身再次亲吻他的嘴唇，这一次更加亲密，并确保这一次他不会碰到鼻子。

但是阿一还是因为疼痛缩了缩。及川想也许最好该停下来。“我才应该道歉。”及川用悲伤的眼神看着阿一充血的眼睛。“我们应该去医院。”

岩泉有气无力地摇摇头，发出一声疲惫的叹息。他现在不想离开家。“不需要。”他简单地说，把头靠在及川的肩膀上。他从omega那听到一句柔软的OK，感受着温柔、懒散的手穿过他的头发。

在及川的信息素和温度，他的触碰，他的存在中，他的身体放松了下来。岩泉舔了舔嘴唇附近的皮肤，懒洋洋地试图用气味标记他。这尝起来像及川，也有点像咖啡，给他静脉注射了少量咖啡因。他在裸露的皮肤上徘徊，每一寸都留下了印记。这是一种极其强烈的占有欲。疲惫的胳膊环绕着及川的腰，固执地抱着omega。

对他来说，及川就像一剂良药，完善了他的生化学中所缺失的一切。

“就这样别动。”

一丝悲伤的微笑掠过及川的脸。他觉得没必要说什么了，只是把阿一抱在了怀里，直到他身上所有痛苦消失。

☆ ☆ ☆

这是二月的一个漆黑的夜晚，岩泉听到从走廊另一边传来了声音。很眼熟，左边高高的窗户印下的月光足够岩泉视物。尽管冬日寒冷，周围空气却异常闷热，汗水从他太阳穴滴下。从什么地方传来一阵低沉的笑声。他的脚步轻盈而安静，所以他不会打扰到任何人。

岩泉咳嗽着，发现自己不知何故无法正常呼吸。他缓慢地喘着，把一些氧气吸进肺里。然后他用嘴吸了一口气。大厅里的窃笑声没有停止，岩泉也没有停下脚步，直到他走到门前。声音很模糊，他不太能辨认出那是谁的声音，但笑声和别的声音混在一起，也许，是呜咽、哭泣。也许是鬼魂。他不确定。直到他吸了一口气——空气中飘着一股难闻的气味。很恶心。令人作呕。

他打开门，看到眼前的景象。他们的笑声像教堂钟声一样穿过房间。岩泉走近昏暗的房间，看到他们将一具疑似死亡的身体放在地上，周围站满了大笑的男人，眼睛瞪大。到处都是红色，只有红色——红色的天花板，红色的墙壁。愤怒遮住了他的双眼。有人在叫他，声音是如此紧张，如同遭受折磨，这声音伴随着痛苦的雷声砸向他的耳朵，将怒火和内疚传遍了他的脊髓。

“ _小——岩——_ ”

岩泉睁开了眼。

在一片昏暗中他们卧室的天花板显得很黑。

他自己的呼吸把他拉回现实，气喘吁吁地从舒适的床上支了起来。岩泉的第一件事是寻找及川，他正安详地睡在他身边，紧紧抱着他的腰。梦中的恐惧正在悄然离去，他发出一声沉重的叹息，想摆脱它。他用手捂着脸，因为一瞬忘了自己受的伤，身子缩了一下。他在面前摊开手掌，肺里发出一声窒息的呻吟。那双手正因愤怒而颤抖，混杂着某种在他的血管里激烈地跳动的贪婪。

岩泉咽了咽，感到喉咙卡着块干巴巴的东西。感觉到强烈的干咳和不安，岩泉慢慢地滑下床上，小心翼翼地不吵醒及川，不像他，及川似乎做了一个好梦，脸上挂着平静的微笑。

“该死。”他喃喃道，走到厨房去接一杯水。

他们公寓里的空气没什么不同——薄荷清洗剂的味道、绿苹果肥皂的味道，和及川无处不在的信息素混合在一起。房子里很暗，滴答作响的钟表声是唯一穿透寂静的声音。他走向沙发，地毯掩盖了他的脚步声。他不想再睡觉了，尤其是止痛片的效力已经消退了很久，他扭伤的鼻子也让他没法正常呼吸。

现在是凌晨三点半，他决定打开电视。也许这能让他平静下来。当他漫无目的地切换着频道时，野性占有欲带来的沸腾痛苦慢慢消散。

“小岩？”

岩泉把头转向那个声音。

“你在干嘛？”及川问道，但听起来更像是撒娇。他揉着眼睛，抱着一个枕头，愤怒地跺着脚走向岩泉坐的地方。他一声不吭地倒在沙发上，不小心用枕头打到了岩泉缠着绷带的鼻子，惹得alpha痛苦地叫了一声，生气地骂了一句“你这个混账”。

及川在大腿上抖了抖枕头，把头放在了上面，弯着膝盖把他的长腿缩进了沙发里。虽然岩泉内心深处的愤怒还没有平息，他发现用手抚摸及川的头发相当有治愈感。

“你在生我的气吗？”及川问，声音依然听起来半梦半醒。

“没有。只是做了噩梦。”岩泉立刻回答。他不想让及川认为他的愤怒是针对他的。但及川也许能够闻到在空气中弥漫着的、在他的腹中半永久留居的愤怒。

“是关于什么的？”他昏昏欲睡地问道。

岩泉这次没有回答。但是及川没再继续询问，几分钟后躺在阿一的腿上睡着了。岩泉拿起遥控器，调低了音量，心想自己更爱听着及川的呼吸声，而不是电视上的深夜节目。

☆ ☆ ☆

他们秋季学期的期末考试在三月寒冷的一周举行——就在春假前几天。

这段时间图书馆里挤满了人，岩泉不得不把他的背包放在他对面的椅子上，这样就不会有人来占用。他所有的考试都已经结束了，就等及川了，这样他们就能一起回家了。

他等不及回到在仙台的家了。他认为他家乡的水质比东京的——比其他任何城市都要好。不过话又说回来，他并没去过太多城市。不过，等他完成学业以后，去旅行还是很不错的。宫城县的春天是白、蓝、粉的完美融合，广阔的樱花林，浅粉色的树排在路边，把河岸涂成了完全不同的颜色。即便生活了这么多年，他也永远不会对家乡盛开的樱花感到厌倦。

岩泉在手机震动时打开看了看，对着钢化玻璃上丑陋的裂缝皱了皱眉。他真的得把他的屏幕修好。

**及川** 小天使emoji  
090-2677-78xx  
考完生理学了！！  
终于自由了！ ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡  
 _02:31 PM_

及川一定是在过来的路上了。尽管不用再学习了，他们还是说好在图书馆见面。岩泉越来越喜欢这个地方了——这里安静而干净，所以及川得被迫保持低调。这是唯一能限制住及川彻的地方。出乎岩泉的意料，及川在三点四十五就到达了他们常用的桌子，怎么说都有些可以。他在这方面的事情上总是迟到。

但最近，他却不是了。

“小岩！”他条件反射地叫了起来，导致一些人看向了他。岩泉看见他时，他正捂着嘴，好像一个被抓住说脏话的小孩。他发现自己默默笑了起来，同时很想捅自己一刀，因为他觉得穿着他最喜欢的深蓝色大衣的及川看起来很可爱。

“我真想把眼睛挖出来！”及川（小声地）喊道。他发出一声疲惫的叹息，垂下了肩膀。他放松地呻吟了一声，坐到了岩泉对面，把从椅子上拿下来的背包递给了阿一。“感谢老天，期末考试结束了。”他喃喃道，弯下腰，把胳膊伸展在桌子上。“生理学真的很讨厌。”

“你爱生理学。”岩泉一只手托着下巴说道。

及川鼓起脸。“没错，但是我不喜欢考试。”

大大的棕色眼睛飞快地看向岩泉。及川从他的座位坐起来，盯着阿一。他眨了眨眼，眼睛盯着他太阳穴上的瘀伤，然后又盯着他鼻梁上的绷带。他小心翼翼地举起手，大拇指轻轻擦过了纱布。阿一没再往后缩了。

他花了十秒钟才注意到及川那双好奇的眼睛。

“你在——”

“你的鼻子愈合得很不错。”及川打断他，微微一笑，然后退了回去。“我希望它能在我们4月份回家之前痊愈。你妈会气炸的。”

如果岩泉想得更远些，及川也许会因为远藤的事情开始自责，但从现在他的表情来看，他似乎仅仅在因为他的痊愈而高兴，脸上全是轻松愉快的表情。

“到时候我就告诉她是你在我脸上来了一拳。”

“她才不会相信。”及川自信地笑道，把头歪向一边。他热切的目光掠过他的脸。“我这么爱小岩，才不会那么做。”

阿一的表情瞬间融化了，扭头看向别处。及川只是微笑着。

“井上教练对你很生气。你没能参加我们对阵早稻田的比赛。”他轻笑着补充道。

岩泉笑着回答：“我们还是赢了，所以没关系。”

“没你就没意思——！”及川用惯常的撒娇语气抱怨起来。他失望得皱起了鼻子，撅起了嘴。“这也是我们这学期最后一场比赛诶！”

“你白痴吗？你想让我鼻子断着去打球？”岩泉抬起一只手，心不在焉地把一簇棕色头发从他眼睛上撩开。他看到及川又撅起了嘴，然后内疚地咬住嘴唇。另一个男人移开眼睛，小声说了一句‘不想’。“下一场比赛我会参加。”他向他保证，希望到时候他的伤势能有所好转。他的下肋处仍然有些疼痛，但是不适感似乎一天天减轻了。“顺便说一句，我有东西要给你看。”

及川停下来，带着好奇的眼神，一言不发地看着阿一从他背包翻找。他的心永远没准备好面对阿一的惊喜。他拿出了两张纸片。气味很像图书馆里的墨水味，似乎是新印的，及川能闻出来。如果他还是个beta，他永远都闻不到它的味道。

阿一将这个神秘的东西滑过桌子。

及川眨了眨眼，翻开了它，攒着眉。他盯着它看了足足一分钟，然后用大大的眼睛抬头看向阿一。

“你已经买好去仙台的票了！”及川说话的声音有点太大了，几个人转过头来看他。大大的微笑在他脸上绽开。“还是动车票！我一直都想坐那个！”

“嗯，我们上次坐的是慢车，整整七个小时你都没有闭嘴。”岩泉交叉着双臂，对他说。他因为那段回忆皱起了没。“有了这个，我只需要忍受你 _两个_ 小时。”

及川又对他撅了下嘴，然后又低头看向那片纸。“三天后的票。”他小声说。及川又惊叹、又怀疑地呼了一口气，又读了一遍票上的内容，保证自己看对了日期。“我还以为我们要下个月回去？”

岩泉害羞地摸了摸后颈，低头看着桌面。“你一直对我说你有多想回家。”他耸耸肩。“那就越快越好，不是吗？”

如果不是因为他们之间隔着桌子，及川可能已经伸出双臂抱住阿一了。“这真是——哇，这真是 _太贵了_ 。”他评价道，并在脑子里把两张票的价格加了起来。他不记得自己给过阿一钱，也不记得自己平摊过费用。他猛地抬起头，闪闪发光的眼睛向阿一眨了眨。

“我的兼职工作带来了点额外的收入。”岩泉温暖地笑了笑，在及川这样看着他的时候，他抑制不了自己的笑容。“偶尔能奢侈地回家一趟也很不错。”

岩泉应该知道桌子阻止不了及川扑上前拥抱他，他的胳膊搂着他的脖子，手里攥着两张票。现在是有人在盯着他们看，但是岩泉既不关心也不注意，他只是紧紧地搂住及川的后背。


	6. 做你的傻瓜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者：七山（LOFTER：七山）林中石象

动车正和及川想象的一模一样。与单轨和地铁不同，他们去仙台的旅程只能用平稳和安静来形容——没有颠簸，没有嘈杂的铁轨，他的长腿能够舒服地伸展开，因为有着足够的空间。座位排成两列，左边有两个座位，右边有三个座位，中间有一个宽阔的过道。这使他仿佛身处飞机上。他很失望只需要两个小时就能到达目的地，因为椅子太舒服了，他想多呆一会儿。另外，他还有些激动。这可能和坐敞篷车，坐头等舱，或是坐那些酷酷的海外电车的感觉一样。

 **及川彻** @to_ru_oikawa ·25s  
回家过春节！#新干线

 **及川彻** @to-ru-oikawa · 1m  
我想念小岩  
|  
 **岩泉一** @iwai1996 · 37s  
 **@to-ru-oikawa** 我就在你身边你他妈的在说什么

 **及川彻** @to_ru_oikawa · 1m  
有时我还能听到他的声音  
|  
 **岩泉一** @iwai1996 · 19s  
 **@to-ru-oikawa** 去你妈的

岩泉转向左边，眯起眼睛看着在座位上懒洋洋地扑腾着的及川，他的身体从座位上滑下，就像果冻一样，一张笑脸埋在手机里。这是他们第一次乘坐动车，岩泉绝对能感到敬畏和极度的眩晕，从及川的活力中。在列车上，及川大部分时间都很安静，老实说，岩泉对此很感激，但及川太安静了，这开始让他有点担心。

 **及川彻** @to_ru_oikawa · 3m  
小岩，嘿

“什么？”岩泉一看到时间线上漂浮着的简单推文，他的声音就变得有气无力了起来。但他只听到了及川手机发出的打字的音效

**及川彻** @to_ru_oikawa · 2m  
 **@iwai1996** 小岩——！！！！

“你他妈的想干什么？”岩泉警告道，转过身来看着及川。及川无视他，好像他根本不在那里，脸上没有任何表情。岩泉恼怒地呻吟着。

 **及川彻** @to_ru_oikawa · 2m  
小岩 小岩 小岩！！！ **@iwai1996 @iwai1996 @iwai1996**  
|  
 **岩泉一** @iwai1996 · 27s  
 **@to-ru-oikawa** 什么  
|  
 **及川彻** @to_ru_oikawa · 12s  
 **@iwai1996** 我饿了

“我包里有牛奶面包，”岩泉瞪着屏幕大声回答。及川仍然他妈的在假装他是空气。

**岩泉一** @iwai1996 . 8m  
 **@to-ru-oikawa** 你他妈聋了吗？我包里有牛奶面包  
|  
 **及川彻** @to_ru-oikawa · 6m  
 **@iwai1996** 我找不到那个包  
|  
 **岩泉一** @iwai1996 · 3m  
 **@to-ru-oikawa** 头顶行李架上蓝色的那个

及川站起来查看架子时发出很大的声音。不到一分钟，他又回到座位上，手里拿着两包牛奶面包。

 **及川彻** @to_ru_oikawa · 1m  
 **@iwai1996** 小岩！！你真的只带了五包牛奶面包吗？？？  
|  
 **及川彻** @to_ru_oikawa · 18s  
 **@iwai1996** 顺便说一下，你仍然欠我987 (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

碧绿瞳孔的视线落到了及川的手上。看来及川现在打不开打开塑料包装。

 **及川彻** @to_ru_oikawa · 24s  
嘿 **@iwai1996** 帮我打开它

岩泉的眉毛因恼怒而跳动。

他一言不发地从及川手中抢过包装袋，撕开。

 **及川彻** @to_ru_oikawa · 2m  
 **@iwai1996** 谢谢！想要一些吗？  
|  
 **岩泉一** @iwai1996 · 2m  
 **@to-ru-oikawa** 我不喜欢牛奶面包  
|  
 **及川彻** @to_ru_oikawa · 1m  
 **@iwai1996** 你什么都不喜欢  
|  
 **岩泉一** @iwai1996 · 1m  
 **@to-ru-oikawa** 我喜欢豆腐和饺子  
|  
 **及川彻** @to_ru_oikawa · 52s  
 **@iwai1996** 和我，对吧？？？

岩泉忘了回复及川的上一条推特，因为他忙着想办法让及川停止给他发推，或者至少让他像正常人一样和自己对话。他环顾四周，瞥见三个女孩坐在他们的右边，小声地交谈。她们看着及川，很可能把他误认为是某个名人，为此，岩泉又重新审视了一遍身边的年轻人。

及川打扮得太时髦了，岩泉想。在离开公寓之前，他曾问过及川为什么要穿这么骚包的衣服——黄色沙漠迷彩棒球服，破牛仔裤，粉红色的日落眼镜，还有一双亮黄色的锐步，上面有纽约主题的涂鸦。这名衣着过于惹眼的男子只反驳说“小岩不懂时尚”，他是想成为“那些在机场遭到狗仔队伏击的韩国流行明星。”

及川绝对可以脱掉华丽的衣服，但他很肯定那些女孩不会看他的衣服。

这让岩泉很恼火，一点点，短暂却强烈的占有欲让他产生了一个想法。

“及川，”他大声喊道，但年轻人继续无视他。不过当岩泉用胳膊搂住他的肩膀时，他确实做出了反应，就在及川要转过头看他的时候，岩泉给了他一个深吻，嘴唇狠狠地压在对方的嘴上。他的恼火流露在吻中，又深又重，而及川愣在了原地。岩泉向后一退，双唇很响亮地分开了，然后看着窗外，好像什么都没发生。

岩泉透过眼角的余光，他可以看到女孩们不再看他们了。他还看到及川的整个脸颊都变红了，眼睛睁得大大的，他那时髦的粉色太阳镜歪歪扭扭地架在脸上。

岩泉心满意足地笑了，双臂交叉在胸前。

 **及川彻** @to_ru_oikawa · 5m  
 **@iwai1996** 刚刚是什么鬼！！！我恨你！！  
|  
 **岩泉一** @iwai1996 · 5m  
 **@to-ru-oikawa** 别说你不知道  
|  
 **及川彻** @to_ru_oikawa · 5m  
 **@iwai1996** 也许我曾经爱过你，但我现在恨你！！  
|  
 **岩泉一** @iwai1996 · 4m  
 **@to-ru-oikawa** 别再无视我了，好好说话吧！  
|  
 **及川彻** @to_ru_oikawa · 4m  
 **@iwai1996** 是你告诉我我在火车上说得太多了！！  
我只是闭嘴，就像你想让我做的一样！！！！！  
|  
 **岩泉一** @iwai1996 · 3m  
 **@to-ru-oikawa** 哈？？你什么时候听过我的话？？我从来没有想让你闭嘴！  
|  
 **松川一静** @matsukawa-issei · 3m  
 **@to-ru-oikawa @iwai1996** 请把这些东西放在你的私信里谢谢  
|  
 **花卷贵大** @-hana-taka · 3m  
 **@to-ru-oikawa @iwai1996 @matsukawa-issei** 他们真恶心  
|  
 **松川一静** @matsukawa-issei · 2m  
 **@to-ru-oikawa @iwai1996 @-hana-taka** 绝对恶心

岩泉很感激松川和花卷的插手，这导致及川现在忙于回复他们，他的手机终于可以从频繁的通知中解脱出来了，尽管它并没有就此止步，因为很多人（主要是及川的粉丝）一直在“喜欢”他们的对话。岩泉将手机静音。很长一段时间，只有火车轻轻的呼啸声和及川愤怒的打字声在空气中回荡。

岩泉向旁边瞥了一眼，皱了皱眉头。及川什么时候因为被他说了而闭嘴过？岩泉犹豫了一下，又伸手去拿手机。正如松川所建议的那样，岩泉给及川发了条私信。

 **→及川彻**  
@to-ru-oikawa

我喜欢听你的声音  
你可以尽情说你想说的  
22s

这里至少安静了一两分钟。一股讨喜的橘子香味刺激着他的感官，直到年轻人从座位上转身，一股重量突然从岩泉肩上传来。及川把头靠在了他的身上，蓬松的头发挠着他的脖子，嘴里哼着一首从未听过的曲子。岩泉斜视着他。他一只手拿着手机贴着他的在咀嚼的脸，另一只手拿着牛奶面包。

“我希望樱花早点开。”

岩泉注视着及川。他的脸上泛着淡淡的红晕，挂着一个小弧度却真诚的微笑，那抹微笑同样也点亮了他棕色的瞳孔。岩泉侧着头，想在对方头上加一点重量。

“嗯。”

在地平线上，岩泉看到太阳缓缓升起，缓慢但坚定，浅金色的色调点缀了树木。他心不在焉地微笑着，享受着身边及川持续不停的声音，注视着窗外日本乡间的溪流。

☆ ☆ ☆

快九点的时候，岩泉回到了自家门前。

那座现代住宅隐藏在仙台许多住宅区的上坡，在分布在茂密树木上的各种建筑中，它算比较大的一栋。在他父亲重新装修之前，它曾经是一座传统的小房子，所以从它目前的设计可以看出，它有自己乡村风格的庄严。

他们还没来得及敲门，前门就开了。

“彻！”站在门前的女人神情激动。她把及川拉进温暖的怀抱里，但抱得太紧了。在拥抱时，岩泉的母亲拥有相当强大的力量。

“阿姨！我太想你了！”及川回了招呼，用双臂搂住她。“你看起来很漂亮，一如既往，”他补充道，岩泉的母亲听后，咯咯笑了起来，并轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“顺便提一下，我在这里，”岩泉直截了当地说，他从大门外面拖着两个手提箱，走上门前的小台阶。“我根本不需要任何帮助。”

“哦，别摆臭脸了，快过来！”她对他说。岩泉将行李暂时放下，摇摇头，露出孩子气的笑容，紧靠着及川的背，一只胳膊搂着母亲的肩膀，基本上把及川夹在他们之间。他俯身在额上亲吻她，接着又往后退。

“哦，妈妈，顺便问一下，你是不是——”

她突然猛吸了一口气，只因看到岩泉脸上的绷带和伤口。

“阿一！”她的手现在放在了腰侧。人们常说，一个Omega母亲的愤怒可以令你感受到半个地狱的景象，现在岩泉完全同意这句话。他用“什么？”以及困扰的皱眉作了回答。母亲大声而愤怒的声音打破了早晨的平静，她狠狠地打了自己的儿子一巴掌。“你的脸！到底发生了什么事？向天发誓，岩泉！你总是惹麻烦！你去医院检查过了吗？上帝啊。”

“我知道。这没什么大不了的——哦！干，别这么捏我的鼻子！”

“别逼我把肥皂塞到你嘴里，一，”她警告说，两只手托着岩泉的脸，把儿子的头歪到一边，检查他的伤痕。她要踮起脚尖才能够到岩泉的脸颊，这简直太可爱了。

及川咬着嘴唇忍笑，他想自己最好在岩泉母亲血压升高之前出声干预。“阿姨，这是我的错。我打了他一拳，”他开玩笑地说，然后对岩泉露出会心的笑容。

岩泉的母亲回头看了一眼及川，告诉他自己有多不相信他。不过，她也不是傻瓜，一秒钟后，她就注意到他棕色的眼睛里流露出的一丝悲伤，在沿着他内疚的酸涩爬行。她意识到自己有点多嘴了。

她的怒气迅速平息了。“如果是彻，那就没问题。”

岩泉的眉皱得更深了，抚摸着自己的脸颊。他睁大眼睛不敢相信，“你是认真的吗？”及川几乎就要把这当成一种幽默了。他默默地向岩泉摇头，告诉他不要再谈论这个话题。

当岩泉的母亲把他们领进房间时，她发出了一声长叹，用手搓着胳膊，微笑回到了她的脸上。“现在，进来吧，你们两个！外面很冷！”他们走了进去，将春天湿冷的空气留在了身后。

及川环顾门厅。岩泉家里的装修与摆设和以前一样。从他小时候起，他就经常去岩泉家，到目前为止，家里的环境从未改变过。所以在踩到吱吱作响的木地板前，他脱掉了那惹眼的黄鞋子，在他身后的岩泉也这么做了。

“天哪，看看你，彻！你看起来像深夜剧集里的那些年轻人！旅途如何？我从岩泉那里听说你坐动车了！怎么样？好玩吗？你吃东西了吗？哦，我还没煮呢。真尴尬！你们饿了吗？阿一还没告诉我你会这么早到呢！”岩泉的母亲连珠炮似地发问，却不让及川找准时机恰当地回答问题。她抓住及川的一只胳膊，把他从寒冷的家门口拉开，那里仍然被清晨的寒气所占据。

“我很好。并且也不怎么觉得饿，阿姨。”及川答道，同时握住了他自己的手。

“你可不像你说的那样好，彻，你得多吃点。看你瘦得多厉害！你吃得健康吗？”她一边问，一边拉扯着他脸颊上的肉。在这过程中，及川再也没有机会回答她的问题，随后她的声音更柔和了。“你还好吗？你妈妈告诉我—— _阿一！我的天！你还在那里干什么？把彻的行李拿上楼！_ ——你妈妈什么都告诉我了。我们太担心了！我希望阿一这段时间能对你好一点。啊，那孩子。我希望他没有做傻事。”

岩泉抿着嘴，忧心忡忡地注视着他，而及川想的是岩泉如何从她那里遗传到他淡褐色的眼睛。“我——我很好，阿姨。我保证，”他说。他喜欢她的坦率，从不回避地询问他一些重要的问题。“我还是挺习惯的。”及川揉了揉颈背，害羞地垂下了眼睛。“小岩一直很照顾我。”

岩泉的母亲朝他笑了笑，然后大声叹了口气。“我知道他有时会显得很严厉，但他是一个可爱的孩子。“及川再同意不过了，一个得体的微笑出现在他的嘴唇。”但如果他对你动手了，马上告诉我，我会帮你把那孩子的头打歪！”

“我会的，阿姨。”在她把自己拉进一个短暂的拥抱之前，及川发出了一阵轻笑。

“你妈妈知道你在这儿吗？”岩泉的母亲一边问，一边走到附近的咖啡桌旁清理那堆乱东西。及川跟着她，想自己也许能帮她整理一下这个地方。

“呃，还没有。我告诉她我四月份左右来，但小岩很早就买票了。我也想给她一个惊喜。”

女人摇了摇头。“我想是的，”她说：“你知道下星期天你的父母才会回家，对吧？”

“啊？”及川眨了眨眼，不久又瞪大了。“不会吧！我妈什么都没跟我说！”

岩泉母亲的笑容淡了。“他们带着猛一起去大阪旅行了，”她一面告诉他，一面把几缕乌黑的头发塞进耳朵后面，开始找她的手机。“我会打电话给裕子，告诉她你回来了！”

及川连忙摇头。“不，阿姨，没必要！我不想让他们赶回家什么的。”

“你确定吗？”

“是的，”他笑着回答，挠着后脑勺。“你知道他们的，如果他们知道我回来了，他们就可能会去订明天的航班。所以如果可以的话，我希望能在这儿住一段时间。可以吗？”

岩泉的母亲嗤了一声，好像被冒犯了似的。“你当然可以住在这儿！”她忽然想到了什么，兴奋地一拍手。“你现在简直就是我的儿子了！”

及川听到她这么说，脸红了，感觉耳朵都烧了起来。他尴尬地低下头，张嘴说了些什么，但被打断了。

“你为什么不上楼休息呢？”她突然拍手道，用手在及川的手臂上轻轻地捏了捏，“我要去小西先生那买点豆腐，还有可以给你们做早餐吃的东西。”

☆ ☆ ☆

每当太阳升起，岩泉的房间里总会有奇形怪状的阳光。他的窗户朝东，可以看到美丽的天空和路边排列的榉树，因为他们的街区离市中心很近。岩泉总是让窗户打开一小部分，让凉爽的空气和温暖的阳光一起进入。

及川舒舒服服地坐在床边，用手掌抚摸床单。他深呼吸了一次。岩泉房间的味道闻起来像他本人，即使他已经快一年没住了。这是他第一次在空气中闻到他以前从未注意到的那种优雅的气息——就像把干净的衣服晾在外面晒干一样。有他们童年的味道，精致的回忆——旧本子和书籍的味道，角落里一个旧排球的橡胶味，他那张双人床上十年前的灰尘味。就像岩泉一样，就像alpha一样，他的房间消除了及川的不安。

“啊——我想睡觉！”

当及川伸着懒腰走进来时，他听到岩泉在打哈欠。当岩泉趴在床上，把头靠在及川的膝盖上时，晨光照在了他的脸上。

“我们应该换个妈妈。”及川说。他本能地伸出手抚摸岩泉的额头，接着是他的头发。岩泉对他眨眼。“我妈妈更喜欢你。你妈妈显然更爱我。”

岩泉嘲笑道，“还需要交换吗？”他不由自主地闭上眼睛，感受及川的轻抚，一个微笑取代了他一直以来的皱眉。“妈妈已经叫你儿子了。”

闻言，及川的脸上散发出的热度使他的脸颊泛起粉红色。“你听到了？”

“嗯。”

清晨的阳光恰到好处地勾勒了及川出众的容貌。他此刻的脸庞与他打球的时候，或是和别人交往时非常不一样。及川就在那儿。大王者。球场的支配者。岩泉想知道他能像这样独占及川多久。当他在国家队，或是作为一名职业球员环游世界，或是飞向太空时，岩泉一定会想办法回到他身边。也许是自己的alpha天性让他变得有点自私，强烈地希望世界上没有其他人能看到及川最温柔的状态。

“我收到一封三得利太阳鸟队的来信，”及川说，一边用手摩擦着岩泉的头发，“你看到了，是不是？”

岩泉抬起头，惊叹道：“啊。你是读了我的心还是怎么的？”

及川肯定的哼了一声。他一定是抓住了岩泉眼中流露的情绪。“它的总部设在大阪，所以我很期待，”他说，他的声音暗示着岩泉要做些什么。“尽管我的身体告诉我，呆在我们的小公寓里，然后榨干小岩。”当及川弯下腰来将前额靠在岩泉的额头上时，他的刘海令人发痒。“说实话，和你一起生活让我变得如此自私。”

“好像你不是一直这样似的。”岩泉气呼呼地举起手，轻轻地将及川的手拉近。及川的脸在他面前颠倒着，他的上唇美好地擦着下唇。及川退后吸了一口气。“我才是想把你关起来的人。”

闻言，及川咯咯地笑了起来，笑得像阳光一样，“哇哦，你这么说可真够alpha的，小岩。“他双手轻轻地放在岩泉的脸颊上。”“但我不介意。”及川在他额头上印了一个吻，一个纯洁的吻，“我一点也不介意。”

及川轻轻地摩挲着岩泉太阳穴上已经变黑的伤口，确保他的手指没有用力到让他疼痛。但岩泉在他因为抚摸完全睡着之前抓住了他的手腕。当他感觉到岩泉的舌头在他脉搏上滑动时，他感到一阵温暖的触电感。

“小岩，太恶心了，”及川笑着说。但他并不打算将手移开，他允许岩泉开玩笑地咬着他手腕上的皮肤，在脉搏跳动的地方气味标记他，咬着拇指和食指之间的柔软部位。

他并不认为这个姿势有什么不对劲——直到岩泉突然坐起来，让及川一时失语，然后他被推到床的后角。岩泉撑在他蜷曲的身体上，对着他的唇吻了过来。及川接受了这个慵懒的吻，实际上他很努力不让自己这么轻易融化在其中。

“那么，我们在哪里做呢？你的房间还是我的？”及川问道，他的语气隐含着一种暗示性的想法。把他的胳膊搂在自己的脖子上，及川让alpha 起身。

“两边不是都很怪吗？”岩泉说，然后他的嘴唇掠过对方的唇。

及川笑了，对着他懒散的吻微笑。

“那就两边都去。”

瞬间，岩泉把及川推到了角落里。鸟儿在外面欢快的啁啾声消失了，他们嘴唇的撞击声填满了懒洋洋的寂静。及川长长的手指滑向岩泉的脖子。它们缓缓地抚摸他的皮肤，陷进他的头发中。

及川犹豫了一下，紧张的情绪扑面而来。他们怎么能在这种地方做这种事？他把头转离岩泉。

“小岩，等等，”他们分开时，他低声说。他几乎陷入迷醉。每次呼吸，岩泉的气味都会越来越浓，这不是什么好兆头。“阿姨可能很快就会回来。”

“那家豆腐店离这儿很远，”岩泉不耐烦地咕哝着向他保证。他在膝盖上轻轻地移动，把及川锁在原地。他伸手搂住了及川的腰，把他拉得更近了，及川别无选择，只好用腿裹住他。

“你们这些alpha太固执了，”及川边说，边仰起身子在墙边和岩泉之间安顿下来。

“别装作只有我才想要。”岩泉反驳道，额头碰到了及川的脸。及川眯起眼睛看着他，发出一种不愉快的声音。岩泉没有错，因为正如他所暗示的，及川的克制力正在迅速消失，如果不是他们目前的环境，他会请求岩泉当场上他。

岩泉的舌头冲进来时毫不腼腆——他的吻总是凌乱、坚定、不耐烦。但及川非常乐意回报，一如既往，就像一个乖巧的omega，张开嘴闭上眼睛。

一瞬间，他将眼睛睁开了些，目光捕捉到墙上1998年的哥斯拉电影的海报。他们在小学的时候一起看了录像带。他提醒自己，这个吻他的傻男人是他童年最好的朋友，每天下午带他去河边的那个男孩，看着他从幼儿园长大到高中的那个男孩，他哭的时候握着他的手，一个喜欢在夏天玩泥巴、捉甲虫的男孩。

他在岩泉身边怎么能这么舒服，但是有那么、那么这么尴尬？

“等等，等等，等等……！”及川大声喊道，同时推开了岩泉的脸。“小岩，等等。”

急不可耐的绿眼睛仔细地打量他，眉头因极度的恼火而皱了起来。“又怎么了？”

及川的手在岩泉皮肤上留下了一个温暖的印记，然后捂住了自己红透的脸。“给我一秒钟……”

岩泉怒视着他。“我已经给了你很长时间了。”

“就像你说的那样，”及川撅起嘴唇，尴尬得满脸通红，“不知怎么的，这感觉超级怪。”

他的尴尬一定影响了他，因为岩泉感觉自己在回到现实。他的肩膀随着一声叹息起伏。“你想停下来吗？”他轻声细语地问他，仿佛停下来可以让他们的友谊保持原样，仿佛还没有被肢解。但这一认识让人感到一种奇怪的新鲜感，同时又有一种拘束感，岩泉再次伸出手去触摸及川的脸。“如果你想停，我就停下。”

“不，只是——”及川停顿了一下，意识到自己已经失去了激情。他深吸一口气，耸起肩膀，试图摆脱这种尴尬。“我想……我不知道，只是感觉——”

“阿一！”

岩泉的母亲在楼下大声喊叫，前门关上时发出巨大的砰砰声。他们急忙从纠结的姿势坐起来，及川慌乱中几乎是把岩泉从床上推了下去。

“下来帮我做早餐！”

岩泉瞥了他一眼，同时皱了皱眉头，这说明他有些不悦。但是及川回过头来，喃喃地说了一句小小的道歉，随后慢慢地变成了笑声。

“我告诉过你她不会花很长时间的。”

☆ ☆ ☆

及川是那个突然走进厨房的人。岩泉的母亲坐在柜台上，从一个塑料袋里拿出食材。他微笑了一下。他已经很久没有在他们家待过一上午了。

“需要帮忙吗，阿姨？”及川问，让那个女人吓了一跳。“小岩在楼上睡觉，所以我今天会是你的助手！”

“哦，不，不，不，彻。你应该休息一下。”她摇摇头，试图把及川推出厨房，同时发出一声巨大的叹息。“那个一啊，总是懒洋洋的。”

“我们今天确实醒得很早。另外，他在东京总是为我做饭，”及川深情地说。他认为这是公平的。每天早上他醒来都会看到阿一手里拿着长筷子，在锅里煎东西。及川没有任何抱怨。和岩泉在一起，他每天都像在高级餐厅吃饭。

但如果有谁在烹饪方面比岩泉强，那就是他的母亲。

岩泉里砂很年轻，还不到40岁，因为她很年轻就结婚了。她的语气总是喜庆而生动，杏仁色的眼睛和口音中带着浓重的东南亚风情。及川看着她拿出从小西先生的店里买的豆腐。她的手很小，棕色皮肤，当她抓起一把大菜刀时，她的手指似乎变短了

“彻，亲爱的，帮我拿酱油，好吗？”她甜甜地说，当他问它在哪里时，她的嘴唇指着上面的橱柜。及川伸出手，轻松地抓起瓶子。他把它递过来，然后里砂又问起了他的身高。每当他来岩泉家做客，即使是在他上中学的时候，她都会问他有多高，并且总是忘记答案。即使他现在永远6英尺高了，她还是会问。及川对她有趣的习惯多少感到无奈。

就像岩泉一样，她从不让及川靠近刀子，也不让他做任何切割工作，所以他最后只能切洋葱和大蒜。她让他把一些菜豆切成小块，而及川很容易做到，因为不需要刀具。当她终于同意让他当厨师长和豆腐队长时，及川感到很惊讶。他紧张地等着豆腐块变成浅棕色，在烧焦前仔细的观察。片刻后女厨师用长木筷戳了戳豆腐。完美，她说。

“现在你周围的氛围不一样了，彻，”她说，脸上流露出渴望的神情。她从墙上的架子上又抓了一个平底锅。“阿一没有给你添麻烦吧？”

及川疯狂地摇头。“哦，不，从来没有，”他诚实地回答，接着沉默了一会，然后发出短暂的笑声。他压低声音说：“事实上，我才是那个麻烦的人。”

里砂抬头看了一眼及川，注意到他气场的突然变化。

“我没有打他，”及川承认。虽然她已经知道了。她等着及川继续。同时她的眼睛说：不要着急。“我，呃，一个alpha，嗯……”及川紧张地吐出了舌头。他的胃一想起这件事就不舒服地翻腾起来。“我在学校被一个alpha攻击，于是小岩打了他一顿，”他忐忑地笑着，犹豫了一下，筷子还松松地夹在手指间，“他试图报复小岩，还带了几个人一起。”

里砂眉毛垂了下来表示同情。“哦，彻，亲爱的，没事的。我知道这对你来说一定很难，突然就这么分化了。”她抓住他的手臂，拉着及川迅速地给了他一个慈母的拥抱。及川享受温暖，沐浴其中。当她把黄油融化在第二个平底锅上时，她把一只手放在他的背上。接着把切好的大蒜和洋葱扔了进去。“这需要一些时间来适应。我早该明白。”

她的笑声减轻了他心中的沉重感。

“孩子，我得说清楚，我不怪你，”她慢慢地说，好像她是在确保及川明白这一点似的。“阿一一直都是这样。他真是个野人。就像他父亲一样。”

“谢谢，阿姨，”他小声说，但不知道为什么要感谢她。当他们松开拥抱的时候，他的手就会不停地扇风，试图降低他负责的那盘豆腐的温度。岩泉一直形容他的母亲大声、鲁莽和唠叨，但及川不同意。

他们的厨房很大，房间中间的岛台很好地融入了这个地方的家的感觉。令人愉快的醋味要过一段时间才会充满整个区域。她把一杯水、酱油和醋倒在炖锅里，然后及川在它冒泡时又把一些月桂叶和胡椒粉撒进去。里砂叫他下一步把炸豆腐和四季豆放进去，最后是少许的糖和盐。

做完这些步骤后，岩泉的母亲把所有的东西都放在了一个大碗里，开始用两个盘子舀米饭。当她突然喊起岩泉的名字，大喊着让岩泉下来时，及川吓了一跳。他提出上楼叫醒他，但她拒绝了。楼上传来一阵粗暴的砰砰声。岩泉可能刚从午睡中醒来。

“这和小岩通常做的不一样，”及川注意到，并靠在菜旁，回忆起岩泉无数次做炸豆腐的情景。这道菜的酱汁颜色更深，更芳香——用酱油、醋和各种香料炖过。它闻起来好香，那柔嫩而浓郁的鲜味扑鼻而来。

“这是个人秘方，”里砂微笑着说，一边闻着自己创造的味道。一般情况下，阿一会用鲣鱼片、海带和沙丁鱼来做酱汁。岩泉的炸豆腐绝对是温和的，而且相当温和，如果让及川诚实地评价的话。再说一次，及川从来都不喜欢豆腐菜。到现在为止，都是这样。“这是岩泉的最爱之一，有时还会加点蟹酱，但那个男孩总是忘了怎么做。”

及川的眼睛闪闪发光。

“你能给我食谱吗？”

☆ ☆ ☆

即使在接受了今晚无法入眠的事实后，及川还是闭上了眼睛。

他把厚厚的遮盖物拉到头上，把自己完全遮盖起来。 他的脚感到冰冷，于是他把两只脚揉在一起取暖。及川蜷曲成胎儿的姿势，然后滚动着翻了个身，但一分钟后，他决定面朝上躺着。深吸一口气，及川失望地叹了一声。

他住的房间没有特别的气味，因为岩泉不在这里。

“分床睡。”岩泉的母亲说。

在相同的困惑中，两人都脱口而出“什么？”

“彻可以睡在客房里。”

岩泉的母亲一直很保守，他的父亲则恰恰相反。岩泉的父亲下午下班很晚才回到家，他对及川睡在岩泉房间里没有任何不安，因为正如他随口提到的，这应该是“一种结合了的alpha和omega的正常情况”。与母亲不同，岩泉和彦温和而闲散，他的漫不经心常常被误认为是漠不关心。但事实并非如此（大多数情况下并非如此）。即使是一家之主，但他的妻子似乎才是一切事务的负责人，这让及川很惊讶，他竟如此轻易地服从了妻子的最终决定。

当及川摇摇晃晃地坐起来时，他感到周围的环境都在旋转。

这不好。他根本睡不着。

经过一个小时的辗转反侧，他的身体仍然拒绝休息，并且渴望寻找一种非常特定的温暖。及川把毯子扔掉，痛苦地离开床站起来。他小心翼翼的走动，但即使那样，木头也会在他的重压下嘎吱作响。岩泉的房间就在隔壁，所以很快及川就到了门口。铰链吱吱作响，及川的内心正在争论他是否应该继续。不过，他还是这么做了，但看起来岩泉并不太高兴。

“及川，”他近乎沮丧地说。声音里一点睡意也没有，及川可以看出他有一丝解脱。“你到底在这里干什么？”

及川爬上了小床。“让开。”他直截了当地说。并且无视了对方的抗议，强行把自己靠在岩泉身边，滑到被子底下。他们从假期开始就没有分开睡过觉，而及川现在也不打算停下来。岩泉哼了一声，滚到一边，背对着他。

“小岩，”及川从后面呜咽着拥抱着他。毫无疑问，吸入岩泉的气味真的很神奇，他的神经瞬间便放松了下来，“你怎么能这样？看看我。我好累。”

“你和我妈看了一整天的电视剧。”

“我在精神上很累，小岩，在精神上，”及川反驳道，他感觉到更放松、温暖、以及许多其他的事情，因为他再次和岩泉团聚了。“那些东西对我的心灵不好。我的感情已化为灰烬。”

他的后背被压得气喘吁吁，然后是织物的沙沙声，旧床吱吱作响，在地板上晃来晃去。他现在可以看到岩泉的脸了，他的头靠在一只弯曲的胳膊上。及川能感觉到他的目光。

岩泉伸出手来，用拇指轻抚着及川的脸颊。

“你应该回去。”

他的声音低沉而单调，听起来很悲伤。随着及川的拒绝，他仍然轻轻的抚摸着他，在他胸前筑起一个糟糕的巢。“我睡不着，”及川嘟囔着，抬起头来，以为会看见一个脾气暴躁的岩泉，却在黑暗中看到了一张柔软的脸。“你睡得着吗？”

岩泉停顿了一下，吸了一口气，说话前又犹豫了一下。

“不。”

“如果你愿意，我可以给你唱摇篮曲。”

岩泉闭上眼睛试图入睡，他相信这次他能做到。“我不希望你唱歌时不小心召唤了恶魔。”

及川发出疲倦的笑声。他在月光下探寻着岩泉的脸，他几乎不需要思考，他向前倾，直到他们的嘴唇接触。这简直不能称之为一个吻，就像他看过的电视剧一样，及川没有进一步推进，也没有加深。他的嘴唇就在那里，一动不动，没有嘟起，只是贴着阿一那静止的唇。

及川的眼睛睁开了，带着温柔的微笑。“这就是他们在晨间剧里接吻的方式。”

岩泉只是向后退去，并眨了眨眼，看上去有点不满意。“像机器人一样？”

“是的。”及川笑着，眼睛眯了起来，“小岩应该教他们一两招。”

他感到一只温暖的手靠在脸颊上，突然一阵睡意袭来。及川挪近了点，这让他们鼻子挨着鼻子。及川微笑着，稍微倾斜他的头，开玩笑地咬着岩泉的拇指。但岩泉拉起他的手抚摸他的额头，直到他将及川的刘海往上梳，以便他可以吻他。

岩泉慢慢地磨了磨他柔软的嘴唇，停顿了一下，等待某种许可才好继续。及川没有浪费一秒钟，他凑了过来，用一只手搂住岩泉的脖子引诱他的舌头进来。他尝起来像薄荷醇和幸福，懒洋洋的吻发出安静的呻吟和慵懒的呼气。

岩泉将他们的四肢在被子里交缠着，不小心碰到了痒痒肉，及川笑了起来，他们依然嘴对嘴张开着。当他往后退时，懒散的咧嘴笑了一下。“你知道，当我们在看一部检察官的电视剧时，你妈妈告诉我，如果你伤害我，她会杀了你，”及川轻声说，手指心不在焉地摩挲着岩泉脸上褪去的瘀伤。“所以她坚持要我们分房睡，这样她就不必在自己家里谋杀小岩了。”

“她反应过度了。”岩泉在床上挪动身子，从侧身滚到仰面躺下。他闭上眼睛，怒气冲冲地说：“我们一直同床共枕，即使是小时候。”

“现在有了很大的不同。”岩泉话音刚落，及川就接道。他的声音圆润，把他们的手联系在一起，因为他挤得更近了，不留任何空间。他把头伸进岩泉的双臂。“你觉得……如果我是beta的话事情会容易些吗？或者alpha？”

岩泉一开始并没有大声回答，他把嘴唇贴在及川的额头上。“我很怀疑。”及川感叹了一声。“你最终变成什么并不重要。不管怎样，我还是会爱上那个讨厌的、固执的蠢驴。”

及川惊讶地眨了眨眼。“等等，”他咕哝着，一个傻笑慢慢地泛了上来。他很少能让岩泉说他爱他。“你刚才说什么？”

岩泉哼了一声，后悔得皱起眉头。“不重要。如果你没听见就最好。”

“我什么都听到了！”

“那就不用重复了。”

及川嗅了嗅，闷闷不乐的撅嘴慢慢弯成一个微笑。他用头的一侧松了松胳膊枕头，从alpha那里得到了痛苦的呻吟。“你真是最糟糕的。”

“好吧你也好不到哪去。”

“小岩， _拜托_ 。我是有史以来最好的——”

奇怪的是，当阿一把他们的嘴压在一起，就像他们多年来做的那样时，那感觉是多么的熟悉。及川的脑海中写下了一张他们从小时候就做过的事的清单，亲吻绝对不是其中之一。他认为这是阿一摇摆不定的感情——上一分钟他才用侮辱性的言辞对他猛烈抨击，下一分钟他就突然变得热情无私，并给了他大量的关注。从幼儿园一直到现在，及川都非常愿意让岩泉宠坏他。

“有什么计划？”岩泉问，当他拉开一英寸时，他的声音几乎屈服于睡眠。及川又呜咽了一声，掩面紧靠着岩泉。“如果妈妈早上在这里抓到你，她会杀了我们的。”

“纠正，”及川打断了他的话，断断续续地移动着，不让岩泉把他从小床上踢下来，“她会杀了你的。及川大人不包括在内。”

“这完全是你的错。”

“我会让你付出代价的，”及川轻轻地反驳道，他推开岩泉的胸膛，心满意足地依偎着对方，“我可以在你妈妈醒来之前回去，”及川闭上眼睛小声说。岩泉呻吟着，咕哝着说他期望值很低，他需要为第二天做好准备。在被子底下，及川把一只胳膊和一条腿扔到了岩泉身上，所以岩泉别无选择，只能把他拉到怀里。岩泉毫不犹豫地把他拉近，确信他不会松手。在一瞬间，他们完美地契合在了一起。

“她明天会把我唠叨死的。”

☆ ☆ ☆

在假期的第四天，岩泉坐在沙发上，决定像计划好的一样，和游戏机一起度过今天，早上吃垃圾食品，穿上一整天的睡衣。他不是每天都能像这样偷懒的，他和及川住在一起的时候也不是。所以这是他应得的，尤其是在几天前因为让及川睡在自己床上而被责骂之后。之后的晚上，及川还是偷偷潜入，但在第三天岩泉里砂终于放弃了，认为她无论做什么都无法阻止彻。

随后，岩泉听到他走近，他从楼梯上跳下来时发出沉闷的重响声。母亲在厨房里唱歌，做早餐，熏肉和炒饭的烟熏味让空气香喷喷的。

“小岩！”及川在房间的另一边歌唱般道，打破了他对游戏的专注。“松川和花卷来了！他们想见面，还说他们想念一君，因为一君从不回复他们的信息。”

岩泉的眼睛一直盯着面前弧面的电视机，当一个敌人突然出现在他眼前时，他按下了手柄的按钮。他已经没有子弹了，只能用一把刀来对付怪物。“好吧，”他简单地说。“他们现在在哪里？”

对方哼哼着，浏览着LINE里的聊天记录。“小卷认为我们晚点应该去喝一杯，也许在市中心的居酒屋。不过其实我们还在找地方呢。”及川爬上沙发，把头放岩泉的膝上，脸上闪过一个灿烂过分而令人失神的微笑，直击岩泉的心脏。“你会跟我们一起去的，对吗？”

岩泉皱着眉头看着躺在膝盖上的巨大干扰，然后转向屏幕上令人生畏的“你死了”。他捏着及川的脸颊，及川痛苦地叫唤起来，试图把他的手撬开。“我要重新开始了，”岩泉告诉他，清了清嗓子。他坐得更直，点击一个按钮重新加载一个存档点。

他的注意力很快又转回到电视上。但及川似乎热衷于阻止这场游戏，吸引岩泉所有的注意力，他用双臂搂着岩泉的腰，把头顶在岩泉的脖子上来回蹭闻alpha的味道，他的双手在衬衫下面游移着，冰凉的手指在他坚硬的腹肌上滑来滑去-

屏幕又变模糊变黑了。

 _你 **死了**  
重试  
终点  
从上一个存档重新开始_  
◯好的

岩泉沮丧地叹了口气。

“哇，小岩，你好菜。”

“闭嘴。”

☆ ☆ ☆

当他们走进居酒屋时，看见门口有一个巨大的红灯笼。

“对不起，我们迟到了，”及川说，脸上充满了歉意。他向他的老朋友们微笑着，然后在另一张桌子下面光着脚坐下。

“没关系。我们知道新婚夫妇是多么的新婚了。”花卷咧嘴一笑，热情地邀请他们进来。

岩泉侧着眼睛看着及川，然后跪在地板垫子上，“这个白痴在浴缸里泡得太久了。”

“说你丈夫是个白痴，真没礼貌，”及川说着摇摇头，假装被冒犯到了。

“我想离婚。”

“你不能通过离婚来摆脱这种结合，小岩。你已经陷得太深了，无论是字面意义上还是比喻意义上。”

“好了，好了，结束吧，爱情鸟。”松川大声喊道。他朝他们俩笑了笑，把菜单推向他们的方向。“我们点菜吧，”他边说边搓着没戴手套的双手。“希望点些热乎的东西，外面太冷了。”

接下来的一个小时里几人间充满了喧闹的故事。当他们的第一轮点餐送到时，他们已经吃完了所有免费的开胃菜。岩泉吞下几杯热腾腾的清酒，然后才真正感觉到酒精的力量。

“像老人一样点清酒，”花卷边说，边用陶制的酒壶给自己倒了一杯。“我们有那么老吗？”

岩泉为自己辩护，说在点任何冷的东西之前最好先用热酒暖身。然后他得知花卷今天早上刚到，松川一天前才到。很快，就像以前一样，他们的谈话围绕着排球，即将上映的电影，假面骑士，大学，还有那些亲切地把他们带入记忆的故事展开。

“我听说金田一在申请东京的一所大学，”松川喝了一大口啤酒，“如果他申请中央大学，我一点也不奇怪。”

“哦，对啊，我们可爱的后辈刚刚毕业，”及川沉思着，满意地叹了口气。 有金田一在身边一定会很好。他的神情很放松，直到他想起另一个后辈。他的瞳孔在警觉中扩大，双手猛击着短腿的桌子。“飞雄呢？他申请的是哪所大学！“

“哈，他是我们的。”松川带着胜利的笑容说，“他被庆应选中了，并且他也接受了。”

“哼！”及川笑得很大声，双臂交叉在胸前。“很好。你可以拥有他。”

“我们也会有10号，”松川歪着头补充道。“还记得他吗？

“小不点？”及川不相信地问，然后耸耸肩。他很惊讶日向竟然考上了一所好大学。“好的！带走他！不管怎样，他们没有彼此就会很糟糕！”

花卷被呛到了，差点噎死。“你还敢说别人。”

“对不起，我和小岩是不同的，”及川转动着眼睛说：“即使我们在不同的队伍里，我们仍然非常酷！”

“其他的人呢？他们最后去了哪里？”岩泉平静地插嘴。他握着杯子。关于他的其他队友几乎没有什么消息，他真的很好奇。

“嗯，国见也在申请首都的大学。不过，我想他是被当地的一所学校看中了。渡在东北。”松川拿出手机，在他的SNS上滚动寻找线索，“哦！去年矢巾进入了东大！”

“真让人佩服，”岩泉称赞道。他有点预料到了。矢巾毕竟是他们中最厉害的beta之一。“不过，我们还没看到他打球。”

及川在沉思。“他可能要等到第二年或第三年。”

花卷是这帮人的八卦工厂。他会知道大家都在干什么。但是八卦在几分钟后就平息了，然后他经常会问几个不那么得体的问题，比如“夫妻生活怎么样？”“现在做omega怎么样？”这些问题以前会让及川感到不舒服，但当岩泉望着他，听到他回答的时候声音里充满了快乐，他发现自己也在微笑。

第四轮啤酒到来的时候，大部分都是及川和花卷在说话了。

凭着纯粹的本能，坐在对面的岩泉的目光仍然停留在及川身上。每当他听到及川的笑声，温暖的声音微妙地吸引着他的意识时，他醉醺醺的大脑中总是有一瞬间突然清晰了起来。他看到及川通红的脸，从他喝过的啤酒和清酒里看到了他鲜艳的粉红色皮肤。很明显，及川喝多了，他特有的水果馅饼香气和麦芽以及焦糖交织在一起。

“来一场如何？”

这声音使岩泉摆脱了恍惚状态。他看着花卷，发现他的胳膊肘放在桌子上，手臂直立。beta要求来一场扳手腕比赛。

“别告诉我你已经喝醉了，”松川在他身边嘲笑着说。岩泉瞪着他朋友讽刺的红脸。“想想看，如果你赢了，花卷欠你整整一个月的酒钱。”

“你认为你能在我喝醉时打败我? ”岩泉说着，接受了花卷的挑战。他的嘴角露出了自信的微笑。岩泉有点醉了，但他确信即使在这种情况下他的力量也不会动摇。花卷笑了笑，同样的富有勇气，这暗示他可能在过去几个月为此特训过。“好，我会让着你的。”

“哦，不，阿卷，你死定了。”及川警告道。同时岩泉卷起衬衫的长袖，脱下了自己的大衣。他握住花卷的手后，松川自告奋勇要当裁判。

“你的握力有点弱，岩泉。我看和及川在一起让你变得软弱了，”花卷挑衅道，调整自己的握力。及川怒道：“你这话是什么意思？！”

岩泉向他扬起一个眉毛。“输了可别哭。”

松川数到三，然后松开了手。在岩泉的手臂肌肉达到最大力量之前，花卷用尽力气去推。但岩泉一动不动。一寸也不动，一厘米也不动。

老实说，岩泉期待着某种挣扎，某种摇摆。他们被困在了一个直角的范围内，这很奇怪，因为岩泉没有发挥太大的力量。至少现在还没有。很快，他握紧了手，绷紧了手臂，随着用力的推动，花卷的手臂陷入一个锐角。岩泉得意地笑着抬起头来，然后猛地把年轻人的胳膊压下。

但是花卷没有动摇，他要求重赛，这也是岩泉要求的。几次失败的尝试之后，花卷的自尊心破碎成碎片，花卷终于承认自己败了。

“不可能…！”花卷戏剧性地拉长声音，怀疑地看着他失力的手。及川停止欢呼，拍拍肩膀安慰他，咕哝着什么要在接下来的一百年里复仇的话。

他们沉默了好几秒钟，直到另一只胳膊肘撞到了桌子的破损表面。岩泉睁大眼睛看着及川，及川双臂挺直，一个令人恼火的愉快的微笑掠过他那红润的脸

“让我试试。”

另外三人看向他的眼神变得奇怪。

“那些脸是怎么了？”及川扭动右肩热身，“你觉得我没有你们强吗？因为我是Omega，不是吗？！你们错了！”

“不是那样的。”花卷把脸靠得更近，伸出他那无力的手臂，好像在炫耀一条死鱼，“及川，你不必这么做。 _看_ 我的胳膊。你看！它粉碎了，带着我的尊严一起！岩泉真的会打垮你 _和_ 你的骄傲！”

“骄傲？拜托，”及川嘲笑着，转动着眼睛，“我早就让小岩打过我的屁——”

“别说了，伙计，”松川打断了他的话。像一个失望的家长一样摇摇头，重重地叹了口气。“我们赶紧把这事了结了吧。”

“如果我赢了，你就洗一个月的盘子，”及川认真地说，脸上浮现出他每次发球前的微笑。

如果岩泉不是那么紧张的话，他会笑的。及川隐瞒着什么诡计，但岩泉不准备让自己上当受骗。“你总是这么说，因为那是我让你在公寓里做的唯一一件事。”

“这太无聊了。既然你们这些家伙都这么恶心，不如这样吧，”花卷插嘴说，停下来想制造些高潮的效果。”谁赢谁就拥有你们第一个孩子的专有命名权。”

“很好。”及川回答的有点太快了。

岩泉眯起眼睛，握住了及川的手。“很好。”

“希望你会喜欢我们的女儿叫帕德梅·艾米达拉。”（*注：星球大战中的一个角色）

他扬起一边眉毛。“哦？如果是个男孩呢？”

“苏鲁光。”（*注：星际迷航中的一个角色）

岩泉开始后悔了。”你开玩笑的吧。”

及川的手一点也不纤细。它们同样巨大强壮，但岩泉忍不住有点担心。这并不是说及川以前赢过，因为及川根本没有赢过，但他现在还不完全确定。因为喝了酒，他的手是温暖而粉红，岩泉意识到，他的整个身体一定也是如此粉红，只是自己看不到。

松川再次数到三，并高喊“开始”。这次岩泉没有退缩，他紧紧地握着对方的手发着力。出人意料的是，及川能够坚持的时间比花卷长得多。他棕色的刘海下面有一滴汗。岩泉把目光从omega身上移开，这样他就不会分心了，但是当及川的手臂在压力下开始颤抖时，及川瞪向了他。alpha朝他咧嘴一笑。

岩泉毫不留情地将及川的手压得更下，直到这个角度危险地向一侧弯曲，当他捕捉到及川痛苦地畏缩了时，他准备好了最后一击。

及川的表情变化很大。

“哎哟，哎哟，哎哟，小岩，好痛啊——！”

岩泉犹豫了一下，立即松开控制道歉。“对不起，我是不是——”

在alpha犹豫的一瞬间，一股强大的推力，及川将岩泉的手压倒在桌面上。

带走了他的荣耀。

当岩泉抬起头，睁大眼睛，不敢相信的时候，每个人都是沉默的。及川气喘吁吁，脸色比以前更红了，他浮夸的笑容让岩泉的眼睛抽搐。

“我赢了！

“这他妈的是作弊！”岩泉猛击拳头以示抗议。“我要重赛！”

“你在说什么？”及川抬起眉头看着他。他假装手臂没有因劳累而麻木和颤抖，喝了一口啤酒。“我什么也没做。我赢得公平、公正。”

毫无预兆，花卷笑了起来。他们的裁判缓慢的开始间隔鼓掌，仿佛准备好要迎接随后的热烈掌声。“我们的挑站者的强大战略，”松川说，他自豪地拍了一下及川的肩膀，称赞道。

花卷笑了，擦着眼睛里的泪水。

“但我担心只有当你是及川彻的时候它才会起作用。”

☆ ☆ ☆

就像其他城市一样，夜晚的仙台是辉煌的，充满了音乐和霓虹灯。它比东京要低调得多——人少，灯少，但岩泉认为这样挺好。很舒服。岩泉拖着脚走出酒吧和酒吧的小巷，听到花卷在他身后远远地喊着“照顾好他，一君！”。他在叹气前调整了一下肩膀的重量。

“要你别喝你还非要喝，啊？”岩泉对着喝醉的及川喃喃自语。岩泉把及川的一条胳膊搭到自己的肩膀上，另一只手环着及川的腰拉着他。对此，及川昏昏欲睡地哼了几声。

人们转身看他们就像移开视线一样快。两个醉汉试图回家并不是什么稀奇的事，还有更糟糕的醉汉在外面，但是及川让他有了不同的想法。omega每走一步都跌跌撞撞，每次他差点把岩泉拉下来都会笑。每当岩泉把他抱起来，年轻人就会试图吻他。

寒冷的空气对岩泉大脑的清醒毫无帮助，但如果说有什么影响的话，这漫长的回家路让他的头痛更厉害，感官也更迟钝。

“小-小岩应该……背我，”及川嘟囔着，用鼻子擦着岩泉的脖子，好像他想诱使他做不雅的事。岩泉咕哝着，忽略了对方醉酒后的懒散。“小岩，”他又抽了出来，他的声音比以往任何时候都烦人。“背我。我不能走路。”

“不，你可以，”岩泉插嘴说。

及川继续发牢骚，装哭。“背我——”

“不，你很重。”

“背我，小岩！这是队长的命令！”

岩泉停了一会儿，发现自己在第二个路口笑了。“你不是队长。”他直截了当地告诉及川。他叹了口气，把及川转移到另一个位置，抓住他的另一只胳膊。“至少现在还不是。”

“你以前总会背我……”

说完，岩泉屈服了，将及川从地上抬起，双腿屈膝，岩泉的手勾在他大腿下。他感觉及川本能地用胳膊搂住他的脖子，在背后紧紧抓着他。及川满意地叹了口气，昏昏欲睡的眼睛闭上了。

他上一次这样背着及川是多久以前的事了？岩泉唯一记得的一次是在中学的时候，那时他的膝盖第一次开始出毛病。他的嘴里满是记忆的苦涩。就在那时，及川开始怀疑自己，开始怀疑自己为什么不是天生的alpha。但同时，他也给自己带来了无法应对的挑战，因为他太自信了，因为及川就是那么古怪——如此自信但缺乏安全感。

“你闻起来真香，”及川低声说，认真地把脸贴在脖子后面，闻到了岩泉的气味，却没有意识到岩泉的脸变红了。

“你总是这么说。”

它一定有某种效果，岩泉想。及川自身的信息素正在重新出现，所以可能意味着他变得清醒了。他很tm希望如此。距离他们的房子还有很长的路要走，尽管岩泉知道他足够强壮，可以背着一个20多岁的熟睡的6英尺高的健壮男人回家，但他自己也有点醉了，不知道自己能不能保持清醒那么长时间。

他又听到及川喃喃地说了些什么，把自己惊醒了，但岩泉没有听到，因为年轻人又一次瘫倒在他的背上。

“传统还是西式？”

“什么？”他问，并没有完全明白及川的呢喃。

“我们的婚礼……”及川在醉酒的胡言乱语中喃喃道。他的手臂紧紧地搂着岩泉的脖子，用鼻子将脸深深地贴在他身上。“传统……或者西式……”

岩泉使劲咽了咽，一股奇怪的温暖爬上了他的脸颊。他重新调整了及川的姿势，走得更快，回答了及川做梦都想问的这个问题。

“传统的。

带着疲惫的双臂，岩泉走到了他家的门前。灯已经灭了，他想知道自己是否应该把及川扔到他自己的家里。及川的父母明天才会来。岩泉认为这比半夜叫醒他父母让母亲唠叨他更好，因为他让及川喝得太多了。

他们一辈子都是邻居，家与家之间十步之遥实在太熟悉了。岩泉在他家的数字门锁中输入的密码起作用时，情不自禁的松了口气。仍然是相同的数字，即使是在四年后，从及川的家人装了它之后就没变过。

及川的房间也一样。

它什么味道都没有，不像它的原主人释放出了高水平的酒精诱发的信息素，浸透了曾经没有气味的房间。及川没有床，他更喜欢榻榻米地铺，因为他相信榻榻米对他的背部更健康。他的显示器和电脑不在桌子旁边，因为他把它们带到了东京的公寓。

他轻轻地把及川放在地上，那个懒散的年轻人满意地蜷缩着，好像他已经躺在床上了。岩泉头痛加重时，走到储藏蒲团和枕头的壁橱前呻吟着。当他抓起床上用品，凌乱地把它们放在榻榻米上时，洗衣粉的强烈香味使他鼻子里一阵难受的刺痛。及川一定是闻到了他自己家熟悉的气味，本能地窝在厚厚的被子里。岩泉让他在那儿呆了一会儿。

岩泉进来时关上门，手里拿着一杯水。

就在这时，就在这时呻吟着醒来。

“小岩……？我们在哪里？”及川问道，眼睛半睁。他的声音因酒精而沙哑低沉。他认不出自己的房间了吗？岩泉理好了厚厚的毯子，帮他盖住了脖子。

“我们在你家里，”岩泉说，他现在有点清醒了。他帮助及川坐起来。“如果你不想明天宿醉头疼，那就喝吧。”

及川自上而下仍然通红一片，他的脸和脖子上仍然有粉红色的斑点。他用胳膊肘撑起上身，乖乖地喝了一杯水，最后一口就咳嗽起来。

“小岩，”及川昏昏欲睡，喃喃着，转过头，用疲惫不堪的眼睛看着岩泉。

岩泉正准备问他想要什么，但当及川的手飞到他的肩膀上时，他停了下来，当他用胳膊搂住他的脖子时，岩泉几乎窒息了。他一遍又一遍地撒娇地喊着岩泉的名字。

岩泉手中的空杯子掉了下来，幸好没有碎。“及川，你在干什么——！”

即使在醉酒的昏迷中，及川似乎仍然保持着他的力量和固执，他把岩泉推到地板上，爬到他身上。岩泉因为冲击哼了一声。但及川只是笑了笑，在他的痛苦中找到了乐趣。当他像老虎一样从他身上爬过去的时候，他听到及川在喉咙深处发出的咕噜咕噜的声音。

“小岩，”他又拉长声音叫了一声，这次语气有点不一样了。

及川在岩泉说话之前冲上去，嘴唇撞在alpha的唇上，舌头伸进岩泉张开的嘴里。他的手迅速滑向脸的两边，呻吟着，请求他的注意。在粗暴的接触下，岩泉眼睛紧闭。及川尝起来像啤酒、清酒和海草，及川突然的大胆表现在他有力的抓握和不检点的舌头上。

这是一个坏主意，岩泉忍不住想，虽然他发现自己本能地回吻。当岩泉设法把他推开时，及川满脸通红，气喘吁吁。但omega还是弯下腰，一下一下地，用鼻子蹭着他的脸到了岩泉的脖子边。岩泉认为他可能会投降，直到及川脱口而出：

“跟我做爱吧。”

绿色的眼睛睁开了。

“你喝得烂醉如泥，我们绝对不干！”岩泉愤怒地吐了出来。他不会这样占及川便宜。他不是那样的人。他把胳膊肘撑起来，抓着及川想把他推回去。就算这样，及川也坚持着，坐在他的大腿上，岩泉感觉到大腿内侧有一只手，抚摸着他牛仔裤的面料。

“你现在比我们小时候大得多，”及川对着岩泉耳后温暖的皮肤喃喃地说，然后移动到靠近岩泉喉咙的地方吮吸，他的手在下面危险地抚摸着他。

岩泉觉得自己的脸在沸腾，他眯起眼睛看着及川，及川成功地让事情变得尴尬起来，还成功地解开了裤子的拉链。

“你真的非得提出来吗？”岩泉尴尬地呻吟着说，发现阻挠omega的行动越来越难。“及川，妈的，住手——”

他的抗议在及川的手开始抚摸他，他的吻、咬和舔贪婪地在他的嘴上汲取的时候结束了。及川回到他脖子边，吮吸着他，然后把牙齿埋入他的下巴。岩泉的眼睛不由自主地闭上，痛苦的呻吟划过他的声音。他把手放在及川的腰上，但他似乎不能把它们移开。及川笨拙地转移身体重心，爬下alpha的腿。随着一声淫荡的叫声，及川摸索着，低下头，把他含进了嘴里。

“啊……！妈的——”岩泉咧开嘴，感觉到了及川嘴里的震动。他用指尖划过下面敏感的皮肤，让alpha大口喘气。

岩泉不知道该怎么办了。及川湿漉漉的声音唤起了他内心的一些东西，当及川狼吞虎咽地吸吮着他粗大的勃起时，他的手指纠缠在omega的头发上。没有规律，每一次酒后的舌头、嘴唇和手的接触都会使他更加变得更大。及川吸了一口口水，把嘴从他身上移开。那双半睁的眼睛也盯着岩泉，浑身发抖。

“小岩……”他又呜咽了一声，身体又回到了他大腿上。当他再次跨坐在岩泉身上时，及川跌跌撞撞地试图解开自己的裤子扣子，因为无法承受自己的重量，他的前额靠在岩泉的肩膀上，他的意识慢慢地消失了。“我想……”

但是岩泉这样高尚的人，他知道在某个时刻他将无法控制自己不落入及川的引诱，在事情的走向失控之前，岩泉推开了他的肩膀。

“嘿，快停下——！”

岩泉不知道是该放松还是该生气。

“你——”岩泉的低语被自己的惊讶打断了。骑在他身上的年轻人歪歪扭扭地摔倒在他身上，他的脸颊紧挨着自己的肩膀，他的容貌如此天真平和，仿佛他并没有试图剥下他的裤子一样。

及川已经睡着了。

“他妈的让我休息一下，”岩泉沮丧地呻吟着，低头看着自己的腹股沟和及川酒后表演的结果。

这是另一个需要担心的问题。

☆ ☆ ☆

时间过得很快，就像春天从冬天的足迹中释放出新生命一样。今天天空晴朗，阳光从东方优雅地照耀着，温暖着西风，潮湿而宜人。当岩泉穿着一件黑色连帽套衫走出来时，西风凛冽地刮来，让他浑身发抖，双手插在口袋里。

及川裕子是在他按门铃的时候开门的人，其次是猛，他自从上次见面后又长高了。及川的侄子邀请他进去，很高兴再次见到“阿一哥哥”。但岩泉拒绝了这一提议，并询问了及川在哪里。

和及川的母亲保持眼神交流有点困难，因为两天前她走进房间时看到他们醉倒在地，宿醉未醒。她看起来一点也不生气。她的声音对于一个清晨来说太欢快了，使岩泉想起了某个人。当她告诉他她儿子在她做早餐后就离开去跑步时，显得有点担心。

“我相信一君知道在哪里能找到他。”

岩泉知道及川最喜欢的路线。这很正常。他们以前做过晨跑。在做了一两公里的有氧运动后，及川总是会停在某个地方，而岩泉心里已经有了一个那样的地方。但他并没有马上去追及川，因为这也不是很急切的事情。他走回自己的房子，挤过通往他们后院的狭窄小巷。

他的蓝色山地车仍然在那里，用尼龙车罩罩着，轮胎磨损，有点漏气，曲柄弯曲，链条松脱。它肯定需要一些修理——它生锈了，但仍然是蓝色的，岩泉怀疑自己是否仍然知道如何骑它。踏板转得足够平稳。他看到一个旧气泵，于是他给轮胎充气，在出发前用力挤了一下。

岩泉踩着它出发了。

在他们的社区边缘有一个带顶棚的球场，那里山峦开阔，森林茂密而丰饶。空旷而安静，除了球弹跳的声音。岩泉的脚步声一定很大，因为及川头转得太快了，差点忘了接住他抛向空中的排球。及川在单人练习中停了一下，然后朝岩泉的方向挥手。

“小岩！早上好！”及川向他打招呼，直到岩泉离他至少一米远时还在使劲挥手。

“我们都休息了，你还在打排球？”岩泉问道，突然像打篮球一样把球拍下来，从及川那里抢到了球。当岩泉试图把球射向篮筐时，另一个人大叫“嘿！”。他差了一英寸，球反弹回了他们的方向。“你妈妈告诉我你出去跑步了。你还没吃早饭，是吗？”

及川没有回答，眯起眼睛看着岩泉。

“我真不敢相信，”及川突然低声说，没有任何原因。他眉头皱得很可爱。“今天早上，妈妈告诉我你在12月的时候向她请求祝福！我都不知道！一点也不！”岩泉只是困惑地盯着他撅嘴的脸，不知道该说什么。“她告诉你妈妈和附近几乎所有的妈妈，我们是在交往了！她一直叫我完善我们的关系！她甚至给了我药！防止不想要的孩子！我不得不离开。我受不了。”

他的喋喋不休使他的脸涨得通红，一公里的红晕从他的脖子上爬起，把他的脸颊都染红了。沉默了一会后，岩泉突然大笑起来。“是这样吗？”他说得很简单。

一听到这个简短的回答，及川就鼓起他的脸颊，双手交叉，像发脾气似的蹲在地上。“她早就知道我们的事了！”

“别这么戏精，”岩泉一边说，一边仔细观察手中的球。颜色已经褪了，但永久记号笔写的“彻”字仍然存在。当他回头看着地上的年轻人时，眼睛变得柔和起来。“起来。你这样看起来像坨屎，而且你闻起来很累。”

及川抬起头，露出嘲弄的微笑，扬起眉毛。“你不是应该说‘你看起来精疲力尽，闻起来像屎’吗？alpha真奇怪。”

岩泉报以微笑，耸耸肩。 “那个实际上更糟糕。”他把球塞在一只胳膊下面。“但是两种用起来都一样。”岩泉向闹脾气的及川伸出他空出的手臂。及川递出自己的胳膊。岩泉抓住他的胳膊，想把他拉起来。及川就往反方向用力，使自己更重，想把岩泉拖下来。他最终成功了。

岩泉呻吟着，重重跪下。他伸出双臂阻止自己摔倒，阻止自己摔在及川的身体上。“你为什么老是这样？上帝啊。”

“我们今天去看樱花吧，”及川脱口而出，挺直腰板，兴奋得差点撞到岩泉的额头。他俏皮地捧着脸。“妈妈告诉我它们已经盛开了！”

“现在？”岩泉惊讶地问道，他调整了自己的姿势，这样他就跪在了和及川一样的水平面上。“你应该先吃点东西。”

“公园旁边已经有食品摊位了。”及川撅起嘴唇微笑，然后用胳膊搂住岩泉的脖子，吻了吻他受伤的鼻尖。“你说了要跟我一起看的。”

岩泉拂了拂他棕色的头发，那上面点缀些一些晨雾中的露珠。

“我不总是这样吗？”

☆ ☆ ☆

不出所料，及川彻的春假在社交媒体上有着非常丰富的记录，年轻的omega给他们小时候就看过的风景拍照——山上的风景、老商店和鱼市、上镜的道路和林荫道。及川坐在岩泉背后生锈的后座上没有问题，只是祈祷它不会突然承受不住他的体重垮下来。

“在青叶城和纪念碑旁停一下吧。我想和它们合影。”

岩泉接受了他的要求。

尽管城堡有着作为堡垒的历史，但城堡外的庭院更多的是作为一种美景而不是一个战略军事设施，而及川正是利用了这一点，先拍摄了晨景照片，然后四处奔走，为周围的神社拍摄了更多照片。

岩泉的眼睛注视着一直在拍照的及川。过了一会儿，岩泉看到他站在他们城市过去的军阀的盔甲雕像前，雕像骑着马威严地望着他们的城镇，头盔上的新月神圣地触摸着阳光。同样，及川跨过石头，仿佛他是这里的主人——像一个皇帝在他的王国，有目的地移动，他的外套的尾巴在他身后摇摆。

然后岩泉听到国王在召唤他的臣民。

当他走近时，他的脚擦过鹅卵石。在呼喊岩泉的过程中，及川打了个喷嚏。他还没来得及呼吸，就又打了两次喷嚏。及川愤怒地揉着他发红的鼻子，他紧闭着眼睛，感到里面突然发痒。当柔软而沉重的东西缠在他的脖子上时，他褐色的眼睛睁开了

“你已经不习惯宫城的气候了，是吧？”

岩泉把围巾系好了。

“小岩，”及川喘着气，眼睛睁得大大的，闪闪发光。“你今天不是很可爱吗？”

他扯着围巾的结，使劲掐住了及川，及川疼得直嚷。“虽然已经是四月，但并不意味着天气不再寒冷，”他那双绿灰色的眼睛在及川的薄衬衫和羊毛外套上踱着。“下次多穿点衣服，白痴。”

“昨晚我们回来时，你可不是这么说——呃啊！”

岩泉再次用围巾勒住他的脖子，猛扯着两头。他瞪着他，不理会他求饶。“啊，我想分手。”

“什么？不！我们应该一起死于太空任务！但我会在爆炸中死去，你会活下来，然后你会因为你一生的挚爱死了而自杀！”

“我知道，”岩泉一边玩，假装严肃地板着他的脸。他像恋爱电视剧里的那些家伙一样扭着脸，而及川不得不忍住笑声。“但你让我们两个人都很为难。”

及川的目光掠过他的眼睛，尽量不笑。他的嘴角慢慢弯曲起来，直到他无法掩饰自己的微笑，因为岩泉真的很擅长保持一张正直的脸。最后，他放声大笑。

“小岩应该考虑把演戏当作未来的职业。”他半开玩笑，捏了捏岩泉的双颊。揉捏，直到他的表情变得更恐怖。岩泉的面孔绝对能做这样的工作。“你比那些黄金档剧集里的男演员都强。”

“一位在我们的高中舞台剧中获得最佳男主角的人说这种话。“岩泉抓住他的手腕，把它们压下去。”在我们的文化节上，你扮演伊达政宗。你想要用一匹真正的马，就把它带到舞台上，然后你在剩下一整天都扮演着那个角色。”

“这就是所谓的体验派表演方法，小岩。”及川实事求是地反驳道。他仰起头，露出会心的微笑。“而且，你演片仓小十郎也不错。 你对武士的印象非常准确。”

岩泉笑了。“当然，”他说，深知没有人能比他更好地塑造武士形象。“那么，你说完了吗？我还以为你想看樱花呢，及川主公？”

“是的，我说完了。”及川对岩泉的武士言论微笑着点点头。他伸出手握住了岩泉的。“我们走吧，小岩阁下！”

听到自己的古代名，岩泉失望地眯起了眼睛。“这个称呼根本没有道理。”

及川只伸出舌头。“别在意！”

岩泉没有一匹马，也没有一辆适合王子的马车，但他确实有一辆被沾满记忆的旧自行车。及川又一次霸占了他身后的座位，他的脚紧紧地踩在脚蹬上。他在岩泉向前蹬踏板前伸手去摸岩泉的腰。

及川回忆，没有什么比家更好的了。他们在离开这个地区的路上经过了一条通往以前的高中的林荫路，因为正如他们学校的名字所暗示的那样，它就在城堡的遗址旁。奇怪的是，他为什么要离开这个安静、绿色的社区，但后来他意识到大概是因为他最终不想成为曾经伟大堡垒的废墟。

及川从两边的青翠景色中抽身，把头向前转。就像他的家乡一样，阿一仍然是一个支持他的、令他眷恋的存在，只要他需要时，就可以见到。他紧靠着岩泉的背，多年来他一直看着他的背影长大。他的肩膀可能变得更宽了，手臂变得更长了，但他的背影仍然是一样的。它一直都在那里，简单地说，那个形象让他安心，他知道岩泉会在他需要的任何时候背起他。

“这让人觉得怀念，”及川说，他搂着岩泉的胳膊变得更紧了。“我们上中学的时候，我总是太累了，没法骑车回家。”

“那是因为你在课后练习时经常过量。”

“那时你就会骑着这个旧东西来接我。”

有什么东西在及川的脸上抽搐，他的眼睛眨得比应该眨得次数更多。当他急速向左转向观花园入口处的时候，他的手指深深地扎进了岩泉夹克的布料里。他没有意识到岩泉已经放慢了速度，他收紧双臂搂住他的腰，把他的脸压在他的背上，以掩盖他的泪眼。

“及——你在干什么——！

令人窒息的紧抱，加上及川气味的突然变化转移了他的注意力，岩泉发现他无法控制摇摇晃晃的车把。他的脚使劲地蹭着地，试图用自己的脚刹车。

尽管他尽了最大努力，他们最终还是撞到了一块空地上。

“及川，”岩泉说道，然后向年轻人爬过去。关心地问，“你没事吧？”

及川向后眨了眨眼。他侧身摔倒了，肘部受了重创。但他摇摇头，忽略了肘部的疼痛。他不想让他忧心忡忡的小岩因为一件小事而再次感到内疚。过了一会儿，及川笑了。“我很好，我很好，”他说，站起来，掸掉粘在衣服上的枯草。

看起来他们撞进正确的地方。岩泉试图站起来时咕哝着，感觉脚踝有点痛。撞到踏板的那部分有一个微弱的裂口。

樱花的香味温和而芬芳。

食品摊位在旁边一字排开，地面向西倾斜，一直延伸到公园的开阔地带。野餐区光秃秃的，草地是一片褪色的绿色，但环绕草坪的浅粉色樱花树却大大弥补了这一点。

正如及川所愿，樱花开得很早。

这是一个完美的天气，鸟儿歌唱，人们聚集在树下，在地上铺上鲜蓝色的野餐毯，与寂静的草地相得益彰。红白相间的灯笼从一棵树挂到另一棵树上，岩泉知道，一旦太阳落山，它们就会非常明亮。

他听到及川的肚子在咕咕叫。

“啊——”及川把手放在肚子上，乞求被喂饱。“我还没吃东西呢。”沉默了一会儿。他紧张地屏住呼吸，感觉到岩泉的怒视几乎在他的外套上烧了一个洞。

岩泉大步向前，眉毛拉了拉，粗鲁地拽了拽及川的围巾。当他被拖向流动食品摊时，其他人惊叫起来。alpha把他扔到了看台对面的一个塑料凳子上。

现在还很早，太阳刚刚升起，所以只有一半的商店开门，有些还在为新来的顾客准备。春天的空气中弥漫着盛开的树丛的美妙香气，与早高峰、正在烤制和煎炸的玉米冒出的烟气交织在一起。他想，他可以给及川买一个大阪烧，他看着摊位后面的女士把一些面糊倒在铁盘上，用勺子把面糊搅成圆形，然后再把所有的配料——天妇罗碎片、红姜、扇贝、鲣鱼片和一些海藻——都倒进去。她最后撒了一大堆卷心菜和猪肉条，然后翻了个底朝天。他站的地方旁边还有一个炒面摊位，但他决定不买。它不太适合空腹。

“先吃，”岩泉低声命令道。及川抬头看他坐在了他旁边，把几乎所有东西都放在桌上。他抬起眼睛看着岩泉咬住一根烤肉串，然后感谢他带来的饭。

他吃下的第一口食物就在胃里奇妙地安顿下来，胃酸渴望有东西溶解。这激起了他的食欲，他很快就把纸盘子里的大阪烧吃光了。岩泉顿时松了一口气。

在及川的食欲得到满足后，岩泉在一棵大樱花树下选择了一片幽静的小树林，周围环绕着许多其他的樱花树。

他们没有毯子，也没有什么东西可以在草地上摊开（因为只要他和及川在一起，他们最后总是会毫无准备地去某个地方），所以他们把旧报纸摆了出来。他们很幸运，烧鸟串摊位旁边的老人很和气，给了他们一些报纸。

“你为什么给我们买雪糕？天这么冷。”及川问道，不情愿地舔着西瓜冰棒，生怕舌头被黏住。他嚼着伪装成西瓜籽的巧克力片。

岩泉耸耸肩。“至少不会马上融化。”他继续用门牙咬冰棒。及川看到这个情景缩了缩。

他抓住岩泉的手腕，阻止他再咬一块。“呃啊，不，你怎么——不能这么吃雪糕！”alpha只眨了眨眼，把手抽走。他又咬了一口，神情不为所动，眼睛还盯着及川。“别再咬了！啊！停下！”

随着空气越来越暖和，野餐的人越来越多。岩泉注意到来花见的野餐者都围在了一棵树旁。 没错，这棵树是要比这片区域的其他所有树都要粉红，但这也没什么特别的。

及川注意到了岩泉盯着的地方。

他舔着冰棍上留下的味道说：“那是伊达政宗从韩国带来的李树。它有四百年的历史了。”岩泉认真地听着。“他们说这会带来好运和长寿。”

正如岩泉早些时候所观察到的那样，及川一直在定期更新自己的社交媒体，一如既往地按时发布信息——骑自行车、品尝美食、樱花公园的普通照片。岩泉舒服地躺在草地上，双臂放在脑后。可能是美好的空气，或治愈的粉色、白色的树让看花的气氛变得如此舒适，不论如何，岩泉现在可以理解为什么人们喜欢它了。

然而，及川并没有看着眼前的风景，他沉思着，低下头看着他的手机。

“嘿，你把我拖到这里看樱花，却一直盯着你的手机，”岩泉咬紧牙关，嘴巴撅了起来。“别发短信了。”

“我没发短信。嘿！把它还给我！”岩泉抢走了他的手机。他把它藏在背后，躺在上面。及川试图把他推到一边。“小岩！你的大猩猩肌肉会压碎屏幕的！它很脆弱！让开！”

说完，及川跪在地上，气呼呼的鼓起双颊。他抓住岩泉的手，想把他拉起来，但失败了。草地上的男人让自己更重，每当及川试图把自己从地上抬起来时，他都会模仿及川之前的动作。

他低声说：“我站不起来。地心引力越来越强了。”

“地球引力只相当于9.798米二次方秒，所以不要——”

温暖的手抓住及川的手腕，把他往下拉。及川的胸膛轻轻地撞在他的身上，几秒钟后，岩泉把手放在及川的脑袋后，头发缠绕着他的手指。

“你怎么了？”岩泉问。他的话里有一丝温柔。“我真的能听到你的心跳声。”

他身上年轻的omega轻轻地叹了口气，把脸深深地埋进他脖子里，吸入他的信息素。“我需要你，但我讨厌这样，”及川叹了口气，声音犹豫而害羞地对他说。他什么也没说，一点也不动，寂静伴随着沉思和放松。然后他挪了挪身子，和及川依偎在一起。

他们就这样待了一会儿，岩泉觉得及川可能睡着了。他很早就起床慢跑，甚至一个人打排球。他一定很累了。出于好奇，岩泉拿出了被自己压在身下的他的手机，尝试着输入了一个密码。

密码错误。他改了密码吗？岩泉再次尝试，认为一定有哪里出现了一个小错误。零。一。零。四。密码错误。再试一次。岩泉的眉头因困惑而皱起。再试一次。零。七。二。零。密码错误。再试一次。岩泉尝试过不同的生日，即使是他自己的生日，但都毫无效果。他想到了更重要的日期和数字。虽然希望渺茫，但他还是试了试。

“啊。”岩泉在及川的手机突然解锁时啊了一声。1225。那是岩泉第一次吻他的日子。他咬着嘴唇忍住笑，温柔地梳理着对方的棕色头发。“真是个笨蛋。”

他没有机会表现出惊讶，屏幕立即转到了及川的Instagram。他的眼睛睁大了。因为及川根本没有在发短信。

岩泉滚动浏览他的动态。 _回到仙台的家！#花见_ 的标题在一张照着一片粉色樱花中的两张西郊公园的门票的正方形之下。他把手指往上一滑。有一张岩泉的照片。侧脸。他咬着西瓜形状的冰棍在笑。

下面有一个简短的说明，岩泉看见后只想去死，他的脸颊和耳朵像周围盛开的花瓣一样粉红。

_但对我来说，家就在他的身边。_

岩泉不确定自己是陷入了尴尬的感情泥沼中，还是爆炸成一团团肉块，他用空着的手臂捂住眼睛，以掩盖自己慌张的脸。他的嘴唇紧紧地闭着。他正准备翻阅更多的照片，这时及川从睡梦中醒来，闻到了绽放的花朵和岩泉的味道。

“嗯，对不起，我睡着了，”及川喃喃地说，揉了揉眼睛，然后用胳膊肘撑起自己。他睁开眼睛，下巴搁在岩泉的胸前。“你的脸真红。你也感冒了吗，小岩？”

“我-我很好，”他说。谢天谢地，他在及川坐起来之前，把手机放回了背下。

“我现在能把手机拿回来吗？”

“好的。”岩泉把手机交给了他。“给你。”

及川依偎着他。

“之后我想看一部电影，”及川建议，他碰巧在Twitter上看见了滚动的电影推荐，眼睛便又回到了屏幕上。“KUA 'AINA对面有一家电影院。还记得那个地方吗？骑自行车就能到了。”

“现在没有什么好电影。”岩泉说，但及川不以为然，把手机推到岩泉面前。有预告片在播放。“《僵尸世界大战2》？”岩泉问道，满脸疑惑。“你知道续集总是很烂的。”

“总会有一些好续集的，”及川反驳，撅嘴说：“比如说《教父》。你喜欢第二部《致命武器》，对吧？ 还有《帝国反击战》、《异形》、《卡哈的幽灵》—— !”

“我明白了，我明白了，”岩泉打断了他的话，用一整只手掌捂住了及川的嘴。但是及川舔了舔他的手，岩泉立刻把手拉开，脸上滑稽地扭曲成厌恶的样子。“好的。我们会去看你那该死的特效丧尸电影。”

及川发出一声激动的声音，然后缩得更近了。“嘿，如果丧尸天启开始了，你会怎么办？”

岩泉停下来思考。他思考得很认真。他可能太认真了。“首先，我要堵住窗户，然后在他们切断供水之前，立即把浴缸装满水，开始囤积水。关灯。在家里收集所有可能的武器。如果到了我别无选择只能离开的时候，我会去一个家居建材商店，把自己锁在那里。“他停下来喘口气。“你呢？”

“哦。我可能会自杀。”

“很好。我可以把你的身体塞进冰箱，如果我用完了所有粮食我可以煮你。”

及川盯着他，撅着嘴进攻。“我知道你有令人毛骨悚然的食人癖，小岩。每当《侏罗纪公园》里的恐龙吃人时，你都应该看看自己的脸。”

岩泉把头往后仰，哈哈大笑，因为及川并没有完全错。“但说真的，你会马上自杀吗？这不像你。”

“什么？你会说‘我不会让你轻易死去’之类的话吗，因为——哦，哦，对不起——！”岩泉用一只手抓住及川的脸，紧紧的捏着他的脸颊。听到及川讨饶，他把手移开，让及川继续。“现在我想起来了，也许我会穿一身防弹衣然后让自己感染。

“是吗？”岩泉抬起眉头，微微撅起下唇。“防弹衣有什么用？”

“这样我就可以当boss了！”他骄傲地宣布。“当我去追他们的时候，人人都他妈会恨我！”

“你真是个混蛋。”

对此，及川从岩泉身上滚了下来，用他受伤的胳膊肘撑地坐了起来。

“嘿，我们去买点吃的吧。”

“你吃了两盘大阪烧还饿？”岩泉问道，怀疑地盯着及川。

“那我们找点喝的吧。有人在卖清酒！”

岩泉回想起及川喝得神志不清、最后变得毫无必要的好色的那一晚，他了不愿意那种事再发生第二次。

“清酒绝对不可能。”

这次，摊位上挤满了上午晚些时候到的游客，所有的店铺都开了。及川胃里的无底洞在兴奋地咕咕叫。另一方面，岩泉盯着他慢慢死去的钱包。

“下次带上你自己的现金，笨蛋。”岩泉抱怨道，一边为及川的章鱼烧买单。店主说了声小小的感谢，递上了两盒纸船装的章鱼烧。但那全归了及川。他给岩泉递了另一盘。“你的胃口怎么了？ 你发情了还是怎么了？”

“真过分，小岩，”及川回答，虽然他听起来不太生气。“我没吃早饭，我的胃都要炸了。”

人群的喧闹声和节日的鼓声暂时占据了空气。不出所料，已经没有座位了，所以他们只能站在摊位旁。及川嘴里叼着一整只章鱼烧，因为太烫了舌头受不住，所以张嘴扇风。灼烧慢慢褪去，这时味道才爆炸。烤制得非常完美，甜甜的棕色酱汁和蛋黄酱在及川咬的时候自由滴下。

岩泉微笑着看着对方的狂热，目光掠过他那张轻快的脸，当他把章鱼烧塞进嘴里时，显得更加迷人。他笑了，笑他脏兮兮的脸，沾满了各种酱汁。

“我脸上有东西，是不是？”他满脸孩子气地问道，两颊半满。岩泉只是点头，又忍住了一声笑。及川狐疑地眯着眼睛看着他。因为他的手是满的，及川便用舌头去舔，然后问岩泉酱汁是否不见了。

岩泉叹了口气。“你没救了。”

及川本以为对方会用大拇指把自己嘴边的酱汁抹掉，但忘了眼前的是岩泉。他毫不犹豫地弯下腰，什么也不想，把舌头顺着及川的嘴角滑动。及川闭上眼睛，紧闭双唇，想着也许周围的人群会神奇地消失，因为这实在有点太超过了。岩泉在同一个地方吮吸，甜味笼罩着他的舌头，然后他游走到他的嘴唇，咬他的下唇。

他们的嘴唇发出潮湿的声音。

及川眨了眨眼，脸红了，眼睛瞪得大大的。而岩泉则完全相反。

“别这样——！”他呜咽着，把脸藏起来，额头落在岩泉的肩膀上。但他突然把头仰起来，如果可能的话，他的皮肤比前一秒还红。岩泉不明白为什么及川气得满脸通红，并在他撅起的嘴唇上给了一个道歉的吻。

**一君真的很扫兴所以不会加入我们的群聊(3)**

**及川彻**  
[朋友们！！小岩真的很奇怪！]  
 _及川彻发送了一张表情_  
 _10:25 AM_

 **松川一静**  
[又怎么了]  
 _10:25 AM_

 **及川彻**  
[他一直亲我]  
[我们在公共场合！！]  
 _10:26 AM_

 **花卷贵大**  
[这不正常吗？]  
[他是alpha]  
[一点占有欲是正常的]  
 _花卷贵大发送了一张表情  
10:27 AM_

 **松川一静**  
[他只是在宣称所有权你知道吗？]  
[发生什么事了吗？]  
 _10:27 AM_

 **及川彻**  
[我们仅仅只是在吃章鱼烧而已！！！]  
 _及川彻发送了一张表情_  
 _10:28 AM_

及川回头看了看他的同伴——当他咬着章鱼烧，他的脸上露出无辜的表情。他不明白。他是不是得了创伤后应激障碍什么的？他的alpha本能总是溜出来，扫描周围，寻找潜在的威胁？搜索他的周围，通过宣扬主权吓跑掠食者？

“你知道，除了你，我再也不会爱别人了，对吧？”

岩泉眨着眼睛，两颊丰满，像只仓鼠。他猛咽了几下，然后困惑地皱起了眉头。

“哈？你在说什么？”

及川避开他的目光，眼睛低垂到他的手上。“我只是说，“他试图让自己的语气听起来威吓，结果却听起来很紧张。”你不必太担心，小岩！你不需要在公共场所做这种事！”

“我不担心。”

及川一头雾水地挤下眉毛。“那告诉我你为什么在公共场合吻我！太尴尬了！”

他的绿眼睛一跳，好像他和及川一样迷茫。

“我需要理由吗？我这么做是因为我想。”

及川感觉到他的心跳再次加快，当岩泉没有把眼睛睁开时，他的胸口跳得更快了。岩泉可能听到了。他也可能闻到自己的情绪在空中飘荡。当岩泉抓住他的手腕时，他慌乱的思绪被岩泉打断了。

“等等，我们去哪儿？”他问，回头看了一眼食品摊，那里越来越远。

“在某个没人能看到我们的地方，”他简单地说，握紧了手。“我他妈不能在这里吻你，对吧？”

☆ ☆ ☆

“当你说我们要去一个没人能看到我们的地方时，我真的以为你要带我去一个爱情旅馆——但我想这样更好。”

及川在他前面蹦来蹦去，先脱下运动鞋，然后跑下水泥台阶，像第一次看到大海一样，来到岸边。太阳已经升得很高了，正午的阳光在金光闪闪的水流中反射出涟漪。在他看来有点像玻璃。岩泉跟随omega，总是落后一步。他也脱了鞋。

在东京，他们远离大海，不值得骄傲的海湾是最近的水体。与他们家乡残酷、像暴君一样统治着地平线的海洋相比，微不足道。某种程度上，它很可怕。它掀起的波浪总是巨大而刺耳，撞击着为阻止它们而建造的海堤。

他对海洋的恐惧奇异地熟悉。它感觉就像是——岩泉意识到他不仅仅想成为及川停泊的码头时的那一刻的感情。那些感情在夜里侵入他的思维，搅乱他最纯洁的白日梦。但过去的他并没有放任自己的愿望，而是建造了一个混凝土海堤来阻挡海浪，放弃了他们建立起其他关系的可能性。但是一切就是感觉很完美，他们之间有一种不可否认的吸引力。他们的关系总是发展得自然而然，而这不是因为生物学、逻辑学、或任何什么科学。就是 _自然而然_ 。

在这一生中，命运似乎站在他们这边。

“小岩？”及川叫了他一声，弯下腰从下面偷看他的脸。“你在听我说话吗？”

岩泉吃了一惊，回过神来，惊讶地发现及川离得这么近了。

“啊，我明白了。我低下头的样子是不是让我的alpha兴奋了?”

及川的问题绝不是指责，他的声音暗示这只是一个笑话。

“我告诉过你不要说这种话，”岩泉冷冷地回答，朝着及川的方向踢水，及川后退了一步，抱怨着水太冷了。及川发出迷人的笑声，也向岩泉踢水。

及川很好地融入了咸咸的海风，当风抓住他的头发时，他微笑着。老实说，岩泉可以在这无尽的白日梦中看他一整天。

“我从来没想过这个城市原来如此特别。”及川突然说。他转过身体，眼睛直视地平线。然后他弯下膝盖，捡起一个破贝壳。它在他的手掌上那么小，那么精致，他并不惊讶它只剩下了一半。“我喜欢这儿只因为小岩在这里。我喜欢去广濑河，只因为小岩带我去那里玩。我喜欢大海，只因为你在我身边。”

岩泉放松了自己的肩膀。

他们在哪里并不重要。不管他们在哪个城市，哪个小镇。无论是及川毕业后应征到大阪，还是千里迢迢远行，岩泉都下定决心要追上他。

因为他没想到他的世界会如此明亮。

“我会去找你。”岩泉说。

及川慢慢地回头，凝视着他那热切的绿色眼睛。

“我永远都会去找你。”

及川的眼睛闪着湿润的泪水，因为突如其来的酸涩拼命地眨眼。“我知道你会的，”他带着颤抖的微笑说。他的话语微小，安静，岩泉从他的语气中体会到诚实和宽慰。他发出一声愉快的叹息。

他们被夹在梦境和电影场景之间——还有远景中扮演临时演员的人。剧本告诉他们不要去看，海浪喊着叫他们表现得更加谨慎、冷淡。但是时间加快了，这一幕马上就要结束了。

“春假快结束了。”及川沉思道。冷水淹到了他的脚，把裤子边都打湿了。就在海浪退去的时候，他看到了另一个贝壳。它也只剩下一半。他对阿一微笑。“我很高兴能和你一起度过这段时光。就像往常一样。”

岩泉蹲在他旁边，在及川转向他时隐去了自己的表情。当及川一只手穿过发尖，把他湿漉漉的头发往后推时，感觉很美好。而他的头发就保持成了那样，他指缝的海水定住了他的发型。

“如果你愿意，现在可以吻我了。”

当岩泉俯过身来完成他的要求时，及川的眼睛闭上了。这感觉好像他溺于水中。无论何时他们相碰，他就会觉得他整个身体都沉寂了。他的焦虑消失了，他的烦恼不见了。科学告诉他，这是因为他们之间的结合，他们的生化反应，他们的气味，他们的信息素，以及许多其他有条理的东西，就好像他们是彼此的药物。及川理解这些，但他认为这只是因为他太爱岩泉了，即使是轻微的触碰也能让他平静。

☆ ☆ ☆

东京很快变得很压抑。

今年的第一场台风拍打着窗户，雨不断地乞求人们注意。但电视上的新闻节目盖过了它，新闻里的男人急切地谈论着这场雨，好像人们还没有注意到似的。 他们随机拍摄了一个地铁站的现场画面。成群结队的人急急忙忙地躲避大雨，堵住了入口，而及川想知道岩泉是否也是其中一员。天边滚滚的巨大雷声使及川跳了起来，惹得他拿起手机开始打电话。

“你现在在哪里？”及川一打通就问道。

对方顿了一下，传来一个暗示着阿一正在向窗外看的声音。他没有听到滴答滴答的雨声。阿一一定是在某处的室内。

_“我在轨交上。刚过了浅草。”_

“嗯——”及川回答，把这个词拖成了呜咽。他把手机放在耳朵和肩膀之间，伸手去解开围裙。“你还远着呢。”

“ _因为台风车上有点挤。”_ 岩泉说，并补充了一些关于他的工作场所让他提前下班的事情，因为他只是个兼职员工。及川一时忘记说话。他坐在厨房柜台旁的凳子上。当他在笔记本电脑上打东西的时候，它离蒸腾的电饭煲近得有些危险。岩泉注意到了沉默。 _“嗯？你在做什么？还在吗？”_

“我正在查柯尼卡美能达离我们公寓有多远。”他的目光集中在显示天文馆所在位置的屏幕上，手指放在他的下巴下沉思。岩泉问他为什么需要这些信息。“离这里有八公里远。”

“ _所以？_ ”

“我们不是说好了我们之间的距离不能超过4公里吗？”

_“哈？我可不记得。”_

“你当然不记得。这是我刚才制定的规则。”

岩泉咯咯地笑了笑。“ _你真荒唐。我很快就到家了，再等一会儿就好。_ ”

过去了不到四十分钟，及川已经听到外面有人在取钥匙。当岩泉打开门时，潜入的气流又湿又冷。他被雨淋得湿漉漉的，夹克衫湿透了，头发不可思议地贴着头皮。及川一听见声音跑了过去。

“欢迎回——！

雷声隆隆，一道劈开天空的闪电离他们家太近了。房间很快就陷入了一片黑暗之中，而及川仍然在极度的恐惧中静立，因为外面嘈杂的雨声，沉重的寂静听起来更像是一场骗局。

“停电了？”岩泉说得那么随便，简直让人讨厌。当岩泉脱下夹克时，布料的摩擦声几乎震耳欲聋，因为只有黑色的寂静。alpha发出一声巨大的叹息。“等着，我去楼下问问村上女士。你呆在这儿去拿手电筒。把所有的插座也拔掉。”

及川听到门又关上了，心不由得跳了起来。

“真倒霉。”及川失望地喘着气，但仍然按照岩泉的吩咐去做。他打开手电筒，用圆形的灯光照亮公寓，让它看起来像是直接从恐怖游戏里出来的。灯光照亮了房间中央的被炉和上面摆设好的东西。

“这栋楼的断路器出了问题，”岩泉第二次进来时吼道，在岩泉关上门前，他听到了一阵狂风的呼啸声。“她现在在给电工打电话。”

及川没有回答。他一定注意到了他的沉默。“嘿，及川，你还好吧？”

“是的，我只是……”及川点点头，递给他另一个手电筒。与以前的问候相比，他的声音安静而低沉。

岩泉打开手电筒，在光亮起的时候，他的眼睛就睁大了。

及川揉着后颈，眼睛不安，垂头丧气。“我给你做了晚饭，”他沮丧地说，然后蹲在地上，把腿盘在大腿下面。“这些都是我做的，可小岩都看不见！我要哭了！”

岩泉盯着被炉上准备好的菜，这被炉他们打算到夏天前再拆。它们排列的就像传统的大餐一样，而且这一次，它闻起来并不像焦炭。由于暂时的失明，他的嗅觉更加灵敏了。

闻起来真香。

但即使他嗅觉更敏锐，也很难分辨空气中的盐味是来自食物还是来自及川。岩泉跪在他面前，伸出手来，抚摸着及川的脸颊。“拜托，你个白痴。你不是真的要为这事哭吧？”

“我没哭！”及川反驳道，把他的手拍开。“我很努力，但小岩却看不见！”

岩泉叹了口气，他很清楚地知道，每当辛苦的工作白白浪费的时候，及川都很讨厌。他更舒适地坐下来，仿效及川坐在席上的样子。“只要味道好就没关系，对吧？”他试图安慰他，但及川继续闷闷不乐。“比如说生蚝。它们很丑，但我们还是吃。”

及川的眉毛拉得更厉害了。“你认为我做的菜很丑？”

“不！我的意思是——“岩泉很快地回答，在心里打了自己一拳。”这不是重点。我会吃的，好吗？我相信一定很好吃。别再发牢骚了。”他回头看了一眼及川，见他嘴唇撅着，怒气冲冲，然后他脱口而出：“在那儿等着。”

岩泉爬向电视机，打开电视机下面的抽屉。他抓起一盒未打开的蜡烛。““等等，不要用那些，”及川说，声音仍然很小。“那是我姐姐从夏威夷买的。”

“你应该改变为特殊场合保存东西的习惯。”岩泉的声音低沉而温柔，与外面的暴风雨形成鲜明对比。尽管及川事先提出了抗议，岩泉还是打开了盒子。“如果你现在不打算用，什么时候用？”及川意识到这一点时睁大了眼睛。“每一天不都很特别吗？今天不够特别吗？”

及川张开嘴，沉默地将目光转向岩泉的眼睛，他自己棕色的大眼睛中的神色从不安转向真诚和善良。

“和你在一起的每一天都很特别。”岩泉笑了起来。“很好，”他说：“现在拿些火柴来，这样我们就可以点着它们。”

那些蜡烛的形状各不相同，有的形状像小叶黄花棯，有的像形状奇特的木槿花。它们看起来又小又脆弱，岩泉肯定它们燃烧的时间不会太长。及川坚持自己点燃它们。融化的蜡会立刻散发出温暖和辛辣的香味，岩泉希望它能像盒子上说的那样，帮助人冷静下来，因为他现在仍然能感觉到及川信息素中的焦虑不安。

现在，岩泉可以更清楚地看到及川所有的辛勤劳动后的成果。

在一张黑色编织的餐垫上面是碗和盘子，排列得像一顿大餐。有一船香菇，炖在蚝油里，灯光下岩泉看不出来。这碗乌冬面似乎是用芋头、蘑菇和卷心菜熬成的味噌汤做的。味淋里炖的南瓜片给餐桌带来一抹亮色，而岩泉选择先品尝它。南瓜质地很厚，很容易融化在他的舌头上。他从一个小碟子里拿了一些银杏果，以中和他口中的柔软。

在桌子中间，有一大盘浸泡在蟹酱里的豆腐。岩泉接着吃了一口，对豆腐的奶油状质地感到惊讶。和他妈妈做的一样。厚厚的桃子色蟹酱也很好地融合在一起，增加了海盐的风味。他以前从未尝过这种豆腐，这次是全新的体验。

“对不起，可能很糟糕。”

岩泉难以置信地把头猛地抬起来。及川看不出他什么都喜欢吗？他认为可能是蜡烛和手电筒不足以显示出他脸上的喜悦。

“很好吃。”岩泉随后摇摇头，纠正自己。“真的很好吃。”

终于，一个微笑在及川的脸上绽放，让他松了一口气，当他的紧张情绪消除后，他的肩膀下垂了。“哦，谢天谢地。“及川盯着岩泉，露出悲伤的微笑。”但尽管如此，在为小岩做了这么多像样的饭菜之后，还是发生了这种情况。”

“没那么糟糕，对吧？”岩泉对他说，他指的是意外停电。“最后我们在烛光晚餐。”他的筷子伸到桌子另一端的另一道菜上。“此外，我想你还会有更多的机会为我做饭。“他停下来，微笑着回答。”我是说， _非常多_ 。”

及川咯咯笑了，声音很可爱，岩泉自从回家以来他就眉头紧锁，他需要听到这样的声音。“好吧，今晚就让它过去吧，”及川说，他把胳膊肘放在桌子上，双手托着下巴。“但答应我，在我的余生里，你每天早上都会给我煮味噌汤。”

岩泉哼了一声，笑道：“这算是求婚吗？”

“嗯，也许。”

岩泉吃掉了所有的豆腐，这时他注意到及川只是看着他。于是他举起筷子夹在他们中间，乌冬面悬在上面。及川眨了两下眼睛才意识到岩泉是想喂他。他将乌冬吃进嘴里，惊讶地哼了一声。

“这真的很好吃！”

“等等，你是说你还没尝过自己做的菜？”岩泉不相信地问道，眯起眼睛看着及川。“那你是怎么做出这些东西的？”

“当涉及到我自己的烹饪时，我不一定相信我的味蕾。”

Alpha只耸耸肩。“很对。”

“你不应该同意，小岩。”

岩泉盯着他撅嘴的脸，然后盯着蜡烛稳定的火焰。当及川站起来去厨房里拿饮料时，传来了轻微的地板咯吱声。他带着一瓶冰镇的大麦茶回来，坐在岩泉对面的位置。他看着他把冰茶倒进他们最喜欢的杯子里。

“你不能把断路器修好吗？”及川突然问道。

“我不是电气工程师。”

“你连我们的断路器都修不好，你怎么能为我们建造一艘宇宙飞船呢？”

岩泉对这个问题翻白眼，不理睬，细细品味着最后一滴乌冬味噌汤。及川在大多数日子里都是地狱，但谢天谢地，有些时候他绝对是天堂。

怀着饱腹和满意的呻吟，岩泉向后一仰，伸展双臂。及川拖着脚走到他旁边，坐到地板上，将头贴在他的腿上。炽热的光线使及川的五官变得美丽动人，岩泉的手心不在焉地伸下去，把他的刘海梳起，这样及川就能清楚地看到自己的脸。

“上课前我们应该去看樱花。”

他们大三的第一学期将在一周后开始，这提醒岩泉，这样的夜晚对他们来说将变得珍贵而稀少。“在宫城看的还不够吗？”

“我听到每个人都在谈论目黑川沿岸的樱花。”及川回答，眼睛闭上，回应着岩泉的触摸“这是不同的。”

“具体是怎样？”岩泉皱着眉头。“它们是同一种花。”

及川怒气冲冲，厌恶道。“你太不懂浪漫了。”他舔了舔嘴唇，然后叹了口气，整个身体对着另一个人萎蔫了。“我现在需要一杯啤酒！和你这样一个迟钝的男人在一起太累了。”岩泉轻轻地弹了弹他的额头，及川扣住了他的两个手腕，这样他就不能再做这样的动作了。“我们冰箱里唯一的东西是大麦茶和添加利金酒。你为什么老是买那种老头子爱喝的酒呢？”

岩泉生气地撅起嘴。“因为我喜欢金酒。你不想喝就别喝。没有人强迫你去喝它。”

“不出所料，这是‘像岩泉这样有男子气概的男人的男性饮料’。”及川在回忆中轻轻地笑了笑。“金田一以前就是这么说的，他看到你在比赛前喝了三瓶力保健。”

“你还记得那个？”岩泉问。“好吧，你的记忆力确实不错，”他补充道，听起来更像是事后诸葛亮。

及川抓住alpha的手，就是岩泉梳理他的头发的那只手。“我记得很多事情，”他把手掌揉来揉去，好像要硬生生将它变成另一个形状。“我应该去拿点添加利金酒。也许你的alpha天性在影响我。”

岩泉愤怒地叹了口气。“出去买点啤酒吧。”

“你忘了台风真的在摧毁外面的街道吗。”及川抬起下巴，这样他就可以盯着岩泉眯起的眼睛看。“反正我也不想出去。我已经准备好了我的巢。”

岩泉歪着头，想知道那个所谓的巢在哪。他有点担心。据他所知，他的衣服还放在衣柜里，他们的客厅干净整洁，除了他们在被炉上吃的晚餐的剩饭。他花了很长时间才意识到 _他就是_ 那个巢。及川靠得更近了些，转向另一边，双臂搂住岩泉的腰。

像这样的夜晚是岩泉的最爱。及川很少这样放松，只有少数情况会这样。每当他全神贯注于一本书，或是在看一部严肃的电影时，他都会保持冷静和沉默，有时他在运营自己的Instagram账号时，或是在试图找出哪一个自拍最适合在Twitter上发布的时候，他一句话也不说——尽管岩泉认为它们都是完美的。

又过了一分钟，在雨和偶尔的雷声所充斥的一分钟内。他们与寂静融为一体。及川看着他，眼里闪烁着不同的光芒。

“你喜欢我做的菜，对吧？”他用明亮的眼睛问道。“我给你妈妈打电话求助，整天在网上看菜谱，我甚至在YouTube上看了怎么做那些该死的南瓜的视频！我第一次试的时候就把它们烧焦了。”及川停顿了一下，脸在期待中摇晃。“我不是该得到一个吻作为奖励吗？”

岩泉只眨了眨眼。“我可没说需要你做这些。”

及川笑得很厉害。“这就是惊喜的作用！你应该最清楚！再说，小岩以前经常吻我！哦，这段感情难道已经熄灭了吗？”

“我们今天早上不是操过了吗？”

“你真下流。”

“你想让我说什么？激烈的做爱？”当及川试图捂住岩泉的嘴时，他及时躲开了。岩泉的嘴唇弯起，“你还说我下流。我可不是那个每一秒都尖叫着 _用力操我_ 的人——”

“啊——停！天哪，快闭嘴！”及川急忙站起来，双手几乎捂住了岩泉的脸，但岩泉依然在不停地唠叨着及川在性爱中的丰富多彩的语言。及川站起身来，捂住耳朵，难为情地跺着脚走向厨房，听到岩泉在他身后得意地笑了起来。添加利金酒很适合现在的情形。

“这尝起来像个伐木场。”及川一边咳嗽一边说。金酒强烈的味道充满了他的嘴巴。他坐在岩泉旁边，在他们没有热量的被炉下面，把那杯冰镇金酒推回到他的面前。

岩泉愤怒地抢走了杯子。“那就不要喝了！”

他把头靠在岩泉的肩膀上，另一个人则像喝水一样啜饮着这难喝的酒。“我只是想知道小岩尝到的味道。但话说回来，你几乎对所有的东西都品味超差。

“对，我确实品味超差。毕竟我爱上了你。”

及川怒气冲冲地脸红了，他本来想拿这件事逗逗阿一，直到他意识到这些事之间的关联。他用额头抵着对方的脖子，以示抗议。“这太 _过分_ 了，小岩。我要让你知道人们有多容易爱上我。我有那么多alpha可供挑选！”

岩泉转过头来看着及川。

“只有傻瓜才会沉沦于你。”

他迷失于及川撅起的不高兴的唇，他身上天然的气味在诱惑着他，刺激着他的感官。他用手指勾起及川的下巴，然后他弯下腰，让他们的鼻子碰在一起，相互蹭了蹭，接着他吻上了及川迟疑不定的唇。

这就像是一份承诺。

岩泉向后稍微退去，低喘着，仿佛永无止境。他在及川张开的唇边温柔地、满心爱意的低语。

“这就是为什么我可能是这世界上最傻的傻瓜。”


End file.
